Captive soul
by Rasberries
Summary: A/U Sesshomaru is waiting for a new master. Will he be able to endure? Or will fate be unkind.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. 

Chapter one 

Sesshomaru stood on the small platform staring at the night sky. While the full moon bathed him in her soothing luminescence, he pondered over the stars. 

They were all he had at the moment, except for the clothes on his back. 

And he was thankful they were so clear in their irredescent beauty. 

He traced the constellations, reminiscent of the ancient legends connected to each one, taught to him ages ago by his instructers. 

'So long ago', His thoughts turned inward as he recalled a time when he could feel the night wind without restriction while soaring through the twilight mists. 

He was filled with the zest of youth then, in a time when monsters roamed the lands and ordinary men became more than mere mortals and certain youkai served as honorable protectors as well as allies to those who sought to destroy the wicked ones. 

Even though he had declined the invitation to be an enemy of man, his countanence had revealed his hatred of humans. 

It was ironic that fate had placed him in this position, to be a either guardian or slave to the beings he had abhored so completely. 

As the cool morning dew began to settle, he clutched his cloak tighter to his body to ward off the slight chill. He gazed longingly upward again, catching the last glimpse of his celestial companions before their luster died in the fire of dawn. 

The sound of a wooden door banging open brought Sesshomaru to his senses. He immediately trained his gaze foward, knowing it was his new master opening the small wooden stand close by. 

A few minutes later a rather large uncouth man stepped beside him. "Ah, how was your night filth?" 

The oily man smelled of bacon and bread. Sesshomaru's mouth watered and he forced his stomach not to protest. "Very good master." his voice deadpan. 

The corpulent man sneered at the youkai. "Hungry are we?" Reaching in a bag, he took out a fresh baked biscuit, He held it under the demon's nose. "I bet you would really like something to eat, huh?" 

Not knowing what response was wanted from his master, he allowed his need for substenance to sway his reply. "Yes, master. May I have something to eat?" It took all of his willpower not to look at the bread in his master's hand. 

The man stuffed the food back in his bag. "Well, we will see how you do today. If you get sold, I will give you a meal before the papers are finalized." 

Sesshomaru bowed his head in defeat. "Thank you, Master." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The merchant regarded the demon critically. He appeared the same as he did the first day he had bought him three weeks ago, albeit a bit gaunt. Why hadn't he sold? It occured to the salesman that he needed to make this intimidating demon more attractive. 

"Slave! Take off your upper clothes!" The slimy merchant commanded. 

Sesshomaru slowly removed his outer robe, letting it crumple to the ground. 

After untying his belt, he opened up his upper shirt exposing his chest to the cool air. 

The garment slid off of his shoulders, then fell silently to the dirt as well. 

He felt his hair brush against his sensitive backside as a light breeze whispered across his skin and through his silver locks. 

With a satisified smirk the merchant returned to the task of preparing for the day's business. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

In his mind, Sesshomaru new that if he did not get sold today he would most likely start halucinating from the hunger. At night he was left alone, chained to the platform; he could at least sit down for a few guarded minutes of sleep. 

But by day, he was to stand on display, unmoving, waiting for any buyer willing to purchase him. But the lethargy was starting to set in. His limbs tingled constantly and his muscles ached to rest. If he could acquire just a little nourishment, that would strengthen his body enough to endure for a time. As it was though, he may soon falter, falling to his death for disobedience. 

Taking what little strength he had left, Sesshomaru stood tall as numerous people milled about the bazaar. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter two: Strawberries and Chocolate 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Rin could not believe what a beautiful day it was as she stepped out of the house and onto the sidewalk. The morning sun glittered through the trees as cherry blossoms floated on the wind and caught in her dark brown hair. Inhaling deeply, she could almost taste the air which was filled with the delicate scents of spring grass and blooming flowers. "Wow." Smiling to herself, Rin started walking to her known destination. 

Today was a special day. Once a month, Rin would go to the street market and pick out something sweet (usually chocolate). While indulging in her sweet tooth, she would browse the merchant's booths. 

As Rin walked towards the towns bustling square, she noticed children playing in their yards with robust giggles and rosey cheeks. 

Her line of sight caught on a man and woman sitting on a park bench. Their noses were touching as each lover seemed to be lost in the others eyes. Rin sighed, 'yep.....spring is definitely in the air.' 

She briefly wondered why she was not involved yet. Sure, she was only nineteen, but some of her friends were already married now. Shrugging it off, she attributed her solitary way to not having met the right guy. For some reason she could not fathom, every man she met was not the one she was waiting for. 

'How will I know?' she mused to herself. 'Will there be some sort of sign? Maybe a star falling from the heavens? Bells tinkling nearby. Thunder on a cloudless day. Or maybe a knight is silver armor will come to my rescue. An immortal angel set on earth just for me.' Rin almost laughed at her own childlike thoughts . Only in her dreams were these things possible. Nothing like that ever happened in the real world. 

Somewhat lost in her thinking, Rin unknowingly passed the first two stands before realizing she was in the bazaar. Looking back, she surmised that nothing of importance was missed. 

The smell of fresh baked bread caught her attention. After purchasing a loaf and a couple of large pretzels, Rin then set her sights on the fruit and vegetable stand. 

"Well, hello child." came an amused voice from behind the counter. "What will ye be having today?" 

"Oh, hi Kaede.....What's good?" 

Kaede smiled and pointed to the red ripe strawberries in the front. "Why, I have ye favorite child. First batch of the season." The old woman chuckled warmly. 

Rins eyes sparkled, Kaede knew her passion for the tangy sweet berries. "I'll take two pints Kaede." After paying for the fruit and placing it in her bag, Rin bid a cheerful goodbye to her old friend. 

While meandering through the growing crowd, Rin glanced around at the merchant booths. The wares were almost the same as last month except for a costume jewelry stall and a new food stand. She made a note to herself to eat there before going home. 

Suddenly, she felt something touch her backside. "Ahh!" she screeched, knowing all to well who had taken such liberties with her. A resounding slap was heard and a few bystanders craned their heads to see what the ruckus was. But after realizing who the instigator was, they all turned around uninterested. 

"Dear Rin," Miroku put on his most innocent face. "I was only trying to keep you from falling on the sidewalk." 

Rin smiled wanly, Miroku was a perv but she absolutely _loved_ what he sold. Still keeping a safe distance, she asked the houshi what delights he had for sale. 

The monk grinned, showing his dimples, while his gold loop earings sparkled in the midmorning sun. "Rin, my darling." He gestured to his delectables. "I have everything a beautiful girl such as yourself could possibly want. 

Rin ignored the comment and halfheartedly smiled. "Anything new?" 

"Oh yes Rin, the newest treat I have is this chocolate orange." Miroku held up a ball the size of an orange with foil wrapping to match. "Care for a sample?" 

"Are you kidding? Of course!" she nearly squeaked. After taking a piece of the candy from its orange wrapper, Rin sniffed the chocolate confection shaped like an orange slice then took a bite. Utter Bliss! The smooth flavor melted on her tounge. "Wow! This is really good Miroku! I'll take one with my usual box of favorites." 

Miroku accepted the money for the candy then handed her the package. "Will there be anything else?" he winked at her. 

Rin rolled her eyes. "No Miroku, Thanks." 

Miroku gave her a friendly wave "Have a good time looking around" he called. 

The crowd was beginning to dwindle as Rin neared the end of the bazaar. She lingered for a moment, contemplating returning the way she had came when something silvery white caught her vision. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

All reviews are welcome. I love constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction so please be as gentle as possible. Flames are not unwelcome but please don't burn me to a crisp. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter Three: Hope? 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Sesshomaru's skin warmed under the miday sun, breaking the last of the morning chill. He had been standing for quite some time without his upper garments. 

He could sense that people were not as numerous on this side of the market. But there were some who had looked him over. Most though had only gave him a '_hmph_' of disgust before moving on. A few seemed curious but uninterested. 

'Am I that unappealing?' There had to be at least someone who needed a slave. Maybe the problem was his race.....not many humans would dare buy a demon as a slave, especially a very dangerous looking inu youkai. 

His hopes of getting food today were diminishing......that is....... 

Until he saw her. 

She was lovely, for a human, with large brown eyes that sparkled in the light. Her wavy chestnut hair fell to her waist and bounced when she walked, pronouncing an almost childlike grace. Pouty pink lips glistened under her perky little nose. 

Her dress was a modest light green adorned with little white flowers trailing from her right shoulder, over her bosom, and down to the hemline just above her knee. 

The scattering wind played with her dress and brown locks before sending him her delicate scent.........cherry blossoms and strawberries. He also detected the aroma of baked bread and chocolate....probably in the bag she carried. All these combined with her own unique essence...... purity and innocence....... 

Downcast, he realized, she would be the last to buy one such as he. .... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin paused, she had seen something silvery white up ahead. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she continued on towards the very end of the merchant booths. She followed the fleeting glimpses of silver through the shuffling crowd until she came upon a most astonishing sight. 

It was a man....shirtless......with the most unusual shade of silvery white hair which reached almost to his knees. 

Awed by his height, Rin determined that, without the pedistal, he would probably stand a good six and a half feet. 

For the briefest of moments, Rin could have sworn he glowed. Blinking several times, she decided to get a closer look. 

Timidly, she stepped towards him. 

When she got close enough to see his features, Rin stopped. Her observations indicated to her that this was not an ordinary man. 

He had slightly pointed ears and tatoos of some sort on his face; two red stripes adorned each cheek and a blue, crescent moon rested on his forhead. 

His eyes.....they were.... the most extraordinary color..... amber? or was it gold.....As if on cue they shimmered lightly. Yet they lacked luster. A void of emptiness poisoned their depths as they never wavered from their locked postition. He seemded to be staring off into nothing. 

Avoiding the sudden icy sensation, She widened her inspection. 

Her cheeks heated up as her gazed flowed from his broad shoulders to his muscular chest. She dared herself to travel lower, over the tight abs, then even lower, quickly flitting over his midsection then down to his feet. 

That was when she saw the shackle. 

She gasped...'A slave?'........she had never really ........seen one before..... this close....only the very rich kept slaves..or...indentured servants.... as they were called...... 

But this was no ordinary human male.......maybe a youkai..... She traced back up to his neck to see a metal collar which before had been hidden by his wind blown hair. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered the significance of the thick, iron choker: a means of leading as well as magical subduing. 

Upon reflection of his current status, She decided to examine him closer. A darkness lined his eyes and his face was pale. He was thin, too thin. 

Rin felt her heart sink. .....This beautiful creature was failing, loosing life by the minute. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Hiya all! I love criticism. And I don't mind flames. I want feedback here folks. I know my writing is not perfect. Please ,someone, anyone, share what they like or dislike about my fic. Please Review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter Four : Inspection 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

She approached him with some reservation and a somewhat humble shyness. 

Sesshomaru remained motionless, waiting for her inspection. 

He could almost feel the heat of her stare as it slowly traveled over his face and down his body. 

Over the last several days, no one had examined him so thoroughly . 

He held his breath in anticipation under her guarded scruitiny. Did this young female consider him worthy enough to purchase? 

When her eyes fell on his ankle restraint , he heard her softly gasp. Then, as if coming to a realization, she quickly looked up to his throat and fixated on his collar..........his marker.........the sign of what he truly was...... and always will be............ 

He inwardly cursed, If her observations continued any further, she would immediately assess his weakened condition. And there was one thing that a prospective master would not do. And that was to buy an ill slave...............damaged goods.......... ... 

...and he knew ........he was certainly damaged....... 

But to Sesshomaru's utter dismay, she did just that. 

For a moment her expression turned dark as she took in the details of his slightly pronounced emaciation and wanning features. 

Letting go of the breath he was holding, the demon surrendered to his now known fate. 

He would not be sold today. 

It confused him to no end then........ when he detected the scent of sorrow that floated up from the young girl.................. ...There were.......tears in her eyes...............making them shimmer with color....... 

She sniffed once, then moved out of his line of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

After wiping the moisture away with the back of her hand and regaining her composure, Rin turned towards the merchant in the booth behind the youkai slave. 

He was unfamiliar, probably a transient peddler. 

Rin weighed her options.....she could A) continue on her way back home and worry for the rest of her life about whatever had happened to this particular slave..............or she could B) make a difference in someone else's life by doing the right thing. 

Suddenly, becoming boldly determined, Rin casually walked up to the salesman with a purpose. 

"Excuse me sir, how much for the slave?" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

_______________________________________________________ 

Last time on Captive soul: Boldly determined, Rin casually walked up to the merchant with a purpose. "Excuse me sir, how much for the slave?" 

______________________________________________________________________ 

The fat, oily man looked up from his magazine to acknowledge her presence with a gap-toothed grin. "Five thousand, Missy." 

'Five thousand!!?'........Rin's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. She did not know much about slaves and their worth but her experience with the market had taught her a few tricks. "I'll give you three thousand." 

"Five thousand." he grunted. 

As she gestured toward the youkai with a small wave, Rin silently prayed her intuition was on target. "Judging by the look of your slave here, I would say that you didn't pay more than two thousand for him." 

The salesman's eye twitched. "Forty five hundred." 

Oh.......Now she had hit a nerve........... "And knowing the people around here, he won't be sold anytime soon.".......... 

Resisting the urge to hold her nose, she bent down closer to the foul smelling man She spoke in a hushed voice and said. "Slavery is morally unacceptable around these parts." 

Inwardly smirking at the man's growing comprehension of the situation, she added. "I'll give you thirty five hundred." 

The merchant grumbled. Switching his gaze from the youkai to the girl in front of him, he relented. 

"Sold!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin signed the last of the papers while her new 'purchase' was gotten ready. 

She watched as the short merchant unshackled the youkai slave and ordered him to put his clothes back on. 

When the demon finished dressing, the pudgy dealer attached a long leather strap to a place on his collar. The youkai kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he was led over to her. 

She was suddenly shocked and if not somewhat embarrased when the youkai stepped in front of her and lowered to his hands and knees, his face only inches away from her shoes. 

Seeing her ignorance, the merchant smirked. "He's showing his obedience to you." 

Rin really did not know what to do. "Oh...ah...okay." 

"He will follow your every order." The crude man explained while rumaging under the booth. "Here...........these go with him.........it's in the papers." 

Hearing the heavy clink of metal, Rin looked over to see two swords on the counter. 

"What are these for?" she asked, starting to feel a little anxious. 

"All I know, lady, is that they go with him......He's some sort of bodyguard." 

"Oh yea girly......before I forget.......There's one more thing you need to know" ........the man said as he handed her the copies and deed of sale.. "This demon is spelled by a word of subjugation and only his owner can use it." 

Rin frowned as she looked at the merchant then at the slave still at her feet. "What will it do?" 

Scratching his chin, the man admonished offhandedly. "Don't really know.....Never had to use it...Something to do with the collar and meant as punishment. The spell also works if he purposely disobeys a direct command from you or your kin. The word is on the deed of sale." 

Immediately, Rin shuffled through the papers in her hands. She had to find out what that word was before she accidently said it and caused any unwarranted physical pain to her new 'slave'. 

She pulled out the deed of sale and studied it. Finding the word in question, Rin blinked serveral times as a creepy, bone cold chill began spreading through her gut. 

'CONSTRICT' 

Handing over the leash for her to take, the man grunted. "Here...he's all yours." 

The young girl stared at the leather loop in her hands then at the youkai who was still showing his 'submission' before her. 

"Um ......you can get up now......." 

The demon rose from the ground, blatantly keeping his eyes downcast. 

"Can you carry those?" She asked, pointing to the long, sharp swords. 

"Yes Master." 

Rin started, hearing his voice for the first time. It was a deep, soft baratone. And it echoed on the tips of her senses. 

But the youkai did not motion to pick up the weapons. 

"You have to give him a direct command." The merchant told her while packing up. 

Rin faltered......"Pick up the swords and put them where they belong.......please." 

The male before her did as he was ordered. He sheathed the swords then attached them to his belt. 

Then a thought struck her.......leading a full grown youkai around by a leash would cause quite a few stares and maybe questions that she did not know how she would answer. 

She turned to where the merchant had been packing up to ask him if the leash was really neccessary only to find that he had already left. "That was fast." she mumbled. 

"Can you follow me without the leading rope?" she asked quietly. 

"Yes master." 

Rin reached up to unhook the leather strap but couldn't quite make it. "Bend down, would you?" She mumbled while trying not to notice how very close he was to her. 

He complied to her wish and inclined far enough for her to reach the small hook on the metal choker. 

A few strands of his silver hair lightly fell to caress her forarms as her fingers worked the knot on the cold metal loop. She swallowed heavily, loosing the battle to squash the intense reaction her body was having to his heady scent......wind...sun....and...spice.... 

'Come On!' She mentally pleaded with the tangled leather, hoping he could not sense her growing discomfort to his enveloping presense. 

As Rin fretted with the tight knot, she happen to glance at the obscure inscription etched onto the surface of the collar. 'must be the spell'.......it was in another language or some sort of code. It also occured to her that the collar was solid and not really iron as she first thought but another type of metal that she had never seen before. 

Finally, Rin succeeded in removing the strap. Rolling it up, she placed it in her bag. 

She looked up to the tall youkai who had now straightened. His dulled, vacant expression locked onto the ground. 

The girl took a deep breath. "Okay Rin......you can do this." She whispered to herself. 

"Follow me." She softly ordered him. 

Just as Rin turned around, she unexpectedly crashed into something tall and dark. 

"Well, it seems I have come a bit too late." said a smooth, sinister voice above her head. 

Rin backed up a step, sporting an apology, when it was cut short by her dawning comprehension of just '_who_' it was she had bumped into. 

"Naraku?!" 

. 

. 

.

. 

.

________________________________________________________________________

` 


	6. chapter 6

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Last time on Captive soul: Rin backed up a step, sporting an apology, when it was cut short by the dawning comprehension of just 'who' it was that she had bumped into. 

"**Naraku**?!!" 

Chapter six: Dealing with the devil 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshomaru had smelled the hanyou only seconds before he had appeared. ..............'sneaky creature.' 

Sensing his new master's apparant uneasiness, He looked up and glared icily at the possible threat hovering over the young woman who was now inching her way backwards towards him. He knew that he was in no condition for a physical confrontation but it was his duty to protect his owner. 

But the audacious character only returned his warning glare with a preditory smile. 

He suppressed the compulsion to pull the young girl behind him when he heard her speak the hanyou's name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Naraku?" 

"Greetings Rin, how are you?" 

"Fine." she replied hesitantly. 

She could feel an almost imperceptable rumbling, resembling the wake of far distant thunder, directly behind her. Was he........growling? 

"And how is that lovely sister of yours?" 

"Kagome's fine.".....She shivered. A chill was forming around her ankles. 

"And your cousin........ The one I saw with you last summer at the company picnic...... I believe her name was.....Kikyo?" 

"Oh,....well....she's doing okay....still trying to complete her training." 

"You know Rin," he said silkily. "I was.....disheartened........when you declined my invitation to accompany me to the theater last week." 

"I....uh.....was busy. What brings you out in the light of day Naraku?" 

"I had heard rumors of a slave being displayed in the venders market and came personally to see if they were true." he replied while looking up from the girl to the youkai standing directly behind her. "I didn't know of your need for a servant, Rin, or I would have generously offered to help you find something a little less.......canine." 

"Well....I.....didn't.....really need." she stuttered. 

"_Oh_.........then you wouldn't mind me asking if he is for sale." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru went rigid. If this hanyou wanted to buy him from his current master, then he had no other choice but to await the outcome of the transaction. He discontinued his defensive stance and regressed, becoming expressionless and docile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Naraku moved around Rin to examine the demon slave more closely. "He does not appear top quality. But I could take him off you hands for say........ 20,000?" 

Rin turned toward Naraku quite disgusted but refrained from showing her emotions outright. "No thank you, Naraku.".............Taking her new slave by the hand, she began pulling him protectively away from Naraku and down the sidewalk. "I have to go home now." 

"I'll call you sometime, dear Rin." She heard Naraku say and curtly waved once without looking back. 

=========================================== 

When she was far enough away, Rin stopped. Dropping her new servant's hand, she began rubbing her temples. Could this day get any more bizarre? She had an attactively exotic male standing directly behind her which now '_belonged_' to her and she had just had a run in with someone she very much wanted to avoid. She did not like Naraku........that guy was just plain......weird. 

If it wasn't for her family's business dealings with the creep, she wouldn't give him the time of day. 

After a minute of self assertion, Rin directed her attention to the youkai male. He looked weary and worn. 

"What is your name?" she asked softly. 

For once she saw a flicker of recognition pass through his eyes. He seemed hesitant, then spoke. 

"Sesshomaru, master." 

Rin smiled, it was an interesting name. 

"Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Are you hungry......would you like to go get something to eat?" 

"Yes, master." 

Rin sighed, this master thing was really starting to bug her. 

Stepping closer to the immensely tall youkai, she searched his face........... "please." she said in a manner as if not to startle him....."please look at me." 

The demon locked his eyes with hers. Rin held her breath as she became acquainted, for the first time, with his undivided attention.......... 

Softly, she said. "I want you to call me Rin." 

"Yes.......Mistress Rin." he whispered, almost as soft. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

________________________________________________________________________


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

Chapter seven: The past and the Present 

. 

_____________________________________________________

The young woman turned from him with a faint blush upon her cheeks. He could tell that her heart rate had increased dramatically. She had.....smiled at him.... and asked him to call her by name. This was irregular but not unacceptable. He was now bound to her and everything that she requested of him. 

Sesshomaru followed closely behind the girl who walked quietly along. As they approached a newly built market booth with a long counter and many shaded tables out front, he caught the smell of sauteed meat and vegetables as well as steamed rice. Unconsciously, he sniffed the air like a starved animal searching for a meal. She _had_ asked him if he was hungry. Did she plan on feeding him here? 

His new master motioned for him to sit down at one of the tables. After taking his seat, his legs tingled at the new postion then relaxed. Keeping his eyes on the tables wooden surface, he waited as the girl hung her bag on the chair next to him and walked over to the counter. 

A few minutes later, a large plate of rice and beef stir fry was laid in front of him along with a glass of ice water and a basket of breadsticks. While eyeing the most delicious meal he had ever seen in his life, he noticed the girl had then sat down in the chair beside him with a hearty bowl of her own. 

"I hope you like it. I was going to ask you what you wanted but their menu was limited because they just opened up today. If you don't like it, I can make you something when we get home." 

It took a few seconds to process what she had said due to the fact that his sense of smell was being bombarded by the appetizing food placed before him and the by the slight shock concerning her actions. She was feeding him in a public place and sitting next to him as if they were equals. 

Uncertainly he spoke, "Thank you, Mistress Rin, for the food." He looked at her for approval. Her eyes conveyed confusion. Then she smiled at him and said... "Eat." 

Sesshomaru ate slowly, savoring every bite. If his new master chose to only feed him once a day then he would not waste a single morsel. They ate in silence for awhile until he heard the girl ask him a question. 

"Sesshomaru?......How was it you came to be sold in the market?" 

He swallowed then gathered his thoughts to reply. "My master, before the one who chose to sell me in the market, was very old. He died. I was left as part of his estate which was passed down to his grandchildren. They did not want me, so I was quickly sold to the first person in an estate sale." 

"Did the old master treat you well?" Rin asked. 

"He was.....kind.....to me." Sesshomaru flinched, he had gone too far in speaking his opinion but the girl next to him did not seem to notice and continued with her query. 

"Where are you from and how old are you?" she seemed quite interested. 

"I am from a land far away and a time long ago." he replied wistfully. 

Sesshomaru was now staring at his hands in his lap, obediently answering her questions, wanting very much to finish the half eaten meal before she decided to take what was left of it away. 

"How long ago?" 

Sesshomaru took in a heavy breath. "About six hundred years." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin almost choked on her food. 'Six hundred years?' The man appeared no older than she. Well, he '_was_' a youkai, but....... _ 'Six hundred years?' _

After drinking some water to clear her throat, she asked him another question. "Have you been a slave that long?" 

"No, Mistress Rin." 

Rin hoped that she was not being too inquisitive. "How did you become a slave?" 

At this question, the youkai began to visably tremble. "A powerful Miko.............. wanted to make me............. her's. She.......... trapped me....... with her magics then cursed me with a subjugation spell. I was her servant for many years until she tired of me. She brought me to man who was very wealthy. I was then sold and have been a servant of man ever since." 

Rin could tell the youkai was becoming uncomfortable and decided to end the topic for now. She saw that he was now staring at the food on his plate. "Go ahead and finish eating. It's getting late and we need to be heading home soon. 

After watching him clean his plate, she rose from her seat. "Come on...Sesshomaru........let's go home." 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________________

Okay, another chapter, hope it wasn't too boring but I had to put some of Sesshy's background in there. It will come into play in later chapters. Thanks to all who read this! 

__________________________________________________________________ 

____________________________________________


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight: To fix what's broken 

_________________________________________________________________________________

The smell of cherry blossoms grew stronger as they approached a quaint, two story, brick house. A large oak tree and a weeping willow swayed in the wind next to it, shading the bright green grass. 

After they had walked up the front steps, Rin took out her keys and unlocked the door. 

They entered the house and Rin stopped to put her bag and purse on a small stand next to the entrance. 

The house was pleasantly quiet. Evening light flooded through large windows in the adjoining rooms, accentuating the paintings of wildflowers adorning each wall.

The strong smell of cinnimon and vanilla mixed with sugar permeated the air. Beneath this was the hint of roses floating in from an outside breeze. But Rin's own sweet scent lingered underneath it all. 

It was on everything. 

To his right there was a living area with a large couch and a TV. To his left, a dinning room with an oak table and six oak chairs. In front of him was a staircase leading upward and beside that, a long halway extending to what appeared to be a sliding glass back door. 

His mistress began showing him the rest of the home. She led him down the hall, pointing to each room; the dining room, living room, kitchen, downstairs bathroom, and a small den with shelves and numerous books. 

He watched the young girls movements as she chatted away about where everything was. 

Sesshomaru was puzzled. 

Usually, his owners would take him straight to a room no bigger than an oversized broom closet and leave him there until his feedings or until they required his services. 

One particular master had placed him in an enclosed kennel set up for larger pets. His new owner did not seem as wealthy as most of his former masters. More than likely, he would be chained up outside. 

She then ascended the stairs and walked over to a door on the right side of the hall. 

"And this is your room!" Rin grinned widely, motioning her hands outward. The bedroom was furnished with a queen sized canopy bed with a Royal blue comforter. Several small paintings of rare flowers hung on the powder blue walls. 

To some, this room would have been considered modest, But to Sesshomaru, it was more than what he was accustomed to. 

"See..." The young girl bounded over to a glass door which opened up onto a small balcony. "...you've got a great view!" He slowly walked over and looked out passed the lacy curtained door to the setting sun falling through the pines. 

The young girl turned from window and looked him up and down. "I guess you want to get cleaned up now." 

She tilted her head, regarding him closer... "We'll have to go shopping for you some clothes tomorrow. The only thing I have here is daddy's robe he left last time mom and dad came for a visit." 

"Come on....." 

She exited the room and came to a door near the middle of the hallway. 

"This is the upstairs bathroom. There's only one upstairs so we will have to share."

She opened the door to reveal a spacious lavatory with a double sized bathing tub. Potted plants lined the walls and hung from the ceiling creating a jungle effect. 

She walked over to the bath tub and began filling it with water and some sort of bubbling soap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin began to fill the tub with hot water and some of her bubble bath. 

"You can take a bath now..." she said while bending down and waving her hand in the water, trying to get a feel for the temperature. 

"......and I'll wash you clothes tonight...." She continued, while standing. 

She then turned to say something else when the words caught in her throat as she stared, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. 

The male before her was stripping. He had already removed his outer cloak and upper shirt and was now untying his belt. "Sess.....Sesshomaru?!" she gasped. 

The youkai ceased his movements at once. 

The hands on his belt frozen in place. 

His golden eyes hidden by his silver bangs. 

In a deep and submissive tone he said, "Yes......Mistress?" 

"Um...Uh...." Rin stuttered as the steam rose from the hot water, misting the room. She became very aware of his chest and the water droplets forming on his skin. 

"Um......uh...you can...".....'man is he beautiful'... 

Seeing a male shirtless in public was one thing, but a male, especially one that could make a girl melt at the sight of him, undressing in her bathroom, was a totally different matter. 

She was not ready to see _all_ of him...though she could not help the tingle in her tummy at the sight of his pants falling......... 

exposing his left hip....and.... Averting her gaze, she stammered. "Uh...you can undress when I leave..... Put your clothes outside the door. Then get in the bath." 

She manuvered around him, trying to look anywhere else _but_ at the half naked male, and hurried from the room. 

--------------------------------------------------- Rin flew down the stairs to the bathroom to use it. She then came back a minute later to retrieve his garments. She then went back downstairs to the wash room. After putting the clothes on quick wash, she ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. 

She seriously hoped that her sister was not on some priestess expedition. 

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Kagome?" 

"Hi, Rin. What's up?" 

"I went to the market today.".... 

silence 

.......... "Yes.....go on." 

Rin let out a breath "I bought something." 

"And......what did you buy?" Kagome said as one would to a confessing child. 

"I...uh....bought a slave." 

"What!....you didn't....Mom and Dad are going to freak! Whatever possessed you to buy another human being." 

Rin became flustered. "He was starving and chained and......well...he isn't exactly human."

"Rin, you didn't..... tell me you did _not_ buy a male hanyou." 

"Well... he's not exactly a hanyou........I..uh..he's a full blooded youkai." "Let me get this straight." Kagome flattened. "You went to the market today just happen to see a full blooded youkai while browsing, and decided to buy him?" 

"Uh...yea." Rin replied anxiously. 

"What kind of youkai is he?" Kagome asked. 

"Don't know..let me check." Rin raced to get the papers. 

After plopping back down on the couch, she began searching through them. 

"It says here that he's a dog demon." 

"Rin..you never think things through.....He's a full demon...he could possible hurt you." 

"No." Rin sighed. "It says in the papers that he is magically subdued and bound to his owner." 

"He's also broken, Kagome." 

'And I don't know how to fix him.' Rin mused despondently. 

"He cannot harm me. His servent specification is protector of owner." 

"How much did you pay for him?" Kagome questioned. "I _know_ you don't have the kind of money to buy a full youkai slave." 

"Well...I sorta used most of my savings. And the man I bought him from had no idea of his true worth. I really didn't know either until Naraku made me an offer." 

"Rin, you are old enough to make your own decisions. I can't really say anything on how you spend your money....wait.....you said you saw Naraku in the market?" 

"Yea, I get the willies every time I talk to the guy. He's been trying to get me on a date for months now." 

"Rin, you _did_ know that Naraku was a hanyou, didn't you?" 

"No I didn't. No wonder the guy gives me the heebie jeebies. He's creepy _and_ half demon." 

"Did he really make you an offer?" Kagome asked. 

"20,000." Rin replied. Kagome whistled. "Naraku must have really wanted to buy him. Maybe it was a good thing you got to him first. Naraku doesn't look like the kind master type....What are you going to do with the dog demon now?" 

"Don't know....... I want to free him." Rin said softly. 

"I'll tell you Rin, you can legally do so by going to the courthouse and paying a fee for his social status, but from what you say, it won't do much good. He's magically bound to you. That means he will remain your servant until the spell is broken. How is he being controlled?" 

"He has a two inch wide metal choker with spell markings on it around his neck. The paper's say a word of subjugation that only his owner can use is tied to it. The papers also say that the collar prevents him from harming me and my blood kin. And there is a side note that says he doesn't have to be watched. The magical restraint keeps him tied to me. I guess that means he cannot leave me. If he openly defies me or any of my family members it will activate the spell. But my presence overides any command from any of my family members if they contradict." 

"If my memory serves me right, Rin, that's a pretty powerful spell. I don't know if it can be broken. I'll have to do some research in my books tonight then come over to examine the inscriptions tomorrow. Only a miko of immense power could have cast it and only a miko can undo it." 

"I'll help Rin, don't worry."

"Thank's, Kagome. Your the best." "Hey kiddo, forget it. What are sister's for? Oh, by the way...Kikyo's down. She's staying at my house until she leaves." 

Rin groaned. 

"Yea, tell me about it." Kagome laughed. "She's still trying to finagle me out of the Jewel of Four Souls. She keeps insisting that Great Grandma Ayami should have handed it down to her. She may also insist on coming with me tomorrow, so be warned." 

Rin shook her head. "Thanks for the warning. I will be sure to hide my chocolate. But knowing her, it won't stay hidden long." 

Kagome laughed. "I know, she can smell the stuff a mile away!" 

"I gotta go now, Kagome. Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Ok, Rin. Bye" 

"Bye, Kagome." 

Rin sat banging the phone on her forehead. What was she going to do? She had never really lived with another male before. Maybe it won't be too awkward. 

She put the phone back on its stand and decided to go check on Sesshomaru. 

===================================================================== 

Rin knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice whisper soft. 

Getting worried, She quietly opened the door and peeked in. 

He was still in the bath tub. He seemed to be asleep as his head leaned over the edge and his silver hair touched the floor. 

Rin moved closer..... 

Attentively, she touched his shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"

His eyes shot open as he jerked awake a little startled. He sat up slightly and appeared disoriented. 

Rin was thankful she had made it a bubble bath. 

"Hey"......Rin soothed, trying to get him to settle. "It's only me...." 

The youkai became still. His profile hidden by his hair as he tilted his head downward......"Yes, Mistress Rin?" 

"I just came to check on you and make sure you hadn't drowned." She kidded.

"Look here now..." she chided. "...you haven't even washed you hair yet." She cupped her hands in the water and doused his head a few times to get it wet. Taking a bottle of shampoo from the corner edge, she poured some of it into her hands and began working it into his silver hair. 

"I use to do this all the time when my brother Sota was little." Rin related. "So don't worry, I _know_ what I'm doing." 

Rin became lost in the task as her hands delicately lathered and rinsed. The pearly strands glistened in the light as she tenderly sifted and cleansed, unaware of her ministration's occasional gentle caressing of his face and neck. 

"Lean back some." He inclined backward, allowing her access to the rest of his hair. 

While Rin finished rinsing out the last of the suds, she nudged him forward. But as he motioned to sit up, his left hand gently grasped hers. 

Rin could only watch, stunned, as his warm lips pressed against the sensitive flesh on the inside of her wrist. 

Her heart began to pound as his slow, soft and heated touches envoked a deep ache inside of her. 

"Sess......Sesshomaru?" she whispered..."What are you doing? Please.....stop" 

Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and bowed his head, his nose almost touching the bubbly surface. He clinched his eyes shut, his voice fearful and hesitant. "I.....forgive me Mistress.....you were......touching me.......and your scent.....I thought.....you wanted.......". 

He was shaking now as if the warm water he was in had turned to ice. 

"I...have acted...... perversely...and I have been disobedient.... Please punish me appropiately." 

Rin looked at the male before her. 

He was terrified. 

Her scent? She did have a heavy tinglely feeling while washing his hair, but she was not openly thinking about _that_. 

The young girl took in a quick breath....dog demon.....dogs can tell when a female is in heat or wants....... 

....'Oh God'....... 

Rin assured softly. "Sesshomaru...I am not going to punish you." 

He stopped trembling and calmed somewhat. 

"It was just a misunderstanding." she soothed. 

His eyes opened but stared blankly forward....his expression void of any emotion. 

Rin rose from her kneeling postion. "I'm going to leave now....Finish bathing. There's a robe hanging on the door you can use...You clothes are almost done... come down to get them when you are finished." With that said, Rin turned and left. 

After shutting the door, she fell heavily against the wall, her forehead touching the cool plastered surface. 

Her heart hurt. What had they done to him? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Okies folks, another chapter, I made sure to make this one longer. A treat for the weekend.^_^ Hope you like. I love to hear from you and see if this story is entertaining enough. Thanks to all who read and like. 

Review Resonses: 

sayah1112: I am so glad you like! *Munches on apple* your wish is my command! 

laura: Yea...cartoons...*watches a scooby doo rerun for the thousandth time* one of these days those meddling kids won't solve that mystery and I'll just laugh and laugh. Oh, I have read many of Silver's fics, She's one of my favorites. She was the one who inspired me to write this story! Do you write? To tell the truth, if this wasn't an A/U, I would be having an even harder time with Sesshomaru. His charatcter is very complex when you get down to it. Tell your son I think Jackie chan is the coolest too. 

Alina: Hug given. Thanks for the review! 

Michikaru: Glad you liked that part. I didn't think anyone would notice. 

Starsweeper: I got the longer chapter but I will try to add some cute stuff later. It's kinda hard with a story based on angst. 

Phoebie: I'm happy you like! 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter nine: In Here ____________________________________________________________________________ 

Rin sat on a chair in the kitchen. Her elbows were on the breakfast table with her cheeks cradled snuggly in the palms of her hands. 

She looked out the window, watching the darkness invade her flower garden and listening to the crickets singing by the back porch. 

Normally, she spent her evenings swinging on her hammock, surrounded by the scents and sounds of her floral sanctuary. 

But on this particular evening, she sat pondering over the day's events and her current situation; the episode only a few minutes ago weighing heavily on her mind. 

The tips of her fingers lightly traced the area where he had kissed her. Her heart thumped at the memory of his lips on her skin. 

His touch had felt so warm.....and soft....and tender......and... 

'no......No!' The young girl shook her head. 'I can't think like that.... It isn't right'... 

His intentions had been to serve her. His actions had been based only on his assumption that she wanted him to pleasure her. 

Suddenly Rin felt ill. What if.......he had done that before? 

What if others had made him......... 

She mentally kicked herself. She should have known better than to touch him while he was bathing. The world outside wasn't always peaches and roses. 

But his reaction to her objection was what bothered Rin the most. What had made him fear her so and the possiblity of punishment? 

Suppressing a shudder, she could not even imagine what had been done to him to instill such a fearful response. 

Was it the spell? Did that word render a discipline so severe that over time and numerous masters, the torture inflicted on him had eventually crushed his will? 

Rin grimaced, sometimes people could be so cruel. Cold hearted ignorance fueled the actions of some men and they diluted the harshness of their deeds by branding them justified and necessary. But she knew their punishments were nothing more than malicious humiliations. 

Rin sighed then took a sip of her tea. Sesshomaru's spirit was broken. 

And from what she could tell by his behavior, the ghost of past torments held him tightly in its bonds. 

Could she do it? 

Could she take on the task of recovering his drowned spirit from the depths of its imprisonment? 

Could she set him free? 

Legally....yes. 

Physically....with Kagome's help, possibly. 

But emotionally.....she was uncertain. 

It would take time and trust to heal him and break the chains holding his soul captive. 

Rin climbed out of her gloomy thoughts. She needed to look on the bright side of the picture. _She_ had him now, not some uncaring slave owner. He would be well taken care of and protected here. 

Right then, Rin made a promise to herself, she would do everything in her power to make sure he was never abused again. 

Rin was brought out of her contemplation by the very person of her musings. 

"Mistress....?" 

He was standing there in the doorway, hair damp and dripping on the tiled floor, dressed only in her father's dark blue robe. 

He was looking directly at her with a mixed expression of confusion and curiosity. 

She gave him a welcoming smile then gestured to the chair across from her. "Sesshomaru......... please sit down." 

The youkai did as requested. 

They sat together in comfortable silence as Rin traced the rim of her teacup. 

"Sesshomaru....we need to talk.....I need to tell you a few things........ 

Rin sighed. "I did not purchase you to keep you as a servant." 

At this statement, the youkai wilted somewhat. 

"I bought you because I want to free you." 

He made eye contact with her but said nothing. 

"I will go to the courthouse and pay the fee for your social status, but you and I both know that will not be enough." 

"The spell placed upon you must be broken." 

"Only a trained miko can remove it with my permission." 

Sesshomaru's gaze was now centered on the table between them, an unreadable mask guarding his features. 

"Sesshomaru......my sister Kagome is a miko." 

"She said she would help....." 

Rin waited for his response. 

As he seemed to be struggling with some inner battle, he whispered almost too faint for her to hear. "Why......would you.......do that?" 

Rin let out a heavy breath..."I did not like seeing you suffer."....She searched for words to say...."I don't believe someone should have to endure a life of servitude against their will." 

"In here," She pointed to her chest. "I do not own you." 

"In here...........you are already free." 

Silence reigned as she waited for him to say something...anything...but his honeyed eyes remained fixed on the table between them. 

The young girl continued. 

"You also need to know that this home is now ours. It will remain that way until you are able to leave and decide to do so." 

"You are free to go anywhere you want in and around the house." 

"The kitchen is open to you. You can have anything you want to eat, within reason, I don't think I can afford caviar." she snorted playfully. 

"Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes, Mistress? his voice was dry and unsteady. 

"Talk to me...... Do you want to be free?" 

".........Yes.......Mistress......." 

When he returned her gaze, Rin found.....something......in his eyes that was not there before......an emotion she had hoped would be there. 

Rin smiled.."We will start tomorrow. My sister is coming over to study your collar and determine a counter spell. Then we will go shopping, Okay?" 

He slowly nodded his head to her..."Yes, Mistress Rin." 

"You should go to bed now.....We have a long day ahead of us." Rin rose from the table and went to the washroom to fetch his clothes. "Here." She handed him the garments. 

Sesshomaru stood, then politely accepted his clothes but remained unmoving before her. 

For several minutes he just stared at the clothing, silent and motionless. 

His gaze traveled from the bundle in his arms to meet her's........ "Thank you.......Rin." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru entered his new room quietly. After placing his clothes on the dresser by his weapons, he proceeded to the bed and undressed. While slipping into the covers, he marveled at the softness. It had been some time since he had slept in a bed. 

Even though he needed sleep, he fought to stay awake. 

He wanted to think. 

The lace curtains fluttered as a light breeze floated in from the bedroom window. 'This place......feels......peaceful. Rin...she is...... different... from the others.' She is innocence and light.' 

He felt ashamed of his actions earlier. He had deserved to be put down. 

But she did not use the word. 

Why? 

For the life of him he could not understand why she would treat him like this; this room, freedom of her home, and most importantly a chance at freedom from his servitude. 

Why? 

She had nothing to gain from it. Her reasoning baffled him. 

No human had ever given him so much before. 

Did Rin really care? 

As Sesshomaru drifted off into slumber, he felt the spark of something which had been taken from him nearly four hundred years ago............. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

______________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Hi all! I finally got to type my chapter! yayess all around! Hope you like it! Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated. Please reveiw! And thanks to all who read and like my story! 

Review responces: 

Michikaru: Oh Man! Our House! I laughed till I cried! and I still have a grin plastered to my face thinking about it! Heh Heh. Sesshy was so hilarious! 

Shinoku: I am sooo happy you like the story! Since It has been awhile since I have written anything, I didn't know how it was going to turn out. Thanks for the incouragement. ^_^ 

Laura: Thank you for the great review and the hugs! 

Starsweeper: I do love angst to Romance stories! But I also like Romantic comedies. I have some ideas forming in my head on that one. My pairings are going to be either Sess and Kagome or Inu and Kagome. Glad to give you a distraction from the school grind. ^_^ don't work too hard. 

And thanks to My Reflection and Lady Sable also for your sweet reviews! ^_^. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

____________________________________________________________

chapter 10: To Hold You Near 

___________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to the smell of sausage and eggs. His stomach growled, effectively waking him up. 

He blinked several times to make sure he had not been dreaming and he was actually in a bed, unchained, and owned by a beautiful girl. 

Stretching lazily, he scratched around his collar. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, noting that he had not slept that deep in years. 

As his ears picked up the sound of Rin's foot steps on the stairs, he pulled the covers closer to him. 

He remembered her nervous manner last night when he began to undress. She had averted her attention away from his body. 

She may not wish to see him unclothed. 

The sight of his body may have repulsed her. 

Rin appeared in the doorway, beaming in the morning light. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

He nodded. 

"Great..breakfast is ready." With that, she bounded back down the stairs. 

Sesshomaru rose, dressed, then went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen. 

The table was set for two people. In the center laid a large dish of scrambled eggs, a bowl full of cut sausages, a small plate of buttered toast, and a large bowl of sugared strawberries. 

It smelled heavenly and his stomach growled again. 

Rin turned from the stove with a teapot in her hand and noticed him. "Oh, hi...hungry?" 

"Yes....Rin." 

"I didn't know how much you would want so I made plenty." She said while pouring tea into the cup by each setting. 

She sat down at the table then smiled at him. "Come on....sit down and eat with me..." 

Sesshomaru tilted his head with slight wonder then joined her. 

After they had finished eating, Rin began cleaning the table. "Sesshomaru, would you help me with the dishes?" 

He elegantly rose then went to stand beside her at the sink. 

"Here...." Rin handed him a towel. "...I'll wash while you dry." 

Sesshomaru accepted the cloth from her small hand and watched as she filled the sink with soapy water. 

As he dried the wet plates, Rin's shoulder would occasionally brush against his arm. 

The scent of vanilla wafted from her chestnut brown hair as she swayed back and forth. 

He could feel her body heat and hear her heart beating in a relaxed rhythm. 

Unconsciously, he breathed in deeper as if to hold her comforting essence within him as long as possible. 

A coolness caressed his face. The window above the sink was open, allowing the fresh smell of the garden flowers along with the midmorning sun to filter in. 

The demon watched, transfixed, as a pearl white butterfly danced above the scarlet spider lilies. 

A soft melody, almost in tune with the tinkle of the windchimes nearby, filled the air. 

After a moment, he realized the sweet harmony was coming from right beside him. Rin was humming. 

It was a tune he recalled from his youth: a child's lullaby. 

As soon as she had started, Rin finished the sweet melody. "Kagome probably won't be here for awhile. Would you like to go outside with me?" 

"Yes, Rin." 

After the dishes were finished, Rin walked out the back door. 

Sesshomaru followed closely behind her as she stepped lightly along the cobblestone pathway. 

When they approached a wooden outdoor shed, the young girl opened the door and went in. 

Upon entering, he had to wait for his sight to adjust to the shadowed darkness of the room. 

But Rin had no trouble as she foraged about. The acrid fumes of paint and turpentine stung his sensitive nose and he fought to clear his head. 

If it had not been for the offensive odor of ink tearing his sense of smell to pieces, he would have noticed Rin climbing precariously up an unstable and rotten wooden ladder.

There was a resounding crack followed by a shrill curt shriek as the ladder broke, causing the girl to fall backwards. 

In a blink, he caught her before she hit the concrete floor. 

He held her for a moment searching for injuries. "Are you.....Rin, are you alright?" 

She did not appear to be hurt but the scent of pain told him otherwise. 

Holding her small form tighter to him, Sesshomaru waited for the girl to regain her bearings. 

She looked up a little wide eyed. "I...uh...I think so..." 

"Guess I should have replaced that ladder a long time ago." She stated with a shaky laugh. 

As he stared down at her, she audibly gulped. 

.......................... 

"You...uh... can put me down now." she said softly. 

Reluctantly, he lowered the girl to her feet. 

Rin wavered then let out a sharp gasp of pain as she stumbled backwards against him. 

This time he caught the girl by the waist and held her steady. 

A wince crossed her features before she glanced sheepishly up at him. "I think I sprained my ankle a little." 

With that confession, the youkai picked up the injured girl and carried her to the house. 

======================================================================== 

Sesshomaru laid Rin on the couch and proceeded to remove her shoe and sock. He gently rubbed the swollen area. Rin hissed when he touched a tender spot. 

"It is not a serious injury." He rose from his kneeled postition. "I shall return." 

Entering the kitchen, he went over to the fridge and searched the ice box. After grabbing a package of vegetables, he hurried back to the living room. 

He sat down at Rin's feet and placed her ankle in his lap. Tendrels of icy mist curled away from the frozen package as he laid it directly on the heated injury. 

Rin sighed, looking downcast. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I guess we can't go shopping today after all." 

He almost spoke up, the thought of carrying Rin around all day, tempting him. But Sesshomaru said nothing and only tended to the ankle. 

"Thank you." A pink blush splashed her cheeks as she looked up at him. 

A knocking at the door interrupted his reply. 

"That must be Kagome and Kikyo." Rin motioned to get up. 

But he placed his hand gently on her stomach and shook his head. 

Laying the injured foot back on the couch, he went to open the front door. 

He opened the door and there stood two young women who could have been mistaken for twins at first glance. 

Immediately, he fell to one knee and bowed before them. 

"Oh, hi." Said the first raven haired girl. "You must be Sesshomaru. Where's Rin?" 

As Sesshomaru rose, the powerful aura of the two, barraged his senses. Backing away, the demon led the two women to Rin. He remained quiet and placid next to her. 

"Hey, Rin." The young woman looked at her ankle. "What happened?" 

Rin sat up a little on the couch. "Hi, Kagome.....I kinda twisted my foot while climbing a ladder. Luckily, Sesshomaru was there to catch me....Kagome, Kikyo, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my sister Kagome and this..." She said, gestering to the other young woman. "....is my cousin, Kikyo." 

The miko with bright, kind eyes smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." 

Then, the other young woman approached, inspecting him thoroughly with carnal delight. "Why Rin, I didn't know you had bought a pet." 

"Sesshomaru is not a pet, Kikyo." Rin shot back. 

Kikyo prowled closer. "Okay..._Slave_ then." 

Kikyo purred, a wicked want gleaming in her eye. "Does he serve you well?" 

Kagome interrupted Kikyo's audacious inquiry. "For you information, _Kikyo_, Rin plans to set Sesshomaru free." She moved between him and her cousin. "Now quit acting so snotty!" 

Kikyo huffed then headed in the direction of the kitchen. 

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior, Sesshomaru." Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. "May I look at your collar?" 

The inu-youkai kneeled before the miko once again, lifting his chin to bare his neck to her. She gently brushed his hair aside. As the young womans warm fingers glided along the metal next to his skin, she mumbled to herself. "Mmmmm......no edges what so ever....solid" 

She traced the inscriptions with the tips of her fingers Her brow creased in concentration as a hint of her energy crept into him. It was nature based and inviting, seeking out his darkness to purify. But, as soon as it was sent, the magic returned to the miko, leaving peacefulness in its wake. 

Kagome's examination ended. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'm through. You can get up now." 

He did as instructed while Kagome sat on the couch next to Rin. 

Rin looked at her sister. "Well....what's the verdict?" 

Kagome let out a heavy breath. "I'll tell you the truth, Rin. It won't be easy. The spell's aura is old, very old. Long ago, miko's had immense power due to their intense training. And as I suspected, this particular subduing spell is one of a kind. The inscriptions are archaic and the metal is symbolic. A form of black gold...I have a counter spell that I'm ninety percent sure will work but it will take both of us. I'll have to recite the incantation while you remove the collar. Because of the dangerously massive amount of power expelled during the process we will have to be careful. It's risky for all three of us." 

Kagome peered up at him. "I have a feeling that whoever cursed you, Sesshomaru, wanted your servitude to be eternal." 

Kagome then looked to her sister. "I'll study a few more journals to make sure I haven't missed anything. I sure am glad _you're_ his owner, Rin. The counter spell requires the owner to be pure of heart and a vir...." 

"KAGOME!!!" 

Rin glowered at her smirking sibling with tinted cheeks. Then she turned and handed him the now wet package of vegetables. "Sesshomaru, can you put this back for me? I think the swelling has gone down now." She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you....again." 

He nodded, then left. 

=============================================================== 

Sesshomaru sensed the other miko before opening the door. 

Cautiously, the youkai entered the kitchen. 

As he kept his eyes to the floor, he prayed that the young priestess would not notice him. After placing the vegetables back in the ice box, he turned for the door but didn't quite make it as her sultry voice called to him. 

"Sesshomaru...." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_____________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

please don't hate me. I know this is a cliffy , but its a good one. ^_^ I was wondering. This chapter seemed somewhat different to me but I can't put my finger on it. I need another eye. Please read and review. maybe someone can shed some light on it. 

Review responses: 

Rin-chan: thanks for the box of pocky. It's candy right? Sweeeeeet! 

v_chan: I would be honored if you were to draw some pics for my story! I don't have a site of my own but maybe you can put them up on mediaminer.org. I would love to see them! 

Michikaru: lol. No, sorry, but it was not love. not yet. It was hope of freedom. It's gonna take some time for our couple. He has to learn to trust Rin first. I'm gettin there, don't worry! ^_^. 

Laura:I am glad you liked ch 9. It was a little difficult. concerning the bad boy, you guessed it. Naraku does come back *cackles evily* but I won't tell you what he does. When you decide to put up one of your stories, let me know so I can review it!^_^. 

Starsweeper: Well, the lovin will be a few chapters yet. I got plans for our couple to fall in love first. lol, yea Sesshomaru and romantic comedy may not be a good idea. I'm having a hard enough time with the OOC ness of Sesshy in this Story. Though I like nearly any fic with Sesshy in it. (I know...say it...I'm hooked!) 

And many happy thanks to all the others who reviewed as well: Mystic Dragonsfire, kin, somebody, fan of story, Shinoku, Moni, Laura, and SESSHOMARUS_GIRL. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 11. Sadistic Sucubus 

Sesshomaru froze upon hearing the woman address him by name even though every instinct he had was screaming at him to move away from the possible threat. 

This female reminded him too much of the soulless witch who had captured and cursed him. 

But he remained silent and motionless, desperately wishing for Rin to call for him or come through the kitchen door. 

Kikyo casually strolled over to him, her words laced with a seductive undertone. 

"You know, many people do not agree with the idea of owning slaves....but I have always found the concept quite.....fascinating." 

She circled him like a famished tigress, the tips of her long nails lightly scraping about his body and clothes, provoking a sickening knot to well up in his stomach. 

"You see, I know all about the controlling spell placed upon you. Unlike my clueless cousins, I happen to know a great deal about the, how should I say? , the _darker_ aspects of some incantations." 

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, how many females have you pleasured as a slave?" 

He swallowed hard as her invading touches went farther then spoke in a dry and emotionless tone. "Many, Mistress." 

"How many?" she purred. 

"Several hundred, Mistress, I did not count." 

She abruptly stopped in front of him and smiled with sadistic glee. "And were they satisfied with your performance?" 

"Yes, Mistress." 

She tilted her head slightly, "Interesting." 

"And sweet little Rin wants to set you free.....such a waste.....too bad she found you first. I have always wanted a full blooded youkai to experiment on...." 

Sesshomaru stood deathly still, staring blankly ahead as she moved in closer and suggestively whispered. "You would be so much fun to play with." 

While her eyes roved over his body, she reached up and grasped a lock of his hair. 

"Such a nice looking demon too....." 

............................ 

For only a moment, her countenance became distant as she smoothed the strands of hair between her thumb and forefinger. "You remind me .....of someone...I use to know .....same silver hair....same golden eyes........I would almost say......you....were...... related........ 

....but no." 

Her demeanor hardened then switched back to her earlier lustful advances and she smiled wickedly at him. "I have always wanted to know what my growing powers would do to a full fledged demon. Now, be a good little doggy and stay very still. I won't hurt you ....much." 

Sesshomaru shivered when her cold fingers slipped under his upper shirt and traveled over his chest. 

His skin began to tingle and the air around them became charged with a powerful electric current. 

The woman's roaming hands slowly advanced downward and the prickling sensation worsened, searing his flesh as her purifing magic tore into him. 

Alarms went off and his overloaded sense of danger began pushing him into a state of panic, scattering all logical thought to the four winds. 

His mind shut down and survival instincts took over, making him completely oblivious to the consequenses of his actions. 

He let out a low hiss and took a step back. 

It was an open display of defiance and he paid for it painfully as the metal around his throat constricted, sending shockwaves of raw molten fire coursing throughout his nervous system. 

As he fought for air, a thousand white hot razors of pure energy sliced though his insides and he fell to his knees. 

His claws extended. One, digging little pock marks in the tiled floor while the other clawed hand clutched at the tightening metal choker. 

He blocked out the world and bent over in a near fetal position, his silent whimpers echoing in his mind. 

Kikyo shook her head. "tsk, tsk, tsk.... you should have known better than that." 

The priestess bent down to run her hand through his silken hair and whisper in his slightly pointed ear. 

"Do I.....scare you... that much?" She chuckled then straightened, watching him convulse violently with his deserved punishment. 

Merciful blackness reached for him as he endured the agonizing torture. 

He was on the edge, ready to fall into the engulfing and welcoming pit of darkness, when his strangulation abated and the choker loosened. 

Sesshomaru sucked in a much needed breath of air as a single drop of blood fell from his lips. 

He opened his eyes to see the back of the miko's hand held out only a few inches away. 

While he trembled slightly in the aftershock of his punishment, he licked the blood from his lower lip. 

Leaning over with some effort, he nuzzled the miko's hand then kissed her palm. 

Kikyo expressed her desired satisfaction. "That's a _good_ boy." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Hi all! I just had to put this chapter up early. It's not as long as some but I wanted it to be a self sustaining chapter for effect. My next update won't be for a few days and it will be alot longer. Thanks to all who read and like. please review with comments or suggestions. 

Review responses: 

Dark-Sephy: soo happy you like! I like DBZ as well, my favorite though is Vegeta and Piccolo. I would be honored if you were to draw a picture for my story. I like that one of Inuyasha! 

DI: Glad you like it! Ah, I do believe my plot line has room for them to (get together) I just hope I can keep this in PG-13. Sometimes my brain warps in the R direction. 

Shinoku: Oh you ain't seen nothing yet! And I know Sesshomaru is very OOC and it is a nice change. ^_^. but since it's an A/U I can do that! Makes me feel so free to create! 

Rin-chan: Wow! chocolate! loooove chocolate! * munches on Pocky and goes into a choco binge* Thanks Rin-chan! 

Laura: Well I think it was the flow of chapter 10 that didn't seem quite right to me. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird! I don't care for Kikyo myself. *coughb***hcough* 

Johanna Gen: Oh yes you are sooo right Sesshy is (hot!) 

V-chan: Please send me the picture! And I said earlier to laura about Kikyo *coughtrampcough* I plan on getting her in the end don't worry. muwhahaha muwhahaha. Oh, I have seen all of the english episodes and the first movie. I have episodes in Japanesse to #102. 

kin: sorry but this chap is not as long but I hope you still like! 

Sunflowerseed i am so lazie: Yes the great INU will be in this story. 

Michikaru: Yes I know Bad Cliffy! and I did it again! Ahhhh! Sesshy? what is scarier is that he had one of his own ^_-. 

Nankinmai: Yes Inu makes an appearance. I might even hook him and Kagome up! I'm still trying to include Kouga and Sango but I can't find a place for them. any ideas? Sorry, but she did do something bad and she might just do it again. But I going to get her. he he. 

moni: Happy Happy Happy that you love it! 

Thanks to all who read and review. you give me inspiration! 


	12. chapter 12

Author's note: I felt like I should address a few things in the story so far. 

Ages: Kagome 22 

Rin 19 

Kikyo 20 

Some have asked me why Kikyo can control Sesshomaru. The spell placed upon Sesshomaru was done by a powerful miko and it is a subduing spell. 1) He is bound to his owner by a subduing word that only his owner can use. 2) He cannot openly defy his owner or his owner's blood kin or the spell will activate. In other words, Sesshomaru is bound in servitude to Rin and Kikyo but only Rin can punish him for any reason with the subduing word. If Rin is close enough to know what is going on, her wishes override everyone elses because she is his owner. And when Rin calls, he follows her, because he is her property. Now in the last chapter, Kikyo had ordered Sesshomaru to stay very still. Because Kikyo is not fully trained and her powers are sporadic, She hurt him more than she intended to. What she thought was a little tap to the demon was actually far worse. It was a 'no win' situation for Sesshomaru. He moved back a step in reaction to intense pain causing the spell to activate. Kagome is a fully trained miko. She has complete control over her powers. When her miko energy entered Sesshomaru, she meant him no harm, therefore, no pain . I hope that cleared up some things. If anybody has any questions I will be glad to answer them. ^_^. Now on to the next chapter. 

. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

**________________________________________________________________ **

Chapter 12: Lost? 

Rin watched as Sesshomaru left for the kitchen. As soon as she believed the youkai was out of earshot, Rin leaned towards her sister somewhat agitated and spoke in a low, harsh whisper. "I can't believe you almost said _that_ in front of him." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow in mock query. "What?" 

"You _know_ _what_ I am referring to, Kagome." 

"Oh, you mean the part about you being a vir..." 

"YES!" Rin interrupted, quite vexed. 

Kagome shook her head "It's not as if he doesn't already know." 

"What?..." Rin paled, white as a sheet. Her voice then lowered in growing apprehension. "What do you mean?" 

"Rin, **Hello**....He's a _dog_ _demon_. Miko classes 101, all canine youkai can smell a female in heat or if a female has been with another male... It's a territorial thing...in a sense ...They can also detect most strong emotions... fear, pain, contentment, arousal...." 

Becoming rather stressed, Rin buried her face in her palms, and groaned. "I knew he could smell some things, but I didn't know he could smell emotions and if I have ever....you know... I feel like an open book to him." 

Kagome lightly touched Rin's shoulder. "Hey....it's no big deal. He probably doesn't think anything about it. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't gone that far with a guy either." 

Rin looked up at her sister. "You haven't?" 

Kagome shook her head. 

"But what about Hojo? I thought you two were in love." 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "We broke up. He wasn't the right one for me. We're still friends though." 

"I'm sorry, Kagome." 

"Don't be...I'm not... Me and Hojo were not meant for each other and I wasn't broken hearted over it. To tell the truth, I feel sort of relieved. We just didn't seem to connect on that level. He was just too.....nice. It felt artificial. We are much better off as friends." 

Rin gave a short laugh. "It's a wonder Kikyo hasn't tried for the sweet boy. I can see the headlines now. 'Rabid female attacks poor unsuspecting nice young man.' She has always gone after the men you dated. Like she was competing with you or something. By the way, what is _with_ Kikyo lately? She's even more self absorbed that usual and she normally doesn't visit until mid summer." 

Kagome grimaced. "I don't know for sure. She mentioned taking a break from everything, something about problems with a certain relationship. My opinion is she got dumped. You know, Kikyo can be a real bit....." 

At that precise moment, Kagome was interrupted by a nearby ringing. 

Rin gave her sister a 'We'll finish this talk later' look and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Why, hello, Rin." came a familiar male voice. 

"Oh, hi, _Naraku_." Rin made a gagging gesture at Kagome who rolled her eyes and grinned. 

"And how are you feeling this fine day?" Naraku asked. 

"I'm fine." Rin replied curtly. 

"Rin, I recently had a conversation with your lovely mother. She seemed ecstatic with my notion of escorting you to the charity banquet Saturday night. Would you like to accompany me?" 

"Banquet?" Rin peered at Kagome who had slapped her forehead as if suddenly remembering something very important. 

"Yes.....the one your father's company is hosting this year for the children's hospital." 

"Well....I....don't...know.." Rin trailed off. 

"If you are unsure, Rin. It does not have to be personal. We can go as mutual acquaintances. Your father _is_ the guest speaker." 

Rin held her hand over her eyes and let out a long breath. "I...guess..I could...since it is for charity and daddy's speaking." 

For some reason, the young woman could feel the smile slide across Naraku's face. 

"Excellent! I am very pleased with your decision, Rin. Your mother will be delighted as well. I will pick you up at five o'clock p.m. on Saturday. It is a formal affair so be prepared." 

"Yea, Okay." 

"Good Bye, dear Rin, see you Saturday." 

"Bye." 

Rin hung up the phone then glared at her sister. 

"Ooops...forgot to tell you about that." Kagome said sheepishly. 

Rin raised a petite eyebrow at her big sister. "What is moma trying to do? Run my life?" 

"She is just looking out for you, Rin. Mom and Dad both consider Naraku a gentlemen, a _rich_ gentlemen. Moma wants to make sure you are well taken care of. They don't think you should have to struggle on the meager amount of money you make selling your paintings." 

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Rin huffed. "Well, if moma thinks I'm going to marry that _perfect_ gentlemen, she's got another thing coming. I'm quite happy with my life, Thank you very much." 

Rin sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to go on a date, well, maybe not an official date, with Naraku." 

Kagome half smirked. "Come to think of it, Rin, If you look past that dark, mysterious persona of his....he is actually not that bad looking." 

Rin threw a couch cushion at her sister. "Eeeewwww...Kagome!" 

While dodging her sister's attack, Kagome laughed and chanted. "Naraku and Rin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." 

"Oh NO, I don't think so!" Rin was about to pummel her big sis again when she froze. "Kagome, what am I going to wear?" 

"Don't sweat it, Rin. I have some formal dresses you can choose from." 

"And what about Sesshomaru? It may be too awkward to take him, even though I wouldn't mind him being there.".....Rin trailed off in thought. 

"Don't worry, Rin. I am going to the banquet as well. Sesshomaru can stay here alone for a few hours by himself. What could hurt a full youkai anyway?" 

Rin frowned in her thought. "I guess so.....but he hasn't even left my side since I bought him yesterday. 

"Rin?.......speaking of Sesshomaru.....". 

"Hmm?" Rin replied, slowly returning from her musings. "What?.....Sesshomaru?....Yea.. He should....have....been....back...by...now......" 

Suddenly both girls looked at each other, both reaching the same alarming conclusion. 

'KIKYO' 

Rin got up and began limping after her sister who had already jumped off the couch and was now heading down the hallway, a rising panic welling up inside of her. 'If Kikyo has touched one hair on his head...I'll....' 

Her thoughts were broken as Kagome, who had now halted in front of the kitchen door, held out her arm, effectively preventing her from going any further. 

Kagome placed her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. 

Mentally forcing her trepidation to subside, Rin went still and listened. 

After waiting for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few seconds, both girls picked up the sounds they had been dreading to hear. 

"Mmmmm....that feels sooo goood." 

"Lower." 

"Yes....right there." 

"Ohhhh yessss..." 

"Harder...." 

"Harder..." 

Kikyo's words then died into inaudible moans. 

Rin's face blazed in scarlet fury. An unknown emotion then bubbled up, a mixture of pain and disbelief and something else she could not name. 'HOW DARE SHE!... HOW _DARE_ SHE!' 

Forcibly pushing Kagome out of the way, Rin barrelled through the door and tumbled into the kitchen. 

Balancing as best she could on her injured foot, Rin then looked up to see. 

. 

Kikyo at the breakfast table 

. 

.

and Sesshomaru _very_ close behind her 

. 

.

and he was 

. 

.

rubbing her shoulders? 

. Rin put her hands on her hips and gave Kikyo an icy glare. "Kikyo?! What _are_ you doing?" 

When Kikyo gave no reply, Rin limped over to her _very_ relaxed cousin and snatched her box of chocolates out of her cousins greedy clutches. 

Kikyo plastered a naive grin on her face, then popped the piece of candy she was holding into her mouth. 

Rin then grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him safely behind her. 

With a 'cat that ate the canary' smile, Kikyo rose from the table. "I guess we need to go now, Kagome. If you and Rin are finished talking." 

As the smirking miko passed by her cousin, she vented out smugly. "Oh......and Rin... your _slave_ has very _skillful_ hands." With that, Kikyo walked out the kitchen door. 

All Rin could do was stand there gaping at her cousin's retreating backside. 

Then her eyes narrowed..."Oooooo, one of these days...." 

Kagome approached her little sister. "Don't let her get to you, Rin. She likes to stir things up, you know that.. I'm going to go home now. I'll call you later. Okay?" 

Rin nodded her head. "Sure, Kagome." 

Kagome then addressed the youkai standing behind Rin. "It was nice meeting you, Sesshomaru." 

The demon gave no sign of acknowledgement, but Kagome smiled anyway and gave one last parting goodbye to them both and left. 

After placing the box of chocolates back on the table, Rin turned to Sesshomaru. 

The young woman silently inspected him for any sign of foul play. 

His stance was rigid and his expression vacant. A mirror image of his demeanor when she first laid eyes on him. 

"Sess.....Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes....Mistress." 

Rin winced, his voice was cold.....and emotionless, completely different from only an hour earlier. 

"Are you all right?" she timidly asked. 

"Yes......Mistress." 

Rin searched his golden depths and ...found...nothing....there. Nothing.....lifeless... empty.....dead..... 

It frightened her. 

It scared her so much that she impetuously closed the distance between them and encircled her small arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, as if that simple act would make him right again. 

The slow steady beat of his heart and the solid warmth of his chest against her cheek calmed her somewhat. 

But the longer they stood together, the more fearful she became, as he moved not one inch in response to her embrace. 

She did not know why, but she felt him slipping away from her. 

Rin began to tremble and her timorous voice cracked....... begging him with a small whisper. "Please..... please ...come back to me...." 

One lone tear slid down her reddened cheek and she closed out the world to magnify the sounds of his breathing and the comforting scent of his body. 

Several minutes passed by. And just as Rin's hope was wanning, she felt him shudder once then take in a deep, heavy breath. 

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, when his hand reached up and began gently caressing her hair. 

Opening her eyes, the young woman looked up to find his softened features regarding her with a hint of a smile. 

Overwhelmed with contentment, she smiled back then closed her eyes again as his warmth enveloped her in his return embrace. The sound of him deep and soothing. 

"I...am ...here....Rin." 

"I am .....with you." 

___. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.________________________________________________________________ . . . . 

. 

. .

.

.

.

Hi all! another chapter finished! my heart goes out to all writers. Writing is not easy sometimes! I hope that I don't get flamed for not torturing Kikyo in this chapter. but I promise you she will get what is coming to her in the end. I hope I am not moving to fast with our starring couple. If I am, give me a hollar. I can slow things down a bit. Please review if you have any questions or comments. Thanks to all who read and enjoy! 

Review responses: 

Shinoku: I don't know what pocky taste like but I have been told it is a biscuit like thing on a stick covered with chocolate. If it has chocolate, Thats good enough for me! 

Laura: I like the picture you sent me! ^_-. And deep frying Kikyo is not a bad idea....*writes down idea for story* hmmmmm. 

Johanna Gen: You are welcome. I am glad that I made a visual impact with the last chapter. It was one of the tasks I was trying to accomplish! ^_^ 

magic-shield: It will be a few chapters yet before Inu makes an appearance. No,Kikyo did not kill him . They just kinda had a falling out. 

Michikaru: I think I answered your question of how Kikyo can control him as well in the author's note. Poor Sesshomaru, just happened to be sold into a bunch of miko's and stir up the sadistic fancy of Kikyo, who was jilted by his brother. 

Sunflowerseed: I am glad you like the picture! Well this chapter took longer than expected. Life got in the way *sighs*. 

Sake Girl Deulist: *grins* glad you like! 

And many wonderful thanks to the others who reviewed ( most who I might add wanted kikyo maimed, tortured, or something else unimaginable done to her. I will appease your taste for blood soon! muwhahahaha!) : 

Liza

fluffy-sama's follower 

AoiHyou 

Sesshoumaru 

kikyo-hater 

fan of story 

kin

Dark-Sephy and Alina 


	13. chapter 13

_____________________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 : Realizations 

. 

. 

.

He had been hiding, willingly trapped in the sacred place his spirit vanished to when he could no longer bear the discipline he was forced to endure. 

From his private plane of existence, he had heard Rin's forlorn plea, begging for him to come back. It was filled with a fear he could not comprehend the reason for. But he heeded her call and apparent need, knowing that, if it was Rin, it was safe to leave his haven and return. 

Upon awaking from his mental refuge, he felt a warmth pressed up against him and realized it was Rin. 

He looked down, quite uncertain as to why she was so close, the fear rolling off of her in waves as she clutched tightly to his waist. For some unkown reason, he needed to reassure the anxious female and quell her distress. 

On impulse, he reached over and smoothed her hair in a soothing motion. 

The young woman then looked up with flushed features expressing absolute relief. 

She had been....worried...about him. 

When she closed her eyes and buried her face in the folds of his garments, he felt compelled to give something he had never given before.... 

Wrapping his arms around her small form, he embraced her until she felt comforted, protected, and warmed. 

As he nuzzled her soft brown hair, his reassurance came from deep within. 

"I am here, Rin. I am....with you." 

The young woman sniffed once and relaxed. After giving him a brief squeeze, she released him and backed away, lowering her gaze. 

Dropping his arms, he regarded her blushing skin and unsteady words. 

"Sorry....guess I got carried away...." 

She wiped at her face once then lightened and looked up. 

At that moment, Time froze. 

Something unsaid moved between them and he knew..... he wanted to..... touch....to feel....this unseen entity he could not recognize. 

It was translucent and silent but at the same time solid and deafening. 

It left him at a complete loss with only the sensation of something evolving within. 

But what ever this _feeling_ was, it remained unexplored as the clock on the wall chimed three times, effectively breaking the spell cast upon them. 

Rin looked at the clock. "Oh... we missed lunch... I guess we can have an early dinner.." She turned back to him...."Do you want to stay while I rustle up something?" 

He nodded. 

"Here." she gestured to the chair at the breakfast table. "Sit..it shouldn't take too long." 

Sesshomaru then sat and watched the woman intently. Even with her slight injury, the girl's movements remained fluid with the familiarity of her surroundings. 

As she went about preparing the meal, His eyes followed her every graceful motion. He became very aware of her body and its generous curves. 

In a daze, he observed the gentle sway of her hips and the appealing way her hair fell upon her shoulders and back. 

For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to give a female pleasure, particularly , this female. 

Rin was untouched, but _if_ she ever desired his company in her bed, he could make her feel good without damaging her purity. 

The youkai sighed, He was not foolish enough to believe that Rin would give _him_ the honor of being the first male to touch her so intimately. 

She was waiting. 

As he had been waiting also..... before.... 

He was suppose to have mated for life. 

But that gift was no longer his to give....stolen by the miko who had captured him. 

His attention then turned back to the girl who was now bending over in the fridge and he was blessed with an ample view of her full, round.........he looked down... the heat spreading throughout his cheeks. 

Vegetables and meat seared together on the stove while Rin buttered slices of bread which she then slid into the oven. 

She then moved to the table and placed a carton of cream and a bowl of strawberries before him. Taking a mixer out of the cabinet, she proceeded to plug it up then whip the cream in a large bowl. 

Rin gave him a smile. "Do you like cake?" 

He nodded, recalling the last time he had tasted a sweet confection. He had been just a pup. 

The girl picked up a cloth covered plate next to him and unfolded the fabric to reveal a round spongy bread that smelled of browned sugar and vanilla. 

Taking what appeared to be the remainder of the strawberries left from breakfast, Rin dumped them on the cake. 

As she spooned the whipped cream over the berries and cake, she accidentally splattered some on her chin. 

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru reached up with his finger and lightly wiped the fluffy white cream from under her lower lip. 

Bringing his finger to his mouth, he then licked the sweetness from his fingertip while never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` 

Rin blinked at the male as his tounge slowly licked the cream off his finger, the intensity in his eyes, creating a liquid heat, rippling within her belly. 

Her knees suddenly went weak. 

What _was_ he doing? 

Before his straightforward gaze could affect her ability to function any more, she half smiled then turned back to the stove to finish cooking. 

Rin set the table and they ate in comfortable silence. 

After eating, The youkai helped her clean up. 

The last task took its toll on her ankle and she stopped to lean heavily on the chair next to the table. As she contemplated sitting down to give her throbbing ankle a rest, she was suddenly hoisted up. One strong arm slid under her knees and another braced her back as the youkai picked her up effortlessly. 

"Where do you wish to go....Rin?" 

Gathering her scattering thoughts, Rin replied. "Well...I..uh... may need to soak my ankle for awhile.. The upstairs bathroom?" 

The demon then carried her up the stairs and to the bathroom door which he lightly opened. 

After setting her down next to the tub, he stood beside her and seemed to be waiting. 

Rin looked up to him and spoke softly. "Thank you....you can go now...I think I can manage." 

She watched as the youkai bowed slightly then turned to go. 

When he had shut the door behind him, the young woman set about filling the tub. 

Sinking into the bubbles, Rin could not believe how much she had needed a good hot bath. 

It really helped to melt the tension away. 

As the froathy suds surrounded her body, her mind centered on her new housemate. 

The way he had spaced out earlier bothered her. 'Must have had something to do with Kikyo'. Rin shrugged it off. Kikyo would probably be leaving by the end of the week. She could keep her cousin away from him till then. 

And with luck on their side, Sesshomaru would be free soon. 

Then...everything would be back to normal. 

Rin smiled to herself. Maybe he would want to stay for awhile. 

She grimaced then shook her head. 

She was getting attached to the beautiful male. 

This would not do, especially considering his base nature. 

He had been free and probably wild at one time. 

Once the binds were broken, he might bolt without so much as a look back. 

Parting the bubbles underneath her nose with a heavy sigh, she approached the subject from a different angle. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know him some, at least while he was here. 

Maybe she could keep her heart from entering the picture..... Maybe. 

Rin washed her hair then felt of her ankle. It was better and her skin was wrinkled, signaling that it was time to get out. 

After wrapping up in her pink robe, she dried her hair. As she opened the door and peeked out, cool air hit her heated skin. 

The house was quiet and Sesshomaru's door was closed. 

Padding down the hallway, Rin entered her bedroom and closed the door. 

She searched her drawer and found her long sleeve cotton night gown and slipped it on. 

Evening light filtered in through her bedroom window as the setting sun fell behind the trees. 

Rin went out on her balcony to catch the last rays of the sunset. 

Grasping the railing, she took a deep breath of the cooling afternoon air. 

A glint of silver caught her eye and she turned to see Sesshomaru sitting on the chair next to his balcony door. He was staring out at the color changing sky. 

Tilting her head to the side, she decided to give him some company. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The radiance of dusk glowed over the long white night dress she wore as it fluttered in her approach. 

He blinked once, she seemed to float in the cloud of buttered sunlight...an angel without wings. 

And with humble regard to such a divine enchantress, he fell to one knee and bowed before her. "Is there something you need....Mistress Rin?" 

She abruptly stopped and dropped to her knees in front of him, her feather light touch under his chin raising his gaze to hers. 

"Hey...I just came to talk.......And what happened to just plain Rin?" 

While rising to her feet, the ethereal beauty grasped his hand, pulling him to stand as well. 

Still holding his hand, she looked up at him with an impish grin..."Come on..." As her bare feet padded along the ground, she dragged him to the very end of the balcony and down some metal steps. 

Her faint giggle mingled with the mellow rhythm of the coming twilight. 

When they had gone a good distance away from the house along the garden pathway, they came upon a rather large hammock. Rin smiled and pointed to it. "Get in...." 

After sitting on the meshed fabric, he sank into its folds and laid down. The young woman followed suit, laying next to him and snuggling up close against his body. 

"Now "....she said with wonderment "Look up." 

As he looked up, he beheld the darkening sky unfolding into a glittering dome of sparkling lights. 

They rocked together in the cool nocturnal wind and the celestial expanse of the Milky Way became their sole owned treasure. 

Rin pointed up towards the brightening constellations. "Beautiful.....aren't they..." 

The youkai breathed in deeply, capturing her essence before giving a reply. "Yes...Rin...they are." 

They remained silent for a long time, gently swinging in the cool air, each enjoying the others warmth. 

As Sesshomaru lazily played with her bangs, he heard Rin's voice, soft with sleep, ask him a question. 

"Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes...Rin." 

"Did you have a family?" 

"Yes...I had a father and a half brother. My mother died when I was a pup." 

"Do you....miss them?" 

"Yes...sometimes." 

"Maybe you will find them again." 

"Yes....I might, someday." 

The girl in his arms yawned then cuddled closer, her hair splaying across his chest. 

"Do you like it here?" 

He inwardly smiled at her childlike innocence. "Yes...Rin. I am....happy, here." 

Her breathing became deep and even as her words drifted off in a soft whisper. "Take me home......with.....you." 

The young woman then fell asleep in his arms. 

Sesshomaru gathered the sleeping female up and carried her back to the house and into her bedroom. 

Rin's own sweet scent filled the spacious room and stuffed animals occupied several shelves along the walls. 

He pulled back the floral bedspread and white sheets of her canopy bed and carefully laid the girl amongst the fluffy pillows. 

As he reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, he raised an eyebrow at a photograph underneath the lamp light. 

It was a picture of Rin and Kagome along with some other girl who was dressed in a sleek black outfit and carried a large boomerang. Rin's sister also adorned old fashion miko's robes and shouldered a wooden bow and arrows. 

Sesshomaru switched off the lamp. 

After tucking the covers around the young woman, he smoothed back a lock of her hair and touched his lips to her cool temple. 

He then left quietly and walked to his room. 

While slipping under his own blanket, he truly believed that fate was finally starting to smile on his life. 

.

. 

. 

. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

WOW!!!!!!!!! I got to 100 reviews! WOO HOO! YAAAAAHHHHHH! You guys are great! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Got questions about the story? Please email me or review. All comments are welcome. Thanks for reading! 

Review responses: 

inuficcrzy: o.k. that is an image I could have done without. Naraku and Kikyo @_@ * makes prune face* now my inner eyes are burning...ick...but that would be a deserved fate for the bit..ooops...forgot pg-13 rating here.....and on to the question you asked. I haven't given the miko's name that trapped Sesshomaru yet. I have the story already concerning that affair. I can include it in this story or I can make it a side story if anyone is interested. INU will be in this fic but he will not be a slave. 

Laura: Sesshy ^_^ naked ^_- how many people would want to see Sess naked in this fic? Can I do it while maintaining the rating? mmmmmmm.....I'll have to think about it.... 

Michikaru: Alright! I do like Sess/Kag fics as well! My personal opinion concerning your story is that Kagome is a Hanyou and she will be arranged to marry Sess! Am I right? Wow! I got a flag waving! coooool! 

Tenshi no Yami: I enjoyed your review. I was hoping someone would comment on the flow of the plot and if the story was written well enough. I love presents and cookies! *grabs cookie and gobbles it like cookie monster then stops and looks at everyone staring ...he he* 

Sake Girl Duelist: Girl! I could not stop grinning! cute review! 

Caitlin M : I am glad you like it so far. I admit, I think they make a good couple too. Well, you will not be disappointed where Sesshy is concerned in later chapters. *evil laughter all around* 

And a wonderful thanks to all the others who reviewed: 

Hino Rei 

kin

fan of story 

magic shield 

Evil-sama 

SOME INU-FAN PERSON 

Nandelin

Moni 

and Shinoku 


	14. chapter 14

Hello all! I have posted the beginning of Captured Soul if anyone is interested. It is in the R section. It will be about 15 chapters long and it will provide insight for Captive Soul. Warning, It will be dark. The idea of Sesshy's past was too good to pass up for me and with some of you expressing it was a good idea as well, I decided to write it. I will be writing it along with this fic. I have about 40 chapters in mind for this story though so Captured Soul will be finished before this one. I would love any comments you may have between the two. Now on to chapter 14. 

. 

. 

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Errands 

Rin woke to the sound of a cardinal chirping outside her bedroom window. 

The room was too bright for early morning. 

Groggily, she looked at the clock then groaned. It read 10:30 a.m. 

She had forgotten to set the clock and overslept. 

Closing her eyes, Rin tried to think back to the events of the night before. 

A faint smile graced her lips as she remembered lying next to Sesshomaru under the starlit sky. 

But what happened after that was fuzzy, a dreamy recollection of being carried then tucked into her bed like a child. 

Rin touched her temple. 

Shaking her head slowly, she let out a sleepy sigh. "Must have dreamed that part." 

With a deep yawn, she stretched every muscle in her body then eased out of bed. 

Suddenly, she had the need to go and go really bad. 

As fast as her sluggish body would allow, she rushed to the bathroom. 

When she finished with her business in the bathroom, she stepped out into the hallway and noticed Sesshomaru's door ajar. 

Her bare feet squished along the plush carpet as she headed for his room. 

Maybe he was awake. 

While giving the door a light quick rap, Rin spoke up softly. "Sesshomaru...are you awake?" 

She looked in and found the youkai still in bed. His silver hair strewn across the navy blue pillow. 

Even though his eyes were closed, she had the distinct feeling he was not sleeping. 

Moving closer to the bed, her eyes fell upon his body, bare from the waist up, the covers pooling about his hips. 

The idea that he may sleep in the nude did not escape her. 

Daring to observe the perfect male further, she took in every line and curve of his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. 

She briefly wondered if his creamy skin would be soft to the touch. 

She slowly followed the faintest whisper of white down .......beginning at his chest..... and stretching down to circle his navel....gradually growing thicker..... down to the point where only her imagination could discern what lay beneath the sheet. 

Rin closed her eyes and scolded herself. What was she doing? 

Ogling someone while they were resting was so _not_ polite. 

Opening her eyes, she looked up to find the demon staring back with confusion. 

He moved over to the other side, leaving a space on the bed between them. 

While he sat up, the pearly strands of his hair fell about his shoulders. 

He leaned towards her with his hand outstretched. 

His amber gaze tinted with desire, and his deep voice was laced with want but at the same time unsure and hesitant. 

"Do you...need me.....Rin?" 

Rin became rooted to the spot, half of her wanting to ease into the warm covers next to him, the other half of her scattering off in all different directions. 

Taking a step forward, Rin opened her mouth to reply but the words would not come. 

Something was wrong with this picture. 

So she took a step back, not trusting herself before the alluring male and his somewhat innocent way of asking if she required his services. 

At least that is what she believed he was asking. 

Rin smiled calmly and slowly shook her head. "I think we need to get ready. We have some errands to run today. Why don't you go take a shower in the downstairs bathroom while I get dressed? Okay?" 

The youkai dropped his hand and nodded once. "Yes..Rin." 

An hour later, they were set to go. 

After locking the front door, Rin walked over to the mini garage next to the house and pointed to the door on the passenger side of her small, blue, late model mustang and said. "Get in." 

The car seat warmed her blue jean pants as she slipped into the driver's side. 

While reaching over to grab Sesshomaru's seat belt and click it into place, her head spun with the scent of male spice. 

She inhaled deeply. 

'Oh boy, does he smell good.' 

Rin fought to center her thoughts as she put the keys in the ignition. 

They had way too much to do today. 

And she had no time for her mind to ponder on just why he smelled so good. 

------------------------------------- 

Rin pulled into the parking lot of the local breakfast restaurant. 

Her stomach had been giving her a verbal thrashing and she knew Sesshomaru had to be hungry as well. 

Upon entering, the smell of coffee and pancakes made Rin's mouth water. 

A waitress came and showed them to a booth. 

After handing them two menus, the waitress informed them she would be back in a few minutes with their water and to take their order. 

Reading the menu very carefully, Rin decided on the pancakes and bacon with a cup of coffee. 

When she looked up, Rin found Sesshomaru studying his menu with confusion and wonderment. 

She tapped the paper in front of him to get his attention. "What's wrong?" 

The youkai switched his gaze from her to the menu in front of him. "There is so much to choose from." 

Rin tilted her head. "Haven't you ever been in a restaurant before?" 

His brow drew together as he seemed to consider her question. "Yes...while guarding my other masters. But I was not allowed to sit or eat." 

Rin politely grasped his menu and laid it flat on the table between them so she could help him decide what to order. "How hungry are you?" 

The youkai did not reply and his golden eyes lowered to the table. 

Rin watched the youkai sitting across from her somewhat perplexed. 

Something she had said had triggered him to withdraw from her. 

A nasty feeling knawed in her gut. 

Reaching across the table, she lightly touched his arm and spoke softly. "Hey...." 

When he looked up she gave him a comforting smile. "....Whatever you want, you can have." 

He nodded and then pointed to several items. 

Rin winked at him "After eating all that, you may be too full to move. But I stand by what I say. You can have whatever you want." 

The waitress came back with two glasses of ice water, wrote down their order, then left. 

Rin drummed her fingers on the table's surface. It would probably take some time for the order considering what Sesshomaru had wanted. 

Sesshomaru was looking around, seemingly interested in everything. 

Rin watched with amusement as he inspected the syrup bottle. 

The stickness coated his fingers as he poured some out. 

He sniffed it then stuck his tounge out experimentally. 

His eyes went wide and Rin had to grab the bottle before he downed it. "UH, UH...Hey...this goes on the pancakes." she laughed. 

He seemed to pout then set about investigating the sugar packets and desert menu. 

"Rin, can I have this?" 

He was pointing to a desert on the paper, a piece of cherry pie covered with ice cream. 

Rin didn't have the heart to tell him no. He was acting like a kid in a candy store. 

She gave him a nod. "Sure." 

The waitress brought out the food. 

Rin poured the maple syrup on her pancakes then proceeded to pour some on Sesshomaru's pancakes. Very aware that if she let him do it she would have a very hyper youkai on her hands. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Halfway through the meal, a small child seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. 

The girl could have been no older than six years of age. 

She had long blond hair and wore an ankle length yellow dress. 

As she skipped over to their table, the little girl greeted them. "Hi!" 

Rin smiled warmly at the child. "Hello there." 

The little girl pulled out a small flower and held it out to the youkai. "This is for you. Mommy says that I must give to others." 

Sesshomaru accepted the small white flower from the child's tiny hand. 

The girl gave the youkai a come closer gesture with her little index finger. 

Rin watched in curiosity as Sesshomaru inclined toward child who then reached up to whisper in his ear. 

The little girl then backed up with a big grin. 

The youkai nodded to the child before she flitted through the tables and disappeared. 

Sesshomaru held the flower out to her. "Fate has given me a gift. T his gift I give to you." 

Mystified, Rin reached out and took the small white flower. 

She was speechless. 

Then, for some reason, the words that had escaped her before, came to her. "Thank you... I will accept your gift and keep it near." 

He smiled and bowed his head. "You honor me with your acceptance." 

Rin smiled then placed the flower behind her right ear. 

After they finished eating, Rin paid the tab and they left. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- The next stop on her list was the county courthouse. 

The old style building stood two stories high, a statue of a blindfolded woman holding scales graced the lawn. 

They entered the musty building. 

Rin stepped up to the front desk. 

An older lady with graying hair greeted her. "Yes, may I help you?" 

Rin spoke up. "Uh...yes..could you direct me to the section for buying a servant's social status?" The older woman peered over horn rimmed glasses at her then at the youkai standing behind her. Pointing to the right, she said in a dry tone. "Down the hall, first door on the left." 

Rin gave a brief nod. "Thank you, Miss." 

Walking over to the door indicated, Rin entered and Sesshomaru followed. 

A younger lady behind a long wooden counter greeted them. "Hello." 

Rin approached the counter. "I am here to pay the fee for my servant's social status." 

"Do you have their papers?" The lady asked. 

Rin pulled out the papers from her bag and handed them over. 

The woman began typing on the computer keyboard in front of her. 

"Ah, yes...here we go.... 

Servant number 63492... 

Race....Inu Youkai..Dog Demon... 

Age, unknown... 

Date of Registration...Seven, Fifteen, Sixteen hundred and Ninety Two.. 

Current Status...servant by ownership.. 

Current Servant Job Specification...guardian of owner...body guard.. 

Controlled by Subjugation....method of retraint...collar.. 

The fee will be 1000.00" 

Rin blinked. "1000.00?" 

The lady looked up from her computer screen. "Yes, Miss, that is the total amount. It includes legal paperwork, attorney and clerk fees, as well as the processing of his citizens license." 

Rin nodded slowly. "Okay." 

The lady smiled. "Wait one moment while I print out the paperwork." The lady placed the printed papers on the counter. "Here, you must sign in the spaces indicated as owner." 

Rin signed the papers then paid the fee. 

The woman handed Rin her first set of papers along with the new set of copies. "It will take one week for the paperwork to process. You will receive his license in the mail. After he receives his license he must sign it. According to state law, he will then be a first class citizen." 

Rin thanked the lady and left, Sesshomaru trailing behind. 

When they returned to the car, Rin gave Sesshomaru a calm smile. "Well, I guess we need to get you some new clothes." 

"Time to go shopping." she breathed while starting the engine. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Rin found the line of clothing shops she had in mind then parked the car. 

After getting out of the car, she waited for Sesshomaru on the sidewalk. Taking his hand, she then led him to the first store. 

They weaved through the men's section. 

Rin flipped through some shirts on a rack. "Is there anything you want or like? You can pick out whatever you want." 

The youkai picked out three white dress shirts, one pair of black dress pants, one pair of khaki dress pants and one pair of blue jeans as well as a light, floor length, black leather trench coat with a hood. 

Rin scratched her head. "You may want to try those on unless you are sure they will fit." 

"The men's changing rooms are over there." She informed him while pointing to a door near the back of the store. 

The demon stared at the door but did not move. "No, Rin. These will fit. I am sure." 

Rin shrugged her shoulders and moved to the checkout counter, completely missing the glare of warning her guardian gave a jackal hanyou who had been lurking about nearby. 

After paying for the garments, they left and continued along the sidewalk. 

They browsed for awhile then found some nice boots and tennis shoes in a nearby shoe store. 

While coming to the end of the row of shops, Rin noticed Sesshomaru's interest in an old antique clothing store. "Want to go in there?" she asked brightly. 

Looking in the glass window intently, he replied. "Yes, Rin." 

So they ventured into the shop together. 

He seemed quite taken with a very ancient styled dress suit. It was white with a red flower pattern on the shoulder, the sleeves and pants were billowy. A yellow and blue swirled belt completed the outfit. 

Rin picked up the tag. "Mmmm....this says its a replica of ancient youkai royal attire. It's not too pricey. Do you want it?" 

The demon before her seemed lost in thought as he gazed at the suit hanging on the rack. 

His voice was low and reminiscent. "Yes....Rin, I would like that." 

Rin went to fetch the clerk. 

While coming out of the antique shop, Rin let out an exhausted breath. "I think you have enough to do you for awhile. Ready to go home?" 

The youkai nodded. 

They piled the bags in the trunk of her blue mustang then headed home. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As they came through the front door, loaded with packages, Rin heard the phone ringing. 

After nearly falling over the sofa while trying to get to the phone, she grasped the receiver. "Hello?" She answered, breathing hard. 

"Rin?" 

"Oh, hey Kagome." Rin replied while sitting down and motioning for Sesshomaru to sit beside her. 

"Hey, little sis. I got good news." Kagome beamed. 

"Really?" Rin brightened as the youkai set the packages next to the couch then sat down beside her. 

"Yes, the counter spell I found _will_ work and I can have it ready in one weeks time. There are a few ingredients that will take that long to prepare." 

"That's great, Kagome!" Rin said excitedly. 

"It's Wednesday now so I will have everything ready by Tuesday of next week. I think the best place to perform the incantation will be in your flower garden. The positive natural aura can only help with the outpouring of energy." 

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru "Sounds good to me, Kagome." 

"Oh, by the way, Rin, you need to come over tomorrow to my house and pick out a dress for Saturday night. We can talk more then. Kikyo will be out visiting so we won't have to worry about being interrupted. I'll even have dinner fixed and you can bring Sesshomaru. I think he will love my special roast. Does five o'clock sound good to you?" 

"That sounds _so_ good, Kagome, I can't wait." 

"I gotta go now, Rin. We'll talk more tomorrow, Okay?" 

"Sure thing sis, bye." 

Rin hung up the phone and turned to Sesshomaru. "Kagome says the counter spell will be ready in one week. Isn't that great?" 

"Yes, Rin." 

Rin frowned "You don't seem very excited, Sess." 

The youkai gazed out the large window. "I....have been this way....for so long, Rin. The concept of freedom still seems.... unreal.... to me." 

Rin slid off the couch and knelt before him. "Hey... look at me..." 

The youkai turned his reflective amber eyes to hers. 

With every ounce of conviction she could muster, Rin grasped his hand and said. "I promise.....I _promise_ you.. that I will do everything in my power to set you free. And get this thing..." she pointed to his collar....."off of you." 

"Do you believe me?" she implored. 

Rin held her breath as his expression softened. 

His hand reached up and lightly touched the white flower pinned behind her ear then caressed her cheek. 

Her heart thumped at his simple whispered admission. 

"I....believe you....Rin." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

Another chapter finished. I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. I like feedback. ^_^. 

Review responses: 

Sayah 1112: Was I lost? Well I am happy you found me. ^_^ I update about twice a week now so be on the lookout. 

Beautiful-Wolf: Glad you love my story! I chose to update once or twice a week with longer chapters. I think that satisfies most everybody. ^_^. 

Dark Sephy: Yes I received you picture! I liked it! I am thinking of putting your pic along with someone elses on my profile. I'll probably do a weekly thing. I just love seeing my story in art. Would You mind my showing it? 

Tenshi No Yami: Ah yes, I love anything with chocolate or chocolate mint. And as for the lemons in Captured Soul. I don't really know if you will be able to call them lemons. They will be a dark type of sezual thing. But I will try not to be too harsh. 

Michikaru: Hope to have time to read you fic soon. This writing is taking up some time. have you updated yet? Will Kagome's father be a youkai? 

Alina: Hey, can I be in that club too? Hey maybe I already am! *searches purse for card to fluffy-sama's fan club* *finds it then starts jumping up and down "Mine! Mine! Mine!"* 

Sake Girl Duelist: Ok child, no more sugar for you. *grins* and hey...I want a chibi doll of Sesshy too. please make me one! 

Laura: I wouldn't mind proofreading your story. If you can find a way to send it to me. I am sooo happy that I inspired you to write! 

Sunflowerseed: You know, Sesshy is soooo vain! Yes both of my fics are about him! ^_^. *shakes head "I got it soooo bad"* 

fan of story:I am glad you like the hammock scene. I had that one planned out for awhile, could you tell? As for Inuyasha he probably won't show up until chapter 20 or so and he will have a good heart. Slightly OOC. 

ly: Sesshy in Captured Soul will not be OOC to begin with but he will change throughout the fic. 

pratz: Well, Our beautiful inu youkai is not out of the woods yet. But the story will have a happy ending. 

DiaBlo:Glad you love the story, Pocky has different flavors? Got to find this stuff! 

Shinoku: I will have to do it! I just can't take it anymore! I will get Sess naked in at least one of my fics! *drools* And by the way looooove homemade choco chip cookies! 

And thanks to all who reviewed and those who gave there opinion on writing Captured Soul! It helped me sway my decision. 

Hino Rei 

Breshcandra 

kin 

angelyokai 

neko 

My Reflection 

Little Washo chan 

Liza 

and Tamaza 

. 

. 

. 

. 


	15. chapter 15

Author's note. I have been asked about Rin and the banquet she will be going to on Saturday with Naraku. Well, this chapter ends on Wednesday night. I still have two more days worth of writing until that event which is a turning point in the story. I still have two more days to make this couple fall in love. I promise you, it will be worth the wait. I have also been asked why Kikyo is so evil. Well, actually Kikyo is not really evil,( although a certain spider tattooed hanyou might be) Kikyo is one of those haughty people who think they know everything. She is extremely jealous of her cousin who is a fully trained miko and plus (if you haven't figured it out already) she has been dumped by Inuyasha. And poor Sesshy looks a whole lot like the man who jilted her. She wants to take out her aggressive wrath on him, who she thinks of as more of an _it_ than a true being. 

Now, on to the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 15: so close but yet so far 

As Rin leaned into his touch, he beheld the strength of her declaration. 

He could see it in her brown eyes and hear it in the sweet tone of her voice. 

Simple. 

Honest. 

Determined. 

She _wanted_ to set him free. 

And she _believed_ she was going to. 

The conviction of her statement came straight from her heart. 

All at once, he felt something in him give. 

She was his light. 

She was his hope. 

She was......precious.... to him. 

The sudden need to hold the woman kneeling in front of him became overwhelming. 

He needed to give something back to her, to embrace and show her how she made him feel. 

But this emotion scared the demon. 

It ran wild within him yet tamed his soul. 

It strengthened him but at the same time made him weak as a pup. 

Rin smiled up at him and then leaned in, her arms wrapped around his waist as she laid her head in his lap and spoke softly, "Thank you...for believing me." 

He regarded her silently as his fingers threaded through the strands of her chestnut hair. 

He had been alone for so long. 

No one for the past four hundred years had showed him true compassion. 

No one had given so freely of everything they had for him. 

No one cared for him until now. 

Until this angel came. 

Rin cared for him. 

At that very moment he realized. 

He wanted her. 

He needed her. 

If it came to it, he would die for her. 

His mind spoke loudly the words he dared not speak openly. 

The fear of her rejection kept him speechless. 

For the moment, he would have to remain content to just be... 

in her presence.. 

Then, the tender moment was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach. 

The female raised her head off his lap and leaned back. She smiled and quirked a petite eyebrow. "Hungry?" 

He simply nodded. 

The young woman before him grinned. "Well, let's get all these clothes put up and I'll fix up something quick." 

Rin got up and grabbed a bag. He raised up as well then helped take the rest of the packages to his room. 

After the closet and drawers were filled, they decended the stairs, then headed for the kitchen. 

While Rin set about taking items from the cabinets and fridge, he gazed out the glass window of the back door. Looking out, he observed the trees swaying in the afternoon wind, creating the peaceful mind set for his inner musings. 

She _had_ said he could stay if he wanted... whether or not the curse placed upon him was broken. 

He could live here.....with her.... 

Maybe even as mates..... 

But would she consider him worthy? 

Maybe more so if he were free. 

He doubted very seriously that she would accept him while he remained her servant. 

She would never formally mate with a slave. 

His thoughts were cut short by Rin's sudden hiss and the scent of blood. 

He turned to see the girl holding her left arm. Dark red blood flowed from a cut on her wrist. 

He walked over to the girl who was now running water over the injury. 

Bright circles of crimson swirled down the drain. 

Gently, he grasped her arm and pulled it closer to him. 

Rin was in pain. 

He sniffed the cut, noting that it was not deep but a small vein had been severed. 

Then, he proceeded to run his tounge over the small gash along her skin. 

The coppery sweetness coated his tounge. 

Closing his eyes, he savored the warm liquid while sucking lightly on her flesh. 

His saliva numbed the wound and sealed it. 

Rin's scent changed and her heart rate increased. 

He inwardly smiled. 

She liked what he was doing. 

When he opened his eyes, he found her staring at him with flushed cheeks. 

The pounding of her heart echoed in his sensitive ears, loud enough for even a human to hear. 

A look of wondered shock graced her features as her lips parted slightly. 

She stuttered. "Uh.....I....uh.....thank you...." 

He released her hand. 

She stared at the now clean wound, her voice soft with wonder. "I...didn't know...you could do that." 

He remained silent...wishing she would step forward and act on what she was feeling. 

But she turned away in a daze to finish her task. 

They soon sat down to eat. 

Rin seemed thoughtful during the meal. 

When they had finished eating, Rin asked him a question. "Sesshomaru, what else...can you do?" 

"Do?" 

"Uh...yes...what other powers do you have?" 

"I have many, but most are....hampered...by the spell and my collar." 

She looked puzzled. "What can you do now?" 

With a deep sigh he looked away. "The only abilities I have left are my demon strength and speed along with my heightened sense of smell and hearing." 

Rin folded her arms on the table. "And what could you do....before?" 

While gazing out the kitchen window, he replied. "I could ride the wind in more than one form....I could summon the power for an energy weapon....my claws sprayed poison...I could transform." 

"Transform?" 

He looked back at her. "Yes...into my full demon form, a giant white dog." 

"A giant dog? How giant?" 

"Roughly, twice the size of this house." he informed. 

"Do you miss....those powers?" she asked, something akin to concern in her tone. 

"Yes, Rin." 

The woman before him fiddled with her fingers. "Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes, Rin?" 

Her voice lowered almost to a whisper. "What else does your collar do?...I mean.. you don't have to tell me..... if you don't want to..." she trailed off. 

He swallowed hard and looked down. It was a subject he did not like to think about. "It causes......pain....and only allows me to protect and serve my current master and her blood relatives." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin watched the youkai sitting in front of her who seemed to be getting uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry, Sess." 

Sesshomaru did not reply, his gaze still on the table. 

As she glanced at her watch and noted that it was seven o'clock, Rin got an idea. "Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes, Rin." 

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" 

"Movie?" 

"Yes, do you want to sit with me and watch a movie on the television?" 

The youkai looked up. "Yes." 

Rin smiled and gave a brief nod. 

After cleaning up Rin went into the now dark living room. 

She switched on the T.V. to the station she wanted then pulled Sesshomaru to the couch. 

They sat down together. 

While the action and adventure played on the screen, Rin snuggled closer. 

The movie lasted until nine. 

When the show ended, Rin looked up at him. "Did you like it?" 

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, it was....nice." 

Rin sighed. "Well, I got some things to do. You can do what you want. Watch more T.V. or if you want, you could go get a book from the den." 

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder for a moment then replied. "I think I shall find a book and retire." 

Rin nodded then rose from the sofa and headed for her room. _____________________________________________________ 

Rin lay across her bed in her nightgown. 

Even though she was tired from the days shopping venture, sleep evaded her. 

Sleeping late had messed up her routine. 

"Should of set my clock last night." she mumbled to herself. 

So Rin decided to take the extra time and study Sesshomaru's newest set of papers. 

As she flipped through the printed copies, Sesshomaru's certificate of ownership slipped out. 

She picked up the paper and looked at it. Rin shook her head. She still had a hard time believing that she actually owned another person. 

Reading the paper carefully, she happened upon the word used to control or punish her servant. 

Whoever came up with this type of _control_ was certainly twisted in their own right. Sesshomaru had said it had been a miko. Her mind almost uttered the B-word but she stopped herself. 

There was no use in getting angry over someone long dead. 

Rin then noticed another word directly above the subduing word. It was in a different language. 

Without thinking, her mouth formed the word in question. 

"Shi-me-ru." 

Rin raised her head up. A strange muffled thump had come from the direction of Sesshomaru's room. 

She sat up on the bed. "Sesshomaru?" 

There was no reply. 

A little worried, Rin slid off of her bed and headed down the hall. 

His door was open. 

When Rin neared his room, she slowed down. Her fingers lightly touched the door facing as she peered in. 

What she found almost made her heart stop. 

Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees, dressed only in his pants and shaking violently. His silver hair draped over his bare back and shoulders, while his bangs hid his face from her view. 

She caught a glimpse of his collar through the pearly strands. It seemed to be coiling, like a black, shiny snake. 

Frightened, Rin took a step toward him then stopped. 

His hands, so normal before, were now razor sharp talons and were slicing into the carpet. 

She watched, helpless, as his convulsions continued and he bent lower, his nose only inches away from the floor, his hair pooling under him. 

Then, to Rin's relief, his spasms lessened. 

She heard him gasp and take in a deep breath. 

The sharp claws which had been rending the carpet and possibly the wood underneath, retracted. 

He expelled a harsh cough. 

Rin watched in horror as tiny drops of dark red blood fell from his lips and onto the cream colored carpet. 

He trembled slightly then slowly crawled over to her, his lowered bangs close to her bare feet as he spoke in a rough, sickenly strangled, voice. "What is your wish, Mistress?" 

Rin dropped to her knees beside him. 

She reached for him but he flinched away.....Then, he leaned toward her, laying his head lightly on her lap, the blood from his lips staining scarlet spots on her white night dress. 

Rin swallowed hard and her voice quivered. "Sess, are you... alright....?" 

The youkai's voice rasped out, hesitant and void of any emotion. "Yes....Mistress." 

He then nuzzled his nose in her belly and his words softened into a seductive tone. "What is it that you wish of me, Mistress?" 

A terrible feeling began to creep up inside of her. "What..... happened...to.. you?" 

He ceased his motions. "You punished me, Mistress." 

Confusion and alarm hit her. "Punished....What.....?" 

Then it dawned on her. 

That word.....that word in another language.....was the original... 

The word, constrict, was her translation..... 

Rin shook her head as her vision blurred and her heart tightened in her chest. 

'no...no....no...no ' 

Rin held him to her as her tears fell, sparkling on his silvery white bangs. 

Burying her face in his hair, she began to sob. 

She wailed in a pleading whisper full of sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say it....Oh God, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it......Forgive me....please....I'm so...sorry......please.... 

.....................forgive....... me." 

Rin's forlorn cries echoed, trailing off into the night. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

Ah...I hope you all liked this chapter. It seemed to flow for me. Questions? comments? just review. ^_^ I love feedback! Thanks to all who read and enjoyed! Review responses: 

DiaBlo: Oh yes....that scene made me drool also and I am the one who wrote it! he he. And you've got to be kidding -jocky? Chocky? ha! 

Shinoku: it would be good to read both, I will leave clues in both stories while I write them. 

Tenshi no Yami: fudge good, like milky kind, me talk like cave girl, reduced to primitive state when chocolate around. yea sucks not real food. 

fan of story: That was my fav scene as well...*drools while reading my own writing* ^_^ 

Lanenkar: pins? needles? woa...can't have that to happen. hope you enjoyed this chap. 

Katana: Thanks for the excellent writer compliment. I try. ^_^ u made my day. 

Laura: nope...noda..no lime scene until after the banquet. you'll have to wait.. 

Michikaru: I knew it! I knew she was a hanyou! 

Hino Rei: about the banquet thing, I answered that in the author's note at the beginnng of this chapter. *starts talking like cave girl again* choco chip cookie good mmmmmmm...yumm...now want more, must have more than one! will smash kitchen until find one more! he he.. 

Rasberries: Brittney! very funny (my daughter) *shakes head* "kids...." 

Sat-Isis/Suten net: glad you like the story! and about kikyou being evil, I answered that in my author's note at the beginning of the story. ^_^ 

And thanks to the others who reviewed as well! ^_^ 

Nandelin 

Blue Demon 

and kin 


	16. chapter 16

Author's note: Ok, I need to tell you all some facts about the story. Ages ( Rin:19 Kagome:22 Kikyo: 20 ). The word Shimeru means strangle in Japanese. 

.

. 

. 

now on to the story... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

__________________________________

Chapter 17: Colors of the heart 

Sesshomaru could hear the sound of gentle breathing. Opening his eyes, he found Rin laying next to him in his bed. 

Her nose and cheeks were a bright rosy color and tear tracks lined her face. 

With some effort in his waking state, he tried to recall what had transpired the night before. 

His heart sank at the memory of hearing Rin's voice utter the word that had brought him so much pain in the past. It had been a long time since someone had used it. He had been careful not to disobey so he would be spared. 

His mind then searched for an answer as to why she had felt the need to punish him. 

Another image appeared; A vision of Rin holding him close to her while light drops of salty liquid fell on his hair and lips. 

The last faded scene then flashed in his mind, one of Rin, telling him to lie down. She had laid beside him and caressed his face in a slow soothing motion, tears falling from her reddened eyes and whispering that she was sorry over and over again. 

Sesshomaru reached over and traced a tear stain from under her eye lash to the tip of her chin. 

The woman laying next to him breathed deeply. Her eyes then fluttered open, trying to focus. 

After blinking several times, she turned her head and looked at him. For a second, she brightened, then her face fell and her lower lip began to quiver. 

She moved toward him, then buried her face in his chest and began to babble in hesitant whispers. "I'm sorry, Sess. I....didn't mean....to say....that word.... and ....and.....I didn't mean to hurt you.. I'm sorry.....please....... forgive me." 

Sesshomaru nuzzled the soft vanilla scented strands of her brown hair, then rubbed relaxing circles on her back with his left hand. The female trembled with small sobs as hot wet drops fell on his skin. 

He waited until Rin's cries died into mere sniffs and hiccups and she relaxed in his arms. 

Sesshomaru spoke in a quiet, soothing tone. "It is okay, Rin. I am fine." 

Her voice cracked on the verge of crying again. "But.....but....I..hurt you .....and.......and........" 

He held her tightly then lowered his lips to her ear. "Shhhhh....It's okay.... I forgive you, Rin." 

She hiccuped once. "You do?" 

He pressed his cheek against her heated temple. "Yes, little one. I am unhurt. I heal fast." 

She did not reply, but the scent of sorrow faded with her deepened breathing and the smell of comfort took it's place. 

They lay there together for a long time. 

Rin's breathing evened out and a soft rumbling came up out of her mouth. 

He smiled. 

The young female in his arms was snoring, albeit in the most cutest way he had ever heard. 

As the youkai reveled in the warmth of the bed and his temporary bedmate, the morning light grew brighter throughout the room. 

Rin wriggled, a sigh escaping from her lips every now and then. 

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, catching the last faint vestiges of her heat cycle. 

Without a doubt, he determined that it was the most enticing scent he had ever smelled. 

Never in the inu youkai's life had he ever come across anything like it. 

It tingled on the tips of his senses and made his body react in unfamiliar ways. 

Security and need along with the rush of desire combined to form a sensation so great that it flooded his spirit. 

Rin made him feel whole and unspoiled. 

She was his salvation. 

Tiny butterflies danced in his stomach. 

He wanted to ask her. 

He needed to know, if she would want him,if she would consider being his for as long as she lived. 

Rin's breathing became more shallow. The brush of her eyelashes tickled his skin. 

She leaned back sleepily and rubbed at her eyes. 

While yawning, the young woman stretched in cat like fashion. 

She sat up, then stopped, staring blankly at the sheets in front of her. 

A sorrowful pout graced her lips. 

He wanted to see her smile. 

He raised up some and rested on his right arm. "Rin?" 

She looked at him still frowning, her voice slightly hoarse. "Yes?" 

"You....are....beautiful." he said honestly. 

Then he got the reaction he was hoping for. 

She gave him the prettiest smile yet, blushing in the process. 

He wanted to see that smile always. 

"Rin?" 

"Yes?" she replied, still smiling. 

"Will you.......could you......I...." suddenly he found the blanket in front of him very interesting. "Would you....?" 

Rin tilted her head "Yes? Would I what?" 

His courage failed him and he sighed. "Would you consider..... 

Rin grinned. "I'm not gettin any younger here, Sess. What is it?" 

"Would you consider allowing me to live here even if the spell can not be broken?" He felt like such a coward. 

She gave him a funny look. "Now Sess, I think I already said you could stay. but I'll say it again. Yes, you can stay here as long as you want." 

He let out a breath. "Thank you." 

The young woman moved over and gave him a brief hug then slid out of his bed. 

Before getting to the door, she turned around. "I'm going to do some painting outside today. Will you help me set some things up?" 

He nodded once. "Yes, Rin." 

She smiled. "I'll go fix us a quick breakfast." 

After he heard the door to her room close, Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over the place where her body had been. 

He bent down, trying to catch her lingering essence before it faded away. 

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and got out of bed. While getting dressed, he picked up Rin's footsteps descending the stairs. The youkai then headed for the bathroom. 

Entering the kitchen which smelled of yeast bread mixed with cinnamon and sugar, he noticed Rin walking from the stove to the breakfast table. 

The clothes she had on were old with many holes, some in places that he didn't mind at all. Streaks of different colors crisscrossed her blouse, leaving him no idea what color the top had been to begin with. The blue jeans she wore were tight and frizzled around the waist, showing off part of her midrift. 

The demon blinked. He liked the look. 

Without knowing, he stared at her in a daze, brought only to attention by the female in front of him clearing her throat. 

He looked up at the woman who sported a pony tail and a curious smile. 

The flower he had given her was pinned snuggly behind her right ear. Strange, it hadn't wilted. 

They sat down to eat. 

After eating the morning meal, Sesshomaru followed Rin outside, back to the shed where she had hurt her ankle. 

While he waited outside the door, the young woman carried out three paintings, one at a time. 

One canvas glowed in the midmorning sun light. It had a bright blue background and an image of a giant, yellow, two tailed cat with fire burning around its paws as it flew among the clouds. 

Another painting he helped carry to the destined clearing in the middle of her flower garden was a portrait of a young woman: a raven haired girl who greatly resembled the woman who held the large boomerang in the picture on Rin's night stand. 

Rin brought out the last picture; A scenic mountain top with thunder clouds and lightening flashing across the night sky. A pack of wolves gathered on the rocks, their wild nature caught in the realistic brush strokes. 

Sesshomaru studied the painting of the wolves. 

While setting up her easel, Rin gestured to the picture. "Like it? It's for one of my clients...Nice guy...just always in a hurry." 

Rin put her hands on her hips as she looked around the clearing at the three pictures and wooden easel. Then she turned to him. "I just have to put the finishing touches on these. It shouldn't take too long. What are you going to do?" 

He shrugged. "I do not know." 

"Want to swing in the hammock while I paint?" she asked. 

He looked over to the swinging mesh then back. "Yes." 

The sun warmed him as he swung in the calm breeze and watched while Rin dabbed and mixed the colors with her brush. 

Early spring wind played in the leaves and he found himself lulled by the fragrance of the roses and the tinkle of the wind chimes nearby. 

Folding his hands behind his head, the youkai fell asleep. 

The next thing he knew was hearing Rin call his name. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the young woman's glowing features. 

She was kneeling next to the hammock. 

Curious, he raised up and looked closer. There were smudges of paint on her face. Red streaked down her jawline. Green and blue dotted her right cheek. And a white fingerprint was smeared just under her left eye. 

He smiled and reached over and wiped at the white as she blinked to something foreign being so close to her sense of sight. 

Bringing his finger back, he looked at it then showed it to her, raising an eyebrow. 

She only grinned at him. Then her smiled softened as she gazed at his features. 

Silently, her brown eyes wandered over his face in childlike innocence. 

Sesshomaru held his breath as Rin leaned in with curious wonder and brought a delicate finger to his cheek. 

He felt the touch of her fingertip as it slowly traveled over his red markings. 

Her exploration continued to his blue quarter moon as he felt her trace a light circle on his temple. 

The pounding of his heart rushed in his ears as she lightly pushed back a lock of his hair. He shivered as she gently grazed the outside rim of his ear stopping at the tip. 

She turned her brown eyes to his. 

The youkai noticed, for the first time, the clearness in the pool like depths. 

Everything around them became distant. 

As she leaned in closer, he could feel the heat of her skin. 

All his thoughts became muddled in a dizzy, whirling haze. 

So close......their noses were almost touching when..... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWW!" 

. 

Rin shook her head slightly as if coming out of a daze then looked down at the ground. 

Sesshomaru peered over the edge of the meshy material to find a yellow cat with black markings and two tails. 

He briefly wondered how he could have missed picking up on the presense of the small youkai cat. 

But then he realized that Rin had been his distraction. 

He frowned at the little interloper. The little snit had interrupted something important. 

Rin reached over to stroke the cat. "Hey, Kirara. What are you doing here?" 

Rin's eyes widened. She stood up and rushed over to the paintings. 

Grabbing the portrait of the young woman, Rin hurriedly carried it back into the shed. After she came back out, she shut the door. 

A light breeze brought him the scent of a strange female. 

While getting up to stand, he heard a woman's voice from around the side of the house. 

"Rin?........Rin, are you out here?" 

The youkai cat rubbed up against his leg as he watched Rin greeting the visitor with a hug. 

He walked over to the two chatting females, while the feline trailed behind him. 

As he neared them, the visitor spotted him. "Oh, I'm sorry Rin, I didn't know you had company." 

When he had moved close to Rin, she introduced him. "Sango, this is Sesshomaru. Sess, this is my friend, Sango." 

He bowed on one knee in acknowledgement, then stood. 

The woman smiled but faltered somewhat when her eyes fell on his collar. 

She seemed about to say something but stopped. 

She smiled at him again. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." 

The dark haired woman turned to Rin. "Rin, I came to see if you have finished that painting yet." 

Rin smiled "Just got through, Sango....come on...." 

Rin walked over to the painting of the giant fire cat and showed it to the young woman who clasped her hands together. "It's wonderful, Rin! I love it! Can I take it home today?" 

Rin looked at the painting. "I don't know Sango. The paint is still wet in some places." 

The young woman knitted her brow. Then her face lightened and she snapped her fingers. "Rin, I came in my van. I can lower the seats in the back and we can lay it flat." 

Rin nodded in agreement. "That would be alright. When you get home just make sure you set it up some place safe to dry." 

Rin looked to him. "Sesshomaru, Sango and I are going to carry this painting to her van. Would you put the other painting back in the shed for me? 

He nodded and replied. "Yes, Rin." 

After Sango and Rin had carried the painting to the van and laid it carefully in the back, they both leaned against the vehicle. 

Sango wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Whew! that was a tight fit." 

"Yes, it was." Rin agreed with a small smile. 

Sango turned to her. "Rin? Sesshomaru is an inu youkai, isn't he?" 

Rin gave a quick nod. "Uh huh." 

"Is he your......servant?" Sango asked. 

Rin sighed and looked down at the cement driveway. "Yes, Sango....he is...and it's a looong story." 

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Does he live with you?" 

Rin gave her friend a knowing smirk. "Yes, Sango....he lives with me...I gave him my spare bedroom." 

Sango smiled back. "He's very .....good looking." 

Rin rolled her eyes knowing where Sango was headed with the topic. "I'm not blind, Sango.....you aren't trying to play matchmaker are you?" 

Sango laughed. "Nah...just wanted to see if you actually noticed. I was beginning to think you were in training for the nunnery." 

Rin stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully. "For your information, Sango, I have been on dates before." 

Sango gave her a skeptical look. "Like who?" 

Rin started, then stuttered..."I..uh..well..." 

Sango pointed at her "Ah Hah!....caught!...you haven't been on a date in so long that you've even forgotten the last guy you went out with." 

Rin pouted. "I just haven't found the right person yet. The right one who actually likes me for me." 

Sango looked at the house then back at her. "And what about Sesshomaru?" 

"What about him?" Rin asked, slightly puzzled. 

"Do you like him?" Sango asked with a sneaky grin. 

Rin felt heat rise up in her face and she stuttered again. "Well...yes...but we're just friends...and I'm trying to help him...and.....I couldn't take advantage... of him.....and well........we're just friends..." 

Sango shook her head. "You don't see it, do you, Rin." She said, more of a statement than a question. 

"See what?" Rin asked. Sango smirked. "You don't see the way he looks at you. If I didn't know better, I would say he was considering making you his mate." 

"Mate?" Rin said, somewhat surprised. 

"Yes, mate. Most inu youkai mate for life, Rin." 

Rin looked at her friend. "How do you know that?" 

"Well, one, by listening to my grandfather's stories on youkai and two, my part time job in small, youkai vermin extermination helps as well. I've studied all youkai and I know alot about their habits and traditions. It's a shame that full blooded youkai like Sesshomaru are so rare in these parts. They have a fascinating culture in their homeland." 

Sango waved her hand, clearing the topic of discussion. "But anyway, I have _got_ to be going. I need to get home so I can put this painting up safe. Plus, I have to go shopping for my date Friday night." 

"Ohhhhh and who is the lucky guy?" Rin asked, already knowing who Sango had her heart set on. 

Sango gave a giggle. "You know _who_ I'm refering to, Rin. Me and Miroku." 

" I hope it goes well, Sango." Rin commented earnestly. 

"Thanks, Rin. So how much for the painting?" 

Rin thought for a moment. "Well, it took me about a month to paint. How does five hundred sound to you?" 

"Sounds good to me." Sango reached into the van to pull out her purse. 

After paying for the painting, Sango called out to Kirara. "Kirara! come on girl we got to go!" 

From around the house, came the little youkai cat, her bell tinkling as she ran and jumped into Sango's arms. 

"Call me, Rin. And tell me how everything works out with Sesshomaru." Sango said while getting into her van. 

Rin grinned "Sure thing, Sango, bye." 

Sango winked at her as she rolled down the window. "Bye, Rin, tell Sesshomaru I said goodbye." 

Rin watched as the van pulled out of the driveway then disappeared down the street. 

After staring for a few minutes, Rin blinked out of her daze. 

She smiled and shook her head at Sango's absurd suggestion. "Mates..." she muttered, still shaking her head as she turned to go in search of Sesshomaru. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.I think this chapter borders on the longest one yet. For some reason I couldn't stop writing. ^_^ Hope the chapter wasn't boring. I was starting to get into my characters, hence the long chapter. Questions? Comments? Please review. I hope any and all who read will be entertained. *smiles and blows kisses at all the hands clapping "You love me, you _really_ love me" * quote from The Mask, great movie! 

Review responses: 

taskinLUDE: I am so glad someone finally noticed the amount of money Rin was spending. Yes, the child is almost broke. She has used up her savings, hence, this chapter. And her mustang is an older model. I do believe that if I were to say it, this story could be based anywhere. I am not giving names of cities. But the land that Sess lived in (Japan) is very far away. It is pretty much set in modern time. Sess is only a slave because of the spell. There are other slaves ,human and hanyou, who have sold themselves to pay off debts. Kinda an indentured servant deal. The government is in the process of voting it out. It is becoming morally unpopular so the people are wary of the issue. OH and ages. I think I gave them out before but Rin:19 Kagome: 22 Kikyo: 20. I think that is what I put down in one of the chapters. Rin is not in school. She paints for a living and she does it very well. Yes I am trying to learn Jappanese. I happen to think it is a wonderful language to speak. Hope I answered most of your questions. ^_^ 

Johanna Gen: Yes. Sure you can use the collar idea. If you want. I just came up with it because I figured if one miko can make a collar to slam Inu into the ground then another can make a collar to do other things to control a youkai. 

inuficcrzy: Shimeru is japanese for strangle or constrict. 

elana~: I decided to do a Rin/Sess fic because there were so many Sess/Kag out there. I felt that these two were not getting enough attention. I think they make a great couple! Glad you liked it! 

bee: Shimeru means stangle or constrict in Japanese. 

Sake Girl Duelist: Nope hadn't heard of it. What's it about? : Six Pounds! OMG! 

vegito 004: yes, Inu will make an appearance and he will be in the story. he comes in at the banquet scenes 

Kittydemon: Glad you like the story! And I am so glad that you brought the name thing to my attention and asked about the collar and about the virginity thing (that made me think). It made me realize that some people were getting confused with the spell and how it worked. I explained what you asked about in the author's note after chapter 15. I think I may leave it up for other readers. either that or I will find a way to incorporate some explanations into the story. : Did you really cry at chapter 15? That is what every author hopes for, to bring emotion into a story. ^_^ 

pratz: actually Sess is broken so nothing gets on his nerves anymore (except someone trying to hurt Rin) heh heh . 

Liza: Inu shows up at the banquet which will be about halfway into the story. I will bring Inu and Kag together. 

eee: Thanks for the compliment! ^_^ 

Deo: I don't like the concept of Sess being so low on himself either. But it is part of the story. He has been a slave for four hundred years and for humans no less. I hope to bring him out of that state and get him to some semblance of his former self. 

fan of story: Really? You really think they are the best you ever read. That means I'm not so bad, huh. *grins* u made my day. 

Wyltk: Yes you were right about the 'Get in' It is an order and if he had disobeyed he would have gotten punished. Ah, about the rating thing. yes I had considered moving this fic to R but your suggestion of just putting the lemon scenes in the R catagory is an excellent idea. I know some people can't read R stories so I will keep this in PG-13. I am happy that you like the story enough to ask. ^_^ 

And thanks to all the others who read and reviewed! ^_^ 

flare 

sashlea 

Blue Demon 

Shinoku 

Little Washu Chan 

Hino Rei 

XxDevils-AngelxX 

DI 

Nandelin 

laura 

kin 

and Tenshi no Yami 


	17. chapter 17

Author note: I have set up a fan art section on mediaminer.org for art that others have given me for this fan fic. It will be under the username _rasamataz_. If anyone is interested in looking. I absolutley love seeing others draw my story into art. If anyone else wants to send me a pic. to put up please do. 

Now on to the story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

____________________________________________________________ 

The real chapter 17: A visit to Kagome's 

Instead of going around the house, Rin decided to go through the front entrance. 

She walked down the hallway to the sliding glass back door and looked out into her garden to see if she could spot her house mate. 

Sesshomaru did not appear to be out back so Rin continued her search to the kitchen since it also had a door leading out into the back yard. 

Upon opening the kitchen door, Rin found the inu youkai investigating the freezer. 

As soon as she had spotted him, Sesshomaru turned, shutting the ice box in the process. 

The dog demon's gaze fell to the floor. His behavior reminded Rin of her brother when mama would catch him with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. 

Casually, Rin walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. A cold rush of air hit her face as she looked in. She smiled when her eyes set on two carmel ice cream cups she had bought in last weeks grocery shopping. 

Rin grabbed the icy cups then shut the door. 

After getting two spoons out of the drawer, she handed a spoon and one of the cups to Sesshomaru who had been watching her with curiosity. "Want to try one? they're good....well, maybe not as sweet as maple syrup, but still good." 

The youkai accepted the cup of cream. He removed the lid then brought the cup to his nose and sniffed it. After he had dipped a finger into the ice cream and licked it, he began digging in with the spoon. 

Rin giggled at the apparent sweet tooth her inu youkai was developing. "Do you like it?" 

Sesshomaru nodded his head and leaned against the counter. "It is sweet. This is carmel?" 

Rin sat up on the counter next to him and replied with a grin. "Yea, It's one of my favorites, next to chocolate and strawberries." 

While spooning into her own desert, Rin watched the youkai who seemed to be enjoying the simple treat. "I take it you haven't eaten much by the way of sweets?" 

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders offhandedly while still eating. "No, even though most of my masters were wealthy, they only fed me the basic meals. I haven't tasted anything sweet for many years." 

Rin became curious. "Sesshomaru....have most of your masters before been men?" 

Sesshomaru paused in his eating and furrowed his brow in thought. "Yes...you have been the only human female to own me besides the first woman who placed the spell on me." 

While taking another bite of her ice cream, Rin considered asking the demon about his past owners and how they treated him. Would it be too intrusive to ask such questions? After a minute of thought, Rin decided that she could wait until Sesshomaru opened up on his own. She didn't want to risk a backlash in his behavior, not when he was just starting to relax around her. 

The clock on the wall chimed four times. Rin looked at her watch. "Oh, Sess, we need to get ready. I think we have to be at Kagome's in an hour or so. I really want to take a bath. Would you mind taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom?" 

Sesshomaru finished off his ice cream by licking the last bit from the bottom of the plastic cup. 

He licked his top lip once then replied. "I do not mind." 

Rin slid off the counter and handed him her half eaten ice cream. "Here, I need to save some room for dinner tonight." 

The demon did not reject her offer and proceeded to fininsh off her ice cream as well. 

Rin smiled at him then exited the kitchen. She ascended the stairs, intent on a hot, cleansing bath. 

It had only taken Rin thirty minutes to get ready. She had dressed in simple but nice clothes and now she stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on Sesshomaru to come out of his room. 

His door had been closed when she had come out of the bathroom and he hadn't come out yet. 

Rin noticed the stairs had little wet spots trailing up to the hallway so she knew he had already taken his shower. 

Just as Rin glanced at her watch which read four thirty, she heard Sesshomaru coming down the stairs........ 

She looked up then froze. 

Her sight captured by the male before her. 

He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks along with the black boots she had bought him the day before. 

The brief glint of his weapons peeked out from under the black, floor length coat he wore, giving the impression of nobility. 

His silver hair lustered over the trench coat, creating a vibrant and striking contrast of pearl against black leather. 

For the moment, all Rin could do was just stand there and gaze at the youkai who had now stopped right in front of her. 

Trying her best to come out of the daze, Rin raised her head up to say something to him. 

But her attention became frozen once more as she met a new emotion in the liquid amber. One that sent a warmth straight to her heart. 

For some reason Rin was finding it difficult to think clearly. And if she had been thinking clearly she would have realized that Sesshomaru had taken a step closer. 

The scent of spicy cologne left her craving to bury her nose in the folds of his coat and drown in it's intoxicating essence. A whisper of heat touched her arm and Rin found herself falling into a honeyed embrace. 

But before Rin became completely engulfed by the temptation to lean into the beautiful male, the phone rang. 

Rin felt heat in her cheeks and backed up a little from the inu youkai who seemed to hold his gaze to her. 

Tearing her vision away from the intensity of the amber hue, Rin turned and walked over to the phone then picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

Kagome's voice answered. "Hey, Rin. you still coming over?" 

Rin shook some haziness out of her head. "Uh...yea..me and Sesshomaru were about to go out the door." 

"Oh, Okay Rin, see you in a few minutes then." 

"Sure, sis." After hanging up the phone, Rin walked over to the door then bravely looked up to the inu youkai. 

She gave him a smile. "That was Kagome. We should get going." 

The inu youkai only replied with a slight nod. 

Rin opened the door. They both set out for the evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru kept quiet on drive over to Kagome's house. 

His mind replaying the scene only a few minutes earlier. 

He knew he had seen it in her eyes....passion.....for him. 

And twice today he had come within a breath of tasting that passion. 

The trees and houses passing by in the dimming evening light blurred as his mind wandered into a daydream. In his fantasy, his restraint had been removed and he could feel a feather light kiss of Rin's soft lips on the exposed skin of his neck. 

She would be calling him her mate and he would hold her in a tight embrace. The sound of her devotions whispered in the soft darkness of their own private coupling. 

Sesshomaru blinked and climbed out of his dream. That's all it was, just a dream. For some reason the universe deemed it necessary to interrupt every time they came close to expressing what they felt. And he knew that Rin felt something. But what, he did not know for certain. The answer to this one dream lay in Rin telling him exactly what her heart may be feeling. 

A flicker of fear tainted his musings. What if they were not meant to be? What if fate decided to keep them from becoming one? Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Fate liked to crush him with her destiny. His foolish dreams of happiness were, more than likely, in vain. But he did have hope for once; hope of freedom and hope.... to just be.... with her. 

Rin touched his hand. "Sesshomaru...we're here." 

He looked over at the maiden in the seat next to him then out at the house. 

After getting out of the car, he followed Rin down the cement pathway. 

The house, which appeared to be of greater size than Rin's, adorned floral boxes underneath the second story windows. When they approached the entrance, Rin knocked. 

Kagome opened the door and smiled at them. "Hey, Rin, Sesshomaru....come in." 

Rin's sister took his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. 

Sesshomaru politely unattached his weapons and leaned the swords against the wall close to his coat. 

Kagome led the way into a spacious living room furnished with a large couch and several, very comfortable looking chairs. The aroma of well cooked beef permeated the air. Underneath this, came the distinct scent of Rin's sister: magic, jasmine, and fresh herbs. Kagome's fragrance laced everything, from the furniture to the curtains. He walked with Rin to the sofa and sat down with her on the fluffy cushions. 

While Rin and her sister chatted happily, he decided to scope out what he had seen of the house so far. 

To the right was a door that more than likely led to the dinning room. 

On the other side of the living room, a staircase wound its way upwards, probably leading up to the second story. 

And to the left, the smell of old books floated from the cracks of a sliding wooden door which was close to the front entrance. He guessed it must open up to some sort of library or den. 

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin and Kagome. 

Kagome had opened up an old book with yellow pages and set in on the coffee table. She positioned the book so that him and Rin could see the writing. "It took a whileto find this particular book. The miko who I trained under let me search through their private library at the temple. I looked throughseveral old journals and many scrolls until I came across it." 

Kagome pointed to a certain paragraph which had pictures of plants next to it. "Now, here is the counter spell. I am quite sure it will work. It only requires six ingredients. The first four are special herbs which I have hung up to dry in my green house. One plant is for healing. One plant is for pain. One plant is for the gathering of spritual energy and the last herb is for the extraction of restraining magic. The next ingredient is blessed pure water. It will be mixed with the herbs in a wooden bowl. 

Kagome looked up from the book with a serious expression. "There is one final ingredient that is essential for this to work.....Rin's blood." 

Sesshomaru leaned protectively closer to Rin. 

Rin placed her hand on his knee. "What do you mean Kagome? How much blood are we talking about here and why does it require my blood?" 

Kagome sat back in her chair and sighed. "It does not have to be much Rin. Sesshomaru will have to cut both of your palms. I don't think his collar will allow him to do it on his own. So you will have to run your hands across his claws. The blood is a symbol. It's pure. And by allowing Sesshomaru to cut you, it is a sign of faith that you, as his owner, are the one setting him free. After your palms are cut you must place them in the mixture. While I recite the incantation, you must then try and remove the collar. It is the only spell that I have found that will work." 

Kagome looked at him. "It is a possibility that your collar will activate when Rin's blood is spilled. I don't know if it will activate because of Rin or in reaction to the counter spell." 

Kagome then turned to her sister. "If his collar activates you must remove it quickly. Now the energy released might be explosive or it may not do anything at all. You are the one, Rin, who will be in the most danger. I have defenses. Sesshomaru is a youkai, his defenses should protect him as well. But you, Rin, will be the one taking a risk on being hurt. I don't think it will be life threatening but it will be dangerous." 

Kagome leaned closer to her sister and spoke in a somewhat pleading and serious voice. "Rin......are you sure....you want to do this?......It's up to both of you to decide if you want to take this risk." 

Sesshomaru heard Rin take in a deep breath then let it out. She nodded to her sister, her voice firm. "Yes, Kagome, I am sure. I will take that risk." 

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshomaru? how do you feel about it?" 

He glanced at Rin and replied. "I do not wish for Rin to be hurt in any way. But I cannot stop her if she wants to do this. It is her decision. But if something happens...I will try my best to protect her." 

Rin smiled at him. 

Kagome nodded. "Well, that's settled. Maybe luck will be on our side and it will be a piece of cake.... Speaking of food..you two ready to eat?" 

==================================================================== 

Throughout dinner, Rin and Kagome engaged in a conversation and would ask him a question from time to time. Even though it seemed unusual for him to be eating l ike a guest in someone else's house, he relaxed and began to enjoy the company of Rin and her sister. He concluded that Kagome cooked as well as Rin. They both were very talented in this field, and he was not complaining, especially when Kagome brought out the cherry cheesecake. 

After dinner, they went back into the living room for awhile. He listened as Rin talked about her paintings and clients to her sister. 

Rin mentioned something about trying on clothes. "My food has settled now, Kagome. I guess I need to go try on some of those gowns." 

Kagome nodded in agreement then rose up from her seat. "Sure, Rin." 

Rin gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Me and Kagome have to go upstairs for a little while. Will you be alright here by yourself?" 

He gave her a slight nod. "Yes, Rin. I will be fine." 

She smiled at him. "There are some magazines under the coffee table if you get bored. It shouldn't take too long." 

Rin and Kagome went upstairs. 

He pondered on the magazines for a minute then reached down to sift through them. 

Finding an interesting book on space and the planets, he settled down and began to read. 

Sesshomaru stopped reading, his senses heightened, someone else was near. 

A second later, the front door opened quietly. 

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as an undercurrent of miko energy eased into the room. 

The female slowly walked into the living room. 

Immediately, he rose from the couch and kneeled before her. 

The woman then spoke in a soft tone edged with sensual desire. "Well look what we have here.....A youkai....and a very nicely dressed one at that....." 

Sesshomaru remained calm and kept his stance lowered. Maybe she would ignore him and go find her cousins. 

The faint but unmistakable smell of alcohol drifted from the female. 

The inu youkai knew this situation did not bode well. 

He swallowed heavily as he felt her cool fingers touch his cheek. 

Her voice softened even more, close to his ear. "Do not worry youkai, I do not wish to harm you.....but...maybe Rin wouldn't mind me borrowing her beautiful pet......." 

She licked the rim of his ear then whispered "Rise and follow me." 

Sesshomaru stood and followed the female, keeping his eyes on the retreating hem of her black skirt. 

But before she led him from the living room, he dared one quick glance at the staircase on the other side of the room. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ras here, I know I promised that Kikyo would get hers soon but I found another place for her in my angst fic. Her punishment will have to wait until the end of this story. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. It's a cliffy, sorry bout that. I didn't really mean for it to turn out that way but my deadline of friday came up to quick. Next chap will be out sooner And it will contain some strong lime content. Comments? Questions? Please review. Ja ne. ^_^ 

Review responses: 

Dark Sephy: Please! please send me your picture again if you can. I set up a mediamer.org account and put up some fan art to go with this story and when I tried to put yours up it said that the picture was unavailable *wah!* I then tried to get if off my computer and couldn't find it. I nearly cried. Then I got mad. I will try to get the image to come back up but if I can't will you please send me the picture again. pretty please. 

Erica: Yes, it is a nice change to see our old stoic Sesshy in a different light. Glad you like the fic! ^_^ 

Johanna Gen: You are very welcome. ^_^ Will love to see what you do with the idea! 

Caitlin M. : Well Sango was really just giving Rin a push in the right direction. She had and idea but it was just a guess. 

Michikaru: Where did you go? Well glad you made it back. ^_^ 

fan of story: Hey! hope your were not disappointed by this chap. my daughter said it was interesting so I guess I did not go wrong. 

TaskinLUDE: I have listened to Boa, I think they are Japanesse. 

Liza: I like the cut and paste idea. Well, when I write, I become my character for a moment so I guess it is sorta like cut and paste. The hard thing is being Sesshomaru in the past. Whew! that's scary. 

pratz: what were you thinking? mmmmm? 

The Random Queen: Yes inu shows up and I am debating on showing some of the story through his point of view and put him and Kagome together. Yes I love the ears too. 

Tenshi no Yami: Wow! *Grabs batch of cookies and eats while listening to the rain fall outside.* cookie good. ^_^ 

inuficcrzy: Remember how Sess acted the first time he went in the shed? And in chap 16 he stayed _outside_ the door to the shed. and he stayed a good distance away from Rin while she painted _outside_. You will put up with anything when you are in love. he he...^_^ 

Sake Girl duelest: I saw a video of fushii yuugi in the store. It didn't have any pictures on it and it was sealed. Oh well. It sounds good. Hope I can find it one day on the telly. 

Kittydemon: You got it. If she tells him to say what he is thinking and he doesn't then the collar will activate if he tells a lie. It is a direct order. You notice Sesshy does not think like he use to. Thats a side affect of the years being a slave. But who cares what a slave thinks anyway? His collar was meant as a physical servitude instrument, not for intelligence. Sorry if I confused you on some of the specifics of the collar spell. It kinda got me down that I confused readers. but hey I perked back up and continued on. hope you like this chap as well! ^_^ 

Kalokagathos: Thank you so much for you review. I was flattered. ^_^. And yes. It was a little out of character for Sesshy but hey, give the guy a break. He's in LOVE.^_^! 

kin: Hope you like this chap kin. I am happy you like it so much to look forward to my updates. ^_-. 

Shinoku: *Dives into the choco maca damia nut cookies then runs for a glass of milk from fridge* "Aaaahhhhh Yum!" 

Alina: Now, I had more than one fluff scene in that chap. Which one? Yea, I love to write fluff. ^_^. 

And many happy thanks to all who read and reviewed! 

Nandelin 

Blue Demon 

kasey 

and Opaaru Tsuki 


	18. chapter 18

Ras here, a little note about this chapter and future chapters. I have uped my story line to about 50 chaps. I have quite a few good scenes in mind for this couple. As for this chapter. I think I may have to give a warning. Even though no clothes were removed in this chap there is some strong sensual content. If anyone thinks it goes over the PG-13 rating, give me a hollar and I will change it. Now remember, what happens in this chapter has definite purpose toward the story. I wanted to do invoke many emotions in this chap. Let's see if I succeeded. 

Waring: Strong sensual content in the second half of this chapter. It will be marked by ************************** 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: The beginning 

As Rin followed Kagome upstairs, she could not help but feel a little anxious about leaving Sesshomaru by himself. "Kagome, when is Kikyo supposed to be back tonight?" 

Kagome stopped in mid step then turned to Rin. "She said she wouldn't be back till late, about ten or eleven o'clock. Why?" 

Rin looked back at the descending stairs. 

A hint of concern carried in Kagome's voice. "Is something wrong, Rin?" 

While turning back to her sister, Rin waved her hand a little and half smiled. "Nah, I guess I'm just being paranoid." 

Kagome grinned at her. "I'm sure Sesshomaru can live a few moments without you being right next to him." 

Rin gave her sister a playful, sarcastic look. "And just what do you mean by that, sis?" 

Without giving a reply, Kagome only giggled and continued up the stairs. 

Pouting, Rin speeded up after her sister. "Alright, Kagome, I mean it, tell me what you meant by that." 

As Kagome neared the door to her bedroom she shook her head, a grin plastered on her face. "I didn't mean anything by it, Rin. Just messin with ya." 

When they stopped at Kagome's door, Kagome turned to her with a sneaky smirk. "Maybe, I think I will go keep Sesshomaru company while you try on these dresses. Do you think he likes brunettes?" 

Rin felt heat in her cheeks and blinked at Kagome. She watched as her sister nearly doubled over in laughter and pointed at her face. 

Kagome was having a hard time talking between her bouts of mirth. "....Rin, if you could just....see your face.....that look...." 

Trying desperately to make the burning heat in her face go away, Rin pouted at her sister again. "That's not funny, Kagome." 

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself a little while opening the door to her bedroom. "You are just too easy to mess with, dear sister." 

After going into the bedroom, the two began to sift around in the closet. 

Rin picked out four formal dresses that caught her eye and laid them out on the bed. 

As she tried on a red, floor length, sleeveless gown with sequins, she modeled in front of the mirror. It felt tight in the midriff and showed too much cleavage. 

Kagome raised both brows. "If you are looking to impress Naraku, then that's the way to go, sis. You might have trouble with wandering hands, kid." 

Rin grimaced while trying to pull up the neckine to cover up her chest some. She stood straight, sucked in her tummy and pulled back her shoulders. Shaking her head, Rin let the breath she had been holding. "I think you are right, sis. I don't want to give the hanyou any ideas." 

Next, Rin tried on a royal blue, strapless dress made of silk. The fabric's sheerness almost glowed in the light. It covered all the essentials without looking too prudish. It would have been perfect except Rin kept stepping on the bottom hem. It was too long. 

The next dress was black, tight, almost see through and way too short. 

Rin gave a laugh and danced around. "Can you see me going to the banquet in this, Kagome?" 

Kagome nodded with a skeptical, half smile. "I think daddy may have a heart attack, sis." 

Rin tried on the last gown and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, it was perfect. Tiny sparkles highlighted the emerald green fabric. The sleeveless dress had a modest neckline. It hugged her body at the waist and hips then tapered off to sway delicately, leaving the hint of shapeliness to her legs. The hem line reached to just below her ankles. 

For a brief moment, she wondered what Sesshomaru would think if he saw her in it. 

Kagome stood beside her and offhandedly straightened and smoothed out places in the fabric. "That one looks good on you, Rin. The style is tasteful and dramatic. It also brings out the color of your eyes." 

Rin stared at the mirror for a few minutes, her smile falling to a frown. 

"Rin, what's wrong?" 

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, Kagome. I may be having second thoughts about this whole banquet thing. Not about going, just going with Naraku." 

Kagome leaned against the bed. "If you don't want to go with him, Rin, go by yourself. Or, if you want, I'll come and pick you up." 

Rin perked up a little. "Maybe I'll do that, Kagome. I will call you Saturday morning and tell you what I'm going to do. I hope Naraku will understand if I decide not to go with him." 

While scooting up on her bed, Kagome gave a snort. "Well, he will just _have_ to understand, now, won't he." 

Backing away from the mirror, Rin leaned against her sister's bed, still staring into the reflective surface, lost in thought. 

A quiet minute passed before she heard Kagome ask her a question, the tone of her voice, mildly earnest. "In all seriousness, Rin, I couldn't help but notice how close you and Sesshomaru were sitting together....Have you two been....?" 

Sighing heavily, Rin turned to her sister and laid on the bed on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms. "I don't know, Kagome. It's like there's something there but I don't know what it is." 

Kagome grabbed a pillow and hugged it close while propping her head up on it. "What do you mean, Rin?" 

Rin reached for Kagome's stuffed panda bear and ran her fingers over the soft fur. Her vision dazed with her thoughts. "Sometimes.....when we are together....it's like.. we are the only two beings on earth....and I see something in him...." 

After placing the bear back on the bed, Rin rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She let out another heavy sigh. "Part of me actually believes we may be forming some sort of bond.....But another part of me, a small part, is telling me that it's all in his training....That everything he does is to please me, his owner and master. I am afraid that his actions are all programmed to comply with what I want or desire him to do. I am afraid, Kagome, that his real feelings are buried deep inside him and will never surface, or worse, they don't exist anymore. That small part of me says his true self is destroyed and that he has no emotions of his own to act upon." 

Rin felt A warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over to her sister who had a strange and knowing glow to her features. 

"It will take time, Rin. He has been a slave for over four hundred years. If his true self is still alive, it will resurface. He has a noble soul, Rin. And who knows, you may have already seen a piece of his inner spirit." 

The warmth left her shoulder as Kagome laid back against the headboard of the bed. Kagome's expression turned calm but held the look that always told her when a warning was coming from her big sister. 

"Rin, It may be a good idea not to get too attached to Sesshomaru, at least, not until the collar has been removed. Once the curse has been lifted, he will be disoriented and lost......You will have to let him explore his freedom on his own. Let him decide where and what he is going to do. It's his life, Rin. When the binds are broken, you will have to let him go." 

Rin sat up on the bed. "Maybe you are right, sis. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep a distance between us for now." She eased off of her sister's bed to remove the emerald gown. 

Rin smiled as she spoke to her sister. "At least he's getting more relaxed around me. I think we are at least forming a friendship." 

Kagome sat up to help her with the zipper, a faint smile playing on her lips. 

Rin dressed in her regular clothes. 

After hanging up the gowns, Kagome pulled out a pair of emerald shoes from the bottom of the closet. "Rin, these go with the gown." She then placed the shoes and the dress in a garment bag. 

Rin picked up the garment bag and headed for the bedroom door. "Kagome, I am going to put this in the car." 

Kagome trailed behind as she went out the door and down the stairs. "Sure, Rin. Are you leaving right now? It's only seven thirty. I was hoping we might play a game or something." 

Rin shook her head once. "I wasn't planning on leaving just yet, sis. Playing a game sounds like fun." 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rin looked over to the empty couch. As her vision searched the living room but found no trace of the youkai, a bad feeling began to worm it's way inside of her. The first word out of her mouth was laced with worry. "Sesshomaru.......?" 

. 

. 

================================================================================== 

. 

. 

The female led him through the sliding wooden door and into a room that contained several shelves filled with books. Two oversized chairs huddled close to a cold fireplace. A small lamp in the far corner gave enough light to discern the shadowed surroundings. 

The miko stopped in the middle of the room. "Kneel." 

His knees fell on the plush carpet. Bowing his head, he kept his gaze on the floor and listened to her movements. 

She moved around him to the door and slid it shut with a click, leaving the room darker than before. 

His hackles rose as the miko walked up behind him. Pure power leaked from the woman, spilling out in uncontrolled waves. Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced. The miko was not fully trained. And this meant she could kill him with one accidental outburst of purifying energy. One slip up and it would mean his death. 

He felt the female touch his hair and run her fingers through it. She spoke in a low whisper. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, where are my cousins?" 

Keeping his voice even, he replied. "Ri...Mistress Rin and Mistress Kagome went upstairs, Mistress." 

He could hear the smile in the woman's voice. "And when did they go upstairs?" 

"Only a few minutes ago, Mistress." 

She let go of his hair then eased around him. The woman's slow steps halted. His eyes fell on her black, high heel shoes. 

Long, straight strands of black hair dangled before his vision as she leaned toward him. "Tell me, youkai, what are they doing?" 

"Mistress Rin is trying on clothes." 

The female chuckled softly, her hand grazing his upper cheek. "Oh, that means we have plenty of time." 

When the black shoes left his line of sight, he heard the woman walk over to the side of the room and open another door. 

She gave _hmph_ of satisfaction then whispered a call. "Rise and come." 

Obeying her command, he stood and walked over to the door she had opened. 

The young woman pointed into the smaller room. "Go in there." 

He entered the room then stopped. A dim light filtered in from the window, probably from a streetlight. Even through the semi darkness he could tell it was an office. In front of him sat a desk with a small chair. Over by the window, lay a medium size sofa. 

Two faint clicks signaled what he had feared. 

She had shut the door and locked it. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Hands snaked around his waist and wandered over the cloth of his shirt. They slid into his pants pockets then up again. Fingers slipped in between buttons, wisping against his skin. 

Struggling to keep from shaking, he dared to ask her. "What....do you need, Mistress?" 

The hands ceased in their groping and pulled back. 

Her voice, deep with want, whispered. "I need you....,youkai, to do exactly as I say. Sit down on that sofa." 

Those hands rested lightly on his back as he walked over to the couch. They gave a little push. 

He sat down on the firm cushions. 

The female remained standing before him. 

Even though he refrained from looking directly at the woman, he could almost feel the wanton core of her gaze upon his body. 

Training and experience with females in his servitude had made him accustomed to this situation. 

But something had changed. 

Long slender thighs slid over his as the female straddled him. 

The skirt she wore rode up in folds. He felt her pulsating heat as she pushed her hips against his. 

While leaning back some, the young woman began pulling at the buttons on his shirt. 

In a whispered tone of frustration she gave a short command. "Unbutton, now." 

He swallowed thickly and raised his hands to first button. 

Slowly, he unbuttoned each one. 

When he had finished the task, her greedy caresses roamed over his skin. 

He looked up at the ceiling then closed his eyes to help fight the nausea building up in his stomach. 

Hot wet lips began their journey from his collar bone, skipping over the metal restraint, up to his ear and down his jawline. 

This hurt. 

This woman was not his chosen. 

And his body refused to react to her advances. 

If unable to please this female, would he be punished? 

Her lips came closer to his but he turned his head away. 

The woman leaned back, clear cut annoyance in her voice. "Why are you not responding to me? I know you have done this before. Why do you insist on not performing now?" 

Opening his eyes, he glared at the wall to his right. 

His blood ran cold at her crude snicker. 

"My, my...look at you. If I were to take a guess, it would be that sweet little Rin has caught your fancy." 

Goosebumps flooded his flesh as the female leaned in again and her steamy breath brushed against his ear. 

"I can make you...you know that...all I have to do is give you an order....." 

He sucked in a breath as a heated wetness slid over the rim of his ear. 

The shaking began again. Defying the urge to fall into the welcoming black void, he battled the tremors. 

Invading touches went further, stroking and fondling in private areas. 

Female arousal blistered his sense of smell. 

Chancing her wrath, he pleaded with desperation. "Please...don't make me do this." 

Fingers tangled in his hair then twisted into fists. He winced as she jerked his head back over the edge of the sofa. 

The female leaned over, her nose almost touching his. 

Eyes, half lidded and brimming with primal lust, filled his vision. 

Heat radiated from the young woman's body, causing the bare skin on his chest to prickle with a sickening sensation. 

With one, firm grind of her hips, she whispered a burning demand. "Kiss me, now." 

Closing his eyes, all rational thought skidded to a halt as her warm, sour tongue, licked his lips. 

Sesshomaru panicked. 

Forcing himself to respond would be futile. 

He knew. He could not mate with this female, unless....... 

Rin. 

Drowning in fevered touches and heated breathing, he sought to escape this defilement by shutting out reality. 

His world turned inward as images of his chosen lighted the darkness: 

her flushed features, baby soft skin, 

sweet, strawberry kisses, 

and the fragrance of vanilla scented flowers. 

It was Rin who was the one writhing in passionate need atop him. 

The female tasting him was his mate, and he returned the wet kiss by licking then sucking on her bottom lip. 

Falling deeper into the dream, he reached out to touch his chosen. 

He grasped her waist and pulled down feminine hips, grinding them hard against his own, now generated want. 

The female on him gasped then moaned. 

Sesshomaru became lost, oblivious to everything around him. 

So far gone was the inu youkai that he didn't even notice the turn of the lock on the office door. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

*Looks out from hiding place to see if the coast is clear, takes a step forward out into the open only to get pummeled by rotten fruit. _sighs_ " guess I deserved that one."* Another cliffy, I really don't know what has gotten into me. I am almost afraid to look at the comment box for this one. Don't hate Kikyo too much, she has a warped reason for her actions which will be revealed in the next chap. I know this chapter wasn't boring. *clears throat* anyway. ^_^ hope all who read were entertained. Comments? *clears throat again* Questions? *slowly and quietly eases back toward my hiding place* pleasereviewTTFNRas *runs quickly back into the shadows* Review responses: 

Tenshi no Yami: Yes, it has rained here so much the ground is soggy. I live in the southern part of the U.S. But I like it. Rain makes me happy sometimes. Thanks for the cookie. *runs and puts it in the cookie jar for later* I am so happy I cheered you up! Ras. 

Inuficcrzy: Now Sesshomaru doesn't cry out because his mind set will not allow him to. For him to even glance in the direction of the stairs was a starting point for our Youkai. He will change in this fic in slow degrees. 

Blue Frost: I know everybody will want to be killing Kikyo by this point but she is my antagonist in this story. Her character is essential to the plot. But she will get hers, just wait. 

Sunflowerseed: Oh my goodness, I hope you got some sleep. And now I have probably ruined another night with this cliffy as well...I am so sorry. But anywho, hope you liked this chap. 

Lil'Chi Chi : A watered down version of Captured soul sounds good. I will just have to delete the Lemon chapters and some of the language and it may happen. But I will have to wait until it is finished. To tell the truth i haven't put a lemon in the story yet. Next chapter of Captured Soul will be a lemon and it will be out soon. 

Crying Wasteland: Ah yes, I have tried my best to put Sess in this role as a broken servent. How he would react after being a slave to humans for over four hundred years was a toughy. Don't worry they will kiss. Upon request I can make the kiss sooner than expected. 

Fawn-chan: I am sooooo sorry about this. This chap had to happen. Part of my angst bit. 

Kiki-love: Give me all the, I love it reviews you want! ^_^ They so make my sun shine! Glad you love the story. Ras. 

And many wonderful thanks to others who reviewed: 

Johanna Gen 

Fan of Story 

Hino Rei 

Tatoosh 

kasey 

kin 

Sashlea 

Erica 

and Hentai Jane 


	19. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Feelings Unknown 

Rin stood at the bottom of the staircase and scoured over the living room carefully. 

Kagome, who had been following her down the stairs, now halted to her left. 

While trying to ignore the bad feeling that was growing stronger with each passing minute, Rin spoke an obvious truth. "Sesshomaru is gone." 

As Kagome took a quick glance over the living room, she answered her statement with a light tone. "I'm sure he is around here somewhere, Rin. Why don't you go ahead and put that dress in your car while I go find him." 

Her sister smiled and winked then headed for the door that led to the dinning room. "I'll go check the kitchen. He may be looking for more of that cheesecake." 

Rin gave Kagome a simple nod then hurried out the door, almost running to her car. 

After placing the garment bag in the back seat, she walked quickly back to the house. 

Upon entering the front door, she saw Kagome coming out of the dining room. 

Even though her anxiety seemed to be running out of control, Kagome didn't appear to be worried at all. "He wasn't in the kitchen, Rin. Maybe he went to the bathroom or decided to take a walk outside." 

Rin looked over to the coat rack. "I don't believe he went outside, Kagome. His coat and weapons are still here." 

They both set about searching the house but came up with nothing. 

Puzzled, Rin turned to her sister. "Kagome, did you check your office? Sesshomaru likes to read. He may have found a book and settled in there." 

Kagome snapped her fingers. "I sure didn't, Rin. I only took a quick peek into the library and forgot all about my office." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rin followed her sister into the library and to the office door. 

The door was closed. 

Rin watched as her sister tried to turn the knob. 

With a baffled look, Kagome reached over to a nearby shelf. "That's strange, I don't remember locking this door." 

That bad feeling was now forming in her stomach again as her sister unlocked the door to her office. 

Kagome entered first and switched on the lights. 

Blinded by the sudden brightness, Rin blinked for a moment before stepping into the room. 

For some reason, Kagome had frozen and was now staring at the far side of her office. 

Rin followed her sister's gaze. 

She stopped breathing. 

Her body refused to move. 

Shock hit like a tidal wave. 

Suddenly, the pounding in her chest forced her to take a breath. 

The scene seared it's way into her vision. 

She wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this nightmare. 

Before her, Sesshomaru sat on the sofa, a dazed and lost expression on his face. 

His shirt was open, exposing his chest. 

Kikyo stood next to the sofa, fixing and brushing off her skirt and top. 

With an aloof flip of her hair, Kikyo turned to them. "Doesn't anybody knock around here?" 

Forcing the animation back into her muscles, Rin walked with shaky steps until she neared the sofa. 

Sesshomaru slid off of the couch and kneeled before her. 

His silver hair brushed the floor as he bowed on hands and knees at her feet. 

Pushing the shock out of her system, Rin crouched then touched his shoulder. "Sesshomaru......are you okay?" 

He did not answer. 

Rin glared up at Kikyo, anger sparking within. "What did you do to him?" 

Kikyo placed a hand on her chest, irritation in her voice. "_I_ didn't do anything to him, Rin." 

Rin stood up and put her hands on her hips, her anger turning to rage in slow degrees. 

Kagome walked over to them. "Kikyo....what is going on here?" 

Crossing her arms, Kikyo let out an arrogant sniff. "We were just having a little fun." 

Kagome's tone lowered. "Having a little...fun?" 

Kikyo uncrossed her arms and replied with exasperation. "Yea, me and Sesshomaru were...messing around." She then smirked and leered down at the youkai. "He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he quite enjoyed himself." 

That did it! Rin snarled as her hands lunged for her cousin's throat. "You!...You!...Ahhh!...." 

Kagome, who had probably seen what was coming, blocked the attack by holding her back and trying to settle the confrontation with the voice of reason. "Rin! get a hold of yourself! That is enough!" 

Rin struggled in her sister's hold, the fire in her vision centered on her cousin who was standing there with a haughty smirk. "Let me go, Kagome!" 

As Kagome held her back, she replied, her voice firm. "No, Rin. Not until you calm down." 

Immediately, Rin ceased the attempt to cause bodily harm to her cousin. 

While breathing heavily with exertion, Rin stared at her cousin as Kagome let her go. 

Kagome then turned to Kikyo. "Okay, Kikyo, whatever possessed you to take such liberties with Sesshomaru?" 

With a snotty _hmph_, Kikyou stuck her nose up in the air. "As I said, Kagome, me and Sesshomaru were only playing a little game, _together_." 

Backing up from Kikyo, Kagome scrunched up her nose. "Kikyo...have you been drinking?" 

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, Kagome." 

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome snorted. "Alright, Kikyo, now I know something is wrong with you. You don't drink. Does this have something to do with why you decided to come for a visit? And about those relationship problems you mentioned?" 

Rin could tell her sister had struck a nerve because Kikyo's face turned red and she began to sputter. 

"That, too, is...none of ...your business, dear cousin. I don't have to stand here and listen to this." 

Kikyo pointed a finger in her direction...."And you, are plain pathetic, attacking me over this..this...youkai. Look at him, Rin. Look at the way he cowers at your feet. Even if you do find some way to remove that collar, he will always be this way, obeying any and every command. He's a broken ghost, Rin. He will never be anything but a slave. You are wasting your money and endangering your life over this....dog demon. He's not worth it, Rin! Why don't you do yourself and him a favor. Sell this youkai for what you can get out of him before the law changes. Sell the pitiful, groveling, sla......" 

Kikyo's words were cut short when Rin slapped her, effectively ending her cousin's cruel tirade. 

Holding a hand to her now reddened cheek, Kikyo glared at her. "I can't believe you just did that!" 

Even through her now blurring vision, Rin could see the pain she inflicted on her cousin. She felt herself smirk in satisfaction at seeing the hurt flash across Kikyo's face. 

Rin tasted the salty moisture that had slid over her lips. 

Kagome intervened. "What you said to Rin was uncalled for, Kikyo. And further more, what you said about Sesshomaru was very rude and hurtful as well. I suggest you apologize to my sister and Sesshomaru then go sober up by sleeping off whatever it was that you drank." 

For a second, Kikyo did not respond, the bright angry light in her eyes blazing. But she blinked and turned to Kagome, seemingly trying to compose herself. "Maybe you have a point, Kagome." 

Through gritted teeth, Kikyo's voice strained a forced regret. "Rin, I apologize for what I said. Perhaps, I let my anger get the best of me." 

Her cousin pointed to Sesshomaru. "But I refuse to lower myself concerning the dog demon." 

With that, Kikyo spun around and headed for the door. 

Kagome put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you, alright?" 

Wiping at her eyes, Rin gave a little sniffle. She then smiled weakly and nodded. "Yea, I'm okay." 

Giving a quick glance down at Sesshomaru then back to her, Kagome gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "I think I'll go have a little talk with Kikyo." 

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was still kneeling at her feet. 

The warmth of Kagome's arm left her shoulder. She barely noticed when her sister exited the room. 

Rin surrendered to overwelming pain in her heart and dropped to the ungiving floor before the beautiful youkai. 

Because of the demons silver bangs, his expression remained hidden. 

Refusing to spill another tear, Rin reached out with a warranted delicacy. 

The second her finger touched the skin on his cheek, he began to shake. 

Immediately, Rin jerked her hand back. 

Swallowing hard to help remove the pain which now seemed to be building into an unbearable ache, She sat back on her heals. 

This situation may need to be handled differently. 

With a firm tone, she gave a whispered command. "Sesshomaru, sit up." 

The youkai did as ordered and sat back on his heals as well. His dark, ambered eyes held a dull distance. 

Cautiously, Rin reached over to his shirt. 

The cotton material slipped over her fingers as she began to button. 

She sniffed once while keeping to the task. 

When the last button had been fixed , she rested her hands in her lap. 

Rin let out a hesitant breath then made herself look up. 

Buried deep within his blank expression, there was.......sadness. "Sesshomaru?" 

A tiny light emerged in the honeyed depths which now averted away from her. "Yes...Rin?" 

Unable to find the right words to say, she only stared with growing despair. 

After a few minutes, Rin directed her attention to her hands which had been clinching tightly in her lap. "I think we need to go home now." 

She stood up slowly. "Come on, let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru stood and followed Rin to the front entrance in the living room. 

She waited as he attached his weapons and picked up the leather coat. 

Silently, Rin opened the door. 

Without looking back, she walked out to the car. 

He obediently trailed behind. 

On the ride back to Rin's house, Sesshomaru gazed out at the passing streetlights. 

She wouldn't want him now. 

She had seen him with another. 

The sinking grief welled up, threatening to drown his soul in dejection. 

No potential mate would consider one who had been unfaithful. 

He had lost her. 

Smothered by misery, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited for the crack in his heart to bleed enough so the pain would disappear. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.Wow! I got out another chapter. This chapter was the end of the *clears throat* um...kikyo antagonist scene's. I have decided to give Sesshy a rest concerning the vamp. I had wanted to put one more scene of Kikyo being really mean and doing some bad stuff to Sesshy in retaliation for Rin slapping her. But I think I will nich that idea. I'd probably get linched by flaming reviews forever if I let Kikyo get her dirty hands on our Youkai again. I got one Review that mentioned that last chapter was close to R. It was not a lemon but it did have very strong sensual content. If anyone has a comment on the R thing then please tell me. I don't know what constitutes an R rating. There will be a lemon in this story but I will make it seperate from the fic and put it in The R section. Don't worry, I do lemons in taste. If anyone wants me to include Inuyasha and a Kagome start up Romance in this then I would like a vote on that as well. If I get the two together then I will do them justice and start another fic after this one where they will get all the fluff you want. 

Review responses: 

Caitlin M: *Pouts* I'm evil? Really? Darn. Well, thanks for the good writing comment! ^_^ I'm now an official good and evil writer. muhahahaha! 

Tenshi no Yami: Do you really think it could be considered R? I was kinda worried about that. Ice Cream! I want choco mint chip! 

Black Balloon: There will be no lemon in the pg-13 part of my story. But i may put up a seperate chapter in the R section and tie it to this fic. 

Michikaru: Hey child! how's it goin? I'll come visit your story when I get a chance. For some reason I can't read While my mind is on writing. Weird huh. Yahhh! I hope Sessy gets it! 

Kiki-Love: Wow! My Sun Shines! and now I see a rainbow! cool! thanks for the I love it reviews! ^_^ 

The Random Queen: *dodges the flying rabid furbies and runs away to type chp 20.* 

Athar-Luna: I was very flattered by your review. I am so glad that you did get a chance to tell me how you felt about the story. It makes me happy that my writing is having such and impact. I want people to feel for the characters. That is my one goal. Thanks so much for your informative and sweet review. ^_^ 

Abunai Mori: *runs and hides from your scary mood swings Peeps out to sniff cookie with sprinkles. grabs cookie then does cute little dance.* Thnx. ^_^ 

fan of story: Hi fan! Oh man did that chap cause problems! but what is broken can almost always be fixed! ^_^ 

D-Chan: Well, they didn't really have s*x, just close to it. Inuyasha will make an appearance and it will be a huge one! Was that enough retaliation for you? 

Tatoosh: Kikyo and Naraku? gag. ick. mmmmmm maybe they do belong together...mmmmm *thinks up stinky plot with the worst couple ever.* 

NIGHTSCREAM: I didn't get the pics. I hope you can send me them again. I am glad you liked the ones I sent you. they were done by v-chan. she is quite good. 

Shinoku: Pocky! Oreos! and Milk! Woa! Glad you made it back from the business trip. ^_^ 

Lil'Chi Chi: The collar only acitivates if Rin says the word or if he does not respond to commands given to him by Rin or her blood kin. Wow! I love cookies and cream! 

kin: sorry but that chap was not a dream. 

And soooo many happy thanks to the other's who reviewed, most of which expressed the imminent demise of the vamp kikyo. If I could kill her in this fic I would. But the woman is their cousin. Can't kill family. *sighs* 

inuficcrzy

Lanenkar

Jazzy 

Laura 

Liza 

Sesshoumaru 

Hino Rei 

Alina 

Shell Babe 

Erica 

kasey 

V-chan 

NICOLE 

Yuen 


	20. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 20: Expressions of the heart .

. 

. 

The minute Rin parked the car into the dark driveway, she turned to the inu youkai sitting next to her. "We're home....." 

During the ride home, he had not spoken one word, not uttered one sound. And now, he only stared out the window and gave a simple nod in acknowledgement. 

Rin sighed while grabbing her bag and getting out of the car; her mind, a jumbled mess as her body and spirit were slowly going numb. This frame of consciousness hindered her ability to find the right key to her own house. Through the desperate jangled searching, Rin fought to hold it together as she stepped up the concrete walkway. The click of the car door and Sesshomaru's footsteps falling behind increased her anxiousness. 

She wanted to go in, run to her room, and hide. 

Finally, she found the right key just as she neared the entrance. 

Upon opening the front door, she switched on the lights. 

Sesshomaru trailed in behind. He seemed to be avoiding even looking in her direction. 

That horrid despair crept up inside once more. 

He didn't want to look at her. 

With heavy steps, Rin ascended the staircase. "I think I'll go to bed now. You can do what you want." 

As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Rin slumped against it. 

The dam broke, and with it all the frustration, pain, misery, and tears she had been holding back until now. She sobbed quietly, hoping her housemate could not hear. Where these feelings were coming from and why they ravaged her spirit was a mystery. 

It shouldn't have hurt so much to see them together. 

Really. But...it did. 

Why? The rational part of her mind sought an answer by going over details and possibilities. 

One: Sesshomaru may have been forced by Kikyo. 

Two: Sesshomaru may have been ordered into it but didn't mind touching Kikyo. Three: Sesshomaru may have wanted to be with her cousin and asked if she needed him. 

Four: Kikyo was prettier than her: Kikyo was taller. She had smooth milky skin. Her long silky hair lustered in the light. And...,Rin frowned and looked down at her chest,....Kikyo had bigger....attributes. 

Five: Her cousin expressed how much Sesshomaru enjoyed her company. 

Rin clenched her eyes tight and began to shake her head to remove the image of Kikyo and Sesshomaru in a passionate embrace. No! No! No. no......no. 

Rin slid down the slick wooden surface of the door. 

As her bottom hit the carpet, Rin opened her eyes to blurry vision and blinked, making wet lines itch down the skin of her cheeks. 

Never in her life had she experienced this kind of pain. 

It tore at her very soul and weighed everything down into despair. 

Laying her head on her knees, Rin let out another string of tears. 

These feelings went far beyond anything she had ever felt in her entire life. They all spawned from one giant source buried deep within. 

It became all too clear in that one moment. 

Rin raised her head up and stared out at nothing. 

The blurred, dark room came into focus. 

Everything came into focus. 

Realization created an open pathway to the absolute truth. 

And that absolute truth, if not for the circumstances, should have made the world light up and dance. 

Rin knew, through the craters of deepened sorrow. 

Rin finally knew. 

She loved him.... 

New tears threatened to spill. 

She loved an inu youkai who may leave the very minute he was free...... 

Kagome was right....as she had been right to begin with. She should not have gotten attached...She should not have fallen......for him. 

But, she now realized that her heart had made other plans without her knowledge. It probably would have made no difference to her spirit what her mind may have set out to do. 

Her heart had chosen Sesshomaru. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Unbeknownst to Rin, Sesshomaru stood on the other side of her door. 

He remained rigid, listening to the faint sobs. His heart twisted with every sniffle; and he fell deeper into despair with every salty scented tear. 

The need to open that door, to hold Rin and chase away her grief, overwhelmed him. 

But he had no right, for he had caused that grief. 

She probably despised him now for being with that......wench. 

Whether he had been forced or not. It made no difference. In a moment of heated confusion, he had made the wrong choice and touched another female. 

He should have let the witch kill him or refused to obey until the collar eventually destroyed his mind. And this nightmare could have been avoided. More than likely, Rin would have favored a mindless slave over an unfaithful potential mate. 

Who was he kidding? There could have been no better outcome. 

Rins grief could not have been spared either way. 

Rin had cared for him. And she did have some sort of feelings for him. 

But whatever feelings Rin may have been developing for him were now, most likely, dead. 

Only by some miracle would his chosen at least forgive him for touching that. ......that..... 

The invading memory of her hands.....groping....pawing....fondling caused a sudden jolt of nausea. 

Anger sparked and the smell of his own blood prompted him to look down. 

Small scarlet spots were forming on the carpet. Dark red blood dripped from both clenched fists. 

Another string of sobs pulled his attention off of his anger and the scent of blood, drawing him back to the wooden obstruction barring him from Rin. 

Depression blanketed his soul once more. His hand reached out to the door knob....but he froze. 

He simply did not know if his spirit could stand up to her voiced resentment and rejection. But she had every right to give him both. And every right to send him away. 

But he knew, even if she dismissed his very presence from her life....she would always remain.....his chosen. 

With every ounce of inner strength, he tore his gaze from the door and headed for the bathroom. 

He needed to remove the sickening stench of that infernal witch from his body before the odor caused his dinner to return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sound of running water brought Rin out of her emotional revelations. 

Sesshomaru must be taking a bath. 

After wiping the wetness away with the back of her hand, Rin stood and slowly walked over to her night table to switch on the lamp. Reaching over, she tossed her bag on the dresser. 

The purse fell over, spilling its contents. 

Rin let out an aggravated breath and began to pick up the scattered objects. 

While placing a compact into her purse, she caught a glimpse of white between the pockets. 

Delicately, she withdrew the flower from the protective pocket of her bag. 

Rin lightly touched the silky white petals with the tip of her finger. 

Sesshomaru had been so sincere when he had given the gift. 

Bringing the beautiful blossom to her face, she smoothed the flower across her cheek. 

Its fragrant softness tickled her skin. 

Sighing, Rin placed the flower on her dresser then pulled out her night gown from a drawer. 

After changing, she picked up the blossom then laid down on the bed. 

Even though it was still early, her drained body and soul cried out for rest. 

While holding the white flower close to her chest, she drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru eased into the hot water. Reaching over, he grabbed the soap. 

Immediately, he began scrub, rubbing vigorously until his skin reddened with the rough friction. 

He had to get clean;...to remove that female's scent from his body,... to strip her filthy, nauseating smell from his skin,...and to wash the repulsive sensation of violation away..... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clothed only in a towel, Sesshomaru stepped out into the cool air of the hallway. 

While his hair dripped on the carpet, he looked over to Rin's door which remained closed. 

With an inward sigh, he headed for his room. 

After pulling on a pair of sweatpants he had found in the drawer, Sesshomaru sat on his bed. 

As he slowly dried his hair with the towel, he thought about Rin: 

her smile, 

her laughter, 

her beauty, 

her sweet scent, 

and child like nature. 

Could he allow that to slip away? 

No. 

He needed to know. 

Even if it broke his spirit, he needed to know how she really felt; if she was angry or not, or if she hated him. 

At least he would know the complete truth. 

Making his decision, he tossed the towel then left the room, intent on finding out exactly what Rin felt for him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He stopped just outside her door and listened. 

Inside, he could hear Rin breathing; deep and even. She was asleep. 

Quietly, he opened the door and peered in. Rin lay curled up and sleeping on her bed. The lamp on her night table bathed her features in soft yellow light. 

Without making a sound, he entered the room and shut the door. 

As he neared the bed and the ethereal beauty slumbering upon it, he gazed at her sleeping form. 

Her brown hair waved over the white pillow. 

Pink lips parted with innocence, and little sighs escaped those glistening lips with every deepened breath. 

Her cheeks were flushed and lined with tear stains and he suddenly had the desire to lick those tear streaks from her skin. 

As he came closer, he noticed Rin had both hands clasped together against her chest. 

She held something. 

And that something made him pause and caused his heart to beat a little faster. 

His maiden held a white blossom very close to her own heart. 

Silently, he sat on the floor by the side of the bed where Rin lay sleeping. 

He would stay until her breathing and heart beat informed him of her waking. 

If she wanted him to leave then he would. 

But he honestly hoped Rin would allow him to speak with her. 

With his back to the matress, Sesshomaru waited. Just being close to her gave him comfort. 

At least, for now, he had this simple moment. 

After a while, Sleep began to pull at him but he warded off the urge by shaking his head. 

Then, his sensitive hearing caught the sound of a quickening heartbeat and uneven breathing. 

Very quietly, he stood and headed for the door. 

As he reached for the door knob, Rin's sleepy voice called out to him. "Please.....don't go." 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned. 

Rin had sat up and was now rubbing her eye with one hand. 

She then reached over and placed her flower on the night stand. 

Giving him a small smile, she scooted over then patted the space next to her. 

Sesshomaru, unable to comprehend why she would want him so near, did not move. 

A small hurt look passed over her features but then vanished as her smile became true once more. 

Reaching her hand out, she softly spoke. "Come on. I don't bite." 

With slow steps he moved closer. He looked at the empty space then back to her clear brown pools. 

She wanted him to...get in the bed...beside her. 

Now his heart quickened. 

Was he dreaming? 

Had he fallen asleep without knowing? 

No. This was real. 

Rin was real. 

The thundering in his chest, definitely real. 

He eased onto the cushioned matress. 

It dipped with his weight. This caused Rin to slide forward and accidentally fall against his shoulder. 

The young female let out a squeeked _"oops"_ then scooted back a little more with a faint blush. 

With a little maneuvering, Sesshomaru got comfortable by partially sitting up on the fluffy pillow and turning to face Rin. 

She had remained sitting up but did not look directly at him. Instead, she chose to smooth out and study the comforter. "Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes, Rin?" 

After letting out a deep breath, she looked at him. "You....you don't have to stay if you don't want to. When the collar is removed you can leave if that is what you want to do." 

A small part of him panicked. Did she want him to leave? Mentally squashing the unwarranted anxiety, Sesshomaru gave an assertive reply. "I do not wish to leave you, Rin." 

Her eyes widened. "You...you don't?" 

With earnest conviction, he answered. "No...I want to stay here...with you." 

She smiled brightly but then looked down, her smile falling away. "I want to ask you something....." 

A nervous lump formed in his stomach. 

Pushing a stray brown lock of hair behind a small ear, she continued. "I wanted to know if...I know this may be none of my business but... were you and Kikyo...I mean..." 

She looked up and searched his eyes. "Did you want...to be with her?" 

Sesshomaru averted his eyes from the pain radiating off of her delicate features. Would she believe him if he spoke the truth? In a sudden leap of faith he returned his gaze to her clear brown pools and replied with the only honest answer. "No." 

So many emotions passed over her face in that very moment: relief , happiness, anger, and grief. 

Without warning, Rin flung her arms around his neck and began to cry on his shoulder. 

Soft, sorrowful words fell between faint sobs. "I am so sorry. I should never have left you alone...forgive me." 

Relieved beyond measure, Sesshomaru returned the embrace by wrapping both arms around her small waist and burying his nose in the hollow of her neck. 

But her quiet weeping tore at his spirit. 

Reaching one hand to gently caress and thread through her hair, he spoke softly. "Hush, please don't cry. It is not as if it hasn't happened before." 

He winced as she began to cry harder. He had said the wrong thing. 

With his heart, he implored. "Rin....please...I can't stand it when you cry. It...hurts." 

After a few minutes, the female he held began to calm. Before long, her tears turned to little sniffles then finally stopped altogether. 

But Sesshomaru did not let her go. 

He didn't want to let his angel go. 

Ever..... 

When Rin began to pull away from him, he tightened his hold. "Please...can I... just...hold you?" 

His answer was given when Rin hugged him tighter. 

With a small smile of relief, he leaned back and cradled her small form, placing her legs across his lap and letting her nuzzle against his chest. 

Within moments, the two fell asleep. 

During the night, Sesshomaru lay on his back and Rin snuggled close with one arm around his waist and one thigh draped across his. 

By midnight, the couple had switched in their sleep as Sesshomaru spooned up behind the mate in his dreams. 

. .

. .

. 

____________________________________________________________________________

. .

. .

. 

Woo Hoo! How was that roller coaster ride? fun? All that emotion was not easy. Now there is an important factor in this chapter. I hope most of you noticed. I won't say what it is but maybe someone who reviews guessed it. And it is not Rin realizing that she loves Sess. It's something else. I had meant for this chap to go into Friday morning and on to friday night for our couple but I decided to cut my chap in half. Next chapter will be a Friday for our couple. that means the chapter after 21 will be the banquet chaps. ooooo....can't wait! muhahahah. 

Review responses: head spinning.....soooo many reviews......smiles. 

Crying Wasteland: vote number 1 for Kagome and Inu! 

Jess: Now about the rule thing. Rins orders only override if she is nearby. It's the blood thing for the collar. The collar recognizes in that moment only the blood of the person in the vicinity. Very interesting ideas mmmmmmmmm. ^_^ 

Lil' Chi Chi: No they didn't do the dirty *snickers* Kikyo had his shirt unbuttoned and was about to unbutton something else. *shudders* Now all Sesshomaru thought about when that door opened was Rin. He was touching Rin in his fantasy. And boy did it hurt when Rin showed up he realized what he had done. If i put inu and kag together in this story it will only be a hint of a relationship. For a full package deal i will start another story after this one centering on the couple. and the thing about kikyo will be part of the plot. muhahaha the vixen never stops does she? don't worry this story centers only on Rin and Sess. I love cookies and cream too! *pouts* but there is none in my freezer. 

bluefrost: man,i didn't know people hated kikyo that badly. of couse i myself could be considered part of that club as well. What if I promise some good kikyo torture somewhere in this chap? will that satisify some rabid fans? 

Hino Rei: Oh yes! choco chip ice cream. *snacks while typing chapter 21. 

taskinLUDE: Ah now you wouldn't be hinting at some Sess/Kag would you? ^_^. I never even thought of the matrix. cool. have you gotten the new harry potter book yet? And about the inuyasha deal. Rin and Kagome do not know about the relationship kikyo had with inu. Inu does show up. and i need him for this story. Inu dumped kikyo. and now kikyo hates him or still wants him in some twisted way. Weird woman. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: I am glad you like my story. Separating the lemons is only fair to most. Some day I will find pocky! and inu shows up in about three chaps from now. 

Erica: yes, those relationship problems are concerning our dog eared hanyou. 

AKI: Wow! what can I say? Now i see rainbows with the stars and sun. ^_^ happy day. 

Sake Girl Duelist: Are you a vampire? you sure are out for blood. he he. I promise I promise she will get punished in this story. but it will be near the end. okays? 

Liza: Yep ole mediaminer is completely useless! I will send you the pics soon. just give me a chance. I have some more too that v'chan sent me. I really need to get my own site. Im working on it. Ras. 

Jazzy: You will have to see about the Rin and Naraku affair in chap 21. I will try to check up on your story but i can't promise. for some reason i can't read other work when my mind is centered on writing. I am so strange. 

fan of story: hey fan! I know I know. everybody wants kikyo to get kicked in the a&&. he he. ah well. its not the right time yet. hope to hear from ya soon. Drop me a line, Ras. 

NICOLE: I am sorry but she is family. I cannot kill her. but that doesn't mean i can't torture her. *laughs evily* 

Shinoku: Alright! oreos! weeeee! This chap better? hmmm? 

Tenshi no Yami: another vote for inu and kag! 

Yuen: Oh i would really like to see kikyo get slapped for real in the series! ahhh! 

The Random Queen: burning kikyo plushies? they actually sell kikyo plushies? *runs to go find voodoo pins* 

Lunar Mirror: glad you like! ras. 

Kiki-love: Now i see the stars and a rainbow amongst them. And that really did happen to me and my hubby one night while driving on the natchez trace. we saw a nighttime rainbow next to the full moon! it was soooo incredible! 

Opaaru Tsuki: Did you know there is a amature video of Sess and Rin of that song? I got it off of KazaA. Ah yes...kikyo torture....don't worry i have my ideas in that dept. muhahahaha! 

dangerous-beans: yes the emotion does drain me a bit. I wanted to give rin the innocent almost child like character. that's how i see her. 

Michikaru: Now with writing my other story, these updates take longer. sorry. hope this fluffy chap made up for it. 

Sunflowerseed: and I have noted your vote for inu kag as well! nah not the greatest but i smile on your sweet complement! 

belle: Inu and kag start bout chapter 25. your vote has been taken. It will only be a hint of a relationship though. kikyo bashing will be about chap 35 or so. 

serpenstar: Naraku is the really bad guy not the antagonist. Ah yes your vote for Inu/kag is noted! It will only be a hint towards the relationship. I will continue their story in another fic. 

Sesshoumaru: lemon scene will be near the end and separate. Inu and Kagome will come soon. I have decided on a hint of a relationship. 

Black Balloon:How was the fluff in this chap? 

Tatoosh: Now Rin was very hurt in that scene more so than angry. I believed that Rin would fall in on herself with that much pain and remain silent. Yes! I will do the inu/kag hint of a relationship. ^_^ 

And sooo many thanks to the others and read and reviewed! ^_^ 

Henti Jane 

vampirebunny 

AsianEyes 

kin

AkinaMeigatsuno 

Faile

pratz 

DiaBLo

Athar-Luna 

Blue Demon 

Trio Spade 

and inuficcrzy 


	21. chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Although.... I really wished I owned a certain tall inu youkai with long silver hair, pure golden eyes, an incredible body,....uh.. uh ..*shakes head to clear thoughts* where was I? 

______________________________________________________________________________

chapter 21: visitors 

Rin eased out of sleep slowly. The first thing her semi conscious mind realized was just how warm her body felt. 

As reality brought the sound of morning birds, Rin opened her eyes to the mellow light filtering in from the bedroom window. 

She smiled. Last night, Sesshomaru asked if he could hold her. 

Looking down at the strong arm draped over her waist, she sighed with happiness. 

Rin moved her hand to trace with a fingertip the red markings on his wrist. The arm hugged her tighter, pulling her against the firm chest at her back. 

Sesshomaru let out a long breath followed by a light throaty grunt. 

With a yawn, Rin snuggled into the protective embrace of the male she loved and closed her eyes. 

A nose nuzzled its way from the back of her hair to the dip of her neck. 

Then, a warmth whispered over her ear. 

Sesshomaru's voice, heavy with sleep, breathed across her cheek. "Good morning." 

Rin sighed lazily. "Good mornin'." 

A warm hand began to rub circles on her tummy as a strange noise rumbled close behind. 

She giggled. "What are you doing?" 

Something hot and wet slid up the rim of her ear. Rin gasped as the sensation kindled a pleasurable tingle beneath the gentle circling motions. 

The hand which had been rubbing those delicious circles began to caress the skin on her left arm. 

In a heated whisper he replied with an almost burning question of his own. "What do you need me to do?" 

For some reason, Rin was having a hard time concentrating. "I...I...I don't know." 

Conflict started between the body and rational mind. Her body wanted to do more than just cuddle but her rational mind knew it could not happen at this time. Sesshomaru could lose his only chance for freedom. 

And also, she didn't know if she was ready for that kind of intimacy 

While mentally willing the sensation to pass, Rin let out a calming breath . 

She loved him. 

And she needed to tell him how she felt. 

With heated cheeks, Rin gathered her courage. "I need to tell you something, Sess." 

The fingers lightly grazing the skin on her arm, slid further up and clasped her hand. 

Again he whispered in a warm, soft tone. "And what is it that you need to tell me?" 

Suddenly, a tender fluttering started in her stomach. "I...." 

Sesshomaru nudged his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "What is it? Mmmmm? Mmmmmm...You smell good." 

Now, she really _was_ having a hard time focusing. "I need to tell you..." 

Rin licked her lips and inwardly asked for strength from her heart. "...Sesshomaru...I...lo.." 

At that precise second, the phone rang. 

Shaking her head, Rin moved out of the arms which seemed reluctant to let go and reached for the phone on the other bedside table. "Hello?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rin?" Came a male voice. 

While raising up on his right elbow, Sesshomaru watched his female scoot across the bed and dangle her legs over the side. "Hey, Miroku." 

"Hello, my dear, Rin." 

Sesshomaru did not like Rin talking to that male. An audible rumbling escaped from his throat. 

Without looking back, Rin waved her hand at him. 

"What was that sound?" the male asked with apparent anxiousness. "Did you get a dog?" 

This time, he growled louder. 

With a quick, stern but playful look back, Rin mouthed. "Stop that." 

Rin twirled the phone cord between her fingers. "Uh...no, I did not get a dog, Miroku. What did you need?" 

"Oh...well...anyway...I called to see if you have finished the painting of Sango." 

"I sure did. I got finished with it yesterday." 

"Excellent! Can I pick it up today? Perhaps, around noon?" 

"That will be fine. I will look for you then." 

"I look forward to seeing you, Rin." 

"Bye, Miroku." 

Rin hung up the phone then turned and leaned towards him with amusement glinting in her eyes. "And why did you feel the need to growl at one of my clients?" 

Sesshomaru tilted his head and smirked but did not reply. 

With a raised eyebrow, she smiled. "Jealous?" 

Still smirking, he blinked once. 

The female who lay only inches away from his now empty arms shook her head. "Oh, playing the strong, silent type, are we?" 

He nodded slightly. 

Her smile grew wider. "Well, we need to get up. How about I fix some pancakes? mmm? I have syrup." She winked at him. 

He smiled and nodded in spite of the fact that the only sweet thing he wanted to taste was the very thing which had been tingling his senses earlier. 

Rin eased off the bed with feminine grace. He gazed in fascination at the delicate sway of her hips as she walked out of the room. 

Directly , he heard the bathroom door close. 

Sesshomaru buried his nose in Rin's pillow and sniffed once before getting up and going to his room. 

Searching the closet, he picked out a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. 

After dressing and brushing his hair, the inu youkai bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Sitting up on the counter, he waited. 

A few minutes later, Rin came beaming through the kitchen door. A secret smile graced her pink lips. She did not look at him but continued to the fridge. Her blue skirt swished once. And immediately he noticed the creamy skin from ankle to calf to partially exposed thigh. Struck into a daze when Rin bent over , the dog demon had to blink to regain composure as she closed the door and placed items on the counter next to him. 

Looking up to him, she gave a lighthearted grin. "Comfortable?" 

He only nodded. 

The young woman opened a cabinet and reached for something. With an aggravated grunt, she stretched. "I hate being short!" 

He slid off the counter and moved directly behind Rin who had her fingers almost around the item she needed. 

She jumped a little when he grasped her waist. "What...?" 

Effortlessly, he lifted her just enough for her hands to grab the item she had been reaching for. 

After lowering Rin to her feet, he backed away one step. With item in hand, she half turned with a bashful glance. "Thank you." 

Leaning against the counter, Sesshomaru watched as she resumed the task of making breakfast. 

After mixing several ingredients in a medium sized bowl, she began to pour the mixture into a pan on the stove. 

While humming a simple tune, she stood with one hand on her hip. The other hand held a spatula. 

Taking the opportunity, he silently stepped up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

With a giggle, she spatted his arm. "Sess, stop that. I have to keep my eye on the pan." 

He released her and backed up to lean against the fridge. Crossing his arms, he sulked. "This is unfair. You know very well, I have to obey you." 

The little nymph took a quick look behind and stuck her tongue out. "Yes, you certainly do." 

As she directed her attention to the pan once more, he _hmphed_. 

Looking down at the fridge, a thought hit him. 

Backing up, he opened the refridgerator door. 

He grabbed a large brown bottle, but not before attracting the attention of a certain female. 

Rin called out first then reached out for him. "Sess?...Hey! Oh no." 

Shutting the door, he held the bottle up out of Rin's reaching grasp. 

She jumped up trying to grab it from his hand. 

He only watched, amused at her apparent shortness and inability to take the syrup bottle. 

With every jump he raised and lowered it in a taunting motion. 

A second later, she stopped and pouted. 

Then slowly, a mischievous grin spread across her pretty features. 

His smile began to fall. Uh oh. 

Rin studied her fingernails. "Sit, boy." 

Grumbling, Sesshomaru obeyed the command and sat on the floor and crossed his legs. 

Daintily, she plucked the bottle out of his hand . "Thank you." 

Sauntering back over to the stove, she quipped. "I'll just have to keep this until we eat." 

Frowning, Sesshomaru propped his head up by placing his knuckles under his chin and elbow on his knee. "Aren't you going to let me up?" 

Rin flipped the cakes and placed them on a plate. "Mmm?" 

He sighed. "Will you allow me to rise?" 

Amusement clear in her voice, she replied. "I'll think about it." 

He grunted but hid a small smile. In his current position, he had an excellent view of maidenly curves as they moved back and forth from counter to table. 

When Rin had set table, she grinned. "Ok, you can get up now." 

Looking up to her, he teased. "Aren't you going to give me a direct order?" 

Rin shook her head. "Ok, come eat with me. Please." 

Half smiling, he stood then joined Rin at the breakfast table. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

While cleaning up, Rin glanced at the clock which read 11:45. Miroku should be coming soon. 

Handing Sesshomaru a plate to rinse at the sink, she looked up to him. "I have to go to the shed for a minute. Could you finish this for me?" 

As he accepted the wet plate from her hand, he replied. "Yes." 

Rin hurried out the back screen door and to the shed. 

After taking the portrait of Sango out of the small building, she walked back to the house and into the hallway through the sliding glass door. 

While nearing the living room, a faint knock sounded at the front entrance. 

Rin leaned the painting against the back of the sofa and walked over to the door. 

She opened the door to a man dressed in a dark purple shirt, black pants, and wearing a very impish grin. 

Backing up several steps clear out of his reach, Rin smiled and greeted him. 

"Hello, Miroku. How are you?" 

Miroku took one step forward but stopped. In a voice filled with humor, he said. "I am very well, dear Rin. And you?" 

Rin backed up some more but halted before she tripped on the picture. "I am okay. Oh, the portrait, I have it right here." 

Without thinking, Rin turned and bent over to pick up the picture. 

Before she lifted the painting, a loud thud sounded directly behind her. 

Rin turned and gasped. Sesshomaru had Miroku pinned up against the wall. The inu youkai had one hand around his throat, holding the monk up at least two feet off the floor. Miroku had both hands up in a placating gesture. His eyes were clenched shut and his face contorted in a pained expression. Obviously, he was having trouble breathing. 

As his fangs glistened in the light, the dog demon snarled. "Don't. Touch. Her." 

Shaking out of the stunned daze, Rin took a hesitant step forward to dissolve the situation. "Uh....Sesshomaru, you need to put him down. He is a friend of mine." 

The feral light in the demon's eyes diminished somewhat but did not die. 

Abruptly, he released the monk, dumping him on the floor. 

With a loud thump, Miroku landed on his tail. "Ooomph! OUCH!" 

Sesshomaru moved to her side but never took his eyes off of Miroku. 

Rin tugged on her house mate's sleeve. "It's Okay, Sess. Miroku is just a little touchy feely sometimes." 

She glared at the monk who was trying to stand. "Although some bad habits evidently need to be kicked." 

Coughing, Miroku stood up. While rubbing his throat, he rasped out. "Uh..heh...I don't believe I have met your friend, Rin." 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Rin introduced Sesshomaru. "Miroku, this is Sesshomaru. Sess, this is my friend, Miroku. 

Miroku stuck his hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru." 

The youkai glared icily and gave no reply. 

The monk drew his hand back as a low distinct rumble emanated from the demon next to her. 

Deciding to end a confrontation before it started, Rin laughed nervously and pushed Sesshomaru gently away from Miroku. "I have your painting right here." Rin gestured to the picture. 

The monk looked it over with a satisfied smile. "Amazing, Rin. Sango will love it. I plan on giving it to her tonight." 

He pulled out his wallet. "How much?" 

While tapping her chin with her finger, Rin calculated. "Let's see, I painted it within three weeks. I'd say, four hundred." 

Miroku nodded then handed her the money. 

After picking up the painting, Miroku headed for the door. 

Rin followed him. "Hope you and Sango have a good time tonight." 

Just as Miroku reached the door, he turned with a smile. "I hope so too. I have booked reservations at a new italian restaurant." 

Looking over to Sesshomaru who she knew stood directly behind her, Miroku nodded. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." He then looked at her with a wink. "See you next market day, Rin." 

With that, he opened the door and left. 

Rin turned around and raised an eyebrow at her house mate. "Letting your temper get the best of you?" 

The youkai only blinked. 

At that moment Rin remembered the dress. "Sess, I have to go out to the car for a minute. I will be right back. Stay here, I may need you to help me with something. Okay?" 

Silently, he nodded once. 

Rin turned and went out the door. 

As Rin stepped down the cement walkway, she caught a glimpse of Miroku's car pulling out of the driveway and waved. 

Opening the back door of her car, Rin reached in to pick up the garment bag. 

Before pulling out the bag, she froze as a svelte voice sounded quite close by. 

"Hello, Rin." 

Holding the bag close to her body, Rin eased back and stood to face the visitor dressed in a very expensive suit. "Hello, Naraku." 

Naraku moved closer. "I came by to confirm our....engagement." 

Rin backed up a step. "Uh...yes...well...I meant to call you about that." 

The hanyou's eye twitched slightly. "_Oh_..?" 

While trying to quell the unwarranted anxiety, Rin squared her shoulders and raised her chin. "Yes, Naraku. I must decline your offer to escort me to the banquet." 

With an almost unnoticable tilt of the head, Naraku lips curled up a touch. "Ah, I see......May I ask the reason for this change of ...... heart?" 

Trying to think of a good excuse, Rin stalled. "Well....I didn't really have a change of heart. I simply do not think it is a good idea since we are not in a relationship. People may think we are.......together." 

Even through the bright, sunny spring sun, a stagnant coldness began to slither and surround her as the looming male stepped closer. "Now, Rin. I did not know the idiotic whims of others bothered one such as yourself." 

Rin stammered as she stepped back. "Well...I...mean as if to say....they don't really." 

An unnatural smile spread across his face. "What if you need.....protecting?" 

Backing up another step, Rin clutched the garment bag tighter to her body. "And why would I need protecting?" 

The smile on his face evolved into an errie grin. "You never know, dear Rin. The world is a dangerous place. Things....happen." 

In that precise moment, a thought occurred to her. "If you are worried for my safety, Naraku, you need not. I will be fine. I plan on taking my personal guard." 

At this, Naruaku stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Personal guard?" 

Rin glanced at the house once. "Yes, I have a body guard now." 

A hint of confusion crossed his features before he smirked with comprehension. "Oh, you are referring to the slave you purchased in the market. You mean to tell me you intend to bring your youkai slave to a charity banquet? Do you not think it unwise for the daughter of one of the guest speakers to be seen leading a dog demon along on a leash?" 

Anger began to override Rin's trepidation, she laid the garment bag on the hood of her car and crossed her arms. "I think you better leave now." 

Still smirking, Naraku did not move. "Forgive me if I offended you, Rin. I am merely looking out for your father's social welfare, and yours as well." 

Rin's anger mounted. "My or my father's social status is none of your concern. Now, please leave." 

Naraku remained motionless, a glint of red splashed inside his irises. 

The air became thick with cold and harder to breathe. Uneasiness pervaded her senses. Instinctively, Rin edged away from the hanyou. 

Less than a second later, the errie shadow abated when Rin heard a very welcomed rough voice. "I do believe the lady asked you to leave." 

Relieved, Rin turned to see one of her clients walking across the lawn. "Kouga! Nice to see you." 

Kouga nodded to her once with a brief smile but then frowned at Naraku. "Is this guy bothering you, Rin?" 

As kouga moved in between her and the hanyou, she shook her head. "No, Naraku was about to say goodbye. Weren't you, _Naraku_." 

The hanyou bowed slightly with a small smile. "Yes....farewell, Rin. Until we meet again." 

With a faint sneer of disgust, he glared at the wolf youkai. "Departing remarks would be wasted on the likes of you." 

Rin shuddered as she watched Naraku walk down the drive way and to the street. 

When Kouga turned to face her, she jumped up into his arms. 

The wolf demon laughed. "Well, someone is sure glad to see me." 

She slid down out of the friendly embrace but did not look directly up to his jovial features. 

Kouga gently grasped her shoulders. His good natured tone fell to one of concern. "Rin, what is wrong. You are trembling." 

Rin pulled away from him slowly. "I don't know. It's that Naraku. He gets to me. He never really says anything bad. But it's just....I don't know. I don't like him." 

The wolf gave a boisterous laugh. "If it is any consolation to you, Rin. You are not alone in that department. None of my colleagues care much for his distinguished methods of business or feigned gentlemanly manners." 

Looking up to her friend, Rin smiled. "I am glad you are here, Kouga. Have you come for the painting?" 

He grinned roguishly. "Yep, have you finished it?" 

With a brief nod, she picked up the garment bag and began walking to the house. "Sure have, Kouga." 

Rin opened her front door to find Sesshomaru still standing in the same spot. He looked relieved to see her. 

Glancing down, Rin caught sight of little red spots on the floor at his feet. 

She looked at her housemates hands. One scarlet drop fell from his left fist. 

Worried, Rin peered up to his golden gaze. "Sess?" 

But his expression became guarded when Kouga entered into the foyer. 

Behind her, Kouga's tone relayed faint caution. "Rin, is this a friend of yours?" 

Deciding to ask Sess about the blood later, she stepped to the side. "Yes, Kouga. This is Sesshomaru, he is a friend of mine." 

Gesturing to Kouga, she introduced the wolf demon. "Sess, this is Kouga. He is one of my clients as well as an old friend." 

Sesshomaru nodded once but did not speak. 

With a deep bow, Kouga spoke cryptically. "It is an honor to meet you, Inu Ouji." 

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru spoke with a flat tone. "I hold no such title. You have me confused with someone else." 

The wolf demon shrugged. "It is as you wish." 

Puzzled, Rin looked at Kouga. "May I ask what is going on here? Do you two already know each other?" 

That puckish grin returned. "I mistook your friend for someone else is all. Now, about that painting." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Standing just inside the front entrance, Rin waved at Kouga as he walked down the street to his black SUV. 

She watched him open the hatch and place the painting in the back of his vehicle. 

After closing the door, Rin felt Sesshomaru's warm hands encircle her waist as he buried his nose in the curve of her neck. 

He had been quiet throughout Kouga's visit but had remained by her side. 

Worried, Rin reached up with her hand and lightly touched his cheek. "Sess... is something wrong?" 

His deep voice muffled in her hair. "I...I sensed the hanyou. You told me to stay here. I could not protect you." 

Suddenly, Rin understood. She had offhandedly told him to stay while she went to get her dress from the car. It had prevented him from coming to her aid. 

Would she have needed protection if Kouga had not showed up? 

Naraku's behavior did seem strange. She knew the guy was weird, but still. Had he meant her harm? Tossing the thought out of her head, Rin summed up the freaky occurrence to paranoia. More than likely, her imagination had run away with her. 

Now she needed to ease Sesshomaru's distress. "I am fine, Sess. Nothing happened. I don't believe that Naraku meant any harm. He is just one of those intense, possessive types." 

The inu youkai let out a low growl and tightened the embrace. 

For several minutes he held her. To Rin, it almost seemed as if he were afraid to let her go. 

But she couldn't stay in his arms all evening. "Sess..." 

Pulling away from him, Rin turned around and smiled. "How about we go out to eat tonight?" 

The troubled light in her housemates eyes did not completely disappear but a nearly imperceptible smile provided an answer. 

Beaming, Rin laughed. "Then it is a date." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin went bouncing up the stairs and to her room. 

After she had shut her bedroom door, he decided to get ready as well and headed for his room. Sesshomaru closed his door. As he moved over to the dresser his ears picked up the sound of running water. Rin was taking a bath. 

Evening light caught his attention and he walked over to the windowed balcony door and gazed out at the wind playing in the willows. Cattails swayed near the small stream which bordered Rin's garden. 

All would be well. 

Maybe he should ask her tonight. 

With his decision made, he set about finding more sutable attire. He changed into a pair of khaki dress pants then attached his weapons. 

Sesshomaru left his room, intent on knocking on the bathroom door. 

Just as he approached the bathroom, the door swung open and a very wet Rin nearly bumped into him. 

Dressed only in a towel, Rin looked up with wide eyes peeking out between wet bangs. "Ooops." 

Droplets of water fell from her flushed cheeks and down her neck to rest on her creamy white shoulders. He followed the trail of one lone drop of water from her temple to the tip of her nose and over her reddened lips. Sesshomaru watched the wet female before him lick the droplet away. 

The slow distinct thud in his chest contrasted with the race of her heart and quickened breathing. 

His senses heightened. 

And his instincts called. 

He leaned down slowly until his nose almost touched the vanilla scented skin in the dip between her neck and shoulder. 

Rin's chest was heaving but she did not move. 

Both of her hands held tight to the towel. 

As his mouth watered, he licked his top lip before sliding his tongue over one sharp canine. 

But his actions were unable to be carried out. 

The collar would not allow him to mark Rin. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. At least it had stopped him from claiming her without asking first. 

Now he knew. 

Without a doubt, he could not make her his mate until the curse could be broken. 

_If_ it could be broken. 

Raising up, he looked into clear brown eyes full of confusion and....... passion? 

He blinked. "I...am sorry." 

Before the striking emotion in her eyes could effect him, he left, heading down the stairs and to the living room. 

Sitting on the couch, he brooded. 

It still remained uncertain whether or not the collar could be removed. 

If it could not be done, he would never be able to claim Rin. 

Being her personal slave for the rest of her natural life did appeal to him. 

But he wanted Rin to be his. 

Only his. 

Would she want him if he could not properly mate with her? 

Would she want to keep him even if he could not bond? 

Why was he so cursed? 

Now, along with his freedom, another important factor had been stolen from him. 

He could not bond for life. 

It was not fair. 

Just not fair. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Half an hour later, Rin came down the stairs. He had waited patiently for the young woman who now halted before him wearing a lovely yellow dress. 

She smiled at him. "Ready?" 

He gave a nod. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The drive was not a long one. 

It had only taken minutes before Rin pulled the car into the parking lot of a rather small, quaint restaurant. 

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and shut the door. 

Dusk enshrouded the trees and light evening wind. He breathed in, catching the smell of seared beef. 

Rin moved around her car and reached a hand out to him. 

He took her hand and let the young woman pull him toward the dimly lighted building. 

When they entered the restaurant, a waiter led them to a table then handed over two menus. 

Looking over the paper in his hand carefully, he picked out the steak. 

Laying the menu back on the table, his attention turned to the very pretty girl sitting across from him. 

She seemed to be hiding a smile as she gazed at her menu. 

Rin took a quick glance up at him. "Do you know what you want?" 

Without even blinking, he replied. "Yes, I do know what I want." 

Not seeming to realize what exactly he meant, she continued. "Good. I think I will have the grilled chicken salad." 

Her face lit up. After placing the menu down in front of her, Rin pointed to the dessert section. "Look. Look. They have ice cream cakes." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After ordering, Rin sipped on her water then glanced around the darkened room. Small bottled candles centered each table, giving a soft, romantic ambiance. 

She looked back at Sesshomaru who only seemed interested in staring at her. 

Smirking, Rin teased. "Did you not know that it was rude to stare?" 

Even through the dim light, Rin could have sworn a hint of red tinted the dog demon's cheeks. 

His honeyed gazed fell to the candle at the center of the table. The yellow light danced in his amber depths. "I did not mean to stare." 

Shaking her head slightly, Rin giggled. "I was only kidding, Sess. If you want to stare, I do not mind." 

The inu youkai looked up from the flame between them. "May I ask a question?" 

With a smile, she replied. "Sure." 

His expression turned serious. "Do you wish to find a life mate?" 

Rin started at the question but calmed her heart before it began to race. "Well.....yes...I want to marry someday. And yes I want to stay with the person I marry for the rest of my life, hopefully." 

He did not blink. "If the one you chose were unable to....marry, would you remain with them?" 

Rin thought for a moment. "No, I could not be with someone who would not marry me." 

At this, he looked away. "I see." 

Puzzled, Rin almost asked what was on his mind but the waiter bringing their food interrupted the query. 

Even though the meal was peaceful and the mood, light, Sesshomaru seemed to be distracted. 

He did not bring up the subject of marriage again, so she decided to avoid it as well. 

What she desperately wanted to tell him still stuck on the tip of her tongue. 

Her heart spoke of need but her mind balked with fear. 

Courage is what she needed now. 

Pushing the fear down to an endurable level, Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "Sess?" 

With his attention centered on the plate in front of him, he replied in a flat tone. "Yes?" 

Taking a deep breath, Rin crossed her fingers underneath the table. "I want to tell you something." 

Sesshomaru did not look up from the plate. "What is it?" 

Rin swallowed down the nervous lump which had formed in her stomach. "Sesshomaru.....I..." 

At that exact moment, a familiar voice sounded next to her. "Rin?" 

She turned toward the male voice. "Hojo?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The male was no physical threat. He knew that. 

But his depression deepened when Rin rose up from the table and gave the human male a brief hug. 

She liked him. 

Rin introduced him. "Hojo, this is my friend, Sesshomaru. Sess, this is another friend of mine, Hojo." 

He nodded once to the intruding male who gave a warm smile in return. 

Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced. The human had a good heart. 

The male turned back to Rin and smiled. "I saw you sitting here and just had to say hello." 

Rin smiled. "I am glad you did, Hojo." 

When the human male grabbed her hand, a feral anger sparked. 

His brown eyes looked directly into hers and Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue to keep from ripping the humans throat out in that very instant. 

The human male spoke with sincerity. "Rin....tell me.... how is....Kagome?" 

He watched as Rin pulled her hands out of his but then squeezed the human male's arm once. 

With a touch of concern in her tone, she replied with a small smile. "She is fine. I saw her the other night. I am sorry things did not work out for you two. I know how much you two cared for each other." 

The brown haired man sighed. "I am glad. We are still friends but she hasn't talked to me in a while. I was worried." 

He glanced at him then looked back at Rin. "Forgive me for interrupting. I need to be going." 

The human male nodded to him once. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." 

Backing up, he gave Rin a brief wave. "See you, Rin. I may call." 

Rin waved in return. "Bye, Hojo." 

As Rin sat back down, she smiled. "That was Kagome's old boy friend. They almost married." 

She sighed while picking up her fork. "I think Hojo took the break up harder than Kagome. He is so sensitive." 

Sesshomaru became curious. "Do you like him?" 

Rin shrugged. "He is a friend. That's all. I guess you could say I like him as a friend." 

Looking up from her half finished meal, Rin grinned. "But I don't like him as much as I do you." 

Giving a faint smile, he asked another question. "And how much do you like me?" 

The young woman blushed. A hidden stammer in her tone. "I..like you...alot." 

A serious wonder graced her features and her voice became soft. "I like you more than any man I have ever met." 

At first, he gave in to the feeling as he became trapped in her warm gaze. But then he supressed it and looked away. 

No. 

He would have to wait until the collar was removed. He could not let this go any further. 

Whatever may be developing between them would not see the light of day if he could not be freed. 

He had to stop this before it got out of hand. If he didn't, his heart would not be the only one broken. "Your fondness is wasted on me. Perhaps you need to rethink the direction concerning your affections." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin was crushed. He had blatantly disreguarded her feelings. 

Despair wound it's sick way around her heart. 

During the rest of the meal, she only picked at her food and did not speak another word. 

After eating, they went home. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin had remained quiet on the ride home but she did tell Sesshomaru good night before ascending the stairs and going to her room. 

After putting on her night gown, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. 

Shutting the door to her room, Rin ran to her sanctuary. 

The soft matress became her refuge as she sunk into the covers. 

Reaching over, she turned off the lamp. 

The full moon light created shadows on the wall. 

Rin blinked back the blurriness but it only made the salty drops slide down her cheek. 

He did not want her. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Okay I don't know what happened to me but this chapter started out short and then got really long. I had not intended for this chap to turn out so angsty but my writing changes with the wind. The important factor in chapter 20 was the fact that Sesshomaru acually got angry at Kikyo's actions. And the fact that it had caused Rin and him so much pain. Another factor was that Sess did ask Rin if he could hold her. Now I have gone and written another emotional chapter and messed with their feelings again. I am so evil. Anyway. I hope all who read were entertained. All comments are welcome. 

Review responses: 

Angel: thanks for the cookies! yep you got half of it right. ^_^ 

Erica: you made a good point. yes i do believe he changed in that respect as well. 

Sunflowerseed: Ha ha ha ha. I didn't know Sesshy had so many knick names!weeee! 

Black Balloon: snog fest? what? cookie? yes! ^_^ 

Lil' Chi Chi: Inu will be in the story but only a hint of relationship with Kagome. 

Tenshi no Yami: Ah you figured it out that she was not going to the banquet with *shudder* Naraku Yes you can hurt any character you wish but it only counts if I write the torture! muhahhah. ^_^ 

pratz: I didn't quite understand your questions pratz. Yes Rin is a virgin. But he cannot be with her until after the spell is broken. Pain during mating is not considered purposely hurting her. 

fan of story: Vote taken for Inu and Kag! 

Opaaru Tsuki: Inu will come in at the banquet. Burn at stake. he he.^_^ 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Pocky! Yes! ^_^. 

blue frost: Inu and Sess are brothers. 

LSR-7 :She wrote a check. Groom Sesshy? mmmmm..Mrs Robinson? huh? 

Kiki-love: Ah the sun and stars, rainbows and planets! 

innuficcrzy: The collar removal will take place near the end of this story. 

Noir: Inu shows up soon and they are still brothers. 

And many thanks to all others who read and reviewed! ^_^ 

Sake Girl Duelist 

Johanna Gen 

inuYIvsramen

kasey 

ElectricRain

Silver 

Lunar Mirror 

AKI 

Hino Rei 

Crying Wasteland 

fluffy434 

Caitlin M 

Breshcandra 

Jazzy 

Asian Eyes 

kin 

XOXOChibiChibiSM 

Tatoosh 

dangerous-beans 

Blue Demon 


	22. chapter 23

Recap of chapter 21: Last time on Captive soul. While Rin was building up her courage to tell Sesshomaoru that she loved him, Sess found out that the collar would not allow him to mark her. Therefore he could not make Rin his life mate. Despaired by the fact that he may never be able to make her his mate if the collar could not be removed, he decided to sway Rin from becoming too attached. Now lets see if Sesshomaru can hold to that inner decision. And if Rin's heart truly did get broken. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 22: Giving in. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

The blurry shadows danced along her bedroom wall. 

She could not sleep. 

Too much. 

It was all too much. 

With a quiet gasp of sorrow, Rin sat up in bed. 

Glancing at the clock, she realized that time had stood still. The night did not want to pass. 

It did not want to move so her pain could diminish. 

It wanted to kill her. 

Sluggishly, she raised up off her bed and stepped to her balcony door. Looking passed the planed glass, Rin surveyed the night. 

The trees were swaying with the wind. The moon, which she thought had been full, only appeared to be a sliver of light. Clouds moved with speed, dimming the silver crescent's brilliance. 

Her hand reached for the cold metal handle. 

With a turn, she opened the windowed door and quietly stepped out onto the balcony. 

The warm wind whipped through her hair. 

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to catch the smells of twilight. She grasped the railing and peered over the edge to the almost hidden beauty down below. 

Darkness hid almost every flower. But the fading light of the moon fell on some of the blossoms, making them glow with a soft luminance. 

She walked to the end of the balcony then descended the steps. 

Far away, beyond the hills, thunder rumbled. 

The smooth stone path cooled her bare feet as she padded toward the middle of her floral sanctuary. 

This place had healed her before. Maybe it would heal her now. 

Even through the dark, Rin knew the way. 

The wind played with her locks, asking to become part healing process. 

She breathed in deeply, catching the heavenly smell of roses and rain. 

It may come soon. But she did not care. 

Too close to the bare necessity she craved, Rin fell into the meshy material. 

Caught in its embrace, Rin curled in on herself and swung with the ever rising breeze. 

Streaks of light flashed in the distance. 

Rin looked up and beheld the silver crescent being shrouded by the thickness of the oncoming storm. 

Rin sighed. Maybe lightning would strike. 

No, that would be too easy. Life did not work that way. 

When it decided to rain. It poured without mercy. 

Alone.... she had always been alone. 

Sure, she had family: Kagome, Sota, Momma, Daddy. 

But never had anyone come so close to her heart, almost as if he were a part of her. 

Never had she felt true love until now. 

And wouldn't you know it. She loved someone who did not want her. 

Gritting her teeth, Rin glared at the swirling, misty clouds. 

She had been such a fool. 

He only lived to serve; 

all that affection, 

the closeness, 

the way he had held her, 

all of it, nothing but skilled servitude. 

She wouldn't be surprised if he even said he loved her. 

It was all programmed from the start. 

With another deep sigh, Rin breathed the anger away. 

This mode of thinking was pointless. 

She couldn't blame him. 

He had been broken. 

His present actions were more than likely lessons that had been beaten into him, a by-product from years of tortured slavery. 

He had been trained how to entice women; how to satisfy them, how to...make them feel...pleasure. 

And that training may have been..painful. 

Self loathing balled up inside. 

What had she done? 

She had consented to his behavior, accepting the caresses, the affection, that... that.....look in his eyes. 

With the belief that Sesshomaru's true self actually cared, she had permitted it all. 

She had believed that he had feelings for her. 

But that had not been the case. 

No. 

She had seen his true self tonight. 

When he....... 

When the coldness in his eyes pierced through the warmth of her heart. 

Grief replaced the self hatred. 

Oh yes, Sesshomaru was changing; breaking free, coming out of the fog of slavery. 

That true self was resurfacing. 

But that true self had no desire to be with her. 

The trees were swaying heavily now. 

She blinked back the wetness to watch the early summer storm sweep over the smothered light of the moon. 

With determination, she taunted the swelling chaos above. "Rain! Come on! Rain on me! What are you waiting for?!" 

She wanted it to pour, to drench her body and wash away everything; the pain, the misery.....the tears. 

A flash of light cracked across the sky. 

Thunder boomed overhead. 

Rin smiled weakly. "That's it.....come on...make it all disappear." 

She frowned and whispered to the light sprinkles falling from the angered heavens. "Drown me...please." 

"You should not be out here." 

Startled, Rin looked from the chaotic dark sky to the owner of the voice. 

She sat up and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" 

Silver hair lashed and fluttered about his shadowed form. 

Darkness veiled his features. "I...I could not sense your presence in the house. I...searched." 

Irritated, she snapped. "Well, your search is over. You found me. Anything else?" 

The youkai moved closer. "I....you should not be out in this...weather." 

Looking away, she grumbled. "That's my business." 

By the sound of his voice, he now stood only a foot away. "You need to go in. You could get hurt out here." 

She gave a harsh laugh. "What do you care?" 

Large wet drops began to splatter on her face and nightgown. 

The rush of rain signaled another spike of electric current and clap of thunder. 

The downpour now soaked everything, making her clothes cling to her skin. 

Cold, wet, brutal: It felt good. 

"Rin." 

She remained silent. 

His words, very close, carried a firm tone. "Look at me." 

She refused to acknowledge his request. 

"Rin...I...do care." 

Rin turned angrily to face the inu youkai who was now kneeling next to the hammock, water dripping from his silver bangs. "Will you stop it? Your just saying that to please me...to satisfy your master! Now I want you to leave me alone!" 

Lightning flashed, showing his features which revealed nothing. "No." 

Rin blinked at him through the wet rain. "I can make you leave. I can give you an order." 

He shook his head once. "I will not obey you this time." 

She stared at the dog demon in disbelief. "You have to. If you don't...." 

The demon interrupted. "That is _my_ business." 

Looking away, she let out an exasperated breath. "Why do you have to make it so difficult?! Can't you see that I want to be left alone?! I want you to go away!" 

Streaks of light now lit up the night, making the falling raindrops sparkle. 

She gasped as two very strong arms picked her up: One under her knees and one bracing her back. 

Rin struggled in his hold. "Sess! What are you....." 

His steady gait ventured toward the house. 

As she bucked and kicked, her temper rose. "That's it! I'll say it! I will give you an order and you will have to put me down! I am not kidding, Sess!" 

He was now halfway to the back door and did not seem to be listening to a word she was saying. 

Angrily, she stopped her struggles and glared at the dog demon who only looked straight ahead. 

He was ignoring her. 

She had had enough. "Put me down, now!" 

He made no motion to comply with her order and continued in the direction of the house. 

They neared the light of the back door and Rin could see a hint of his expression. He had a faint smile upon his lips. 

A new emotion emerged as his smile fell and he grimaced...fear. 

Frantically, she bucked harder. "Sess! Put me down now! Please!" 

Rin froze as his voice rasped out. "It...is okay...Rin. It will not..... let me harm you. I have a certain amount.... of time.... left. I will not be..... punished... until I set you down. For now....it only warns." 

Confused, Rin reached up and pushed back a lock of his hair. 

She jerked her hand back when one of her fingers grazed the collar around his throat. It felt cold and slimy. It had also moved under her touch. 

He had now made it to the back door of the kitchen which had been left wide open. 

Sesshomaru entered the house, but did not put her down. 

In the mellow light of the room, she looked up at him. 

His features were somewhat pained as he dripped his way across the kitchen and to the door which led to the hallway. After leaving the kitchen, he stumbled once while hurrying down the hallway. 

Her fear evolved into rising panic. "Sess? Can I make it stop?" 

As he made one step up the stairs, he barely shook his head once. "No...you can not." 

Halfway up the stairs, he fell to one knee but righted himself quickly. 

Reaching the door to his room, Sesshomaru stopped. 

He leaned his back against the wall and clenched his eyes shut. 

Labored breaths escaped with sporadic, hesitant, gasps. 

It sounded as if his breathing was slowly being cut off. 

Shaking, Rin could not stop her heart from pounding. "Sess?" 

A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes again. 

He glanced at the door to his room and then down at her. 

Through the pain in his golden depths, she could see an unspoken message. 

She shook her head. "No, Sess!" 

He grimaced once again, this time, almost contorting in pain. 

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru had set her down. In less than a split second he had entered his room and shut the door. The lock clicked. 

Immediately, Rin jumped up and reached for the door knob; it wouldn't budge. 

As she had thought, he had locked her out. 

With her panic rising beyond anything she had ever known, Rin pounded on the wooden surface. "Sess! Open this door! Sess! Let me in! Sesshomaru!.....Open...This...Door!" 

She stopped and listened. 

Nothing. Silence. 

As if a nightmare had come to real life, all sounds of reality magnified at once: Thunder boomed outside and the rain thrashed the roof. Wind whistled through the window in her bedroom. Branches of the trees creaked in the rising gale. 

Terrified, her fists connected to the door as she pounded once more. "Sesshomaru...Please...let me in......." 

All of her energy seem to vanish and she laid her forehead against the cool, smooth wood. With exhaustion, she smacked the door once more and pleaded as her tears began to fall. "Please...Please...let me in, Sesshomaru." 

Rin slumped to the floor, the faintest of words breathed passed her lips. "I...love...you." 

Suddenly, she remembered something. Rin raised her head....the balcony door! 

Jumping up, she ran to her room and to the door leading to the balcony. 

Stepping out , she stumbled as a gust of wind and rain pushed her toward the brick wall. 

Regaining her balance, Rin hurried to Sessomaru's balcony door. 

Large drops of water splashed all around as her bare feet padded on the wet wood. 

She neared the windowed door and cupped her hands to look in. 

It was too dark to see. The only thing she could make out was the shadow of the bed and dresser. 

Determined, Rin reached for the handle. 

She thanked God and everything Holy when the handle turned. 

It had not been locked. 

The door opened and she stepped into the dark room. 

A flash of light lit up the surroundings for only a second. 

In that second, silver and white on the floor, half hidden by the bed, caught her attention. 

Cautiously, she eased around, her eyes locked on the faint shade of white. 

"Sess?" 

Water dripped from her hair and clothes onto the carpet. 

Sesshomaru's shadowed form came into view, hidden by the bed and shrouded by darkness. 

He appeared to be laying on his left side. 

His silver hair splayed all around, most of it, covering his face. 

As she neared him, the carpet beneath her bare feet squished between her toes. 

She looked down but could not discern why the floor was so wet. 

Kneeling next to him, she reached out to touch his face. "Sess?" 

Lightly, the tips of her fingers touched his cheek. 

It was cool. 

Grasping his shoulder, she gave a little shake. "Sess?" 

The demon below her gave no outward sign of acknowledgement. 

Quickly, she rose and reached over to switch on the light. 

She gasped. 

He lay there, on his side, silverly white drapped over his body. 

She followed the line of silver outward till the silvery white strands mingled with dark scarlet. 

Blood? 

Shocked, her eyes fell to her toes. 

They were covered with crimson. 

She had been stepping in Sesshomaru's own blood. 

Immediately, she dropped to her knees at his side. Carefully, she reached out and moved the silver strands which hid his face and neck. 

His eyes were closed and the lines of his face were soft. Small drops of blood dotted his lips but it could not have been enough to soak the carpet. 

He was not breathing. 

Trying to control the tremors, Rin studied the black metal collar around his neck. It looked the same. 

Taking a closer look, she noticed blood on his skin, underneath the collar. 

More of the dark red had pooled under his neck and soaked his white shirt at the shoulder. 

Pushing two fingers in between the black metal and his skin, she pulled them out and stared in horror. Blackish red clots oozed down her palm. 

For a second, she froze in fear. His restraint had severed into the skin on his neck. 

Gingerly, she pushed on his shoulders, moving him to lay on his back. 

She put an ear to his chest and listened. 

Several minutes passed....her vision blurred. She could not hear his heart beating. 

Grief tore its way into her as she lay on him and let the tears fall, creating little wet spots on the front of his shirt. She sobbed with small quiet gasps. "No...no...no..." 

Just before hope vanished, a faint thump sounded deep within his chest. 

Rin stilled and listened again. 

Another glorious heartbeat reached her ears. 

Looking up, she moved her hand and touched his face. "Sess?" 

She waited. 

Soon, he turned his nose toward her hand in a small gesture. But his eyes did not open. 

"Sess?" 

He swallowed once and his lips parted. 

His voice, rough and somewhat girguled, spoke hesitantly. "I...cannot give you... a bond...what you want...what I want...I cannot....make you my life mate.... it will not let me...mark you...I cannot make you mine...Forgive me...what I said...I did not know...that your heart...needed me..." 

As his words died to inaudible whispers then stopped altogether, Rin stared in astonishment. 

Bond? 

His? 

He wanted....to make....her...his mate? 

Sango's words echoed in her mind. _"'Most inu youkai mate for life, Rin. ___ You don't see it..do you? _ If I didn't know better, I would say he wanted to make you his mate.'" _

Rin blinked...his life mate? 

He wanted...to mark her? 

To make her...his...for life? 

Trembling, she moved over him until her nose almost touched his. As her lip quivered, Rin smoothed her hand over his cheek; caressing the warming skin, tracing the red lines, and lightly pushing aside stray strands of silver. 

One tear splashed on one scarlet line. 

With a small sniffle, she whispered. "I love you, Sesshomaru. Please be alright." 

Another faint whisper escaped as she leaned closer and her lips brushed the soft warmth of his. "I love you." 

Laying her cheek on his chest, Rin closed her eyes, comforted by the now, steady beat of his heart. 

Time passed and the rain outside tapered away, diminishing to occasional drops, falling from the eaves. 

Everything became quiet. 

Rin heard the clock in the kitchen chime once. 

Then, Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and one hand lightly touched her back. 

Relieved, she looked over to see amber eyes slowly open and blink a few times. 

They focused then moved to rest their gaze on her. 

They blinked once. 

Then, she felt it, moving steadily with slow, methodical force. It flowed endlessly, completed everything, and replenished the barren shadows. It crossed bridges, smoothed all jagged borders, and nourished with an overflow of purity and perpetual strength. 

She smiled. 

He raised an eyebrow with a small smile of his own. 

But then, she frowned. "Are you okay?" 

He looked away and grimaced when he tried to turn his head. "Yes, I will be." 

Raising up on her elbows, she looked down at him. "Can you get up?" 

His hand moved to his throat and he gave it a light rub above the metal restaint. His features strained with the motion. "Yes, I can get up." 

He lowered his hand and looked at her. "If you will allow me to, that is." 

With a strange smile he scanned over her nightgown then returned his amber gaze to her face. "You will have to get off of me first...And...you may want to go...change." 

Rin peered down at her cream colored nightgown, wet and plastered to her skin. 

She blushed furiously. "Eeeek!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rins cheeks flushed. She jumped up and ran out the door. 

Sitting up, he surveyed the damage. 

Blood drenched the carpet under him and soaked through his clothes. He briefly wandered at the blood loss. Never had he lost so much. The collar had broken through his skin this time. 

But his mind had stayed in tact. He had not escaped into that other place. No, he had chosen to stay. When he had heard Rin.... 

Smiling, he rose up shakily. 

For a moment he stood tall and rigid. 

He felt different...something had changed. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants from the drawer, he headed for the bathroom. 

After a quick bath, he stepped out into the hall. 

Rin's scent, clean and fresh, lingered close by. 

While toweling his hair, he walked to Rin's open bedroom door. She sat on her bed, now wearing a pink night dress and brushing her hair. 

She looked up when he knocked lightly. "Can I come in?" 

With a soft smile, she nodded. "Yes." 

As he walked to her bed, she patted the space next to her. 

He sat down and continued drying his hair with the towel. 

"Sess?" 

He glanced at her. "Mmmm?" 

While holding up the brush in front of her she asked. "May I?" 

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his back to her. 

He sat cross legged while she brushed his hair. 

Her voice carried a soft saddness. "At least your hair dries fast. Sometimes mine takes forever to dry.... Sesshomaru?" 

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, calmed by the smooth brush strokes. "Yes?" 

"Do you want me to be...your mate?" 

He sighed heavily. "And what if I do?" 

"Then we have some things to talk about." 

Small arms wrapped around him and her chin settled on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something important." 

Grasping her small hand, he nodded once. "I am listening." 

Those arms left him. The bed dipped as Rin crawled around. 

He opened his eyes to see her pinkened features looking up to him. The most beautiful light he had ever seen glistened in the clearest of brown. 

She smiled. "Sesshomaru, I love you." 

In wonder, he tilted his head and smiled. 

And in that soft wonder, he reached over and cupped her cheek in his palm. 

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. One tear slid over his fingers. 

"Rin." 

Eyes, overflowing and shimmering with emotion, opened and looked up. 

With a firmness, he expressed what lay in his heart. "I want you to be my life mate." 

Rin's smile softened with tenderness. "I would like that." 

He lowered his hand and looked away. "Rin, there is a problem. To make you my life mate, I must mark you...I must pierce your skin with my fang. The curse I am under will not let me purposely harm you. I cannot make you my mate, Rin." 

He looked back when she patted his arm. "It does not matter. I love you. You can marry me. By law, we can be married." 

He shook his head. "It is not that simple. That is man's law. To me, I would not be bonded to you." 

She frowned. "You do not think you will be set free." It was more of a statement than a question. 

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly. "It is uncertain whether the curse can be removed. The miko who placed it on me.... she had great power over demons....she also warned...a price had to be paid for my freedom. If I remain your servant, I will never be able to make you my life mate. There would be only one way we could become mates...." 

Rin's brow furrowed. "How?" 

"If the curse cannot be lifted, the only way for us to become mates would be if you sold me to someone else and that person let me live with you....I could mark you then." 

Rin's frown deepened. "No. I will not sell you." 

But then her features lightened with determination. "It will be alright. I have faith in Kagome. And you _will_ be free. I promise. Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth and back again, I will find a way to remove your curse." 

Rin grasped his hand and pulled him back to lay beside her on the bed. 

Yawning deeply, she closed her eyes and snuggled up against him. "It is late. We need to get some sleep." 

Sliding one arm around her small form, he held her close and placed one small kiss on her temple. Soon, he joined her in a peaceful slumber. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rin stirred. It was morning. Late morning. 

He had awakened to Rin's warmth inside his arms. 

Still asleep, she moved her head so her nose was no longer buried close to his chest. Her mouth opened slightly with a small half waking breath. 

His heart pounded lightly and he licked his lips. 

He swallowed. How sweet would she taste? 

Hesitantly, he drew closer. She smelled so good. 

Just as his mouth watered to savor her fair skin and full lips, the phone rang. 

Rin sat up with half lidded eyes and looked around groggily. "What?" 

The phone rang again and she shook her head and reached for the offending, interrupting contraption. 

He growled with irritation. 

The world was not on his side. 

Rin picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

Kagome's voice resonated clearly on the other end. "Hey Rin. You said you would call. You sound sleepy. Did I wake you?" While rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, Rin replied. "Yea, you kinda did." 

"Good grief, Rin. It's nearly lunch time. Were you going to sleep all day?" 

Rin yawned slightly. "I stayed up late." 

"Anyway, you said you were going to call me this morning and tell me what you decided about the banquet. Are you going with Naraku?" 

At the mention of the hanyou, Sesshomaru felt his demon blood heat up. He growled again. 

"No, Kagome. I told Naraku yesterday that I was _not_ going with him." 

"_Really?_...How did he take it?" 

Rin sighed. "I don't think he took it very well. He seemed a little miffed. When Kouga showed up, he left." 

Kagome's voice brightened. "Kouga? I haven't seen him in ages. Maybe you should have asked him if he wanted to go. Though, come to think of it, he may show up anyway." 

Rin leaned back some. "No, the thought of asking Kouga didn't cross my mind. In fact, I already have someone in mind to go with me." 

"Well, if you don't ask Kouga, I might, if I can catch him at home that is. He is always in such a hurry. Who are you going to ask?" 

Rin cleared her throat then turned and looked at him. "I was thinking of asking my housemate if he would escort me." 

Kagome's voice rose a pitch higher. "Sesshomaru?" 

With a faint smile, she tilted her head. "Yea, I am hoping that he will accept my invitation." 

"Does he have anything to wear?" 

Rin flushed when her gaze lingered. "I....think he does. It will be a little dramatic but I think it will do." 

His patience wore thin as Rin continued to banter with her sister. 

He grinned and pulled back the covers. 

With his sights locked on his future mate, he began to slowly crawl towards her. 

Rin's eyes widened and she scooted backwards a little. 

"Rin...are you listening to me? I was asking if you needed me to come pick you and Sesshomaru up or not." 

Rin stuttered. "Uh...no..I think I will...drive there myself. It will be in the same place as last year.....won't it?" 

"Yea, I will be waiting for you at the entrance at seven p.m.. Momma sent me the tickets. You will need to get them from me or they might not let you in." 

Turning away, Rin replied to her sister. "Uh....yea....Ok.." 

He crawled closer and nuzzled his nose in her hair. 

"Are you okay?..You sound a little flustered." 

Rin shrugged her left shoulder tight when he hit a ticklish spot with his nose. "Sure...I'm okay....just need to get some coffee into my system." 

"Kagome laughed. "If I didn't know better I would think something or someone else might be distracting you." 

Rising up off the bed, Rin turned with a smile and waved her index finger back and forth at him. "I don't know what you are talking about, Kagome." 

Kagome's mirth did not lessen. "Uh huh..._sure_. Well, anyway, Rin, I have got to go. I need to go get my hair fixed for tonight. See you at seven?" 

Rin neared the bedside table. "Sure thing, Kagome. Bye." 

"Bye, Rin." 

After she hung up the phone, Rin put both hands on her hips and gave him a playful smirk. "You like to mess, don't you?" 

He smirked as well, but remained motionless by the edge of the bed. "Mess? Is that a human term?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "You could say that it is slang for picking on or playing with someone." 

He blinked. "Then, perhaps, yes, I do like to....mess...with you." 

Shaking her head, she gestured for him to move over. He did. She sat next to him and smiled. "I want to ask you something." 

"Yes?" 

"There is this charity banquet tonight. I want to know if you would like to go with me." Her tone hurried. "There will be a lot of people there. If you don't want to go, it's okay." 

She then peered at him through her lashes and her voice slowed and softened..."But I really would like it if you would accept my invitation." 

He nodded. "I accept. It would be an honor to escort you to this...banquet." 

She let out a breath. "Great!" 

Leaning over, she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

In a blink, he snatched his little minx and pinned her to the bed. 

A distinct half growl, half grunt escaped his throat. 

Rin blinked up at him with her mouth slightly open. 

Leaning down, he sniffed around her exposed throat and up to her ear. 

As he licked the smooth, heated skin on her neck, Rin's pulse quickened. 

Nudging his nose in her hair, he let out a faint whimper. 

Her scent changed; and he breathed in deeply, catching the incredibly arousing essence of purity mixed with intense desire. 

With one slow, hot stroke, he ran his tongue over the rim of her ear, causing the little nymph below him to take in a quick breath. 

Raising up, he gazed in wonder and marveled at the depth of emotion in every beautiful line of her soft features. 

Delicately, he pushed back a lock of chestnut hair and traced the curve of her face from temple to cheek, stopping just below the chin. 

With a gentleness he did not know he had, he traced the line of her full, pink, bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Do you need me, Rin?" 

The angel below him smiled with radiant innocence. Small hands slipped into his hair as she pulled him down to her. 

The world disappeared. 

Time stopped. 

A secret emotion moved deep within; A sensation like he had never known. 

Power he could not fathom held his life in its strong embrace. It kindled strange feelings: esctasy, passion, devotion, and freedom. 

His heart began to beat in a slow, heavy rhythm. 

A whisper breathed next to his ear. "Forever." 

Soft, warm lips lightly brushed against his. 

Closing his eyes, he cupped the angel's face with one hand and deepened the kiss. 

For the first time....he tasted...the sweetness...of Rin. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Author's note: Yes, this chapter had to happen. Mainly because Rin needed to see what Sesshomaru would go through for her. Even disobeying commands to the extent of near death. All should have noticed that he did not open the door when she told him to as well. _Several_ _times_. In Rin's panic, she did not realize that she was actually giving him commands. (oops). But this chapter ended okay. I hope all who read were thoroughly entertained. And you will have to see next chap how far Sess and Rin really got. Well they can't get too far now can they. He he. Comments are welcome. next chap will be about a week away and will be the banquet and yes Inu finally shows up!!!! yea!!! eep...Please review! ^_^ 

Reveiw responses: 

moni: yes it was mean. but it had to happen. sorry, hope this chap made up for it. 

CatLover: heh heh. I have figured my story to be about 45 to 50 chaps. I am enjoying it too much to rush. Go ahead and write that story where Kikyo and Naraku get theirs. I wouldn't mind reading it. 

pratz: ok ok. I made him happy. ^_^ if fact I made them both happy. But *looks around at all the happiness and grins evily* it may not last. 

Arthar Luna: It made me happy that you like the brooding scene. And really got the jist of what was going on in our Fluffy's mind. How was this chap on drama? MMMMmmmm? ^_^ 

Blue Frost: How was this heart to heart? mmmm? The collar comes off near the end. It will be intense and it may not be a happy ending. that's the only clue i will give you. And as for our Inu he comes in next chap. ^_^ 

inuficcrzy: Yes the mating will be the end. I may do an epilogue to tie things up.^_^. 

Hino Rei: Ah, I was wondering if anyone caught what Kouga said. He knows. Or he suspects that Sess is the long lost son of The great Lord of the Westernlands. But he may not say anything. He saw the collar. If Sesshomaru doesn't want to be known as a slave then he won't say anything. Kouga has been around for about seven hundred years also....spoiler! ^_^ Inuyasha is next, the wait is almost over. 

Jazzy: Now how can I make you his date? Mmmm.. I could write you in. Just tell me what kind of character you would like to be and you can be his date. You will show up on his arm. But I may still use him for an interference for Inu and Kag. Email me soon. The banquet starts and may end next chap. Ras. 

Silver Magiccraft: I was flattered that you think it is a beautiful story. ^_^. 

Kiki-Love: Weeee!!! 21 I LOVE ITS. Great! Thanks Ras. 

fan of story:Ah yes the *sit boy* I couldn't help myself with that one. It was just too tempting to resist. ^_^ 

AnimeKrazyIdiot: Now I know! Wow! I got friends spreading the word! Cool! ^_^ 

Erica: I just had to do the *sit boy* couldn't resist. ^_^ 

Shinoku: OH yea OH yea. choco macadamia cookies! Now that's what I'm talking about. 

Evil Neko: It only took you an hour to read? woa! Glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ 

Black Balloon: I thought you were an Aussie. ^_^. Snog? Strange term. lol. ^_^ 

Henti Jane: Now laura, the lemon will be at the end. May take awhile. hope the little kissys will pacify you till then. ^_^. 

Tatoosh: Oh man Hojo and Kikyo! what a mismatched pair! Woa! Now that would be weird. 

And very very many thank you's to all the others who reviewed with your great and uplifting comments. ^_^ 

ShellBabe

Shisou 

Sunflowerseed 

Blue Demon 

DiaBlo 

NICOLE 

kin 

Lil' Chi Chi 

Trio-Spade 

Nankinmai 

Lunar Mirror 

Tenshi No Yami 

Noir 

inuYlvsramen

The Random Queen 

Sake Girl Duelist 

Silver 

mina-chan and rini-chan 

and Akida 


	23. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or any of it's characters. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 23: Dream a little dream 

Bliss, utter bliss.....A feeling beyond any she had ever known. 

She loved him....completely. There would never be a doubt ever again... of his feelings for her. 

He wanted her for life. 

And she knew it. 

Rin held him, tangling her fingers in his silver tresses; loving the feel of it, of him, of his touch, of his kiss. 

His lips were soft and warm against hers. Arms, strong and powerful, held her in the most tender embrace. 

The wave of emotion carried her to a place she had never been. 

A place where only the two of them existed together: no pain, no curse, no barrier to their love. 

It was a place she would always have: a world with only Sesshomaru. 

For the first time in her life, Rin felt complete but lost at the same time; lost in a dream she never wanted to wake up from. 

His kisses fell from her lips and traveled down her neck. 

Unprepared, she groaned as he sucked lightly on the skin at her throat. 

Rin closed her eyes completely at the delicious feelings invoked as his hot tongue ran over the dip where her neck and shoulder met. 

The spot was sensitive; a little ticklish and _highly_ sensitive. 

She wriggled at the sensation, breathing a small gasp of pleasure. 

With a hint of a nip, Rin heard him whimper once. 

Then...she felt it...sadness...coming from him. 

It had been conveyed very loudly, yet almost imperceptibly, through his faint, quiet, sound of want. 

He wanted to mark her...but he could not. 

His voice muffled against her skin and hair. "Rin, what is wrong? You....smell. ...sad." 

Opening her eyes, she looked up to the golden ones that now peered down at her with a tinge of concern and worry. 

She reached up, cupped her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I would be honored...to be your mate." 

The concern dwindled but did not fully vanish. "Rin.....?" 

She gave him a warmer smile to quell his worry. "I am alright. We will be alright We will become mates. Promise." 

Raising up, she pecked him once on the chin before scooting out from under him. 

After sliding off the bed, she looked at the beautiful male laying on the sheets who now gazed up at her with disappointment. "We have alot to do today. I think we need to get moving." 

Glancing at the clock, Rin did a double take. "What? It's 12:30?" 

Turning back to her quiet housemate, she grinned. "Want to help me out today?" 

Propping his head up with his right hand, he showed off the hint of a smirk. "On one condition." 

Rin eyed him suspiciously. "What?" 

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with mischief. "You allow me...to sleep with you... tonight...unclothed." 

Heat flared up in her cheeks for the hundreth time that week. "I...I..Uh.." 

He quirked a thin eyebrow and his smirk widened. 

He was messing with her again. 

Huffing, Rin crossed her arms. "Your picking on me." 

The shirtless male lay back down on her bed and stretched, amusement dancing in his features while he pondered the ceiling. "Am I?...Well, I am waiting. ...What is your answer?" 

Before her brain could figure out a good reply, he sat up on the bed, turned to her, then leaned back on his hands. 

With a tilt of his head, he teased. "You're not afraid...are you?...Afraid you might _like_ sleeping next to me..._naked_?" 

Rin wanted more than anything to jump in that bed and spend the rest of the day and night snuggled up to him. 

And he knew it. 

She shook her head at his antics, giving a faint smile. "Okay, you win. _You_ can sleep naked with me tonight but that doesn't mean I have to. I will wear my night gown." 

With a shake of her index finger back and forth, she gave him a playful warning as he began to crawl towards her with that feral look in his eye. "But no funny business." 

Stopping in mid crawl, he pouted a little at her obvious insight but then shrugged once with a small smile of his own. "Agreed." 

Bending down, Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed. While herding him out the door, she giggled. "I have to get dressed now." 

He went reluctantly with a whine "But...Riiiiiiinnnnn." 

After shutting her bedroom door, Rin excitedly jumped up and down, happiness pouring into her. With a squeak of delight, she hurriedly went to her dresser and snatched out a yellow tank top and a pair of blue jeans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a brief stop at the bathroom, Sesshomaru headed for his room. 

Offhandedly, he glanced down at the rather large blood stain on the carpet, making a mental note to clean it up some time that day. 

Finding a pair blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he dressed then went in search of food. 

After a quick breakfast, Rin began to wash clothes and clean house. 

He too, scrubbed the spot in his room. The task took some time but he finally removed the dark stain. 

Sesshomaru carried the bucket and brush back down to the kitchen and set it down on the floor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a brown ponytail, bobbing up and down while full hips swayed to a silent beat. 

Rin bent over, taking clothes out of the dryer. 

Stealthily, he eased up behind the female. 

When she stood up, he snaked his arms around her waist. 

Startled, Rin squeaked. 

To his amazement, the little tart ducked out of his hold, giggling giddily, and began to run. 

In a blink, he was chasing the bobbing pony tail through the house. 

He could have caught up with her anytime but he inwardly grinned at the thrill of the hunt. The plan was to give the minx just enough of a head start before using his demon speed to catch her. 

But she knew her house better than him and darted in and out of rooms until he lost her altogether. She had found a hiding place. 

Sesshomaru decided to cheat and ferret her out. 

Standing in the middle of the hall, he sniffed once then listened. 

Sweat mixed with vanilla hung everywhere. She had backtracked. 

He swiveled around. The garden. 

Slipping out the glass door, he sniffed the air once again then smiled to himself. 'clever girl, hiding her scent in a field of flowers.' 

Crouching low, his sensitive ears perked up to every sound around him. 

He waited and listened as a shadow passed over him; a cloud had shrouded the sun. 

Bending down just a tad, his nose found her lingering essence. This time he grinned outwardly. 

Tracking the invisable trail, the dog demon silently prowled along cool moss, hunting through bushes and stalks of tall flowers. 

He followed the scent to a very large oak tree. 

A wooden plank swung on thick, white ropes which had been tied to a high branch. The homemade swing creaked in the breeze. 

Then the oak tree snickered. 

Sneaking up to the tree, he peered around the wide trunk to see Rin sitting on a low, thick branch, sniggering to herself. 

He smirked then pounced. 

Rin squealed, the piercing tone, pinching his ears in its grip. 

Never in his entire life had he ever heard someone squeal like that. 

Startled, he fell backwards, landing on the lush grass with the wiggling female in his arms. 

Rin landed on him laughing, and almost got away again before he came to his senses and grabbed the slippery young woman. 

To say this girl was a handful was an understatement. 

She could make even the smartest and most skilled tracker blush in admiration at her elusive abilities. 

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear the ringing sensation. "Did you have to squeal so loud?" 

Still on top of him, Rin flipped over, giggling. 

With a laughing smile, she reached up and tweaked his ear. "Awww...did I hurt the wittle doggy's ears." 

He narrowed his eyes in mock irritation. "I think you deserve a good comeback for that one." He goosed her once in his hold. 

Rin's smile began to fade. "You wouldn't." 

He smiled in retaliation. "Oh, yes, I would." 

Her eye's widened as she tried to break free of his grip. 

Sesshomaru tickled her mercilessly till tears ran down her cheeks. 

Finally, he let up, giving the girl on top of him a rest as she lay with her arms and head upon his chest. 

The heavy breaths and occasional laughing hiccup died to a shared calm. 

Under the shade of the old oak, it became quiet. Close by, a cricket chirped by the small, bubbling stream. 

He stroked her hair while gazing up into the rustling green leaves amongst the swaying branches of the ancient oak. Swatches of light from the sun filtered through, spreading shadows all around them. 

Sighing to himself as a cool and gentle wind blessed the windchimes, he briefly wondered if this is what heaven feels like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Rin sighed with contentment as his fingers caressed her hair. She didn't know how she could be so happy. There seemed to be no end to the joy that made her heart beat like this. 

They lay there together for a long while, the whisper soft wind and quiet chirps lulling her to sleep. 

She wanted to stay in this dream forever; But fate, once again, decided to rain on her parade. 

"Rin." 

"Mmmmm, what is it?" She murmured while drifting off. 

"The phone is ringing." 

Raising up on her hands, she looked down at her love. Laying there on the grass, he returned her gaze. For only a moment, she became entranced by the color of his eyes. Out here, in the daylight, they almost glimmered with a faint honeyed hue, reflecting other colors in the radiance of the shaded sun. 

Before she fell too deeply into those amber depths, she remembered the phone. "Sesshomaru, how fast can you run?" 

He quirked an eyebrow. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sesshomaru set her down on her feet by the phone in the living room then stood behind her, waiting. 

Rin picked up the receiver . "Hello?" 

"Hey Pumpkin." 

"Daddy! Hey! Where are you calling from?" 

"Me and your mother are at your sister's right now trying to get ready for tonight. We just arrived an hour ago. It was a long drive." 

"Are you going to stay for a few days?" 

"We are planning on it. Tonight and Sunday night. We will probably leave out Monday morning." 

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her lightly. "That's great Daddy!" 

"We've missed you, hun. Your mother says you better show up tonight so she can see you in that pretty dress Kagome said you picked out." 

With a small laugh, Rin glanced at the clock, noting that they only had two hours to get ready. "I'll be there Daddy.....And I'm going to be bringing someone...someone special." 

"Your sister mentioned that you met someone. She didn't go into detail. She said that you would want to tell us yourself in person about the relationship. Your mother has been driving your sister crazy trying to find out who the lucky man could be. She even asked Kagome if it was our good friend: Naraku." 

Rin lightly squeezed the strong arm that held her close. "No, Daddy, it is not Naraku. Tell Moma that my escort will accompany me tonight and I will introduce you both. Daddy...he is _very_ special to me." 

"Your mother will be just as elated as I am that you have found someone, sweetie. Can't wait to meet him. I have got to go, Pumpkin. Your mother is trying to get ready and I need to go over my speech one more time. See you and your friend tonight. We love you, Rin." 

"I love you and Mom too, Daddy. See you tonight. Bye." 

"Bye, Hon." 

After hanging up the phone, Rin turned around in those arms, looked up and smiled. "Sesshomaru, we need to get ready." 

He nodded once. "What am I to wear?" 

Her smile widened and she grabbed his hand, pulled him up the stairs then to his room. 

Opening the closet, Rin pulled out the antique Royal outfit she had bought him when they had gone shopping. Holding it up, she grinned. "You will wear this." 

The dog demon stared at he outfit. The strangest expression flitted over his features for only a moment. But then he shrugged. "It will do." 

Rin laid the garments on the bed, looking them over carefully. "I don't know why...but...it just seems that this outfit suits you.....It's dramatic, flowing, and...unusual." 

She laughed a little. "I think you would look handsome in it." 

Turning back to him with a tinge of heat in her face, she gave him a smile. "But we need to get cleaned up. Want to take a shower first?" 

Sesshomaru stepped closer, bent down, hugged her close, then kissed the place next to her ear. "Why don't we take one....together?" 

Rin coughed and tried to clear her thoat while pushing him back. "I think...I will take a bath first and you can take a shower downstairs." She blinked up to him through her lashes with a coy grin. "Sound fair?" 

He shook his head then bowed slightly to her. "No, but I must do as My Lady bid me to do." 

Rin stole a kiss on his cheek before bouncing out of the room. "Great!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It hadn't taken him long to get a shower and dry off. 

Rin however, had nearly spent an hour in the bathroom. 

As he sat on the bed in his towel, drying his hair, he heard the door to the bathroom open and Rin's bare feet padding to her room. 

For a second, he fantasized chasing her naked through the house. He smiled. Now that would be a hunt he didn't know if he would want to end. Chasing or catching were equally tempting ideas. 

After drying off, Sesshomaru studied the garments laid out on the bed. They were the exact replica of what he used to wear...before... 

He dressed in the fine clothes, noticing the perfect fit while he tied the blue and yellow belt. 

All that he needed now was the breast plate and his boa. 

He brushed his hair then attached his weapons to his belt. 

Looking in the mirror hanging on the closet door, he stared in slight awe. It was almost as if time had stood still. His appearance had not changed at all in the last four hundred years. It was almost as if he were still a...prince. 

Sesshomaru shook his head and shut the closet door. 

Just for tonight, he would wear it for Rin. 

But after that, he would keep it put up...as a reminder of what he was and may never be again. 

Stepping out of his bedroom, Sesshomaru went to Rin's bedroom door and knocked. "Rin, are you ready yet?" 

The girl inside yelled out a reply. "Not yet! I'll be out in a few minutes." 

He shook his head. Women, when going out, took forever to get ready. With that in mind, he descended the stairs to wait in the living room on the couch. 

About thirty minutes later, Sesshomaru heard Rin's door open. 

Curious, he rose from the couch then walked to the stairs. 

Looking up he beheld a sight unlike anything he had ever seen. 

Stunned, all he could manage to do was gaze in fascination. 

Rin stepped carefully down the stairs. As she descended, she held the front of her dress up, alternating smiling glances between him and her feet. 

The emerald dress she wore, sparkled in the light, matched only by the twinkle in her eyes. It hugged her waist and hips then tapered off to sway delicately at the shiny emerald heels she wore. 

The creamy skin of her shoulders glittered in the light as well. 

A small diamond hung on a silver chain around her neck. 

Two small diamonds dangled from each ear. 

Part of her chestnut locks had been pinned up in back, leaving small curls to fall about her face. 

Those brown ringlets wisped back and forth, touching her rosey cheeks with every graceful movement. 

A hint of vanilla mixed with some other delicious scent made him suddenly go weak. 

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as the emerald angel stopped before him. 

A part of him wanted to bow, Another part wanted to taste the pinkness of her lips. And still another part of him didn't want to go anywhere, just stay here with her, have their own little...dinner...and maybe...somehing else. 

And it seemed the beautiful angel wanted something close to the same thing, for she could not seem to take her eyes off of him either. 

For a moment, they only stared at each other until Sesshomaru remembered his manners. 

Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed the back of it while watching the beautiful woman blush. "You look lovely, Rin." 

She blushed harder and blinked up at him. "And you look....Regal." 

He inwardly smiled at her insight. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The buildings passed by as he switched gears. While keeping his eyes on the road, he reached up and scratched behind one of his ears, noting the small spot where he had rubbed part of the fur off. 

He had been doing that alot lately, ever since he had taken on this assignment six months ago. The habit had almost become one of his personality traits. 

It worried him. 

This case worried him. 

He had taken the assignment for more than one reason; One: a favor at the request from the government, two: to take his mind off of Kikyo. 

There had been two more disappearances that morning: Both powerful youkai. One had been very influential in the political circles, the other had been a mere gardner. 

But both had been _very_ powerful. 

If his suspicions were true, the one responsible for these missing youkai could be gaining more power with each acquisition. 

This hanyou could have gained more power than even _he_ could handle. 

For the past six months he had been on this investigation and all he had to show for it were rumors and insubstantial evidence. 

If he didn't find something concrete soon, his superiors would make him drop this _Naraku_ as a suspect. 

He pulled his black lexus into the parking lot behind a newly built but unused office building. 

After finding a shady spot near the back entrance, Inuyasha cut off the engine. 

Sitting in the driver's seat, he rubbed his closed eyelids with one thumb and forefinger. Nearly one hundred youkai had vanished from the country in the last seven months. 

They had vanished without a trace, much the same as his brother had over five hundred years ago. 

What little youkai population there was had been nearly wiped out by these ...attacks. 

Gone. 

If anything, he wished Myoga were here. The flea demon was no good in a fight but the little coward sure knew how to get a hold of information. 

He had no real clues, no evidence, and no valid leads. Just a rumor from one person who had talked with someone else who had supposedly seen the perpetrator take one of the victims. 

A description was all he had: A tall man with long, wavy black hair, very handsome, possibly a hanyou with a tattoo of a spider on his back. It fit Naraku's description to a T, all but the tattoo which he had yet to see for himself. 

For the past month, he had tracked the hanyou, learned of his appointments, followed him almost everywhere, staked out his home and place of work. But still the hanyou would always find a way to ditch him for hours at a time. Last week, the sneaky creature had slipped away from him once again. He found out later that Naraku had been lurking around a vendors market looking for a slave: a youkai slave. 

If this Naraku was the one taking these youkai then he must play his ace card soon or every last demon in the country would vanish and the dark haired hanyou would become unstopable. 

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga from where it lay on the passenger seat and got out of his car. 

He attached the sheathed sword to his belt, rolled up the sleeves of his burgundy shirt then patted his black jeans pockets, making sure he had not forgotten his ticket or wallet or badge. 

Reaching into the back seat, he picked up the garment bag with his tux in it. 

After closing the door, he activated the car alarm. 

Every sense he had was already on alert as he strode in the direction of the tall office building. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

__________________________________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ras here, I brought Inuyasha in a little earlier than I had planned. I felt he needed some background to help explain why he would be at the banquet. Sorry for the delay in updating. Life. Nuff said. ^_^. Next 5 chapters or so will be banquet scenes. I would like to know if anyone has any ideas on that. I will consider any thing you got a hankering for. *talks in low whisper* "Pssss. hey....come here...gotta a secret.... Kikyo may show up....heh heh hee....think I should do something....nasty to her?.....he he he." Hope you liked this chap. More to come soon. See ya next update. Ras. 

Review responses: 

animuffin: Your plot bunny's wish is granted. 

pratz: no lemon this time. sorry. 

Yuki: warm honey. like that image or sound or ugh! Please don't make me actually drool and short out my keyboard. Yes, his katanas are Tenseiga and Tojkin(I know the spelling is off) Chocolate cookie taken and eaten. chapter granted. Ras. 

Reigi: The size of text can be changed in the upper right corner of the page where there is a minus and plus sigh, try that. As for selling it to you I don't think I can. But you can alway copy the pages to your computer and put it in documents or print it out. Hope you got to read all of the story. Ras. 

taskinLUDE: I am glad you noticed Sesshomaru's increase in resistance and strength. He had heard Rin tell him she loved him. That saved his life and made him stronger. Much like the way Inuyasha is stronger and more determined when Kagome is around. Ah the power of love. *sighs* sorry but i am only gonna have the traditional pairings in this fic. there may be a little going on with Kagome and Kouga later on, but not much. 

kiki-love: sorry for the wait kiki. Love the I love its! ^_^ 

Athar-Luna: Thank you for that sweet review Athar. You put into words just what I am trying to put across to anyone who reads. ^_^ Too sweet. 

fan of story: all smiles 

Opaaru Tsuki: Girl, Sessy is at the top of my list. tell him that. giggles. 

Michikaru: A demon separating them is always good. Or a rain storm or Naraku could separate them for his own reasons. Or some witch could come along and do it. *scratches head* hmmmm. don't know. *smiles* 

Aejavu: Don't we all wish we could be Rin! Oh wow! dove! love dove chocolate! *swoons* 

dangerous beans: yes beans they do meet, soon. 

Blue Frost: Really? It was cheesy, darn. cheerios? he he. Ras. 

Tenshi No Yami: Yes, Tenshi I liked your story. Wish I could get to read more. Pouts Life is so unfair. 

DiaBLo: Doing what? tell me please. too OOC? 

Tatoosh: This chap answered your questions. grins. thanks for the other reviews on Captured soul. Ras. 

Lil'Chi Chi: Yea but sometimes thats how real love is. It just comes out. 

AnimeKrazyIdiot: Really? it's all you talk about. cool. *smiles* Ras. 

Jazzy: hey girl! you show up next chap. be prepared! 

Erica: Oh gosh I saw that movie too. God i love Johnny Depp. *Swoon, Drool, Swoon some more* 

mina-chan: that's all part of the angst child. 

And many thank you's to all the other's who reviewed! ^_^ 

Silver 

Blue Demon 

Caitlin M. 

Ninia 

Johanna Gen 

Fawn the panther 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

Kurymi inuficcrzy 

Sunflowerseed

Lunar Mirror 

Sake Girl Duelist 

Black Balloon 

nalune 

kin 

Silver Magiccraft 

and Noir 


	24. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Banquet begins 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Inuyasha bounded up the five flights of stairs within seconds. 

After closing the stairwell door, he walked down the hallway a few paces then opened another door. 

As he stepped into the large, almost vacant, office room, he greeted his partner. "Ay Shippoh!" 

The fox demon swiveled around in his black chair with a hardy grin. "About time you made it. I was beginning to think you were going to be late for the ball, Cinderella." 

Walking over to his red haired friend, Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, I am always right on time, runt." 

He almost laughed at the irritated look on the fox's face at the comment. Shippoh had outgrown his runt stage over three hundred years ago. 

Inuyasha sobered his thoughts as he stopped at the oversized table. He studied the dozen or so monitors. "Has he arrived yet?" 

The fox demon's expression became serious as he swiveled back around to his black keyboard and monitors. "Not yet. I've been set up for the past six hours viewing and recording with the surveillance cameras. Our hanyou friend hasn't showed." 

Inuyasha walked over to the wall of windows which stretched from one side of the vast room to the other. 

He peered through the darkened glass, observing the Grand, Five Star hotel sitting across from the office building. A few cars had pulled into the parking lot. Some people were going in. Some were talking merrily at and around the entrance. 

His palm was sweating under the garment bag he carried. With the other hand he raised a clawed finger to the glass and tapped it lightly, thinking. 

Taking inventory of his thoughts, he shared them with Shippoh. "Shippoh, I want a recording of every person that goes in that hotel this evening. And I want our database to supply information on _every_ single person. If Naraku escapes tonight, he may take someone with him. If that happens, our only clue will be finding out who he took and why...." 

He laid his palm flat on the cool surface of the glass. More to himself than to his partner he mused. ".....He's planning something....I can feel it in my gut.... Tonight he will strike." Dropping his hand from the window, he clenched his fist tight. "And I will be there when he does." 

Inuyasha turned from his dim reflection and inner contemplation to look at his partner who was diligently glancing from one monitor to the next and tapping on his keyboard. "Shippoh." 

The red haired fox demon looked up from his task. "Yeah?" 

"This may be our last chance. I just found out that Naraku has sold all of his property and emptied out his bank account. He has cut all ties to his business dealings. Our suspect might run tonight. Tell me when Naraku enters the building. Since tracking the snake is not easy, I will need to have a clear view of him at all times. I want to be his shadow. Got it?" 

His partner nodded with determination before going back to his viligant watch. "You got it, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha walked up behind him, giving the young fox demon a confident clap on the shoulder. "I'm going to go get changed. Yell if you see him." 

Shippoh nodded again while scanning and typing. "Right, you can count on me, Inu." 

With that, Inuyasha headed to a smaller side room to change into his tux. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshomaru blinked up at the clear navy sky. The first star of evening glittered with brilliance. 

Light poles passed before his line of sight. They were going down a hill. "Rin?" 

"Mmmmm?" 

Switching his gaze from the passing streetlights to the beautiful young woman next to him, he asked. "Where is this...banquet and what is it for?" 

Rin smiled while keeping her eyes on the road. "It's a charity banquet held once a year for the children's hospital to honor those who have given during the year. My father is being honored for his donations and volunteer work. My father will give a speech. Food will be served and some will dance after the dinner. The banquet is being held at a Five Star Hotel near the edge of the city, close to the city park. I went last year. It's an incredible place with an enormous ballroom and many ritzy rooms. The hotel also has one of the largest gardens in the state, the prettiest I have ever seen: bush mazes, fountains, every flower you could imagine and...a few...hiding places." 

Glancing at him with a smirk, she added. "Would you like me to show you some of those...hiding places?" 

He smirked a tad. "Yes, I think I would like that but...who would we be hiding from?" 

Her smirk became a full fledged grin. "Everyone." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rin pulled the car into a paved parking lot and parked the car near the front of the hotel. Sesshomaru noticed that not all were parking their own cars. Some had valets to do it for them. 

While getting out of the car, Sesshomaru surveyed the area and the building. Rin had been right, the hotel was lavish with white columns in Romanesque style which reached up three stories high. Bright lights illuminated everything, even the entire parking lot. The entrance doors were wooden and lined with gold edges. Tall hedges cut into different animal shapes along with fluttering bradford pear trees adorned each side of the front steps. 

Some people were milling around the steps, laughing and joking. 

Rin locked the car before walking over to him. 

With a smile she looped her arm around his. 

Together, they strolled toward the Grand Hotel. 

As they came to the white steps, Kagome's voice rang out above them. "Rin! Sesshomaru!" 

He looked up to see Rin's sister near the top of the steps smiling and waving. 

Rin waved back with a smile. 

They approached Rin's sister. Sesshomaru blinked at what she wore. Red. A stunning red dress that hugged every curve yet remained modest. It sparkled much the same as Rin's, dazzling the eye. Like Rin, Kagome also shined with an inner glow but..... to him, Kagome came in second to Rin's unique radiant spirit. 

Kagome gave Rin a brief hug. "You look wonderful Rin." 

She stepped back from Rin and gave him a warm smile. "Hello, Sesshomaru." 

With the slightest nod of his head, he returned the greeting. "Good evening." 

Turning back to Rin, Kagome grasped her small purse and pulled out two pieces of paper. She handed one to Rin. "Here is your ticket Rin. Sesshomaru doesn't have to have one since he is your escort. Mom and Dad have already gone in." 

Rin frowned a little. "Don't you have an escort Kagome?" 

Kagome shook her head. "No, I called Kouga but he already had a date for tonight. I almost called Hojo but thought better of it. So tonight, I'm going stag." 

Rin ribbed her sister with an elbow. "Maybe you might find a nice rich and handsome man tonight." 

Rin's sister laughed. "Nah, not really looking. I'm more here for Daddy's speech and the food. But if I do happen to find a nice gentleman who will ask me to dance, I _could_ make an exception." 

The miko in the red dress grinned at him. "Maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't mind dancing with me...that is..." she playfully smirked at Rin. "...if you wouldn't mind giving him up for a few minutes." 

A small hand grabbed his arm. Rin pulled him close while giggling at her sister. "Uh uh, Kagome, Sesshomaru is all mine tonight." 

Kagome's smirk switched to him. "I think we should let Sesshomaru decide for himself. Well, Sesshomaru, care to dance with me tonight?" 

Sesshomaru suddenly had the urge to roll his eyes at the two females, but refrained and only replied with a dry tone. "I am afraid I will have to decline the offer. This evening, I solely belong to Rin." 

Shaking her head at him, Kagome grinned. "Okay, okay, I get the picture." Gesturing with her hand for them to follow, Kagome moved toward the grand double doors. "Come on guys, lets go find our table and get situated." 

Right next to the doors, a young man sat behind a small podium. Kagome and Rin handed their tickets to him. He asked their names which he wrote down in a book. 

When he gave the brown haired male his name, the human glanced up at him. "Sesshomaru? Last name?" 

Sesshomaru peered down at the human male. "I have no last name." 

With a nod, the man wrote down his name then handed each of them one white ribbon. 

Rin pinned the white ribbon to her dress. She held out her hand to him. "May I?" 

Sesshomaru handed the small ribbon to Rin. 

He noticed the pinkness in her cheeks as she reached up and pinned it to his clothes. 

When finished, she blinked up at him. "Shall we?" 

Two attendents opened the doors for them. Together, they entered the building. 

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the size of the room they entered. This place could hold his giant dog demon form easily. People were everywhere, some were standing, some talking in small groups. Quite a few heads turned toward him and Rin. Several females eyed him while several males stole quick glances at Rin and Kagome. 

He became irritated at the human males who dared to look at his future mate in that way. But he mentally willed his demon blood to settle. This was Rin's night. He wasn't going to spoil it by rip...by causing a scene. 

Instead, Sesshomaru chose to occupy his mind by scoping out the surroundings. The vastness of the ballroom intrigued him. He hadn't seen a meeting room this big since his father's estate. Hundreds of round clothed tables covered the floor. A sizable white circle centered the sea of cream colored tables and chairs. He surmised it to be the dancing area. A few steps led up to a wooden stage where a dark brown podium stood. Milky white roses mixed with bright red ones had been placed at every table, along the banisters, and around the stage. He could barely make out their fresh flowery scent over the pungent mixture of colognes and perfumes. 

Sesshomaru kept Rin's arm on his as they descended the long flight of steps leading to the main floor. 

They followed Kagome through the crowd of chatting people to a table near the stage. An older woman dressed in a stylish peach dress stood up when she saw them approach. 

He could see the resemblance. This woman was Rin's and Kagome's mother. 

Sesshomaru could feel his training trying to kick in. He wanted to kneel before the older woman. But for some reason...he didn't. 

The raven haired woman smiled warmly at her two daughters. She embraced Rin. "Rin, you look so lovely tonight! How is my beautiful daughter?" 

Pinkness returned to Rin's cheeks. "Thank you, Moma, I am fine." 

Rin's mother backed up from her daughter and looked at him with a bright smile. "Why Rin! I didn't know you were dating Royalty!" 

Rin coughed a little. "....uh.....Moma I want to introduce you to my companion." She gestured to him. "Mother, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my mother, Rianna Higorashi. 

He leaned forward a tad, a slight bow of respect. "Good evening Mrs. Higorashi." 

The older woman nodded and returned his greeting. "Good evening to you as well, Sesshomaru." 

Kagome spoke up. "Moma, where's Daddy?" 

Rin's mother turned to her daughter. "William went to the bathroom. He gets a little nervous before a speech. He should be out shortly." 

The older woman grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the table. "Now, Sesshomaru, it's not everyday that my daughter introduces someone special to me." 

He glanced back once at Rin's anxious expression while the woman led him to the round, oversized table and motioned for him to sit. 

As the older woman sat on his right, Rin sat to his left. Kagome moved to the chair next to her mother. 

Rin's mother regarded him intently. "You are a youkai, aren't you?" 

Sesshomaru swallowed under the new scrutinizing gaze of the older woman. Suddenly he felt very nervous. "Yes, Mrs. Higorashi." 

With a wave of her hand, she pish poshed. "Call me Rianna." 

He gave a slight nod. "Yes...Rianna." 

The older woman's features wisened. "That's an unusual neck ornament you wear...very....different. Tell me Sesshomaru, how did you meet my daughter?" 

Before answering, he glanced at Rin again, hoping she could see his silent plea for help. "I met Rin at the market place." 

"Really? and how is it that you two met? Did you just bump into one another? Did someone introduce you two? Was it love at first site? I just love blooming romance." 

He opened his mouth to reply , but thankfully, Rin interrupted. "Moma, will you stop it please? Sesshomaru is my escort tonight. Your embarrassing me." 

Her mother pouted at her red faced daughter. "Oh, come on sweetie. Can't I have a little fun?" 

Rin gave her mother a pleading expression. "Moma?" 

She waved at her daughter offhandedly. "Ah pooh, you kids today. Won't let an old lady have her fun." 

Rin rolled her eyes. "Mom, you are not old!" 

The older woman patted his hand. "Don't worry son. Me and you will get to have a 'one on one' at Kagome's house tomorrow." 

She looked at Kagome who for some reason was looking off, probably trying to avoid getting into the conversation. "Isn't that right, Kagome? Were you not going to invite Sesshomaru and Rin over for dinner?" 

Kagome halfheartedly smiled at her mother. "I haven't gotten a chance to, Momma." Rin's sister looked over to them. "Rin, Sesshomaru. You are now officially invited to join us for dinner tomorrow night." 

Rin nodded. "Uh...okay, sure." 

Sesshomaru sensed a man approaching. By his scent, Sesshomaru guessed him to be Rin's Father. 

He acknowledged the well dressed man who came up to the table with a slight nod. 

The man's steel gray eyes locked on him with reservation. "Hello my beautiful ladies." 

Rin got up out of her chair and hugged the tall man with silver streaks in his black hair. "Daddy!" 

After giving his daughter a brief hug, Rin's father looked to him. "And who is this may I ask?" 

Rin gestured toward him with an open hand. "Daddy, this is Sesshomaru, my escort for tonight. Sesshomaru, this is my father, William." 

He gave another slight nod in respect to the older male. "Greetings." He nearly had to bite his tongue to keep from kneeling before him. This was Rin's father. 

William eyed him critically. "Sesshomaru. Very unique name. Are you foreign?" 

Sesshomaru returned his straightforward glare. "Yes. I come from a faraway land." 

As Rin and her father sat side by side, he asked him another question. "You wear ancient royal attire. Are you Royalty?" 

At this Sesshomaru started. He really didn't know how to answer the question. "I......." 

Rin nudged her father. "Daddy, you are almost as bad as Momma. Can't you leave my date alone and not ask him so many questions?" 

Rin's father leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Okay pumpkin. We can wait until tomorrow night to get to know your new friend." 

The older man smiled. "Forgive my blunt curiosity, Sesshomaru, I am just a concerned father who likes to know just who is dating my daughter. 

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the male only a touch. "It is quite alright, Mr. Higorashi. I understand completely. Rin is an exceptional person. I wouldn't expect anything less from a devoted father. I have only the utmost respect for your daughter. She is very special to me." 

A knowing gleam sparked in his steel gray eyes. He seemed to approve of his comments. "Very well said, Sesshomaru. Your high regard concerning my Rin is quite honorable. Your distinguished elegance compels me to believe in your noble birthright." 

With those words he ended his cryptic statement, turning his attention to Kagome and her mother. 

As Rin's family began conversing with themselves about different matters, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath. What would Rin's father say when he became aware of his social status? Legally, he would be free in four days. But concerning his curse....the future was uncertain. Rin's father may not approve of their mating. Could he live with Rin's unhappiness over her father's disapproval of their union? 

Silently, he hoped Rin's parents would not reject him when they learned the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin glanced from her father to Sesshomaru while they talked. An underlining battle was playing out between the two. By their expressions and firm worded comments, Rin knew her father was trying to figure Sesshomaru out. 

She sighed to herself, tomorrow she must tell her mother and father the truth about Sesshomaru, but tonight the truth could wait. She didn't want to ruin Daddy's important evening. Picking up her water glass and taking a sip, Rin hoped her Mother and Father would approve of Sesshomaru. 

Rin set her water glass down and stole a long glance at the handsome male sitting next to her. He sat straight up. His eyes solidly taking everything in. It had puzzled her the way Daddy had regarded him and called him royalty. Mother too. They both seem to think Sesshomaru of noble blood. The outfit he wore could be the reason for the misunderstanding. 

But.....something else seem to influence their assessment of him.. 

And she could see it as well. 

Ever since he had put on the ancient royal outfit, his mannerisms had begun to change. 

When they had entered the Hotel, Sesshomaru's demeanor evolved completely. 

In a way, he became a different person. 

It became clear in his stance and the way he held himself when he walked: tall and proud with a dignity befitting an aristocratic prince. 

But she also noticed something else in his expression: A coldness. A setting apart from the rest of the crowd. Almost as if he were...above everyone else. 

What if Sesshomaru was of noble blood? What if he had been royalty? 

Was this his true identity? 

Could he have been a prince when the curse had been placed upon him? 

Kouga had called him...Inu...Ouji: Dog....Prince. 

And speaking of Kouga. 

"Good evening everyone." 

Rin looked up from her inner musings to see her wolfish friend Kouga standing there with a very beautiful girl on his arm. 

It appeared to Rin that Kagome had some competition. The girl was almost the same height as Kouga. Her green eyes sparkled with a radiance and fire that matched the silky green dress she wore. A lighter green dragon design slithered from the side all the way to the thin spagetti straps. The young woman's strawberry blond hair had been pinned up in back with a few curls framing her rosey cheeks. Her expression revealed a rare self-confidence not often seen in women. 

With a grin, Rin waved once. "Hello Kouga." 

Her father smiled and lent out his hand. Kouga shook it firmly then introduced his companion. 

Kouga gestured to the lovely girl at his side. "I would like you all to meet Jessica. Jess..." Kouga pointed to each of them as he said their names. "....this is Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Rianna, and William." 

The tall, strawberry blond nodded once. "Nice to meet all of you." 

Rin heard her father speak up. "It's nice to meet you too young lady. I see you've got your hands full being Kouga's companion for this evening. Maybe you can keep him in one place for a while. Something my colleagues have a hard enough time doing." 

Kouga laughed. "You know me all to well, William." 

The wolf demon grasped the girl's hand. "You need not worry, William. This one has me wrapped around her finger. Her wish is my command. And her command is to have a good time tonight in one place." 

William smiled at Jessica. "I applaud you dear girl. You have done the impossible: Kept the great Prince Kouga in line." 

The strawberry blond smiled sweetly at her father. "Thank you, Sir. But Kouga gives me too much credit. I think he wants to be here as much as I. He has been telling me about your charity work. It is I who should applaud you for your kindness and compassion concerning the children who benefit from your donations and volunteer work." 

Rin could hear the respectful meaning behind her soft spoken words. 

Kouga may have found himself a keeper. 

William shook his head with a grin. "You are making me self conscious dear one. Kouga, where did you find this well spoken lady?" 

Kouga smiled brightly. "I met Jessi at the hospital when I inquired about giving donations. She is a recently hired nurse." 

Rianna gestured to the cloth covered table. "Kouga, Jessica, why don't you join us. There is plenty of room at this table." 

Kouga bowed low. "Alas, Jess and I already have a table not too far from yours. And we need to get seated. The lights are dimming." 

He grinned at her father. "Your up soon and I don't want to miss one single word, William." 

Kouga and Jessica departed, saying they would come back later after William's speech. 

Rin sneaked a hand under the table, searching for Sesshomaru's hand. 

His warm fingers reached over and grasped hers lightly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shippoh watched the main monitor: the one set on the front entrance. 

Inuyasha had left to go get changed about fifteen minutes ago. 

The red haired fox youkai peered closer. "No...it...couldn't be...but..." 

Shippoh strained to see, to clearly make out the obvious scene playing on the screen. 

Two women were standing at the entryway talking with...a...very tall... silver haired...demon...who was dressed in...old fashion royal garments... 

A memory flashed in his mind....one of a immensly tall inu youkai...who wore the exact same outfit...If he didn't know better...he would say that demon....was...Inuyasha's...brother... 

Shippoh shook his head and rubbed his closed eye lids. "Impossible." 

When he looked back up, the three had gone into the building. Maybe he had been seeing things. With a few taps on his computer, he ran the image through the database. It might take some time, but the data on that particular demon would come up soon and then he would know for sure. 

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out of the back room dressed in his black tux. "Ay Shippoh, see anything suspicious?" 

Shippoh nodded his head. "Yeah, a inu youkai. A tall one. Dressed in an ancient royal outfit." 

Inuyasha stepped up next to him. "What?...Hmmmm...Maybe he is the one Naraku could be after tonight." 

Just then, shippoh caught Naraku's image on the screen. "Got him! He's at the entrance Inu!" 

Inuyasha vanished in a blink. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

Ras here,Sorry for taking so long to update folks. Hope you all liked this chappie. I have had some wonderful ideas emailed to me for some of the banquet scenes. If anyone else has a request I would consider it or a version there of. This was a very hard chapter for me. The interaction between Sesshomaru and Rin's parents was not easy at all. But I pulled through it. Thanks to all who read and liked. Please read and review. All comments are welcome. Ras. 

Review responses: 

claudia: thank you for the sweet comment. Ras. 

Aejavu: All Smiles and some laughs! so funny! Now that was a reunion! Thanks for the pocky! I'll save it for the next chappie to help fuel my imagination. ^_^ 

bitchy brunette: The main premise of my story is Sesshomaru's transformation back to his old self. It hasn't been easy but I love the angst. Glad your enjoying the story. Ras. 

Lunar Mirror: *hands lunar mirror a lightning rod* 

inuficcrzy: that's alright inu, Inuyasha is a government agent. Kinda like a detective. He works in helping find rogue youkai criminals. 

The Random Queen: please don't go insane. Most of your questions were answered by this chappie. ^_^ 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: What the? Sharp pointy thingy? Ahhhh.... 

Kiki love: girl you are something else. *grins* sorry you went insane I seem to be doing that to a lot of people. *sighs* 

fan of story: yea fan, many of our characters will come face to face at one time. any more will be giving it away. ^_^ 

Jen: thank you for you review. It tells me alot about how my story is coming across to other people. You have provided me with much insight into my work. Yes, Kagome and Inu come together in this story. They meet at the banquet of course. That's a good idea to make kikyou see green. heh heh. to see Inu and Kagome together. good idea. Ras.^_^ 

RinRin: no kikyou does not die. Sorry, but i may torture her at some point. *snickers evily* 

Yuki: Wow! a whole batch! Sure you can come to the banquet. ^_^ 

Tenshi no Yami: Hey Tami! Hope you've updated girl. on my way when I udate this chap. 

blulily07: Don't worry, she will get hers. I plan on it. also I took your plea for Sesshy in consideration and complied. No major scenes over the slave issue. Thanks. Ras. 

BlueFrost: Thanks for the cookie frost. I never saw the matrix two. How did it end? 

LSR-7: Oh yea I remember that song! got it. ^_^ 

pratz: bitterly ironic, good description. ^_^ 

Liza2: your gonna need binoculars. ^_^ 24 to 26 more chaps. 

Athar-Luna: Glad you like all the flufflyness, Luna. *smiles* ^_^ 

lere: you don't have to beg lere. I won't put kikyo with Inu. 

NIGHTSCREAM: Thanks for the pics! loved them! ^_^ 

Jazzy 5: close calls. got it. 

And so many thanks to all the others who reviewed! ^_^. 

Trivia 

Lami 

Kurymi 

Laydhwk

Silver Magiccraft 

Blue Demon 

kin 

Lil Chi Chi 

Lady Knightstar 

Anonymos 

AnimeKrazyIdiot 

ChibiBakaKitsune 

Erica 

and Silver 15 


	25. chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character's. 

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: Calm before the storm 

____________________________________________________________________ 

Inuyasha dashed towards the hotel. When he neared the parking lot, he slowed to a fast walking pace. By the time he had reached the front steps, he could have cursed out loud. He caught the last glimpse of Naraku as the double doors closed behind the hanyou. 

Inuyasha gave his name and ticket to the man at the small podium then waited impatiently for the two doormen to pull the immense wooden doors open. 

Upon entering, he glanced around but did not see the hanyou. He sniffed the air fervently, trying to determine which way the sneaky demon had gone. 

Nothing. 

He almost outwardly snarled. The half demon had masked his scent somehow. 

The lights were dimming. Walking ahead, he neared the steps which led down to the main floor. Stopping at the top step, he scanned the sea of tables in an attempt to see at least a hint of the evasive creature. But the lights died all too quickly and only darkness covered the area. The soft flickerings from candles which had been placed on each table dotted the shadows. 

Inuyasha rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. 

A spotlight lit on a tall wooden podium which had been set up on a stage at the other end of the vast banquet hall. 

For a moment he watched the stage. An older man stepped up into the spotlight and began speaking. 

Suddenly Tetsusaiga pulsed, sending a vibrating current through his hand and up his arm. 

Without looking down, he began to scan the shadowed tables once again. "What are you trying to tell me old friend?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sesshomaru's warm hand held her's lightly. His upright posture and impassive features betrayed no outward sign of the simple, private gesture. 

The lights dimmed to a candled darkness. 

When a spotlight lit up the podium, Rin switched her attention to the stage. 

An older gentlemen stepped up to the tall, wooden podium. Rin recognized him to be the head of the hospital. The older man began speaking. 

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand squeezed her's. She turned to look back at him. His stoic profile revealed not one hint of an emotion. The flickering candlelight reflected in the firm coldness of his amber gaze. Rin watched as he tilted his nose upward a touch, it seemed as if he were sniffing the air. 

Leaning towards him, she whispered. "Sess, is something wrong?" 

For a moment, he did not answer, only stared straight ahead; his face: an expressionless mask. 

But then his grip on her hand loosened and he blinked. Yet, he did not look at her. 

"No...Rin...nothing is wrong." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The scent hit him hard: a long forgotten memory of his past; one he recalled with clear ferocity. 

Tenseiga pulsed..... 

...calling him. 

A warning? 

Or 

A welcome? 

To its sibling fang. 

Rin's whisper pulled him from the new development, dragging him back from distant memories of the past. 

"Sess, is something wrong?" 

Loosening the unintentional tight grip on Rin's hand, he replied. 

"No...Rin...nothing is wrong." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin heard her father's name mentioned. Reluctantly, she turned to watch her father rise from his seat as the room thundered with clapping hands. 

Her father stepped up to the podium and delivered his speech with humble grace and witty eloquence. 

When he had finished speaking, he accepted a small, gold engraved plaque before returning to his seat. 

Four more people were honored after her father. 

After the speeches were given and all those who were honored had accepted their plaques with refined gratitude, a clasical band took the stage and began to play. Soft, elegant music filled the banquet hall. 

The lights brightened only a little, allowing a semi-clear view of the far side of the room. It left the surroundings somewhat dim, giving the feel of romantic shadow. 

Soon, waiters came, bringing food. Buffet tables had also been set up at certain areas. 

Fruits, meats, cheeses, breads, steamed vegetables, and desserts of all kinds had been placed on the table cloths. And now, servants uncovered the savory smelling dishes. 

Rin's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. 

One waiter brought her a ribeye steak and she accepted it graciously. 

Sesshomaru nodded once to the servant who asked him if he wanted steak. 

Throughout the orations, Sesshomaru had taken occasional glances about the room. The deepening cold in his eyes appeared to be searching for something....or someone. 

But now, he only ate silently, centering his attention on his plate, seemingly ignoring the laughing and chatting people around the table. 

A little worried, Rin lightly touched her love's hand. He stopped eating and looked at her. She felt relieved to see a hint of the emotion that he gave only to her still there. 

Rin bit her lower lip a little. "Sess, are you okay?" 

With a slow blink, a tinge of a smile lit the corners of his mouth. "Yes, Rin. I am fine. Do not worry." 

He returned to the meal before him. 

Puzzled, Rin continued to enjoy the meal and conversations with her family and friends. But, in the back of her mind, she pondered over Sesshomaru's behavior. 

Maybe all these people were making him nervous. 

There had to be at least two thousand people here tonight. All those scents and voices probably played havoc with his sharp senses. 

She needed to get him away from all of this for a bit. 

When Sesshomaru had finished his meal, he began, once again, to search the room with veiled glances. 

Rin sighed, he needed to loosen up. 

Standing up, she held her hand out to him. 

He looked up at her with curiosity for a brief moment before giving her a small smile and taking the offered hand. 

Promptly excusing herself and Sesshomaru, Rin led him away from the commotion, passed the standing groups of mingling bodies, across the room, and to the double glass doors which opened up to the hotel's garden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin's sweet giggle prompted his mood to lighten. 

She opened a glass door and pulled him through it. 

The chaotic mixture of voices and smells were shut off when the heavy glass door closed behind him. 

He breathed in clear, sweet air filled with the scent of flower's, fruit trees, water, and fresh cut grass. 

Before him, in the center of a red brick courtyard, a large water fountain sprinkled droplets in a spiral arc. 

Hidden lights lit up everything: the trees, the water, the flowers, and the brick pathways which seem to branch off from the enclosed fountained alcove in several different directions. 

He looked up to the expanse of stars scattered in the night sky. 

Rin tugged on his hand, pulling him passed the fountain and down one of the brick paths. 

Soon, they came upon another enclosed area fenced in by red, white and pink roses. 

Another smaller fountain centered this one. A stone bench had been placed under a tall weeping willow on the far side. Tiny lights blinked between the swaying, green branches 

Rin glittered her way over to the bench, her smile shining brightly. 

Letting go of his hand, she lifted the front of her dress and delicately stepped up on the flat stone. 

She turned on the bench and grinned. Her chin now came to his nose. Two warm, small hands touched his shoulders as she looked down at him. The grin became a playful smirk. "Now I am taller than you." 

With a smirk of his own, he grabbed her waist. The emerald beauty wavered and gripped his shoulders for support. "Woa!" 

He blatantly looked her up and down before raising both brows. "I see that you are." 

Rin's smile softened. 

The beat of her heart took on a distinct, relaxed rhythm . 

A warmth whispered across his cheek. 

Curious wonder graced her flushed features. 

That incredible emotion sparkled in her brown eyes: the one that evaded his understanding; but made the world disappear and time stop for a welcomed eternity. 

The faintest question fell from her lips. "What have you done to me, love?" 

He gazed in fascination with a small smile of his own. "Mine." 

...................................... 

Several moments carried the tinkle of water. Night mist played at their feet. Gentle music drifted from the banquet hall: a single melody of slow devotion. 

Without thinking, his grasp on her waist pulled her petite form closer. 

She leaned against him. 

His mind clouded in a strange haze. 

Rin's delicious scent enticed a craving to taste. 

But he did not; instead, only caressed a soft cheek with his nose, breathing deeply, indulging in the smell that made his heart beat heavily with a want that he never new could exist. 

Whatever this feeling was, he became lost in it; wanting it, reaching for it: a living dream of wonderful desperation. 

The young woman in his arms sighed. 

Smooth, satiny materal glided under his palms. 

This unnkown feeling combined with her warmth, firm hips, breathy sighs, and overwhelming scent sparked something within, waking a part of him he had believed to be long forgotten....or dead. 

The entity stirred, breaking out of it's long sleep. 

He recognized it immediately and gripped Rin's hips tightly. 

Rin did not seem to notice as she leaned into him; her eyes closed and the skin on her face flushed a rosy red. 

That part began to claw inside, wanting to be set free. 

It was his feral demon nature. 

It wanted to be free. 

It wanted Rin. 

He growled too low for Rin to hear. 

This part of him had been gone for so long. 

It would take a monumental amount of effort to overpower the savage beast which seemed to be ascending to an unbearable impatience. 

If he were not careful, it would take over. 

His restraint would not allow him to hurt Rin. 

But the lustful creature wanted Rin's body. 

And it knew how to get what it wanted without a fight. 

His demon spirit had no qualms over ravishing the ethereal angel in his embrace. 

The feral part of him would seduce his future mate...and win. 

Inwardly, he trembled with the battle of suppressing the carnal beast. 

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. 

A hot, sweet breath skimmed across his red markings before a small, wet kiss touched the skin close to his ear. 

He bit his tongue. 

But the taste of blood only excited the entity further. 

The youkai swallowed the coppery liquid. 

This time, the rumble in his throat rose to a louder pitch, gaining Rin's attention. 

Rin ceased the small kisses; her heart beating fast as her quickened breathing hitched. "Sess....?" 

The female's tone conveyed slight concern but her scent still carried undeniable desire. 

A desire for him. 

He closed his half lidded eyes completely and steadied himself. 

This was new. 

After nearly five hundred years, he had to work at controlling something that he could have done easily before he had been cursed. 

He was out of practice. 

And he was finding it difficult. 

Because his feral spirit had been asleep for so long, it came alive with powerful force; trying to rend it's way to an unchained surface. 

The dog demon needed a counterbalance. 

He thought of Rin. 

That strange yet cherished feeling spread through him. He took it. Embraced it. Used it. 

Sesshomaru made this emotion his inner strength. 

And with it, he calmed the beast and his demon blood. 

When complete control had been obtained, he opened his eyes to see Rin staring at him with curious worry. 

Giving her a reasuring smile, Sesshomaru cupped both hands on her heated cheeks. Leaning in, he tenderly touched his lips to her's once. "Didn't I tell you not to worry?" 

Backing away, he helped the angel step down from the gray, stone bench. 

Rin smiled. "Dance with me?" 

With a bow, he offered his hand. "Always." 

Placing one hand on her waist and clasping the other with her's, Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer. 

Together, they moved with fluid grace, drifting away on a current of dreams. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The music died. 

Sesshomaru blinked. 

Where had he been? 

Vanilla floated on the faint breeze. 

He smiled. 

Rin looked up, blushing beautifully. "I think we should go back in now." 

He gave a single nod. 

As they came back through the heavy glass doors, another melody began to fill the room. Couples were dancing in the destined white circle. 

Rin tugged on his sleeve. 

He looked to see Rin's somewhat pleading expression. 

Sesshomaru held out his hand once more. "Would you give me the honor of this dance?" 

She smiled prettily. "Yes." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Ras here, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I took a week to go back over past chapters for spelling and grammer mistakes. This chapter was a little short but I wanted our couple to have a little fluff before it got wild. I hope all of you noticed Sesshy's demon nature awakening again. Look out! heh heh. I promise to update once or twice a week from now on. Or more, depends on my desire to write. Hope you all liked this one. Thanks to all who read and like. Please review. Ras. 

Review responses: OMG I can't believe I got over 60 reviews for chapter 24. It makes me a feel a little guilty for not updating sooner. *smiles sheepishly* but don't worry updates will be regular from now on. Ras. 

fangirl: Kouga will be making more appearances, don't worry. 

SP777: another site? The only other site I have this on is Adult fanfiction.net in the R section. Hmmm.. oh well. Glad you like the fic. ^_^ yep he does change. Just wait and see. 

ChibiBakaKitsune: Sorry but the suspense may kill you. A few more chaps yet. ^_^ 

Tatoosh: Nah, just a fan who asked to be Kouga's date. Actually I am going to use her character a little more to help out with some stuff. ^_^ 

Hino Rei: Huge bucket of chocolate? *drools while running for the spoon*. ^_^ 

Opaaru Tsuki: OMG what a review! I laughed till tears ran out my eyes. Sesshy? For me? He's coming here?! *waits a moment. Sesshomaru comes through the door. "I am all your's Ras." .......Rasberries faints* 

Yuki: Hint, You ask Sessy to dance. And play a small integral part in helping our Fluffy out of a dire situation. shippoh recognizes him as the one who killed and bought him back to life. 

Kiki-Love: *grins* Moon, comets, and northern lights! ^_^ 

Aejavu: thanks for the cookie and wonderful comments. ^_^ 

Erica: Sess and Inu have kinda the same distaste for one another. But that may change some. 

AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: Okay, Naraku is suspected of attacking powerful youkai. He has been doing it for the past six or seven months. Naraku's demon energy grows from absorbing other youkai. I will let you figure the rest of it out. ^_^ 

Fluffylover2: no fight between brothers at the banquet. but tension gallor. Can't say about Naraku. *winks* 

evil squeege: Probably a lot of ribbing and cutting up. heh heh. We may see more of their job in the future. Yea I have seen that episode. Moon's rainbow. gotta love it. ^_^ 

Jazz chan: I don't think my plot line will alow Inu and Kagome to dance at the banquet, but they will meet in some wild circumstances. Fluff? with Kouga? Ok Ok. chapter 26 look out for it. ^_^ 

Lunar Mirror: Hey lunar! you were supposed to stick it in the ground. *sighs* 

eee: permenently old? 

Blue Frost: Meat? huh? 

AnimeKrazyIdiot: Just a little preparation for things to come. Heh. 

And from the bottom of my heart....Thank you's to all the other's who read and reviewed. I appreciate all of your sweet comments. ^_^ 

Yuen

CrescentAngel16

The Random Queen 

bitchy brunette 

Shadow Silver Fang 

Jen 

Kelzilla 

mikomi 

TheTrueSilver 

fan of story 

Mistress Rin Rin 

sashlea 

Miroku's girl 

Tiger-chan 

xaio-sakura 

Reiji 

Gohansfav1 

Mewchild 

inuYlvsramen 

Angrybee 

Miharu210 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

ShiniNekoGrl 

Noir7

Blue Demon 

inuficcrzy 

Evil Neko 

claudia 

AsianEyes 

Johanna Gen 

dangerous-beans 

LSR-7 

kin

lere 

Athar-Luna 

Divine-Heart 

vegito044

Moonlit Shadow 1 

rinrin 

Wakadori Ramen 

sparkz and Silver Magiccraft 


	26. chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

Author's note: Yes everyone, Inu and Sess are brothers and they will meet soon about chapter 28 or 29. Near the end of the banquet. I know all of you have your sights on that event and it will be quiet a moment. In chaper 25 Sesshomaru smelled Inuyasha. Tensaiga and Tetsaiga recognized each other. oooooo.....weird huh? 

__________________________________________________________________

Captive Soul: Chapter 26: Dancing with the Devil. 

____________________________________________________________________

He had been standing there during the orations with his arms crossed. 

Sighing with boredom, Inuyasha backed away into the deeper darkness when the man at the podium called out the fourth name of the evening. 

Loud clapping roared throughout the room. 

As his back touched the wall, he caught sight of another small light to the far left. A dull luminance shown through two, double glass doors. A tall, dark sillouette passed in front of the glass. The person opened the door and walked out. Inuyasha hurried as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. The dark outline of the person had been male and it had long, black hair. 

Inuyasha opened the thick, glass door and entered a lavishly styled flower garden. 

He stood very still and listened.....waiting.... 

Stretching out with every sense he had, Inuyasha searched. 

Water bubbled nearby. 

Crickets chirped at the floral edges. 

A cool wind brushed against his skin and hair. 

Suddenly, a night bird fluttered in a tree branch over his head. 

It flew off, screeching down one of the brick paths. 

Taking the strange occurrence as a sign, Inuyasha dashed toward the middle pathway. 

Blackness shadowed the leaves and bushes on his right and left as he ran. 

A familiar scent wafted on the breeze, he smirked. Naraku. 

Soon, he came upon a vast area covered with fresh cut grass. Sparse lighting along with towering, stone statues created a somewhat misty, graveyard effect. 

Looking up, he beheld the clear night sky sprinkled with stars. 

A crescent moon hung amidst the twinkling starlight...the crescent moon... the...blue...crescent...moon. 

Blinking hard, Inuyasha switched his gaze from the moon's odd hue to his present surroundings. 

Dozens of stone statues littered the immense, darkened courtyard. 

Even though the scent was faint, he could tell the hanyou had been here recently, maybe even minutes ago. 

Crouching, Inuyasha sniffed the ground. 

Picking up the trail, he jumped up, running off into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru took her hand and led the way to the circle of dancing couples. 

As they approached, Rin could see Kouga dancing with his companion. They swayed together in the slow melody, gazing at one another. Kouga brought Jessica's hand to his lips and slowly kissed once. 

Sesshomaru pulled her into the circle. 

Swirling around to face him, Rin smiled. 

They came together once more. But for some reason, the dance faded away to be replaced by something far different. 

Glossy amber captured her attention. It did not search, only warmed it's way into her heart. 

One thing she could not understand: How could such a public, reserved glaze hold such a private warmth for her? 

But it did not matter, for she could see and feel what his honeyed embrace confessed: wanting...a need...for her. 

Clouds lifted her feet. Warm arms encircled. Rin sighed while laying her head against her love's chest. 

She breathed in deeply, holding his comforting, spicy scent as long as she could before letting it go. 

That treasured feeling blanketed her spirit: Love.....for him. 

This was heaven. 

She did not know how long they floated together. 

But the music stopped. 

When another song began to play, Rin felt a vibrating rumble deep inside Sesshomaru's chest. 

They did not resume the dance. 

Something tapped her right shoulder. 

Rin lifted her head and blinked up. 

Naraku. 

He stood there in his very expensive tux, smiling pleasantly. "May I have this dance?" 

This time Rin heard Sesshomaru's objection loud and clear. 

Almost afraid to look, Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who was now glaring icily at Naraku. 

Pastel honey darkened into a dangerous, black amber. 

One side of his lip curled up in a snarl, exposing one extremely sharp fang. 

Rin started, blinked, then composed herself. 

She looked back at Naraku who seemed to be ignoring her dancing partner's obvious warnings. 

Naraku's expectant gaze focused only on her. 

His sugar coated smile brightened. "Please Rin? Perhaps you would grace me with at least a single dance?" 

Sesshomaru's right hand gripped her waist tighter, pulling her slowly away from the hanyou. His warning growl formed gnarled words. "Stay away." 

The hanyou redoubled his efforts, stepping closer. "Rin, do you let your servant speak for you? I was under the impression that you made your own decisions. After all Rin, he is merely your slave." 

Anger spread through her at Naraku's blatant, outspoken remarks. But apprehension overrode the anger. She didn't want Sesshomaru and Naraku to cause a scene, or worse, start fighting. Someone could get hurt. 

Rin didn't know what to do, but she did not want to dance with Naraku. And she was not about to hurt Sesshomau's feelings by accepting the invitation either. She would politely decline the offer, hoping that Naraku didn't retaliate by publicly announcing Sesshomaru's status. 

She smiled apologetically. "I am afraid I must decline the invitation, Naraku." 

The hanyou's smile faded to a tight, thin line as his stance became rigid. "_Oh_?" 

That eerie sensation began to resurface. A creepy coldness slithered all around. 

Sesshomaru's grip tightened even more as his growl ascended. It rose to such a pitch that Rin knew other people close by could hear it as well. 

How could she stop the two males if they began to fight? 

She was not about to give Sesshomaru an order. He would definitely ignore it, causing more problems. 

Rin swallowed, she could feel the tension between the two. It was rising to an uncontrollable level. If she didn't do something fast, blood might get spilled. 

She needed to calm her partner. "Sesshomaru." 

He did not seem to even hear; his glare locked on Naraku. 

Placing a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, she squeezed while leaning her right cheek against his right arm. Hiding her face from Naraku, she whispered a breath that only Sesshomaru could hear. "Love." 

At this, the rumbling in his chest died. 

Leaning back, she looked up to his face. He had calmed some but not enough to kill the tension. 

Thankfully, someone else decided that it was time to intervene. "Naraku?" 

Rin turned to see Kagome approaching on her left, smiling. The hanyou blinked out of his seemingly irritated disposition. With almost wary eyes, he followed Kagome's movements until she stepped to his side. 

Her sister lightly took Naraku's arm. "Would you care to dance, Naraku? Unfortunately, I do not have a partner tonight and I see that you are free. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful song." 

The hanyou gave a slow nod, his demeanor changing in degrees to a reserved civility. 

For a moment, Rin could have sworn she caught a glimpse of fear in his relaxing features. 

Naraku accepted Kagome's hand and they began to move away from them. 

Rin let out the breath she had been holding. 

She would have to thank Kagome later. Her sister always knew how to dissolve a bad situation. 

Looking up to her future mate, Rin found that Sesshomaru still had his hardened sights set on Naraku. 

With a small smile, Rin reached up and touched his cheek, effectively gaining his full attention. 

The lines on his face softened when he looked back at her. 

Rin whispered. "Sess...." 

His tight grip on her body loosened. The corners of his mouth raised only a touch. 

Naraku forgotten, they began, once again, to move together, swaying slowly to the gentle melody. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The song ended. 

Rin's cheeks flushed pink as she looked up. "Uh...I'm kinda...thirsty." 

With her arm in his, Sesshomaru led Rin over to a long table loaded with desserts and drinks. 

He watched, amused, as Rin began to gulp down punch. 

But he couldn't help but glance at the sweets. 

Maybe he and Rin could go out later to the garden again with a few..... 

"Sess..." Rin pointed to an open doorway several feet to the left of the stage, not very far from where they stood. ".....the bathrooms are over there. I have got to go really bad. Do you need to go?" 

He shook his head. "No. I do not need to...go." 

Rin switched glances from him to the open doorway. "Will you wait here for me?" 

He gave a single nod. "Yes, Rin." 

With a quick smile, she tugged on the front of his clothes just enough for him to lean down. After giving him a peck on the cheek, she hurried towards the bathrooms. "I'll only be a few minutes." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome continued to dance with Naraku as the next song began to play. 

His rigid stance and stiff steps led her to believe that he felt uncomfortable. 

She inwardly smirked. Naraku was afraid of her. Kagome had always known this. But the fear was understandable. Being in the presence of a trained miko probably sent his self preservation instincts into overdrive. 

As they waltzed in between other couples, Kagome caught a glimpse of Rin and Sesshomaru by the dessert table. She smiled to herself at the scene before other dancing couples obstructed her view. 

A distinct "Ahem." close by made both of them halt. 

Kagome turned to see her father grinning at them both. "Naraku, dear boy, would you mind me stealing this beautiful young woman away from you?" Her father gave her a wink. "That is...if the lovely lady wouldn't mind giving her father the honor of this dance." 

Naraku smiled politely with a small nod. "I do not mind, William." 

The hanyou backed away with refined grace, disappearing into the crowd. 

Kagome took her father's hand and began to dance. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Naraku vanish into the crowd. Some small part of her, deep inside, whispered a silent warning. 

Her father's deep voice broke the ominous feeling. "Dear, you are suppose to be enjoying this evening. Stop that frowning." 

Kagome looked back to her father with a forced grin which she let grow to a warmer smile when she saw his playful expression. "Sorry Daddy, guess I got a little distracted." 

Grinning, her father let out a laugh. "That distraction couldn't be Naraku, could it?" 

Not letting her father see her soured reaction, Kagome only shook her head. "No, Daddy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru watched his future mate as she walked away. 

When her emerald light disappeared into what he supposed was the female's bathroom, he turned to look back out at the dancing floor. 

Casually, he searched the dancing couples then began a thorough scan of the rest of the room, including the tables and upper floor. But he did not see who he was looking for. 

A faint, night scented breeze cooled his face and fluttered through his hair. Sesshomaru thought it peculiar that an outside wind could find its way amongst all these people. 

"Excuse me." 

Sesshomaru climbed out of his musings and peered down at the female owner of the voice: a young woman wearing a floor length, midnight blue evening gown. The contoured folds of her dress sparkled as she took a step closer. Her bright eyes smiled with true warmth. "I saw you standing here alone and wondered if you would like to dance." 

Sesshomaru blinked once. "I am waiting for someone. I must decline the offer." 

The young woman's smile fell only a touch. But then she grinned warmly and nodded before moving away to another young male several feet away. 

The inu youkai began, once more, to search the room. That strange night wind persisted, lingering, playfully alighting about his clothes and hair. 

What Sesshomaru did not know was that the odd breeze secretly covered his form, creating an invisable barrier. It blocked all traces of miko power from his senses, as well as a particular scent. 

He had not been warned. 

The warning would have given him time to move away...to get to Rin before... 

Sesshomaru was completely unaware of the female who quietly approached from behind until it was too late. 

"Stay very still and do not make a sound." 

Sesshomaru froze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha cursed into the darkness. He had followed Naraku's ever growing scent to the edge of the expansive, statued 'field' and now stood staring at a seven foot brick wall that closed in the entire garden. If he didn't know better, he would think that he had been led on a wild goose chase. 

Turning around quickly, Inuyasha began running back the way he had come. This had been a diversion. He knew that now. And it may have cost him his suspect. This _diversion_ used up the better part of an hour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A small, female hand grasped his, pulling him away from the table. "Come." 

Sessomaru had no choice but to follow her orders. 

But he didn't have to like it. 

As he turned to follow the miko witch, he noticed that she wore a dress quite similar to Kagome's. Her raven hair flowed down her back as she hurriedly walked towards a lighted archway several yards from the bathrooms. 

Why had he not sensed her? 

Something was wrong. He had been set up. Sesshomaru knew this now. 

There had been no way he could have missed her presence unless something or someone had interfered with his ability to sense the miko. 

Whoever had done this was cunning. 

Someone wanted him out of the way. 

And that meant Rin might be in danger. 

But now he had no power to do anything about it. 

His only hope lay in Kagome or Rin. He silently wished for one of them to see him before this female led him from the banquet room. 

His hope died as he exited banquet hall. He followed Kikyo through a sizable archway, down a long, wide, corridor and up a wooden staircase. 

Sesshomaru could hear her sharp mutterings as he trailed behind. "I knew Rin couldn't resist bringing her _pet_ to the banquet. I'll show that little tramp. No one slaps me and gets away with it." 

Soon they reached the second floor: a long carpeted hallway lit with soft, glowing lights and decorated with several paintings. Kikyo turned to the first door on the left and produced a key. She opened the door and went in. 

He followed behind silently, entering what looked to be one of the hotel's rooms. The extravagant room contained an oval shaped bed, dresser, desk, kitchenette, and TV as well as a small balcony curtained off by white drapes. 

Stopping in the middle of the room, she ordered him to kneel. He did. His knees hit the plush carpet as he stared straight ahead. Hot red dripped into his vision, smearing the milky white, lace curtains with shades of scarlet. 

The young miko moved around him. The door clicked shut but she had not locked it. 

Kikyo walked over to stand in front of him. Putting both hands on her hips, she frowned. "Now, demon, you are all mine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin came out of the bathroom. As she stepped out into the banquet hall, she looked over to the dessert table where she had last left Sesshomaru. 

He was not there. 

She stopped immediately and began to scan the room. 

Trying to calm her increasing heart rate, Rin took in deep breaths while searching the nearby tables and dancing area. 

She didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. 

Making her self move, Rin walked to the dessert table, continuing to glance about the room. 

Unease began to build, beginning with a tight, sick knot forming in her stomach. 

No...Rin breathed...She would not let panic get the best of her. 

She needed to be more optimistic. Maybe Sesshomaru went to the bathroom. 

Stopping at the table, she looked back to where she had come, watching and waiting hopefully. 

Not a second later, a smooth voice gained her attention. 

Rin turned to see Naraku standing next to her, a slightly worried look on his face. 

He smiled halfheartedly. "Rin, what is the matter? You appear to be....worried." 

Ignoring her current distaste for the man, Rin let her mounting concern influence her reply. "I....seem to have lost my companion for the evening. I do not know where he has gone." 

Naraku smiled warmly and pointed to the garden exit. "I believe I saw your servant and your cousin, Kikyo, leave through those glass doors. As they passed, I heard your lovely cousin mention something about the hedge mazes." 

Shock hit Rin instantly. 'KIKYO?' 

Now the panic set in. Rin could barely contain her fear. 

Naraku frowned. "Why, Rin. What is the matter? You are white as a sheet." 

Rin stammered while tunnel vision centered on the distant, glass doors. "Oh...Ah...nothing...I think I...need to...get some air." 

Without looking at the hanyou next to her, she excused herself and began walking quickly toward the garden exit. 

She needed to hurry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha walked back into the banquet hall. The first thing he noticed was a young woman wearing a sparkling emerald dress hurrying passed him. She smelled of fear and rising panic. 

The scent startled him so much that he stopped and almost turned around to follow the distressed female. But he froze as his senses picked up something familiar: power, miko power mixed with....... 

Raising his nose just a touch, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. 

Kikyo. 

He became rooted to the spot. His sights had caught a flash of glittering red flitting between the dancing couples. 

But he had also glimpsed a very familiar face. 

His breathing hitched as he watched a strikingly beautiful, young female stroll away from the circle of dancing couples, arm in arm with a tall, older, dark haired male. 

Her laughing smile and radiant glow stirred up vivid memories from the not so distant past. 

Without knowing, his mouth formed the name he had not uttered in six months. 

"Kikyo." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. . 

. 

.

.

Ras here, Was that a cliffhanger? or was that _several_ cliffhangers? Woo Hoo! that was something to pull off huh? And it will build and build and... uh...anyway...heh heh. 

I know I said no more Kikyou getting her claws on Sesshomaru but I needed to get them into a confrontation one more time. It will be essential to Sesshomaru's character. Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to all who read and liked. Please review, Ras. 

Review responses: 

N.L.P.: Fried Jaken, Heh I like that one. Yes they will meet about chapter 28 or 29. I think I explained the important factor in one of my author's notes after that chappie. look for it. It had to do with his getting angry for the first time at someone who could control him. Well this is my captive soul fic. ^_^ 

Kiki-Love: that's okay kiki, I know you'll be reading and enjoying. ^_^ 

Hino-Rei: thanks Hino! I'll look for it. Along with the new episodes of Inu in english on Cartoon network! 

DiLLiRgA: ^_^ 

Blue Demon: Nah, Naraku is not Sesshy's son. I am not going to mix the two stories. I am considering making a side story though. 

AkinaMeigatsuno: Yep Sessy is royalty. 

ChibiBakaKitsune: Eeeeeps!!!! 

TempstKiwi: Kikyo is just a little out of it because of Inu dumping her. And she is going to extremes. 

Lunar Mirror: thanks for the pixie stick. Ras. ^_^. 

HDInuyasha: I got the idea for this story from a story that is on my favorite's list called Learning to let go. Well, sort of. I came at the slave thing from a different angle. I wanted to bring a broken Sesshomaru back to his old self. And I absolutely love Rin and Sess fics. There are not enough out there. Now that I have started writing, ideas for stories in my head are popping up left and right. Once you start writing it just kinda grows on ya. 

Silver Magiccraft: they will meet about 28 or 29. ^_^ 

Athar-Luna: ^_^ hey Athar, how's it goin? They will meet pretty soon. Some harrowing stuff has got to happen first though. Ras. 

inuficcrzy: Sess can't go full dog demon until that collar comes off. and that is a few chaps down the road. ^_^ 

AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: The collar may come off at the end of this fic. I am still deliberating on that. Heh heh. Never know. ^_^ 

Opaaru Tsuki: *Ras looks around* "Hey! where did Fluffy go? I thought he came to stay with me! WAAAAAAHHHHHH SESSHY! Come Back! come back......." *Rasberries cries big soulful tears* *Rasberries then composes herself* "Fine, I'll just write you into my life." 

Anywho, O.T.! Your review had me in silly tears once again. Magic markers? Peroxide? Muahahahahaha! 

Aejavu: cute dragons. he he. Yea I can't watch horror either. Hubby rented Final destination one and two. *shudders* nope couldn't watch it. NOPE! 

Mistress Rin Rin: Nah, I am not letting the two stories mix. I may do a side story and mix the two. That means that Pandora does not show up in Captive Soul. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Nope, no connection. 

Shinoku: Hey long time no see. heh heh. thats alright. thanx for the cookies! ^_^ 

Underlying_truth: I am considering a side story to let them meet. I got some great ideas for it all too. 

fatlilBuddha: There are not many Sess Rin fics out there that's why I wrote this one. 

eee: Some tension between brother's for obvious reasons. ^_^ 

Erica: Now why does everyone call me evil. Even my daughter calls me evil. *looks around evily* ooops....heheh...yep near the end of the banquet. heh heh. 

LSR-7: Yep they meet. chap 28 or 29 

Cookie6: I just love to write. But sometimes it's not easy to convey emotion and interactions between people. but I try. ^_^ 

Ras thanx all others who read and reviewed! ^_^..... 

sashlea

Johanna Gen 

The Random Queen 

dangerous-beans 

miharu210 

Angrybee 

Tatoosh 

New Fan 

MageofDarkness

lere

Jazz-chan 

Gohansfav1 

PrettyFoxDemon

Psychotic Azn 

Casey

ElectricRain 

AnimeKrazyIdiot

TheTrueSilver 

Yuki 

Reyana Draconis 

evil squeede 

Smiley-chan 

Blue Frost 

watergoddesscasey

and

Wakadori Ramen 


	27. chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: Confrontations 

__________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha blinked several times as he stood rooted to the spot. 

"Kikyo?" 

A regretful sadness filled him. Pain twisted within his heart. 

Closing his eyes, he shook his head once. No. It could not be her. 

Listening to his own voice of reason, he opened his eyes to look at the young woman once more. 

This time, he noticed it: the hair, the eyes, the brighter radiance. 

No. This was not Kikyo. But, the resemblance brought back so much. 

The young woman may be related. As he watched the lovely girl walk away in the other direction, part of him wanted to talk to her. 

He took one step forward but stopped. 

No. 

Turning from the sight of her with a pain he could not understand, Inuyasha covered up the emotions leaking from within. 

This was not the time to become wrapped up in the personal past or start chasing after phantom feelings. 

He had a job to do. 

His ears twitched, sifting through sounds, voices, anything out of the ordinary. 

It was getting late; many people had already left but quite a few had stayed and were dancing. 

Using his nose, he sniffed while strolling between groups of mingling people. 

Not many youkai were here tonight. Actually, he could only smell one in the vast room: a wolf youkai. 

He also smelled the lingering scent of another. 

"Must be the inu youkai Shippoh was talking about." he mumbled to himself. 

For some odd reason the scent seemed familiar, but he could not place it. It smelled as if it had been altered from one he had already known. 

Inuyasha glanced about the room as he neared the stage. 

It still bothered him about the distressed female from earlier. What could cause that much panic? 

Making a final decision to check it out, Inuyasha turned and headed back to the garden exit. 

He halted in his tracks when another familiar scent caught his immediate attention. 

Naraku. 

The hanyou was in the room.....somewhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru glared up at the miko witch standing before him. 

Her frown deepened. "What are you glaring at, dog?" 

He said nothing. 

Kikyo's brow creased in slight confusion before lightening with amusement. Crossing her arms, she admonished in an airy tone. "Oh, that's right. I told you to be silent. Didn't I?" 

She brought one finger to her bottom lip and smiled demurely with a tilt of her head. "You may speak now.....if you wish to." 

Still, he only glared at her, trying to control his heated demon blood: the part of him that screamed to kill. 

His restraint would not allow harm to one of Rin's blood kin, but he strained with the effort to hold his inner demon at bay. 

It howled, aching to slash this witch woman to shreds. 

He could easily snap from his denied desires. 

Kikyo's frown returned. "You have not answered my question, _mutt_. Why are you glaring at me? Your countenance is not acceptable for one of your status, _slave_. Answer me!" 

Sesshomaru snarled out a reply. "I hate you. I hate everything about you. Your very presence makes me want to rip your heart out, miko witch." 

Kikyo took a step back in startled astonishment. For a moment, her mouth gaped open before she shut it. Irritation replaced the shock. "What has happened to you?! What has Rin done to you?! She has ruined you!" 

"She has not ruined me. My future mate has brought I, Sesshomaru, back from the dead. Now release me!" 

The young woman's eyes narrowed. "You forget your place, _Dog_. You are a slave: a subjugated demon slave. It seems you need to be retaught lessons in humility." 

She reached out; her hand came close to his cheek. 

He growled while flinching away from her putrid fingertip. "Don't touch me!" 

She pulled her hand back and sneered. "I can touch you however I wish. Have you forgotten about your curse, Demon? Refusing to give in will only result in pain. You know this. I want you to strip. Now." 

Sesshomaru growled out loudly. "When I am set free, you will die for making me do this. I promise." 

The miko laughed snidely. "Free? You will never be free. That piddly releasing spell of my cousin's is not powerful enough to break your curse." 

She moved around him, halting at his left side. "Delusional Dog! You will remain a slave for eternity." 

Something smoothed his hair as her voice became softer. "....or until your death... whichever comes first." 

Sesshomaru did not miss her underlining meaning. 

But instead of cowering before the threat, he became angry. Jerking away from the filthy caresses, he growled out again. "I said, I do not want you to touch me!" 

Kikyo brutally fisted some of his hair and pulled, hissing savagely. "Stay still!" 

He complied with the order, staring straight ahead. 

Hot breath spat in his ear. "I _can_ and _will_ make you pay for defying me, _dog_. Whenever I can, I will make your life a living hell. Rin can't watch you all the time and every time she lets you out of her sight, I _will_ be there." 

Sesshomaru rasped out angrily. "I will tell Rin about this." 

With a short bark of laughter, she released his hair and moved to stand before him again. "Whether you tell Rin or not makes no difference. I will find a way to get to you and when I do, the torture of the past will seem like a picnic compared to what I will do to you. Now be a good dog and remove those clothes!" 

Setting his jaw, Sesshomaru reached for his belt and slowly began to untie it as he wrenched his scarlet vision away from her sickening presence. "I swear I will kill you for this. I do not wish to mate with you, witch!" 

This time she let out a sordid chuckle. "Why, my dear youkai, whoever said I wanted to mate with you?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Breathing became difficult. It felt as if her chest would explode with the panic. Rin needed to get control before she hyper-ventilated. 

She stepped out into the garden, heading towards the left, brick path. 

As she ran down the well-lit pathway, Rin prayed that Kikyo hadn't done anything to Sesshomaru. 

"If Kikyo has laid one finger on you, love. I will kill her myself." 

Skipping a little, Rin removed her heeled shoes in mid run to gain speed. 

Cool, wet brick scratched underfoot as she sped up. "Please be okay, please be okay...please..." 

Her apprehension grew upon nearing a very empty, brick circle: the threshold to the largest hedge maze in the state. 

They were not here. 

What if they had gone into the maze? 

Would she be able to find them before it was too late? 

No, she wouldn't. 

Rin stopped at the maze entrance. Putting one hand on the leafy archway, she leaned against the prickly surface. 

She calmed her labored breathing. 

Dropping her shoes, she cupped both hands over her mouth and yelled. "Sesshomaru, come here!" 

Rin stopped breathing and listened. 

Nothing. 

Something was wrong. Sesshomaru's ears were highly sensitive. He should have heard her and come. 

One single thought struck in the confusion. What if.....Naraku had lied? 

Rin mentally kicked herself. In her blind panic over Kikyo, she had not listened to her instincts. 

Bending down, Rin picked up her shoes, then stood. 

When she turned to go back, she froze. 

There, across the courtyard, in the middle of the pathway, stood a tall, dark figure. 

Naraku. 

Suddenly Rin became very aware of everything: silence: no night birds, no crickets, no distant voices or music....and....no wind. 

It felt as if she had been sucked into a silent, black void. 

His shadowed smile flashed under the passing patches of light as he walked towards her. "Did you find them, Rin? That is what you _really_ came out here for...Wasn't it?" 

Rin stayed very still, her eyes searching for an escape route as Naraku came closer. "I...Yes...I thought I would find my cousin here....but I guess I have missed her." 

The hanyou shook his head. "It seems they must have taken off." 

Rin backed up a step, eyeing the half demon cautiously, a bad feeling forming in her gut. "I do not think so. I think you lied to me. They were never here to begin with." 

Naraku stopped. His somewhat shaded features revealing only a touch of surprise. "You may be correct in that assumption, dear Rin. Although I would prefer to say that I was only _mistaken_ in that assessment. Lying is such a...._harsh_...word." 

Rin smiled wanly. "In any case, Naraku, I need to go back and find my companion and my cousin." 

When she moved to go around, the hanyou stepped to the side, barring her way. 

That bad feeling was quickly evolving into fear. 

Trying not to let her apprehension show, Rin gave another half hearted smile. "Will you please excuse me, Naraku?" 

Naraku took one step forward, his tone dry and biting. "Why? So you can go back to that dog of a slave?" 

Backing up a step, Rin replied through her now growing fear. "Slave? You mean my companion? Well, yes....it could be dangerous without him." 

His voice slipped into amusement. "_Indeed_." 

The air cooled to a chilly degree. 

An icy, black mist rolled into the rounded courtyard, blanketing the bricked ground. 

The invading vapor snaked all around, creeping up her ankles, and tingling up her legs. 

Rin looked up to the hanyou who stood there in the darkened mist. 

A small smile played on his lips; eerie fascination alighting in the dark depths of his eyes. 

She felt like a mouse.....cornered by a sadistic, playful cat. 

The hanyou stepped closer once more. 

Her muscles tensed, ready to run. 

She bolted, but did not get very far when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. 

A distinct rip resounded through the dark as Rin felt her dress tear up the side. 

She kicked and bucked, trying to break free of the iron grip. 

Rin opened her mouth to scream but was cut short by a large hand. 

Naraku hissed in the struggle. "Rin! Stop it!" 

That strange mist slithered, covering her. Suddenly, she felt very sluggish, unable to move. 

The grip loosened some. 

Strong arms turned her around. Naraku grasped her slightly limp form by the forearms and leaned in, his expression accusing her of betrayal. "Why do you want to run from me? I have done nothing to give you this fear of me. All I ever wanted to do was love you, Rin. All I ever wanted was one chance. You never even gave me that, and now you go around with that...that... canine _slave_...as if you were _mated_ to him...." 

Rin blinked. The world was spinning. She focused on the hanyou holding her. "Sesshomaru will not be a slave for long. I will free him and we will be mates." 

Naraku raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Sesshomaru?....You're on a first name basis with that...._dog_?! _Mates_!?" 

"He will come for me...and he will kill you if you harm me." 

His anger melted into a wicked smile, creating a feeling beyond fear. "I have a barrier up. Your bodyguard cannot sense where you are and he cannot hear your plea for help." 

Waving a hand in the air, Naraku's smile widened. "I have now removed the barrier, but only your pleasure slave can hear you. If you think he will come, then, by all means, scream for him.....my sweet Rin." 

Wide-eyed, Rin stared at the hanyou. She opened her mouth to yell for her love but didn't. A deep knowing made her hesitate. It whispered a warning; if she did call for Sesshomaru.....Naraku would hurt him, kill him. 

Sticking her chin out, she glared defiantly into the hanyou's eyes that were beginning to glow scarlet fire. "No." 

Naraku's features darkened with anger. His bruising hold shook her, causing the surroundings to jerk back and forth. "CALL HIM!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome looked around as she neared the table with her father. "Daddy, where did Rin and Sesshomaru go? I don't see them anywhere." 

Her father sat down next to her mother. "I don't know where Sesshomaru went, hon. But I do believe I saw your sister hurry out to the garden a few minutes ago." 

She didn't know why, but her sixth sense was becoming rather loud on the foreboding scale. Something was wrong. 

Kagome looked at her father. "Daddy, I am going to go find Rin. I will be back in a few minutes." 

Her father smiled and nodded. 

With quickened steps, Kagome headed to the double glass doors that led out into the garden. 

Stepping outside into the brick, fountained courtyard, she stopped and listened. 

What drove her anxiety to a new height was the sound, or rather, the absense of it. 

Using her training, Kagome reached out with her senses. 

A faint youkai presence radiated from the left pathway. 

Taking it as a sign, Kagome hurried as fast as she could down the brick path. 

When she neared the main courtyard that opened up before the hedge maze entrance, Kagome noticed a strange, black fog of some sort. 

The mist was so thick she couldn't see. 

Raising up her hand, the miko purified the blackness, parting it. 

It cleared some, giving a lightened view of the maze entryway. 

She stifled a shriek with one hand. 

Naraku had Rin by the upper arms, shaking her like a rag doll. 

The power coming from the hanyou nearly knocked Kagome to her feet. 

She gasped at the sick feeling. 

Youkai energy of this magnitude was more than she could handle. 

Somehow, Naraku had been hiding his power from her all this time. 

Kagome swallowed the panic at seeing her sister being handled in such a way. 

She needed to think fast. 

She needed help. 

Sesshomaru! Kouga! 

Both could help. 

Reluctantly tearing her sight away from her helpless sister, Kagome eased quietly backwards until she was far enough away. She bent down, removed both of her shoes, then ripped her dress up the side to below the hip. 

Kagome ran like the devil was on her heels. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome rushed into the banquet hall, gaining quite a few stares along the way. 

She ran to the dessert table where she had last seen Sesshomaru with Rin. 

Looking around carefully, she searched for any hint of silvery white hair. Far across the room on the other side, she saw that hint. 

She almost started towards the head of silvery white hair until she noticed the ears: dog ears. 

No, that was not Sesshomaru. 

"Excuse me." 

Kagome turned to see a young woman dressed in a midnight blue evening gown. 

The girl smiled. "Are you looking for your friend?" 

"Friend?" 

She nodded once. "Yes, the very tall, good looking one with silver hair." 

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. "Yes, was he wearing a strange outfit?" 

She nodded again. "Yes, the beautiful one." 

Small relief sparked along with hope. "Where did he go?" 

The girl pointed to a door several yards from the bathrooms. "I saw him follow your twin through that doorway." 

After a quick thank you, Kagome ran towards the archway. 

She reached out again with her senses as she ran down the long hallway and came to a staircase. Kagome jumped the steps two at a time. 

He had to be close. 

Then she felt it: Sesshomaru's aura. 

It _was_ close. 

When she came to the second floor, she halted and peered down the hallway. Sesshomaru's demon aura emanated from the left; the first room on the left. 

Kagome hurried to the door, stopped and listened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha prowled about the banquet hall. He knew he had smelled it. That snake had to be close by. 

Once again, he saw a flash of glittering red flit through a crowd of people. 

It flew through the standing bodies so fast that Inuyasha lost it altogether. 

A feeling deep inside urged him to follow the red glint. But Inuyasha refrained. Tonight he was searching for a suspect; not looking for a date. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What is taking you so long!?" 

Sesshomaru went slower than slow while fully removing his belt. When finished, it fell, along with his weapons, to the carpeted floor. "What do you plan to do with me, wench?" 

The miko huffed. "I've changed my mind. Stop undressing." 

Kikyo stepped up to him then laid a hand on the front of his chest. "Stand." 

He stood from his kneeled position. "Self centered Bi...." 

"Silence!" 

The place where her hand was began to burn. Purifying magic seared through his clothes, slicing into his skin. 

Clenching his eyes shut, the inu youkai grunted with the pain. 

Even through the distorted wave of agony, Sesshomaru felt another miko presence: Kagome's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The world stopped moving in spasms. 

Rin, still in Naraku's tight hold, looked around dizzily. 

The grip loosened once more to become a soft embrace when the hanyou pulled her close. "I have dreamed of being with you, Rin." 

Her vision blurred as she whimpered. "Don't touch me." 

His stance went rigid as a warm breath brushed against her ear. "You know, if you die, any blood kin who is the closest gets your slave. To tell the truth, Rin, I just happened to see your cousin, Kikyo, take your slave up to one of the hotel's rooms. I wonder what they could be doing right now? I think they are.... ...getting to know one another....intimately." 

Rin gasped at the painful image. 

His voice hardened. "Does he please you as well? Does he touch you often? Does he offer his services the way he offered them to your cousin?" 

The hanyou paused. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. 

As his body heat smothered her, he continued. "I am sure he does. Perhaps he is enjoying pleasing your cousin right now....." 

Nothing could have prepared Rin for the pain his words were inflicting. She choked back a sob. "No....he loves me....he wants me...for life." 

The half demon laughed lightly. "Is that what you think? Has he said those three little words?" 

Naraku seemed to be waiting for an answer. When he recieved none, he sighed. "No...He has not.....Has he." 

Rin felt light caresses on her lower back. "He is a demon, Rin. He cannot love you. He is pure evil. But I, Rin. I am a hanyou. Half human. I love you and could care for you the way you need to be loved. I have the capacity for it." 

His hand smoothed against her hair and back as he tightened the embrace. A soft whisper carried along the wind. "I will consider not harming your youkai slave if you agree to be mine." 

Disgust sickened its way into her stomach at his twisted words and unwanted touches, nearly inducing vomit. 

Trying her best to think with the nausea, Rin didn't know what to do. He was lying. This much was true. Once she agreed there was no doubt Naraku would go after Sesshomaru. Either way, she did not trust him. 

Unable to stop the trembling, she quivered out a reply. "No...I will not be yours and I will not call out for him." 

The male holding her began to shake. Rough hands grasped her shoulders as he leaned back. Blood red irises glared with violently suppressed anger. One hand left her shoulder. The next thing Rin felt was a solid grip around her throat. 

He grimaced in rage before hissing between gritted teeth. "Call out to him or die." 

Hot tears dripped down her skin as she shivered with icy tremors of fear. 

With one last silent thought of the male she loved, Rin pushed the terror from her mind. 

She spit in his face. "Kill me then." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome knew this was the room. She had plainly heard her cousin's voice as well as Sesshomaru's. 

Time was running out. 

Rin needed help. 

Grasping the silver knob, Kagome opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked. 

Anger surged within at the scene. 

Kikyo looked over to her in startled shock. 

She was standing next to .....Sesshomaru who was..... lying on the floor, one hand to his chest, eyes closed, breathing hard. 

Kagome marched over to Kikyo. Raising her right arm back, she launched a fist forward, punching her cousin square in the eye, knocking Kikyo a few feet back to the floor. "That was for Sesshomaru! If anything happens to Rin, I won't even think about what I will do then!" 

Turning from her sprawled out cousin, Kagome kneeled quickly by Sesshomaru. "Sess, are you alright? Speak to me." 

The youkai shook his head while propping up on one elbow, still clutching his chest. He rasped out as his eyes opened. "What is...wrong?...Your scent...fear...." 

Grabbing his hand, Kagome helped the heavy, injured youkai to his feet and began pulling him to the door. "Come on. We have got to hurry!" 

"I need my weapons." 

Kagome dropped his hand. "Get them. We don't have much time!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The terrified miko dragged him down the stairs. 

He followed, healing along the way. "Kagome, where is Rin? What has happened?" 

Kagome's overpowering smell of panic caused his hackles to rise. 

She spoke quickly. "Naraku has Rin in the garden near the bush mazes. I cannot defeat him on my own. I need your help. When we get to the banquet hall, I want you to go ahead to the garden, take the left brick path. I need to get my bow and Kouga. You must hurry, Sess....Naraku was...shaking her." 

Blood red flashed in his vision. 

Demon rage nearly blinded him. 

Suddenly he wanted to kill. 

That....hanyou...touching Rin...hurting..._his_...Rin.... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ras here, How was that? Comments? Questions? Hope all who read enjoyed the chappie. Please review. ^_^. 

Review responses: 

Del kaidin: Rin has to be in close proximity for her orders to override her cousin's. But Rin did not give him a command. She simply asked if Sesshomaru would wait for her. She did not say "Wait here for me." 

fluffy fan: Ten pounds accepted. But update only two days sooner than usual. 

AnimeKrazyIdiot: You thought I had lost my touch? what chapter did I loose it on? *pouts* ^_^ 

inuficcrzy: Uh, Kikyo and Inu have a dating history. 

Shadow Silver Fang: ^_^.....*Ras hands bucket of water to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raises an elegant brow. Ras points to Kikyo. Sesshy smirks then douses Miko Witch with water.* Melting Kikyo: "Oh what a world! What a world! what....a...wor..." 

LSR-7: The collar has rules. It listens to the blood of the person that is near. That means Kagome can override Kikyo because her blood is the strongest next to Rin's. Rin cannot tell Sesshomaru not to listen to Kikyo Just like she cannot order him to harm Kikyo. 

Yuki:Encore! ^_^. Nah, shippoh won't be coming. I think...well maybe...don't know yet. *shrugs* 

bitchy brunette: This fic will be about 50 chaps long. I cannot let Kikyo get killed. she is family. *sighs* 

Jazz-chan: *Ras hugs life size Sesshomaru doll then whispers naughty stuff in his ear* ^_^ 

SP777: heh heh hair extensions. heh heh. yea. ^_^. 

Blue Frost: Inuyasha is an investigating detective for the government. 

Mewchild: they meet in chapter 28. ^_^ 

lere: o fan from Brazil, Naraku is not in league with Kikyo. Let's just say he took advantage of Kikyo's sneaky meaness. 

Opaaru Tsuki: *cries tears of hilarium and joy* "My Own Sesshomaru!" 

I would also like to thank all the others who reviewed! ^_^ 

dangerous-beans 

Fluffylover2

Athar-Luna 

Tiger-chan 

Tiranth 

Andrea Araujo 

Mistress RinRin 

kikimihori

Uber Rei Model 04 

ShiniNekoGrl 

evil squeede 

darkfox the soul of lost hope 

miharu210

Tenshi no Yami 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

Miko 

Cookie6

pratz

Blue Demon 

Crystal Sapphire 

Lunar Mirror 

MageofDarkness 

Tatoosh


	28. chapter 29

Author's note: Hi all! I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers out there first of all! A thousand thank you's. Now. I would also like to sincerely thank AutumnFire for beta-ing for me! Thanks AutumnFire! ^_^ Now i will quit rambling. On to the story. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or any of it's characters. 

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: Family Reunion 

__________________________________________________________________

After circling the enormous banquet hall again, Inuyasha stopped by a table filled with desserts and let out a hard breath of exasperation at what he now deemed a futile attempt to find his suspect. Absently, he reached up and began scratching behind his right ear. 

Even though Naraku's scent had disappeared several minutes ago, Inuyasha lingered in the banquet area believing the hanyou was masking his foul odor and was still lurking about somewhere. 

Inuyasha held to the belief that the hanyou was after a youkai. 

The only two youkai, other than himself and Naraku, who had entered the banquet hall were still here. 

The wolf youkai prince remained, dancing with a strawberry blonde on the dance floor, and the inu youkai was also close by for he could sense him as well. 

Since nothing had happened to them, that meant Naraku had not made his move yet. 

Fast paced footsteps rushed up from behind. Inuyasha looked to his right to see the pretty girl in the red evening gown from earlier run past him. He briefly looked down at her dress and noticed the rip up the side, exposing very long, slender legs and small bare feet. 

The inu hanyou raised a brow. 'Huh?' 

The corner of his eye caught a flash of silver and white, causing him to jerk his attention to the left. The blur, too fast for even his half demon eyes to make out, zipped through the few guests that were left, heading for the garden door. 

Inuyasha started for the obscure blur that disappeared through the double glass doors which led to the garden. By the scent, he knew it had been the inu youkai. 

Of the two other youkai that were here tonight, that one had the greater demon energy, and that demon could be the one Naraku had his sights set on. 

Inuyasha only got a few steps before the scent of familiar tears made him pause. 

He turned his attention to his right. Standing in an archway, holding her cheek and crying, was his former love: Kikyo. 

Stunned, Inuyasha inwardly despaired at the sight and smell of Kikyo's tears, the salty drops he had tried so hard to forget. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Running to their family's table, Kagome thanked the stars that her father and mother were not off dancing. They both looked up. 

Her father's smile faded to a frown of intense worry as she approached. He stood. "Kagome, what is wrong? You look frazzled." 

Kagome stopped, trying to catch her breath. She looked to her father and mother. "Mom, Dad, you need to leave. Pull the fire alarm and get everyone out. I am going to the car to get my bow. Dad, before you go, tell Kouga to meet me outside at the garden exit. Tell him it is a dangerous emergency and I need his help. There is no time to explain. We have a rogue youkai on our hands." 

She gave her father a stern look. "A _ very powerful_ youkai." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

With demon speed, Sesshomaru darted out the hotel and down the left brick path. 

A mere second later, he came up short by a wall of black mist. He stopped before the foul miasma and examined it cautiously. By his sense of smell, Sesshomaru determined the swirling, dark mist to be poisonous and deadly, but more so for an ordinary human than himself and, he surmised, a miko. Kagome could purify it easily. She would be in no danger from it. With that realized, Sesshomaru took a step forward into the blackness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At first, he frowned deeply as her saliva oozed from his left cheek and nose. 

To her horror, his frown curled up into a sinister grin. "That was not very clever, my dear Rin." 

At that moment, Rin knew she was going to die. One desperate wish repeated in her mind; she wished Sesshomaru was close to Kagome. 

The tight grip around her throat squeezed, cutting off precious air. Black spots speckled her vision. In vain she reached up to pull at the hand choking the life from her, but her muscles would not respond. All she could manage was a hopeless effort of loosely tugging and scratching at Naraku's tightening fist. Her lungs labored, aching for a breath. Rin could feel her heart beating slow, hard, thumps; waning with each rushing boom in her ears. The spots expanded, blotting out reality and Naraku's calm, collected expression. Before she fell away into a strangely welcoming darkness, she briefly wondered if this was what it felt like for Sesshomaru. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru paused within the black fog. His collar pulsed, sending a numbing vibration through his body. He knew that pulse. It foretold of impending change of masters by death. His current master was dying. That....meant.....Rin.... 

Sesshomaru hurried forward. 

The mist parted, finding him in a circled, brick courtyard. 

As the miasma diminished, he looked to his right. There, standing tall and rigid a mere twenty feet away with his back to him, was the hanyou: Naraku. 

He was holding Rin, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other clasped around her neck. 

A reddish pink, rippling barrier surrounded them both. 

Rin's eyes were closed; the lines of her face becoming lax. 

Fear almost compelled him to move prematurely, but he forced patience, knowing full well that this half demon's powers far exceeded his own at the current moment. He would be defeated in a 'one on one' fight. The only course of action was to wait on Kagome. If they both teamed up together, they would have a chance at beating this demon. "Naraku." 

The hanyou let go of Rin's throat. When Rin's head lolled backwards, it nearly provoked him to disregard his strategy. Suppressing his panic, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, drawing in what he needed to know. 

Relief washed over him. Rin was alive, delicate vanilla mixed with glorious life. She was merely unconscious. 

Naraku sniffed indifferently. "I thought you would never get here. I was almost afraid my little diversion had taken you out of the picture entirely, but I am elated to know Kikyo didn't harm my intended meal." 

Sesshomaru silently regarded the hanyou who slowly turned. A cruel smile formed on Naraku's lips as the lust in his eyes roved over Rin's face. "Or could it be that you just didn't care enough for your master to come to her aid quick enough?" 

Sesshomaru could feel a growl rumbling within as the male's filthy fingers stroked Rin's pale cheek. 

A short, wicked laugh cut the air. "She is so sweet. Don't you think? I, myself, fancy she would make a wonderful mate. So....perfect." 

Sesshomaru knew the hanyou was goading him, trying to get him to attack. 

Holding his rage in check, the dog demon glared at the hanyou. "You will release my master." 

Naraku's brow raised a touch as he switched his wanton gaze away from Rin. Amusement danced in the devil's features. "Master? What's this? Are you not claiming this beauty as yours? From what Rin has whimpered to me, I assumed you two were ...quite.....intimate." 

Unsheathing Toukijin, Sesshomaru pointed the sword at the monster holding his future mate. "I do not like repeating myself. Release Rin or die." 

The half demon smirked in his direction. "_Please_....don't insult me. You and I both know you are no match for me. That restraint suppresses all of your demon power. You are as helpless as a lamb, and a very tasty looking one at that." 

Not giving Naraku the satisfacion of seeing his expression of mutual knowledge of that fact, Sesshomaru only stared at the hanyou, waiting. 

Naraku turned completely around to face him, moving Rin's limp form to his front, brandishing her body as a shield. "I will strike a deal with you. If you want me to release your master, I will consider it on one condition: drop your weapons and surrender to me. If you do this, I will set your little tramp free." The hanyou's hands slid to Rin's throat. "Decide now or I snap her neck." 

With a sharp snarl, Sesshomaru dropped Toukijin, and then removed Tenseiga, also letting it clank to the brick before him. "Done. I am yours. Release Rin." 

A hint of surprise flashed across Naraku's features before he smiled sadistically. "Very smart, dog." 

However, the hanyou did not let go of Rin. Instead, his body began to change. Bulbous, black tentacles sprouted from his torso, ripping through his clothes, spreading along the courtyard like a sea of slithering snakes. 

Giant, sticky, spider like pincers shot out from the half demon's sides, clicking and curling about. 

Several thick tentacles crawled toward him. Sesshomaru did not move, never taking his eyes off Rin. 

Something thick and heavy rolled over his feet. 

Rin began to stir. 

A burning sensation slid up his calf. 

Rin's eyes opened a little and she shook her head. 

Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "You have me. The bargain." 

Naraku shrugged his shoulders with a look of disinterest before moving a disorinented Rin to the side, placing one insect leg in front of her sitting form to prevent her from interfering. 

As a crushing heaviness seared it's way over his thighs, Sesshomaru watched Rin come to, rubbing her throat and looking around in confusion. 

Her immediate attention focused on the monstrous insect leg in front of her. 

Rin's eyes widened considerably. 

Sesshomaru felt his hips being smothered by unyielding pressure. 

Dropping the hand from her neck, Rin began to look up, past the obstruction. Her horrified gaze moved in slow motion and found him. Brown eyes locked with his. 

He didn't have to smell her fear. Sesshomaru could see it. 

She reached a hand toward him and cried out his name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Ki....Kikyo?" 

The crying young woman partially stumbled into the banquet hall. Almost as if she had heard him, she looked up. 

Before he knew it, Kikyo was running in his direction. She stopped a few feet in front of him, hesitating. 

Minutes passed in mutual shock. 

A longing hope shone in her tear stained features and watery brown pools. "Inuyasha?.....Is it really you?.....Have you come back to me?" 

Dazed, Inuyasha unintentionally gave a slow nod. "I......" 

The young miko accepted his nod as an answer; closing the distance, falling into him, wrapping both arms around his waist in a forlorn embrace. "I knew you would come back to me." 

She sobbed once. "I knew if I waited....long enough....you would see reason.... and come back to me...." 

Sadness coursed through him in suffocating waves, but he did not return the embrace. "Kikyo......I....." 

At that precise moment, the fire alarm rang throughout the building. 

Everyone in the banquet hall looked around in confusion before heading for the exits. 

Inuyasha grasped Kikyo's shoulders and pushed his former love away from him. 

He turned and looked across the room. People were filing out the exits in hurried fashion. 

The young woman in the torn red dress ran through the evacuating bodies heading towards the garden exit, a miko's wooden bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows strapped on her right shoulder. 

Inuyasha's pulse quickened. Something was wrong, and that woman knew exactly _what_ was going on. 

Without looking at Kikyo, he gave her a firm order. "Kikyo, get out of the building. Something bad is going down, dangerous bad." 

After nudging a bewildered Kikyo in the direction of the nearest fire exit, Inuyasha rushed to follow the young woman in the torn dress and bare feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome found Kouga waiting in the main garden courtyard. 

His brow furrowed in anxious concern. "Kagome, what is going on? Your father told me to meet you out here." 

Grabbing Kouga's hand, Kagome pulled him toward the left brick path. "Kouga, there is little time to explain. Naraku has Rin near the hedge maze. He was shaking her. His demonic power is off the scale. I need your help....." 

"Oi! You there, hey, where are you going?!" 

Kagome stopped and looked back to see a hanyou with long silver hair and perky dog-ears staring at them. For a second, she startled at the remarkable resemblance to Sesshomaru. Breaking from the irrelevent notion, Kagome answered the half demon, "There is a hostile hanyou threatening my sister. We are going to battle." 

The silver haired hanyou grimaced. "Does this half demon go by the name...Naraku?" 

Kagome nodded once. "Yes." 

"My name is Inuyasha. I will help." A swishing sound cut the wind when the hanyou unsheathed a sword from his left hip. The thin blade flourished in a pulse of power, expanding and extending to a fierce and formidable weapon of demon energy. 

Kagome gave a nod in agreement. "My name is Kagome. This is Kouga. Your help is accepted." 

With that decided, all three headed down the left brick path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Absolute terror seized her heart. Rin reached a shaking hand outward. "Sesshomaru!" 

Sesshomaru did not speak, his neutral expression giving nothing away. 

His blank features did not deter Rin's search. Deep in his straightforward gaze she found it: determination, relief, loss, and sadness. He was.... preparing to...leave....to die. 

No. 

Rin stood up with unsteady muscles and took a step forward. "Sesshomaru! No!" 

The giant insect leg pushed her back. 

Rin glanced over to the thing that was Naraku. The grotesque monster's concentrated attention focused only on Sesshomaru. 

She looked back at Sesshomaru whose sight remained locked on her. 

A black, swelling mass of flesh covered him, engulfing his body. Undulating tentacles rippled their way around, circling him, bulging about his form. 

Rin had a good idea what the sticky, thick, pulsating globs of flesh were doing. The knowledge struck her mind white with fear. Naraku was absorbing Sesshomaru to become part of him, part of his power. 

Ignoring the obstructing insect leg, Rin stepped forward only to be pushed forcibly back once more. Prickly leaves scratched her backside, tangling in her hair. 

Righting herself quickly, Rin watched, terrified as the black globs of flesh crept to Sesshomaru's chest. 

Naraku's voice vibrated in her direction. "Move again and you die." 

With desperation, Rin cried out to the hanyou, "Naraku! Please! Stop! I will do anything if you spare him. Please!" 

The bulbous assault paused. 

Naraku's calm features turned towards her. "Anything?" 

Rin heard Sesshomaru growl out a yell, "Rin, no!" 

At Sesshomaru's thundering objection, Rin glanced at him. 

She could see his fear over her outspoken sacrifice. 

It hurt her heart to see it. So, she looked back to Naraku who was still regarding her coolly. She swallowed down the knot in her throat. "I... If you let Sesshomaru go,...my life is yours. Whatever you want me to be, I will be. Whatever you want me to do...I will do...Just...please... let him go....." 

Naraku smiled the most frightening smile she had ever seen. "Interesting......." 

The hanyou shook his head in malicious wonderment. "You would be my mate?....For the life of this....dog?" 

Sesshomaru growled deeply, "Rin! No! Rin!" 

Rin trembled with the knowledge of what she was proposing as she watched the half demon's monstrous form. The single thought of having to touch...that.. made her insides twist into nauseating lumps. Rin slowly nodded, her voice quivering. "Yes.....if you let Sesshomaru go.....I will consent to be your mate. My body, my life, and my soul will be yours. I will give it all willingly for his freedom." 

She waited the few seconds that seemed like hours, tuning out Sesshomaru's loud protests to her drastic proposition. 

His cries were tearing at her soul. 

Naraku shook his head with a deepening frown. "I will hold to my bargain with your slave, _your_ freedom for _his_ life. His power added to mine is worth more to me than having you....Even if...you are...willing." 

Helpless, hot tears dripped from her cheeks in hopeless despair. The hanyou turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. 

Rin bowed her head in shame at what she had offered the hanyou; the courage to look Sesshomaru in the eye being too painful to pull to the surface. 

Then the fear of never seeing him alive again pushed the shame back. 

Something stronger than courage compelled her to slowly look up and meet her love's gaze for the last time. 

What she saw gave light to the darkness of her sorrow, Sesshomaru's quiet, calm expression of understanding.....and....hope? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha could feel his blood rushing. It didn't take long to reach their destination. The woman in red skidded to a stop in front of a heavy black wall of miasma. 

Kagome raised a hand, parting the dark poisonous mist easily. 

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha marveled at the young miko's power. 

The young woman waved her hand, signaling them to follow. 

A booming growl struck Inuyasha's ears, a powerfully familiar voice. 

A minute later, they came upon a most horrific scene. 

The tall, silver haired inu youkai, or what little Inuyasha could see of him, was standing with his back to them. A mass of black, pulsating flesh nearly covered the dog demon. 

Naraku's true demon form twisted and coiled on the far side of the courtyard, his body, a mass of large creeping tentacles and thorny spiderlike pincers. Undoubtedly, Naraku was in the middle of a meal. 

The petite female in the emerald dress he had noticed earlier stood by the monster. One giant, spider like leg barred her way. 

For a split second, Inuyasha glanced back to the dog demon's flowing silver hair. An eerie familiarity tugged at the back of his mind. 

He shook out of the mental lapse when the young woman in red beside him gasped. 

The female in green screamed out to her sister. "Kagome! Naraku's trying to absorb Sess! Please help him!" 

Naraku laughed: a sickeningly arrogant sound that seemed to make the ground itself shake. "Ah, uninvited guests. How quaint. You two youkai are welcome to become part of me," The monster's glare fell on Kagome. "but you were not invited and are not welcome!" 

Inuyasha had no time to think. Acting purely on instinct, he shielded the young miko from the oncoming onslaught of spiked tentacles that began shooting towards her. 

With Tetsusaiga, he hacked away at the tenacious attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf prince charge. Inuyasha did not get the chance to warn the wolf demon of the barrier before Kouga's kick landed on the pinkish red obstruction, earning the prince a shock that sent him flying backwards and crashing to the ground. He inwardly cursed the wolf's brash actions while continuing to defend himself and Kagome from Naraku's assault. 

Suddenly, a stray tentacle knocked him and Kagome to the far left of the courtyard, landing near a leafy archway. 

Inuyasha jumped up quickly, helping the miko to her feet in the process. 

Anger flared. Inuyasha's tunnel vision centered only on the monstrosity that was Naraku. "Naraku!" 

The spider hanyou only smirked. 

Behind him, he heard an arrow being notched. A powerful light of purity flashed by, extremely close to his ear. The arrow missed it's intended target by a foot. 

An aggravated yelp prompted him to glance back and then he knew why the arrow had missed it's mark. 

Kagome was being grabbed from all sides by slick tentacles, but the miko held her own. Purifying power surging from her hands and body, melting the voracious demon flesh. 

He turned again. This time, his vision included the entire scene. This time, he got a complete frontal view of the inu youkai ensnared by the spider hanyou. 

Inuyasha blinked in stunned astonishment. 

His body froze in confused shock. 

Time moved in vivid, slow motion. 

There. 

Not more than thirty feet from him. 

Standing tall. 

Unchanged. 

The same detached, stoic expression. 

But....it couldn't be...... 

The golden gaze that mirrored his own slowly fell on him. 

The inu youkai raised an elegant brow in his direction before switching his reserved gaze back to the distressed female in green. 

Inuyasha stuttered as the black, rippling flesh claimed the dog demon's shoulders and head, engulfing the youkai completely. 

"Sess.....Sesshomaru?" 

"Brother?" 

A female's shriek of terror penetrated the shadows. "Sesshomaru!!!!!" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

______________________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ahhh...another cliffy. Ahem....Uh...about the Kikyo thing. I was thinking.... when I wrote that particular part....that maybe...some of you......might not... .....like that part.....eh heh....Well...you know...angst and all that jazz.. heh..heh....OK. if you must....throw a flame or two. *sighs and goes to find water hose* 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed all the drama. I have had one person say it was very dramatic writing so I know I must be on track with where I am trying to go with it. Thanks so much to everyone that read and enjoyed. Please review. Ras. 

Review responses: 

Nemi: beautiful poem 

Naoko2: lol. wah. I want to kill you all...pink jewlery. lol. Naraku: "hate Inuyasha....want jewel to become tainted!" ....*bugs everyone so the jewel becomes tainted* "want Kikyo to die....no...wait...uh...want Kikyo to be mine!....no....that don't sound right....ah nuts. Why am I evil anyway?" 

Wakadori Ramen: Naraku: *big puppy dog eyes* *sniff* "You really love me? Really? Hug for me?" *Ras snickers in the background* 

Yuki: the scent thing will be discussed soon. I have had that in my head since the very beginning of this story. My updates may take longer. I finally have someone to beta for me and I await their imput on the chaps. ^_^. 

.....: eeps! sorry about the cliffy of this chap. But next one won't be. I promise. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Now Madame. If I let Kikyo get beaten up too badly I won't have an antogonist for Inu and Kagome to be bugged by. ^_^. 

Blue Frost: Shhhhh....she might...shhhh...spoiler. 

Angrybee: hurt you? soowwwyyy.. 

pratz: good questions pratz. Naraku has been leading Inuyahsa around by his nose all night if you hadn't figured it out yet. Sess did not smell Kikyo because of Naraku. Inuyasha did smell Kikyo but saw Kagome and believed the scent came from them being related. The scent thing with Inuyasha and Sess will come up in the next chap or so. Okay. about the Sesshomaru not getting punished. Sesshomaru can say anything he wants to. Years of being a slave kinda warped him before. He has now evolved out of that. And he did not disobey any command. Read carefully. (Aren't you glad Kikyo can't say the word to punish.) Now Inu knows about Kouga but they haven't really even met yet. Yea. I want to write his name that way but. Gah! I'd have to go back and change all my chapters. And I am lazy. The way I spell it is kinda easier for me. 

TheTrueSilver: nah not the end. 22 more chaps to go. ^_^ 

Spritely: I cannot let Kikyo die. She is my antogonist. and she is *sighs again* family. ^_^. But Naraku. Yea, he might. 

Aejavu: the one horror movie that really ever scared me was the first Night of the living dead. the one in black and white. *shudders* yep. I have a hubby. ^_^. 

Athar-Luna : Well let's just say Naraku used Kikyo in a sense to get Sesshomaru out of the way for a few minutes. 

Erica: I know what you mean! I love Lord of the rings. We bought it. I am so happy! My 13 year old has a crush on Legolas. ^_^ 

Shedemon of the squirrels: Remember now. Sesshomaru has fallen deeply in love. It is what is making him stronger on the inside. and I would say the outfit did help to some extent in that department as well. 

fluffy fan: Sorry fluffy but I got a beta now and I await her imput so chapter will be about once a week now. 

Thank you's all around for all the others who read and reviewed with such great and uplifting comments. ^_^ 

Astria

fang

cookie6 

NewFan 

Akida1 

Jazz-chan 

The Random Queen 

ShadowShapeShifter

bitchy brunette 

lee

fan of story 

kaity 

Smiley-chan 

LSR-7 

Fire Kitsune Goddess 

evil squeede 

Gohansfav1 

mimi xiong 

Miharu210 

AnimeKrazyIdiot

Linggoddess

MageofDarkness 

Johanna Gen 

jeslyn-nighthawk 

Liza2

Tiranth

inuficcrzy

BotanChi

delkaidin

Blue Demon 


	29. chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29: Battle 

________________________________________________________________________

Confusion and shock, that is what Inuyasha felt as the chaos around him faded to a misty backdrop resembling a far off dream. 

His lips formed the name once more in bewildered awe. "Sesshomaru?" 

A sharp female yell from behind startled him out of the careless daze. "Inuyasha!" 

He glanced behind him again. Kagome had notched another arrow. Fierce determination burned in her eyes. Under her breath she quickly whispered, "When Rin is out of the way, get him!" 

With that private statement, the miko let the arrow fly. 

Inuyasha swiveled around just in time to see the light of purity slash through the spider leg that had been barring her sister from escaping. 

Kagome's sister, seeing her chance, ran from the spider hanyou. The young woman headed for the exit pathway. 

Kouga, who had finished punching and kicking several sharp tentacles out of his way, hurried forward and snatched Kagome's sister up just as a large spider pincer slashed in her direction. 

If not for Kouga, the razor sharp insect leg would have cut the girl in half. Unfortunately, the wolf prince had not been quite quick enough. A sharp cry and the smell of blood informed him that the girl had gotten injured somehow. 

With the wounded girl in his arms, the wolf prince kicked the offending pincer away as he dodged and ran with incredible speed, taking the young woman out of harm's way. 

Unexpectedly, a brand new barrage of attacks from the hanyou surged towards them. 

As Inuyasha fought the multiplying number of encroaching tentacles and clicking spider pincers, he heard the half demon roar with anger. 

"Fools! I will kill you all!" 

Inuyasha did not pay attention to the pieces of Naraku that were falling all around him until it was almost too late. 

A sucking pull at his feet immediately prevented him from moving. He glanced down. 

The slimy converging pieces were reforming and squishing, molding a solid hold to his feet and calves. 

Naraku was trying to absorb him! 

This situation irked him to quite a degree. For one reason, he did not find the idea of being absorbed very appealing. For another reason, he did not want to be absorbed and become mixed with his brother. 

A thought struck him. Every time Tetsusaiga shredded parts of the hanyou into chunks, it allowed Naraku to reform the pieces into gelatinous globs of devouring flesh. 

He cursed while trying to strain out of the globby hold, resisting the instinct to cause more damage with his claws and creating additional threatening pieces. 

The tenacious goo moved up to his knees. 

Just as he was about to give in to his earlier methods of defense, a bright sheet of purifying light pooled under him, eating away at the black undulating mass binding him to the ground. The blaze of luminance advanced outward, destroying all of the merging pieces covering the brick courtyard. 

Inuyasha jumped out of the way before the dazzling radiance touched him. 

Landing into a solid stance of confidence, Inuyasha faced Naraku with a smirk, holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him. 

A battle cry ripped from his throat as he raised the sword and brought it down in a mighty arc of demolishing power. "Kaze No Kizu!!!!!" 

Claws of powerful demonic energy blasted forth from Tetsusaiga in blades of fiery lightning. 

The split second Inuyasha released Tetsusaiga's blast, an arrow of purity swished by his head. It combined with his attack, centering the waves of Tetsusaiga's power, driving the swirling blades of his energy to coil about the stream of purifying light. Both attacks mingled, a lance of silvery white encircled by jagged, winding streaks of blinding fire. 

Confusion and fear spread across Naraku's face an instant before the combined energy attack tore through his form; slicing, mutilating, tearing the monster's body to shreds. Thick, acidic miasma gushed outward in a cloud of concentrated poison. 

The power of the assault swept throughout the black, rippling mounds of bulbous tentacles. It reached the mountain of flesh that had surrounded the inu youkai. Bright beams of light pierced through cracks, opening from the inside out. Suddenly, a booming blast echoed. 

The black mist parted as pieces of the hanyou rained down. A tall white form materialized, one with long, flowing silver hair and a posture of reserved indifference. 

The inu youkai who had been surrounded by the absorbing globs of Naraku's body now stepped quietly out from amongst the smoldering piles of twitching flesh and dissipating miasma. 

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was seeing. This inu youkai was the spitting image of his lost brother. Not only that but....the youkai's reserved countenance matched Sesshomaru's also, dignity and arrogance along with cold quiet finality. 

Something puzzled Inuyasha. This inu youkai looked like his brother, stood like his brother, acted like his brother, but.....he didn't _smell_ like his brother. It was a totally different scent. His nose was telling him that this was _not_ Sesshomaru. It confused him. Either his sense of smell was off track or this inu youkai only resembled his older sibling. 

As he stood watching the dog demon walk out of the parting mist, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. He paused, thinking back to what the female in green had screamed when the hanyou's flesh had covered the inu youkai. Inuyasha blinked. She had called him....Sesshomaru. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru calmly stepped away from the gooey mess that lay at his feet. Blatantly ignoring his half brother, he reached down and picked up Toukijin and Tenseiga, only attaching his healing sword to his belt. Toukijin in hand, Sesshomaru walked over to what was now left of Naraku, the upper body: torso, arms, and head. 

The last glint of hatred glared at him from the dying red light of the hanyou's eyes. The spider demon rasped out a grating disbelief. "Don't.....understand.....such..... .power..I could have......had them both....easily....but they combined.....their....energy.. You....dog.....will pay......" 

Sesshomaru stopped in front of what was left of the half demon. Raising Toukijin high in the air, he uttered one final word to the monster, "Die." 

For a single moment, the sword glowed a dull radiance as it severed the air, coming down in one cutting blow, slicing what was left of Naraku in half. The hanyou melted away. 

Odorous, half-breed blood spilled forth, sizzling over the red brick. 

The putrid stink of Naraku hung in the air, a stench of death. 

A breeze entered the courtyard, purging the area of miasma and the sickening smell of rotting demon flesh. 

Sesshomaru turned and walked silently out of the brick courtyard, letting his sense of smell lead him to Rin. 

The coppery pungence of blood tingled his nose. Rin's blood. Rin had been injured. Sesshomaru's steps quickened down the brick pathway. 

Kagome's bare footfalls trailed behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha had not moved since his final attack, observing what was left of Naraku from where he stood. The upper half of the half demon's body lay on a mound of oozing gray puss that popped and hissed bubbles of noxious poison. 

The inu youkai walked slowly over to the muttering spider hanyou. Inuyasha watched, amazed as the dog demon raised a sword....The Sword....the one forged from the fang of the demon that had broken Tetsusaiga in half. That weapon was Toukijin. 

That meant....that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt....this dog demon _was_... .......his brother.....Sesshomaru. 

Toukijin came down in a slicing arc, splitting the half demon in two, finishing off the monster's existence. 

Without a word or even a glance in his direction, the inu youkai turned and left, heading for the brick pathway. 

Kagome followed. 

Inuyasha cautiously walked over to the lifeless mass of melting demon flesh. 

After taking one final look over the evaporating mess to make sure nothing of Naraku remained alive, Inuyasha went in search of some answers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The closer Sesshomaru got to the banquet hall, the more anxious he became. His steps quickened with each breath he took. Kouga's scent mingled with Rin's. The wolf youkai had been carrying her. Rin's blood scent was getting stronger, but something else unnerved him as well. The smell of pain and hurried panic mixed with both of their scents. Kouga's emotions were rising to fear. Rin's body emanated pure pain. 

Sesshomaru picked up his speed. 

He stopped before the entrance to the banquet hall. Without bothering to open the glass door, Sesshomaru immediately brought Toukijin down, slicing the glass in a perfect X. The glass fell into six neat triangles at his feet. He stepped into the banquet hall. His nostrils flared with the intensity of the smell. Swallowing down the sick feeling of fear that was threatening to take control of him, Sesshomaru walked forward, toward the white dancing circle, closer to the scent of Rin. 

A loud female's voice echoed throughout the nearly empty hall. "She's losing too much blood, Kouga! Where is that ambulance? She's going into shock!" 

He breathed evenly, forcing his heart to slow before it exploded. 

Over the tables and chairs, the white circle came into view. 

Two figures huddled in the center, Kouga and Kouga's companion. Rin lay next to them. 

Kouga was crouched low, leaning over Rin, her cheek in his hand. He was whispering something to her. Kouga's companion was also kneeling with Rin's head in her lap. 

A growing puddle of blood was spreading outward beneath them. Bright crimson blistered the ivory floor. 

Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin in his approach. 

Wetness sloshed under his boots. 

He halted two feet before them. 

Kouga looked up to him but said nothing, his features betraying unrestrained grief and failure. 

Kouga's companion had a cloth pressed against Rin's left side. By the edges, it had once been white. 

At that very moment, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived behind him. 

Kagome gasped. Her hurried steps drew near until she knelt at Rin's head. She reached a shaking hand to Rin's temple, smoothing back some of her hair. "Rin?..." 

As he looked to Rin's pale face, her eyes fluttered open. Her disoriented gaze focused and found him. She slowly lifted her left hand and reached for him. Small drops of dark crimson dripped from her hand and arm, splashing lightly, forming small ripples in the pool of red. 

Sesshomaru lowered to one knee by her side and grasped her hand. Softly but with some effort, he spoke, "Rin. I am here." 

She smiled weakly. "Always." 

Her eyes closed. 

The hand slipped from his grip. 

Rin's heartbeat, a fading thunder in his ears, was slowing down. 

Kouga began to talk to her loudly, imploring Rin to hang on. 

Kagome sobbed. "Sister?" 

Sesshomaru stood. "Move away, all of you. Now!" 

Tenseiga pulsed at his side. Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword. 

All three looked up. Their eyes went to the weapon in his hand. 

Kouga jumped up, tears of agony glistened in his hardening blue gaze. Standing over Rin protecively, the wolf growled in furious concern. "What are you going to do, dog? I won't let you kill her!" 

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf youkai. "She is dying. Move. Now." 

Kagome moved back, pulling Jessica with her. Both women scooted away and stood a few feet from the two youkai. 

The wolf prince snarled brash words laced with anguish. "Are you going to finish the job? Get rid of your master? Is that it?" 

Sesshomaru swallowed down the overwhelming urge to kill the wolf whose glare was locked with his. For the first time in nearly five hundred years, he spoke to his younger sibling. Ironically, it was an order. "Inuyasha. Get him away from Rin. NOW!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha had been standing there, his tension building by the confusion and growing apprehension over what was unfolding before him. 

This _was_ his brother, his _brother_....kneeling by a young _human_ female.... _touching_ her.....trying to _comfort_ her. 

Had the world turned upside down? 

He watched Sesshomaru stand and unsheathe a sword. 

Inuyasha knew the weapon Sesshomaru held in his hand, but the others did not. The wolf prince stood before his brother in a rage of protectiveness. 

For the first time in five hundred years, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru address him, incredibly asking him to do something: remove Kouga. 

Time was running out. 

Inuyasha ran forward, jumping over the dying girl, barreling shoulder first into the wolf prince. Both males tumbled several feet. Kouga righted himself quickly. Inuyasha grabbed the wolf youkai from behind, holding him back. 

Kouga growled. "He's going to kill her!" 

Inuyasha held firm. "NO HE IS NOT! He is going to help her, heal her!" 

The wolf youkai did not stop his struggles altogether but calmed to a wary straining stance, growling at his brother. "I swear if you kill her, I will hunt you down, Sesshomaru!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After his half-breed brother had crudely removed the interfering wolf, Sesshomaru directed his attention to Rin. 

Her heart waned with slow, withering beats. 

He raised Tenseiga over her body. 

Just before her languishing heart beat for the last time, Sesshomaru sliced downward in a decisive curve. 

The shining blade cleaved through the lurking harbingers of death, thwarting their morbid mission to snatch his future mate's soul when her life force left this plane of existence. 

Rin had not died. 

The sword would heal the mortal wound. He hoped. 

Sesshomaru returned Tenseiga to its rightful place in his belt. 

He knelt down and waited, watching Rin's face intently. 

Her heartbeat grew stronger. 

Cautiously, he lifted the piece of torn dress at her side and looked. 

The wound had vanished. 

He looked back at her face just in time to see brown eyes slowly open. 

Rin inhaled a deep breath. 

She gazed upward for a few seconds. Her head turned to him. That secret smile graced her pinkening lips once more. "I love you. I want to go home." 

He gave a slight nod. "Yes, Rin." 

Gently, he picked Rin up and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, we wish to return home. I ask for your assistance." 

Kagome, who was staring at him and her sister in stunned awe seemed to gradually comprehend what he was asking. 

She nodded once in a slow dazed motion. "Sure....uh....yea...ok...I will take you .....both home. 

Sesshomaru headed for the exit with Rin in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha let go of the bewildered wolf and walked over to Kagome who switched her attention from the parting couple to him. "Kagome....I know this may sound unbelievable but......Sesshomaru is my....half brother." 

The young woman blinked. "What?" 

Before he could mention anything else, the sound of approaching sirens amplified from outside. 

Inuyasha grimaced. It would be his duty to explain everything to the local law enforcement. 

He stepped closer. "Kagome, I...I would like to talk to him." 

Producing a card from his inner coat pocket, he handed the paper to her. "Here, this is my card. My number is on it. Please... call me." 

Kagome nodded once. Both of them, along with a trailing Kouga and Jessica, walked wearily towards the tall wooden doors that led to the parking lot. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After parking the car in the driveway, Kagome turned to look at the back seat. She shook her head in wonder. Rin lay against Sesshomaru, sound asleep, enclosed by strong and very protective arms. Both of them, clothes torn and blood soaked, had snuggled up against each other, wrapped up in one of the blankets the emergency workers had given them. 

The dog demon's eyes were closed but he appeared to be only resting. 

She whispered, "Hey....Sess." 

Fuzzy amber eyes opened slowly and regarded her with strange calm. 

Sesshomaru looked over to the house and nudged Rin. 

Rin woke drearily. "Mmmmm?" 

His hand smoothed over Rin's arm. "Rin, we are home." 

Kagome grabbed Rin's purse and keys from the front seat. 

She handed them back to her rousing sister. 

Rin accepted the keys and purse with a tired smile. "We are going to have to get my car tomorrow. Will you come by to get us?" 

"Yea," Kagome replied with a small smile, "I will come by about two or three o'clock." 

Rin and Sesshomaru got out of the car. 

Kagome watched them until they entered the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin began to walk up the stairs only to be picked up once again by Sesshomaru. She was so tired but protested anyway. "Sess, I can walk on my own. You don't have to carry me." 

With a wisp of a smirk he shook his head as he ascended the stairs. "Indulge me." 

Rin sighed, too weary to argue further. 

Sesshomaru carried her to the bathroom. "We need to get cleaned up." 

Even though exhaustion pulled at her, a hot bath did sound extremely good at the moment. 

When Sesshomaru set her down by the tub, his warm arms held her in a snug embrace. His voice deepened next to her ear. "I am going downstairs." 

She nodded her nose against his shoulder. "Okay." 

With that, he turned and left, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Rin began to fill the tub. 

After a long soak and nearly falling asleep several times in the water, she got out and dried off. Rin wrapped a towel around her then dried her hair with the dryer in front of the bathroom mirror. 

She cut off the hair dryer and noticed the quietness. 

Rin stepped out of the bathroom and headed for her bedroom. 

The first thing she saw upon entering her room was Sesshomaru. 

He was laying on his right side, dozing. His silvery white hair hung over the edge, touching the carpet. She smiled, thinking back to his antics that morning. He went back on his declaration of sleeping with her in the buff. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of gray sweats. 

Rin went to her dresser. Trying not to wake him, she quietly opened the drawer to pull out some panties and a white nightgown. 

She turned with items in hand to look at the male in her bed, debating on changing in front of the sleeping demon. 

Shrugging, Rin turned back around, let her towel drop to the floor and began to dress. 

When finished, she walked to the other side of the bed, moved back the comforter, and then slipped between the sheets. With a flip of the bedspread, she managed to cover Sesshomaru as well so that they were both inside the sheets. 

For a long time, she simply lied there, looking into his face, the lamplight shadowing his features. 

A warm hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Sesshomaru mumbled in his doze, "You need sleep." 

Rin rolled so her back met the warmth of his chest. He spooned up behind. His nose lightly touched the skin on her neck before he became still. 

Thought was lost. The room disappeared. 

A very warm and safe place entered her dreams, dark and hidden, where only she and Sesshomaru belonged to each other in secret. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He woke, startled out of his dream of fear. Sesshomaru rose, propping up on his elbow. His heart beat painfully hard as cold sweat dripped from his temple. He looked down, calmed when he found Rin lying next to him, unharmed. 

Allowing a hint of a smile Sessomaru relaxed, marveling at the creature sleeping next to him. 

The yellowed lamp's light did not give her justice. Even in sleep, Rin glowed with an inner light that never ceased to amaze him. It centered on her heart. He guessed it must be her spirit. The unseen purity radiated within and without, moving in delicate waves and ending with the tiniest sparkle at the tip of her nose and lips. 

Rin may be more than she even knew. Well, he knew she was. Perhaps it would present itself in the future, perhaps not. If that hidden glow never chose to manifest itself, it would forever be his secret. 

A flash of recollecion interrupted his soothing thoughts and inner perceptions. 

Sesshomaru moved a shaking hand to rub his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. 

The icy memory of the recent dream forced itself into present reality. Rin's warmth did not defend him against the shudder. It had frightened him. He did not dream. Sleep provided a deep resting state for him. Dreams never haunted his rest, but.....this time.....one did. 

In his sleeping scene of terror Rin had gone away, but in a sense, she had not. Her body remained but her soul had departed. Tenseiga could not bring her back for it was not her body that had perished. It had terrified him more than anything he had ever experienced. 

What the nightmare meant he did not know, but he seriously hoped with his entire soul that it was only......a dream.....a ghost of fear....nothing more. 

Sesshomaru lowered his hand to look down at the sleeping girl next to him. 

Her body, full of life, breathed evenly, small sweet exhales that fluttered the strands of brown hair lying across her cheek. 

He ached with a need, one never known before. 

A need to..... 

He lay back down next to Rin getting as close as possible, wrapping one arm around, and holding her to him as tight as he could without waking her. Even so....it did not ease the shaking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A solid tight embrace, almost smothering, awakened her. 

Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand clasping hers against her chest. 

He was not asleep. 

His secure hold was faltering by a low vibration that increased to a noticeable shaking. 

Her future mate was trembling. 

Taking her left hand out of the firm grip, she moved it, lightly grazing his cheek with her fingertip. "Sess....what is wrong?" 

He did not speak at first, but rigidly froze, almost as if he had been caught.....caught in weakness. 

His arm tightened around her as he buried his nose in the curve of her neck. Sesshomaru's breath warmed over her skin. 

"I......" 

"I........was frightened." 

"I almost lost you last night........You were injured....It should never have happened........" 

Rin waited for him to continue. 

"I had a dream.....You were gone.....Your body was here....but you were not. It......It bothered me." 

Rin's heart ached. "I am alright, Sess. Everything turned out okay. We are here. Together. No one can take that away from us, I promise." 

"Rin... I am afraid fate will not allow us to be. I have this feeling. This haunting. It will not leave me. I am afraid.......we will never be..." 

His harkened whispers of foreboding were unfounded. Rin knew this. They had just overcome the evilest of enemies. There should be no reason for his fear. 

She caressed his arm. "What can I do, love?" 

His fingers lightly pushed some stray hair from her cheek, caressing her skin with the simple motion. "I fear that I will never be able to.... express what I.....feel, that something will happen and we will never have the chance to...." 

Rin understood what Sesshomaru was trying to tell her. "Sess...we can't..." 

"I know this...We do not have to...We could only..." 

His hand moved underneath the covers. It's warmth smoothed over her hip. "...Would you allow me to...just touch?" 

Rin turned in his arms and looked up to downcast eyes that did not meet her own. 

With a reassuring smile, she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. His gaze rose to meet hers. 

Lifting her head, her nose rubbed his chin before her lips gently brushed his. "We can....both....express....how we feel...together." 

The warmth of his lips found hers in a slow tender kiss. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ahhhh,,,,how was that chap? Comments? Quesions? Characters react the way they should? I hope so. I had a very hard time with this chapter. The battle scene took a lot out of me to write. All that commotion going on had to be written in an organized way. And there is one thing that I am not, and that is organized. I don't know what the word means. heh heh. Yes, Naraku had to die. (or did he....nah just jokin) All bad guys who kill innocent youkai or people in my stories reach their deserved end! And the scene where Rin was dying had me spilling tears. I am so sappy.*shruggs* Hope you all enjoyed reading. All comments welcome. Till next update. Ras. 

P.S. I have a more graphic version of this chap going up Tuesday evening on Adult Fanfiction.net if anyone over 17 wants to read the details of Rin and Sesshomaru's...ahem....expressions. ^_^. 

Review responses: 

inuficcrzy: Kikyo and Inuyasha had a relationship about 7 months before Rin found Sess. Inu left Kikyo. I haven't divulged the reason for their break up yet. It's for My Inu And Kag story. ^_^. 

evil sqeede: lol. lol. yea ex-boyfriend....hell...lol...Well, maybe ya have a point about Kikyo. I shouldn't dislike her character so much. I will *strains to form the words in my head* try... not......to.....dislike.....Kik...yo.... Woa! that was draining. 

Athar Luna: Well, Kikyo got worse after Inuyasha left her. she became more of an inwardly bitter person. I can't say I blame her. who wouldn't mourn loosing Inuyasha? I will go into detail on Sesshomaru's thoughts on the subject of Inu yasha next chapter. Thanks, Luna for your sweet comments. ^_^. glad you liked the chap. 

Jazz-chan: Kouga and Inuyasha have not formally met. They are both of Royalty in a matter of speaking from the same country. They know _of_ each other but they don't really know each other personally. Kouga knew Sesshomaru's name was tied to the realm of the dog demons. Sesshomaru the prince. That is why Kouga greeted him the way he did the first time. But Sesshomaru denied it, obviously. Sorry about School being so stressful. Glad my story helped out. Now..about dressing hubby up....hmmmmm......*begins searching for Sesshomaru costume*....hmmm. lol. 

Evil Neko: No they won't hate each other. Roxorz my Boxorz???? *raises eyebrow*.^_^ 

....: thats a very good question and I knew people would start wondering about it. Rin may have those abilities. I cannot say much about that just yet. Rin never trained to be a miko. And nothing has ever manifested itself with her about having miko powers so her family hasn't thought she had the gift. She cannot purify Naraku because she herself does not know if she has a gift of miko power or not. 

MingLay: Inuyasha has never been a slave. Sesshomaru became a slave when a miko ensnared him and cursed him into slavery several hundred years ago. This chapter is when they meet face to face after nearly five hundred years. 

Smiley chan: you would be surprised at the number of Anime Mom out there, including me. I love some anime but not all. I am mostly a fan of adventure type movies like the Mummy and Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Carribean to name a few. I have always loved adventure like that. And Inuyasha is one of those adventures that sends my imagination into overdrive. I love romantic, adventurous fairytales. ^_^ 

Miharu: I didn't want Kikyo in the fight even to help because her powers are sporadic. She is not fully trained. There would be no telling what would happen if Kikyo got in the middle of that battle. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Slapfight? hmmmm...interesting....may happen. No tears in public for Sesshy now that he has almost transformed back into his old self. Angst between Sess and Inu will be a drawn out private type of deal. 

Mistress RinRin: those happenings have yet to be scene. Inu/Kik in a sense, may happen. I am not sure. No. I Kikyo will not get to Sess again. ^_^ 

Aejavu: Now aejavu, how is that going to help? I used to read Stephen King. *shakes head* 

Candy: I will not mix the two stories. I am in the process of writing a side story that will be a spin off and combine the two in a way. 

Blue Frost: Sesshomaru isn't really giving his slavery over. He is loosing his life to an enemy for the life of his master. Sessy and Inu don't hate each other. It's just a mutual....distaste. 

I would like to thank everyone else who reviewed. ^_^. Thankies! 

Cookie6 

LSR-7 

Wakadori Ramen 

Del-Kaiden 

Naoko2 

blulily07 

fatlilbuddah 

Helba

Lord Sesshomaru 

Linggoddess 

Gohansfav1

Lunar Mirror 

Hino-Rei-666 

Silver Magiccraft 

ladyofthedragons1 

AnimeKrazyIdiot

The Random Queen 

mikomi

Noir12 

Erica 

fluffy fan 

chele 

Astria 

Lady Knightstar 

mimi 

ShadowShapeShifter

bitchy brunette 

dangerous-beans 

Blood Rose077 

vegito044 

Tiranth

Blue Demon 

TheTrueSilver 


	30. chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

____________________________________________________________

chapter 30: The past to the present 

____________________________________________________________ 

Kagome sat at her dining room table staring at the small white card in her hand. For the near twentieth time, she glanced at the cordless phone sitting on the table in front of her. Making up her mind, Kagome picked up the receiver and dialed the number that was on the card. 

A strong male voice answered on the other end, "Hello?" 

"Hello, is this Inuyasha?" 

"Yes, it is. Kagome?" 

"Yes, this is Kagome." 

"Have you thought about what I said?" 

"I have." 

"And?" 

Kagome sighed. "We need to talk. Are you busy?" 

"I will be until ten o'clock. I am at the local police precinct. They wanted me to fill them in on my investigation. I am sifting through paperwork as we speak." 

"Would you mind coming over to my house around eleven a.m.?" 

"I would not mind. Where do you live?" 

Kagome gave Inuyasha her address before ending their conversation with a simple farewell. She turned off the phone in her hand and set it down. 

For a long moment, her mind wandered to last night's events. It had all happened so fast: Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru almost getting absorbed, Rin almost dying. Her body and mind was still settling from the shock of it all. 

Inuyasha......"Inuyasha," the name fell from her lips before she had even realized it. The way they had......fought together......it was so.....harmonious... ....almost as if their simple movements in combat forged a whole that worked in synchronized completion.....they had fit together.......like....partners. 

"Dear, whom were you talking to?" 

Kagome blinked from her inner contemplations and looked to see her mother rummaging in the icebox. "Oh, hi Momma, I was talking to Inuyasha. You know, the hanyou I met last night." 

Her mother pulled an ice tray from the freezer and began filling a glass with frozen cubes. "Dreadful night last night. If your father and I had known about that horrible hanyou...." 

"It's okay, Momma," Kagome interrupted, "You didn't know...none of us knew what Naraku was planning or what he had been doing." 

Her mother let out a long breath while sitting down at the table. "Such a mess. If Rin's friend had not been there....." 

Kagome could see her mother was beginning to get upset by thinking too much. "Mom, everything turned out okay in the end. We were lucky because Inuyasha had been there. With our combined powers Inuyasha and I were able to defeat Naraku, free Sesshomaru and save Rin's life." 

"Kagome, you never told me how Sesshomaru saved Rin." 

"He used a sword of healing, Momma. I didn't know he possessed such a strange weapon. I don't think Rin even knew, but he has another sword as well. He carries both around with him every time he leaves the house. I think the other sword he carries is for combat." 

"Well, your father and I owe him. I don't know how we can ever repay him for saving Rin. Are they still coming for dinner tonight?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. They are probably still resting from the stress over what happened last night. I really don't feel like cooking anyway." 

Her mother smiled. "Then it is settled, your father and I will order a large dinner from that fancy restaurant uptown and have it delivered. You can bring Rin and Sesshomaru here tonight for some food and relaxation." 

Kagome nodded to her mother with a small smile. "Okay Momma, I think they may like that." 

As her mother stood up and headed for the living room, she paused and turned. "I almost forgot, wasn't Kikyo supposed to be leaving this afternoon?" 

Kagome grimaced. "Kikyo and I had a big argument late last night. She left early this morning." 

She raised a motherly brow. "_Oh_, is it something I should know about?" 

With a wave of nonchalance, Kagome replied. "No...it's nothing....just a disagreement concerning Sesshomaru." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin woke to fuzzy warmth. Everything was so warm and comfortable. She sighed, snuggling further into it and closer to her bedmate. 

A deep male voice mumbled into her hair as strong arms gave a small squeeze of a hug. "Good morning." 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" 

"Very." 

Rin smiled as memories of the very early morning came back. It made her whole body tingle just thinking about it. 

"If you keep that up, we will not be getting out of bed all day." 

Suppressing a giggle, Rin turned in Sesshomaru's arms until she lay facing his calm and resting features. "Keep what up?" she asked in mock innocence. 

He opened one amber eye. "You know what I am referring to, Rin. Your scent gives much away." 

"Oh, really?" Rin grinned. "Can you read my mind as well?" 

Sesshomaru closed his eye and grunted a short growl while pulling her closer. "Sometimes." 

"And what is on my mind right now?" 

The inu youkai smirked. "Staying in bed all day....with me." 

Her eyes narrowed as she teased. "Cheater." 

He sniffed haughtily. "I never cheat.....unless it suits my purpose." 

A warm hand slid up her bare back and begun rubbing circles. Rin melted. "You.....really....know...how to....make a female.....lose it... don't you." 

The dog demon opened smooth honeyed eyes that hinted with mischief. "You could say that." 

He leaned in, his nose caressed her cheek before a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Mine...." 

Fuzziness clouded all thought when the softness of his lips trailed down her neck. "Sess...uh....I...." 

"Shhhhhh..." 

That tingle spread through her body once more. "Sess...." 

Rin found his lips and licked over them once. A low growl escaped from her bedmate as he deepened the kiss. 

Just as she was about to fall into heaven, the phone rang. 

Sesshomaru growled in irritation and reached for it. 

Rin, knowing just what he was going to do, stopped him. "Sess, don't." 

The inu youkai paused. "Rin, can I not rid us of that interrupting.....**thing**!?" 

"No, Sess, I need my phone. Now hand it to me." 

A distinct rumbling continued from deep within his throat as he reached for the receiver and handed it to her, stretching the cord over the bed. 

"Hello?" 

"Rin?" 

"Oh, hi, Kagome. Are you still going to pick us up around two or three o'clock this afternoon?" 

"Uh, yea, I am but....I might be bringing someone with me." 

"Who?" 

"Well.....Inuyasha." 

"Inuyasha?" 

Rin heard Sesshomaru let out a strange grunt in the midst of his low continuous growl when she repeated the name. 

"Uh...yea....The hanyou that helped us out last night, Sesshomaru's half brother." 

Blinking in astonishment, Rin glanced at the male laying next to her who was now staring at the other side of the room with a deep frown, both hands behind his head in a reclined position. "Oh...okay...I will see you this evening, Kagome." 

"Okay, Rin, bye." 

"Bye." 

Rin crawled over Sesshomaru to hang up the phone. Grabbing one of the sheets, she wrapped it around her while sitting next to the inu youkai who looked very much like he was sulking about something. "Want to talk about it?" 

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "There is not much to say." 

"Come on, Sess. It's me here. The one who loves you. Remember?" 

The dog demon looked up towards the ceiling, the gold in his eyes fading to a reflective unknown hue. "Inuyasha is my half brother. My father mated with a human after my mother passed from this world." 

Rin got the feeling Sesshomaru and his brother were not very close. "Don't you want to see him....again?" 

Sesshomaru's deep tone took on a wistful quality. "In a way.......... 

........... 

yes...... 

and..... 

in another way........ 

no....... 

Not as I am......I do not wish for my half-breed brother to see me like this.........I never wanted him or my father to see me like this........I never thought they would.....I was sure my death would come before that unwanted occurrence." 

Rin knew the topic was a delicate one. She could see and feel Sesshomaru's reluctance in talking about it. "Sess....does.....he know....about what happened to you and what you became?" 

"No." 

"Kagome may tell him." 

"If that is what she wishes, I cannot stand in her way." 

"Will you.....talk to him....if he comes here?" 

The dog demon let out a short _humph_ of irritation before sitting up and throwing the covers back. As he stood, his silver locks hid most of his bare back side. He reached down and began pulling on his sweat pants. "If you want me to, there is not much that I can say about it now is there." 

Rin sighed. It was good that Sesshomaru was opening up and his true self was emerging with a greater strength, but did he have to be so....stubborn? 

She shook her head at the agitated youkai who now stood at her balcony door staring out through the curtained glass. "Sess......" 

He did not look at her, folding his arms across his chest. "What?" 

"Sess..." 

He turned his gaze to her, a stone's coldness etched on his features. "What?" 

She smiled while crawling on her knees to the side of the bed. 

Eyes of sunlit gold watched her cautiously. 

Still holding the sheet around her body, she sat up on the edge of the bed and hooked her forefinger in a 'come hither' motion. "Come here, puppy dog." 

The dog demon raised an elegant brow as he stepped slowly towards her. "Are you calling me? I am not your pet poodle." 

Rin sat up as far as she could, her nose almost touching his. She grinned and licked his nose once. "Now you really do have a cold, wet nose." 

An impish light sparked in the darkening amber eyes that narrowed slightly. "I think my little minx of a future mate needs a good reminder of what she got the other day under the old oak." 

"Ooops?" 

"Ooops is correct." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Kagome had finished talking with Rin on the phone. Getting up from her seat at the dining room table, she headed for the living room. 

Kagome opened the front door. The hanyou looked up and smiled with a small nod. "Hello, Kagome." 

She couldn't help but smile while backing up. "Hello, Inuyasha. Please come in." 

He entered. Kagome immediately noticed how casual he looked in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. 

With her right hand, she gestured to the sofa. "Please, sit down." 

Inuyasha sat down on the couch while she sat down on a chair facing him. 

"Did you finish with your paperwork?" 

"Yes, finally. It took a while. The local authorities were somewhat miffed that the government went over their heads to hire me and conveniently not inform them of my investigation." 

Kagome decided to get right to the point. "Inuyasha...when was the last time you saw Sesshomaru?" 

The hanyou leaned back some while letting out a long breath. "Around five hundred years ago at our Father's estate. Me and Sesshomaru had a little..... disagreement, well... kinda a _big_ disagreement right before I left....in search of something. When I returned from my......fruitless venture, my half brother was nowhere to be found and my father had already been searching the Westernlands looking for him. I joined my father. We looked everywhere but....there was no trace of him. We even tracked his scent to the far borders, but.....it simply faded at a certain point....It was as if Sesshomaru had.......vanished.....from this world. 

Father did not take it well....He got...upset...He continued looking for my brother for the next two hundred years before he.....resigned himself to the fact that Sesshomaru was dead." 

"What was he doing when he disappeared?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha's voice cracked once, dying into a deep softness. "He was...scouting the borders of the Westernlands for dangerous youkai. It was supposed to have been my job." 

The hanyou frowned deeply as he stared at the floor. "Because of my selfish ambitions, Sesshomaru was lost." 

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, you cannot blame yourself for Sesshomaru's disappearance. It was not your fault." 

He sighed and looked up. "Maybe, maybe not. If I had stayed instead of running off to find a way to become a full demon, quite possibly, Sesshomaru would not have vanished." 

Kagome leaned up to the edge of her seat. "That is something which you will never know and is pointless to be blaming yourself over. That is the past. This is the present. You must put the past behind you now. Fate has given you and your father a second chance to see Sesshomaru again." 

He sighed and looked away with a nod of agreement. "You are right, Kagome, but you can't imagine how it shocked me to see him again after all these centuries." 

A strange emotion, something akin to phantom grief, emerged in his darkening gaze. "I believed my half brother to be dead. It was like seeing a ghost." 

They remained in silence for several moments before Kagome drew in a heavy breath and spoke earnestly. "Inuyasha......Sesshomaru may have changed during his absence." 

Inuyasha snorted. "He didn't look that much different to me last night. He even had the same clothes on! My brother has hardly aged at all, but I have...." 

Kagome nodded. "You are a hanyou. You age faster than a full blooded youkai." 

"Yea, by human standards, I am now twenty eight to thirty years of age." He smiled faintly. "I bet it would really irk him to find out how much I have matured. He always did think of me as an impertinent whelp." 

With an even breath of self-assertion, Kagome readied herself for the task at hand. Now was the time for decision. Should she tell him? And _how_ should she tell him? How could she tell Inuyasha about Sesshomaru's current status? Was it her place to relate the truth to the hanyou? In all honesty, she was really the only one who would. It would be too embarrassing for Sesshomaru. The inu youkai would not utter a word and Rin would not tell Inuyasha either for Sesshomaru's sake. 

"Think, Inuyasha. Is there anything you noticed about Sesshomaru that was... ...different...anything at all?" 

The amber eyes glanced her way once as he frowned in thought. "Two things." 

"What were they?" 

"He was wearing a black choker of some sort and his scent was so different that I did not recognize it." 

The growing curiosity in his gaze caught hers. "Is there something I should know about my half brother?" 

Kagome sat back, looking away from the intensity of the question. "I..... Inuyasha..." Should she tell him? He would find out sooner or later. How awkward would it be if he did not know when she brought him to Rin's house? 

She looked up into his questioning stare. "The metal band around Sesshomaru's neck is a.....restraint." 

His brow furrowed. "Restraint?" 

"Yes, it is a subduing restraint. Rin met Sesshomaru in the marketplace. .........She bought him there." 

"What?!" 

She leaned forward some, holding sternly to the flustered shock in his eyes. "When Sesshomaru vanished, more than likely, he encountered a powerful miko who enslaved him and cursed him, rather than kill him. He has been a subjugated demon servant for the past five hundred years." 

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time before he spoke in startled disbelief, "Impossible. Sesshomaru is almost as powerful as my father. He could never be enslaved by a....a mere miko." 

Kagome felt a pull from her heart at the blatant truth of it all. "The spell is one of a kind or so rare that I have never heard of it. The subduing restraint and curse is what probably changed his...scent. Whoever ensnared Sesshomaru and cursed him had immense power. She wanted Sesshomaru to live out his existence as a servant....till the end of time.....or until his death." 

He looked to the floor. "Is there any hope for him?" 

"Yes, there is. With Rin's help, I am going to release him. We are going to break the curse and remove the restraint." 

Imploring amber eyes rose to meet hers once more. "I want to see my brother. Will you take me to him?" 

Kagome gave a nod. "I am going to leave for Rin's house at one thirty. You can come back here then and follow me to my sister's house." 

Inuyasha rose from his seat. "Thank you, Kagome. That sounds good. I will be here then." 

She stood from her chair and saw Inuyasha to the door then let him go with a goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin finished getting dressed then walked down the hallway to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door. "Sess?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you ready yet?" 

Her answer was given when Sesshomaru opened the door wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans. "Yes, I am ready." 

She gave him a smile, took his hand and began pulling him down the stairs. "Kagome won't be here until three and I am starving. Since my cupboards are bare and I don't have my car, let's walk to the street market a few blocks away and see if we can find us something to eat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They walked together in the bright sunlight down the sidewalk, Rin's warm hand in his. 

Sesshomaru looked around as they strolled at an even pace. 

They passed several houses with lawns of green grass and tall shade trees. An occasional toy could be seen but no children were out playing. The neighborhood was very quiet, probably because it was Sunday. 

Soon, they approached the sound of many humans. Sesshomaru recognized the area to be the street market he had been sold in last. 

Rin led him to a wooden stand loaded with fruits and vegetables. The short old woman that stood behind the counter greeted Rin warmly. "Ah, child, ye have come earlier than expected." 

"I know Kaede, I am out in search of something to eat. I thought I would drop by and say hello as well as buy another pint of strawberries." 

Kaede laughed. "Aye, I have some fresh ones just come in for ye." The older woman with an eye patch glanced to him while filling a small basket with fruit. "And who might ye friend be, child?" 

Rin smiled. "Forgive me, Kaede. This is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is a Kaede, a very old friend of mine and Kagome's." 

Sesshomaru gave a small bow of respect. "Greetings." 

Kaede gave him a nod with a wise smile. "Greetings in return, youkai." Her eye went to his collar but did not linger there as she finished packing the small box of strawberries. 

Rin reached into her purse then handed some money to the older woman. 

As she accepted the money, the woman's wrinkled hand held Rin's for a moment. "Child...remember to heed the calling of thy heart for it will save thee someday." 

With a puzzled look, Rin picked up the box of strawberries. "Uh...thanks, Kaede." 

Rin waved to the older woman as they walked away. "See ya next month!" 

When they had moved farther into the marketplace, Rin slowly shook her head. "That was weird." 

"The ancient miko talks in riddles." 

Rin glanced up with a smile. "Sometimes. How did you know Kaede was a miko?" 

"I can sense her power. Though somewhat diminished by age, the old one makes up for it in wisdom." 

"Kaede was Kagome's mentor. She helped train Kagome right before she went into retirement. Nowadays, she sells in the marketplace just to have something to do." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The smell of stir-fry filled his senses and they soon came to a market stand with a few empty tables out front. He walked with Rin to the counter. She picked up a menu and began to read. "What do you want, Sess?" 

"Beef." 

"Okay, I think I will go with the beef stir-fry too." 

Rin gave the man at the counter their order and paid for it. They both sat down at a nearby table to wait. 

The wait was not a long one. This time, the food was brought out to them. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who was digging into her food, briefly wondering if he should mention Kikyo and what transpired the night before. He doubted very much the miko would show her face again since Kagome had decked her one, but it was still a possibility. After a minute of consideration, he resolved to wait and tell Rin tonight about her cousin who seemed determined to cause trouble. 

A while later, they finished eating and Rin glanced at her watch. "Sesshomaru, we need to get back, Kagome will be there soon." 

Sesshomaru stood and held his hand out to Rin. She accepted it with a grin as they began walking back the way they had come. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They entered the quiet house. Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat down. Rin followed and sat down next to him, setting her bag and purse on the floor. 

She sighed while laying her head on his shoulder. "Sess?" 

He leaned back on the soft cushions, pulling her closer with one arm around her shoulders. "Hmmmm?" 

"Was it.....hard?" 

"Hard?" 

"Yes, being......a servant?" 

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "Sometimes." 

Rin grasped his hand lightly and rubbed his palm with her small fingers. "But sometimes it was okay. Wasn't it? I mean.....didn't you have nice owners?" 

He inwardly smiled at her curiosity. Rin wanted to know about his past. It was something he knew she would ask about eventually. Rin was going to be his. All that he was and all that his past entailed was rightfully hers to know. In all seriousness, he intended to tell her the long story, but he doubted Rin's innocent heart could cope with some of the....darker... memories of his enslavement. He would wait till after they bonded, when his strength could help support his mate with the pain of his history. Then he would confess _all_ the details of his past to his mate, and _only_ then, but right now, he would refrain from mentioning any aspect of his slavery that would break her heart. "Most were...decent...in their own way. A very few were....kind. Those few allowed me some liberties." 

Rin laid her head on his chest. "Such as?" 

Sweet vanilla filled his senses as he prepared an answer. "A few masters allowed me some freedom. I was a bodyguard to almost every human male that bought me. I could scout the territory for dangers when out and abroad. Most of my masters were very rich and very few resorted to chains or.....methods of punishment. Some let me have servant's quarters with basic furnishings. Every master up until the one who owned me before you gave me adequate meals. 

The smell of sadness drifted up from the girl, so he put both arms around her. "Rin, why are you sad?" 

She sniffed. "It was not fair." 

"No. It was not." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A light rapping sounded at the door. With a single wipe to one eye, Rin got up and headed for the front foyer. 

Sesshomaru rose from the couch. He had already sensed his half brother and decided to leave the room. If Inuyasha wanted to find him, the hanyou would have to use his nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin opened the door to Kagome and a half demon that resembled Sesshomaru. "Hello, Kagome." She smiled politely to the silver-haired hanyou while backing up from the door and motioning for them both to come in. "Hello, you must be Inuyasha." 

He gave a nod, his eyes exploring the house as he entered. "Hello. Yes, I am Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother." 

Rin shook the hand he offered. "It is nice to meet you, Inuyasha." 

"Likewise, Rin." 

As she turned to the living room, Rin halted. "I was sure Sesshomaru was here a second ago." 

She looked to Inuyasha with a faint smile. "I guess he must have gone off somewhere." 

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "He may not want to see me. The last time I saw him, we were not on the best of terms. It's just that it has been so long." 

Rin pointed to the sliding glass door at the end of the hall. "Why not look in the garden, he may be there." 

The hanyou smiled. "Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha could not understand why his heart was beating so hard as he walked down the long hallway. 

By Sesshomaru's new scent, he could tell that his half brother had been this way in the last few seconds. The young girl had been right. 

The door slid open easily. A warm afternoon breeze saturated with the fragrance of hundreds of distinctive flowers brushed up against his clothes and played in his hair. 

His ears twitched to the sounds of tinkling wind chimes, blue birds, crickets, and the burble of a distant stream. 

He sniffed a few times to find the scent which speckled the wind in sporadic whispers. Inuyasha stood scanning the immediate area. Unconsciously, he relaxed as his eyes fell upon the sea of red roses, pink tulips, buttered daffodils and honeyed buttercups. 

This place was.....calm.... and.....peaceful. 

Inuyasha slowly walked down one of the cobblestone pathways, following Sesshomaru's new scent. 

Up ahead, he caught sight of his half brother, standing tall in the middle of a large circle of brown cobblestones, looking off into the afternoon sky. 

Sesshomaru was wearing casual clothes: a white button up dress shirt and blue jeans. It was another shock to his system. 

When he came within ten feet of his half brother, he stopped. "Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru continued his vigilant gaze on the passing clouds. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" 

"What do I want? I haven't seen you in five hundred years and that is all you can say?" 

"What else is there to say?" 

Inuyasha could feel his anger starting to build. "I'll tell you what there is to say. I say that you are still the same arrogant, self centered, egotistical, pompous...." 

"Did you come all this way from our homeland to insult me, impudent mutt?" 

"It's not an insult if it's the truth. And I am not a mutt." 

"You know not the truth, Inuyasha. And you are a mutt." 

Inuyasha growled. "Then enlighten me, brother, on the things that I do not know. What happened to you? Where did you go? Why did you vanish from the very wind?" 

Sesshomaru turned to face him. "Why does this knowledge matter?" 

Exasperation hit like a tidal wave. This was like talking to a stubborn jackass. "Why does it matter? Why does it _matter_?! Father searched for you for nearly two hundred years! That is why it matters!" 

His brother only stood there, his eyes never wavering, locked to him in a gaze of stone. "Is Father....still in this world?" 

Instantly, Inuyasha felt the anger drain away. He suddenly realized the obvious truth. Sesshomaru had changed. It was there, deep within, hidden by a maturing strength of self. Remorse clouded his mind. "Yes, Father is still alive although a few years older." 

"Does he think me dead?" 

Inuyasha swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I have not called him yet to let him know.......When he stopped searching for you.....he.....gave up... thinking you were.....dead." 

Sesshomaru's straightforward stare left him, softening towards the far distant field beyond the garden. "Do not inform Father that you have seen me. I wish to see him in person first." 

With a single nod, Inuyasha turned to go. "If that is what you want, I will respect your wishes." 

He left his half brother and walked to the house. After going in, Inuyasha found Kagome and Rin in the living room chatting with each other on a sofa. 

Kagome smiled when she looked up. "Did you find Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes." 

Rin stood. "Did you two.....talk?" 

Inuyasha looked away from Rin. "More or less." 

He looked at Kagome who was standing up from the couch. "Kagome, I will leave now. I would like to talk to you outside before I go." 

Kagome walked up to him. "Okay." 

Inuyasha gave Rin a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Rin." 

The petite young woman smiled brightly. "I hope to see you again sometime, Inuyasha. You are welcome in my house anytime." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome closed the door and followed Inuyasha down the front steps. 

The hanyou turned to her when they reached his car. "Kagome, when are you going to perform the removal spell for Sesshomaru?" 

Kagome leaned against the side of Inuyasha's car. "Tuesday. Why?" 

His gaze fell to the driveway as he leaned against the car next to her. "I want to be there when you and Rin do this." 

With some reservation she asked, "Why?" 

He swallowed. "I....don't know why, but I just have this feeling. My meeting you and finding Sesshomaru does not seem like a coincidence. Whatever Powers-That-Be wanted me to find my half brother before he was set free of this curse. For some reason, I know that my presence is needed. It may be fate. I don't know." 

Dark amber eyes rose up in worry. "Kagome, will you allow me to be there?" 

She studied the hanyou for a few minutes, debating on whether his presence would affect the outcome of their attempt to free Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's youkai energy warranted some consideration. The flow of natural energy in Rin's garden could very well be hampered by Inuyasha's dark half. It was Sesshomaru's full-blooded darkness they would be trying to release from the restraining spell. The good energy needed to flow around Sesshomaru and Rin in a protective circle that would help defend against any evil entity that decided to show up during the removal. To allow Inuyasha's presence, she would need to know if his human half of good energy outshown his youkai side. "I would only allow it if you permit me to delve into your spirit with my miko powers. I need to see if your human half transcends your youkai half. If your demon side is too strong, I cannot permit you to attend." 

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "How do you intend to do this? If I let you...that is." 

"I must make contact for only a short time, a minute at the most. It could be as simple as holding your hand." 

He scooted back from her a little. "Will it....hurt?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, it will not hurt. All I do is make skin contact for a minute and all you will feel is a little tingle." 

The half demon regarded her for several moments until the light of decision surfaced in his determined features. He leaned away from the car and stood. "Okay, you have my permission to...._explore_." 

Kagome stepped away from the car and stood in front of him smiling. 

He watched her movements warily. 

She held her hands up. "Close your eyes." 

Inuyasha switched glances from one hand to the other guardedly. "Why?" 

Her smile fell a little as she teased, "Don't you trust me?" 

His striking glance locked his gaze to hers. A hint of a smile lit the corners of his wary frown before he closed his eyes. 

Kagome stepped up to him as close as she could without touching his body. Ever so slowly, she moved her left hand and placed it on his shirt, over his heart and then lightly touched his left hand with the fingertips of her right hand. 

She closed her eyes and began the journey. 

The doorway was an open one. In small controlled waves, she let her energy flow, entering his spirit with a wandering purpose. Vibrant feelings of sadness and remorse hung heavily in his human side. Despite the grief, Kagome found a shining core at his very heart that spread its luster through his entire soul. Suddenly the brightness of his human center flashed a brilliant light that rushed up to meet her invading energy. It reached for her, grasping for a hold. More quickly than she had intended, Kagome backed her energy out. Just as the blinding white aura whispered a touch, she let go of him, stepping back, gasping at the unusual vibration of some unknown feeling that sent shivers through her body. 

She held one hand to her heart, breathing heavily. Kagome opened her eyes to see the hanyou watching her with curiosity. 

He tilted his head. "It did tingle." 

With a hard swallow, she nodded. "You can say that again." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Yep it's me, No I did not fall off the face of the earth. ^_^. My computer is giving me the fits. So I am blaming the machine. Anyways sorry for the long wait. Hope the longer chapter made up for it. Questions? Comments? Please review, Ras. ^_^ 

Review responses: 

...: Thanks for the nickle. ^_^ 

kikimihori: Kouga is just a very close friend of Rin's and more of a not so close friend to Kagome. Their father knows him from his business dealings and they are kinda close too. 

HDInuyasha: Okay, Shi'an doesn't love Liana, he never did. He is keeping tabs on her, making sure she does not go back on their bargain which was this: Liana finds another place to settle down very far away from the Westernlands. If she tries to go to the Westernlands, Shi'an said he would kill her if she tried. The bargain is, she stays far away from the Westernlands or he kills her. 

inuficczy: Rin was nicked in the side by a sharp barb on the very end of a spider pincer. Nicked as in very big gash. San and Mir might show up in the next chap or two. ^_^ 

N.L.P.: After the bad scary dream, Sesshomaru got a little scared about Rin and frightened that he would never be able to express his feelings for her. hence, the touchy feely stuff. I hope you got my email on posting chaps. If not email me at Pamela152@hotmail.com and I will reply about posting again. ^_^ 

MadameArrowFoxfire: Ah, I have more than just fluff in store for this story. Kikyo gets a surprise in this story but near the end. I don't think she is important enough to worry with at this point. *ducks all the rotten fruit being thrown from rabid fans chanting. _ Kill the b***h, Kill the b***h.* _

BlueFrost: I think most of your questions were answered by this chap. And if I answered the others it would give too much of the story away. Thnx for the choco chip cookies. Man I wish they were real! 

The Random Queen: No Random, they did not do _that_, but they got mighty dang close! hehehehe. Just a little together smoochie smoochies. 

Blue Demon: Problem? who me? *Ras grins evily in front of her computer screen* 

Athar-Luna: Yep, the reason Sesshy's scent is different is because of the collar. Thank you Athar for your sweet review. ^_^. 

Yume no Zencho: The girl, I am getting ready to start writing my side story for Liana and her son. It may not have a thick plot, more or less a history sort of deal. I did not think any more of Sesshy's past warranted writing about since he was broken before he was sold to a human. 

Naoko2: I can't say about Sessy's dream whether it was a vision or not. Soft? Well, in private, at least for a little while longer, Sess will be soft with Rin. But in public he is almost to his old self, I hope. 

Shinoku: Pocky and chocomacadamia cookies accepted! 

blulily07: nah, this chap did not have a lemon. I reserve all lemons for this story on AFF.NET. the end of chap 29 on that site is very close to a lemon. A lot of hot steamy stuff. 

Wakadori Ramen: Gah! It was hard enough keeping up with all those characters at once. If I had put Miroku and Sango in there. Gosh! that would have been hard to pull off. ^_^ 

MageofDarkness: chocolate?! Sesshie plushies? Weeeeeeeee! 

Thank yous! Thank yous! To all those who reviewed and brought me smiles, and laughs and giggles. Ras. ^_^ 

ashi

red222 

Gohansfav1

KuroroKitty 

greenmaster88

AnimeKrazyIdiot 

Koinu

Jazz-chan 

Yuki

Tigerose08 

ehcolmewtwo

Silver Magiccraft 

Candy

Chrysanthemum3 

Lastly

ladyofthedragons1

TheTrueSilver 

Erica

AnimeFan27 

Noir12

dangerous-beans 

Aejavu

Bloodrose077 

hino-rei-666 

pratz 

LSR-7 

lere

lunar mirror 

evil squeede 

Shisou 

Cookie6

milacute04 

Del-kaiden 


	31. chapter 32

______________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 31: Meetings 

________________________________________________________________ 

Rin went in search of Sesshomaru after Kagome had walked out the door with Inuyasha. 

She found him standing in the middle of the cobblestone patio gazing off into the field beyond the borders of the garden. 

He did not look at her when she approached but his words, deep and soft with an edge of irritation, carried on the wind. "Has he left?" 

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and took his hand. "He is talking with Kagome in the driveway right now." She bit her bottom lip. "Sess....did you.....talk to him?" 

His gaze remained locked to the distant tree line far beyond the field. For several minutes he did not answer. 

With an almost imperceptible nod he responded, the hint of irritation fading into a wistful tone. "Yes, we spoke." 

The sunlight wavered in his golden irises, shimmering slightly. "My father is still in this world." 

"Your father?" 

"Yes, he...... resides in our homeland." 

Rin moved to stand before him and looked up into his unreadable features. "Sess?" 

The light in his amber eyes softened as his gaze fell to rest on her. "Yes, Rin." 

She smiled. "Come on, let's go inside." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome walked back into Rin's house after waving goodbye to Inuyasha. 

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch. They stood as she stepped into the living room. 

She smiled at her sister. "Are you ready to go get your car now?" 

Rin nodded. "Yea." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome drove to the hotel parking lot and pulled her car alongside Rin's. She looked behind her to the backseat before Rin and Sesshomaru got out of the car. "Rin, Momma has ordered a large dinner from a very fancy restaurant. She wants you and Sesshomaru to come over to the house to eat dinner this evening." 

Rin smiled halfheartedly and turned to Sesshomaru. "I did promise Momma we would come eat tonight. Do you mind going to Kagome's house for dinner?" 

Sesshomaru shook his head once. "I do not mind." 

"Rin, you can follow me to the house." Kagome said. 

"Okay, Kagome." 

Sesshomaru got out the car with his weapons in hand. Rin followed. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin parked her car behind Kagome's in the driveway. 

After taking the keys out of the ignition, she sat back and looked to Sesshomaru who was silently staring at Kagome's house. 

Rin smiled faintly. "Ready to face my parents again?" 

The dog demon gave a small nod. "Yes." 

She reached for his hand, taking it lightly. "Worried?" 

He blinked from his inward daze. "A little." 

"It will be okay, Sess. My parents are kinda open-minded." 

"Will they accept me as I am?" 

A frown pulled at her smile. "Honestly, I do not know, but I believe they will." 

"You speak the truth, Rin. I am ready." 

Rin opened her door and got out of the car. She waited until Sesshomaru had retrieved his weapons from the back seat. He held them both in one hand while walking with her to her sister's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they entered through the front door, her mother snatched Rin up in a tight hug. "My baby!" 

Rin hugged her mother back. "Hey, Momma." 

Rianna stepped back quickly, looking her up and down. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you okay? You don't have any sore places or anything, do you?" 

While shaking her head, Rin replied, "No Momma, I am fine. Not even a bruise." 

The older woman smiled at Rin and him warmly. "I am so happy you two decided to come have dinner tonight." 

Kagome came down the stairs and walked up to them. "Mom, where is Dad? It's five fifteen. Aren't we going to eat at six?" 

"He went out to get some ice and some drinks. He will be back in about forty five minutes," Rianna replied. 

Rin's mother smiled up at him. "Now, let's sit down and have a nice little chat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru glanced at the three women sitting around him. He felt very out of place with all the female banter. 

Many times he answered politely throughout the conversation. 

The front door opened just as Rianna began asking some very personal questions. 

He thanked heaven that it was Kagome's father. Maybe he would save him from this female horde. 

William walked into the living room and smiled with a raised eyebrow. "I see all the women in this house have cornered the only male and made him sit through their incessant chatting torture." 

Rianna and Kagome stood up with a _humph_ and took the packages from his hands. Rin's mother grinned slyly. "William, you better be nice or _you_ are going to be the one cornered." 

The dark haired male backed up a little. "Somebody save me." 

Rin jumped up and hugged her father. "I'll save ya, Daddy." 

He laughed. "Thanks, Pumpkin." 

Kagome and Rianna carried the ice and drinks into the dining room. 

William followed with a short glance to them. "I don't know about you two, but I am starved." 

Rin reached down, grasping his hand with her warm one. "Come on, Sess, I want to see what Mom and Dad have ordered." 

She pulled him into the dining room and to a couple of chairs at the side of the table. 

William and Rianna were already seated in the two chairs on the other side. 

Sesshomaru sat next to Rin. 

Everyone began filling their plates. 

Halfway through the meal's conversation, William addressed him, "Sesshomaru, I was informed last night by Kouga that you are indeed royalty." 

Sesshomaru inwardly started at the comment. "Yes, this is true." 

A loud clatter hit the air. Rin had dropped her fork on her plate. 

He glanced at Rin who was now staring at him in shock with her mouth slightly open. 

Rin's father smiled with curiosity. "Tell me, Rin, truthfully, how was it you actually came to know Sesshomaru?" 

Rin slowly moved her stare of shock from him to her father. "I...." 

Sesshomaru readied himself for the conflict he knew was sure to come, William's disapproval of him and his current status along with a very possible rejection of his and Rin's relationship. 

His future mate blinked out of her daze. "Daddy....I.." 

She turned back to him, locking her gaze with his. "Daddy, I met Sesshomaru in the marketplace. I bought him there." 

William leaned back in his chair. "Rin." 

Rin reluctantly switched her attention back to her father. 

With a look of concern, her father asked, "You bought another being?" 

Rin nodded. "Sesshomaru was a....servant. I bought him with the intention of setting him free." 

The older man raised a brow. "_Was_ a servant?" 

"Well, technically, he still is. His social status starts Wednesday when I receive his citizenship license card in the mail, but....." 

William's brows furrowed. "But?" 

Rin continued. ".....physically, he is still a servant until Kagome and I can remove his restraint." 

Her mother gasped. "Restraint?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, Momma, the black choker around Sesshomaru's neck is a subduing restraint for a youkai." 

Sesshomaru swallowed heavily. This was becoming uncomfortable. He felt extremely...exposed....under William's rigid scrutiny. 

Small warm fingers grasped his hand under the table as Rin spoke to her father. "Daddy, I want to tell you something." 

William rubbed his chin while regarding them both. "What is it, hon?" 

His future mate inhaled deeply. "Sesshomaru and I want to become....mates." 

"Mates?" 

"Yes, we want to marry....after the collar is removed, that is." 

For several minutes William regarded Rin and him in fixed contemplation. "And you decided _now_ to tell your mother and I this information?" 

A hint of worry lined Rin's delicate features as she gave a slow nod. "Yes." 

Rin's father sighed. "I can't say that I am happy about you keeping this from me and your mother, Rin, but seeing as you bought Sesshomaru with good intentions, I am not completely disappointed." 

The older male's striking steel gaze lit on him. "You have been living with my daughter?" 

"Yes, I have." Sesshomaru replied. 

William folded his arms across his chest. "Have you been sleeping with my daughter?" 

Kagome spat out a coughing noise and cleared her throat. 

Rin's eyes widened in renewed shock. "Daddy?" 

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Rianna's scolding interjection. "William! That is none of our business! Rin is an adult. That is her privacy you are asking about." 

Sesshomaru spoke freely. "Mr. Higurashi, yes, I am a servant. I have been one for several centuries. I was spelled by a powerful dark miko about five hundred years ago and then sold to a human. I have been a servant to humans ever since. Rin has been the only one to buy me that wanted to lift my curse and set me free. I have come to care for Rin for many reasons. Although it is below my station to ask, I formally request your daughter's hand as a mate.....and, as is her custom, if she wishes, her hand in marriage as well. I promise to guard her from harm for the rest of her life." 

Silence reigned for several moments before the hardness in William's eyes softened. A faint smile trailed in his features. "Very well said, Sesshomaru. Your straightforward eloquence is befitting one of your lineage. You have spoken truthfully and respectfully concerning Rin. Saving our daughter's life last night only reinforces my belief in that truth concerning her protection. I thank you Sesshomaru, for saving my Rin. You have proven yourself worthy, son. Your request for my daughter's hand is granted. I will give my full consent to your union." 

He gave Rin a warm smile. "Your mother and I love you, honey. We wish you the best." 

Rin stood up, went around the table, and then hugged her mother and father. "Thank you, Mom and Dad, this means so much to me!" 

After Rin sat down, A spritely gleam lit Rianna's light brown eyes when she smiled at them both. "So, when am I going to see my grandchildren?" 

A pink hue tinted Rin's cheeks. "Momma!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome sat down on the fluffy cushions of the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Rin and Sesshomaru had left thirty minutes ago and Mom and Dad just retired for the night because they needed to get an early start in the morning. 

The clock on the wall quietly chimed eight times. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head back to rest on the rim of the sofa. A sleepy darkness swept across her mind, a light meditation of sorts. Unexpectedly, two white furry dog-ears and large golden eyes invaded her thoughts. Kagome sighed. Why was she thinking of him? Why was she thinking of how deep the amber in his eyes were? Why was she thinking about his fuzzy little ears and how soft they might be? Would they twitch under her touch? Kagome smiled and opened her eyes while shaking her head. That good-looking hanyou probably had women lined up everywhere. 

As Kagome was pondering over a certain half-demon, the doorbell rang. 

Kagome got up from the sofa to answer the door mumbling, "Wonder who that could be at this hour?" 

Upon opening the door, Kagome was greeted with a welcome sight. "Kaede?" 

The old woman smiled. "Yes, child, it is I." 

Kagome hugged her long-time mentor. "You haven't visited in ages!" She stepped back from the door. "Come in, come in. What brings you to visit me tonight?" 

Kaede stepped into the room and over to the sofa. "I have come for more than just a visit, dear Kagome." From under her arm, she produced a very old leather-bound book. "I have come on a mission of great importance." 

Kagome watched as Kaede sat down and set the old book on the coffee table. 

Her mentor motioned for her to sit on the couch with her. Kagome sat down next to Kaede. 

Wrinkled hands opened the old book in front of them. The smell of ancient dried paper floated up as Kaede flipped through the pages. She stopped flipping near the middle of the book and laid it open. The older woman pointed to an illustration on the page. "Look here, child." 

Kagome peered at the yellowed pages and the picture. She blinked several times as her mind tried to clearly process what her eyes were seeing. On the crispy yellowed page right in front of her was a picture.....an exact depiction of Sesshomaru's collar. "Kaede?.....This is a picture of...." 

"Sesshomaru's restraint." Kaede finished. 

Kagome looked hard at the page, trying to decipher the archaic language. "Where did you get this book, Kaede?" 

"It is an old family heirloom. It has been in my family for generations. The book be of ancient writing." Kaede replied. 

"Do you know what these foreign words mean? Can you translate them?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes, child, I know the words in the book." 

Kagome studied the picture carefully. "What does it say about his restraint? Please tell me." 

The old miko sighed and settled back against the sofa. "Yonder book relates of long forgotten legends, tales of the past. When I saw the inu youkai's subduing collar today when ye sister and the demon visited me in the marketplace, I immediately recognized the restraint." 

"What kind is it, Kaede? What do you know?" 

Kaede began her tale. "Long ago, as the legend goes, a dark miko of great power used this unique restraint of black gold to curse a powerful demon into subjugation. Any miko who knows of this historical account has never seen the youkai of legend before, that is, until now. This restraining collar be one of a kind. It be a feeder restraint." 

"Feeder restraint?" 

"Aye, child, it feeds off a demon's energy, allowing it to use that power to subdue the youkai. Because of this, the curse will last until the youkai's death." 

"Does the journal explain who it was that placed the subjugation spell?" 

"Nay, it does not for this be a historical record made by another miko several hundred years ago. How this miko knew of the spelled collar I do not know, but she did know of the curse attached to the restraint." 

"Curse?" 

Kaede sat up and closed the old book, then regarded Kagome intently. "Kagome, what does ye sister plan on doing with the subjugated demon?" 

Kagome drew her brows together in concern. "With my help, she plans on freeing him with a releasing spell. Why?" 

The old woman closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "This cannot be." 

Now Kagome was really getting concerned. "Why?" 

"The subjugation spell placed on the inu youkai is more powerful than any known. It was done by someone with ancient magics. The priestess or dark miko that placed this subduing spell on Sesshomaru had powers beyond mere mortal mikos. By the legend, the miko placed a curse on the collar. Anyone who removes the spelled restraint and releases the demon will be thrown into a living death." 

Kagome's mouth went dry. "What?" 

"If ye sister frees the demon, she will die a living death." 

The bottom fell out of her stomach as she stared at her mentor in rising apprehension. "What does 'living death' mean?" 

Kaede sighed with a deep frown. "I be not sure of the meaning, but a suspicion I have. 'Living death' may perhaps indicate a death of the soul or seizure of it in some way. Methinks the body will remain but the spirit will be purged. It is uncertain if one's body could survive such a horrible fate." 

"Kaede, are you absolutely sure of this? Are you sure this knowledge is accurate?" 

"Aye, child, I be not entirely certain of the curse but the book be written throughout the ages by true and ancestral mikos. What knowledge they compiled for this journal be reliable. I believe in the book and my ancestor's records." 

Kagome sat still for a few minutes staring at her old friend before burying her face in her hands. "I must tell Rin about this. I...don't know how she will react. She wanted so badly to set Sesshomaru free." 

A warm hand gripped her shoulder gently. "Nay, child, she will lose her life if she frees the inu youkai. This I be sure of." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ras here, this chapter was a short one and I intended it that way for effect. My mind is still debating between 45 to 50 chaps. I am starting to think it will be 45. that means this story is almost over. I will start typing out the continuance of Captured soul this saturday. I will post the first chap of the new story probably oct 10th. That is the date I have set for myself anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Questions? comments? please review and tell me what ya think. Ras. 

Review responses: 

Candy: Sesshomaru may or may not be released. I am still thinking about that. If he is released, it will be chapter 39 or 40. 

Lunar Mirror: thanks for the cake lunar! sorry for the bad day. 

Shedemon of the squirrels: okay, to read your reviews all you have to do is click on reviews on your profile page near the name of your story. Now spacing can be a problem with a story if you do not have html. I got a free html kit from a site and that is what I use. If you are using word pad, I think you have to press enter after every sentence. I am not very good at the spacing thing either. I am new to this writing biz as well. ^_^. I will try my best to read your story but I have just enough time on my computer to type with my demanding life. I have very little time to read anymore. I will be posting a story concerning Liana soon. To find Captured Soul all you have to do in click on my author name and it will take you to my profile page where you can find both stories. till next update. Ras. 

Athar-Luna: Yep, the remark was about that, kinda sorta. Yes I will write about Sesshy's father. I have Liana's story almost finished about three forths of the way through. My updates are taking longer because of my compy problems. I am so trying to get it fixed! Ras. ^_^ 

kikimihori: Miroku and Sango may or may not make an appearance, don't know yet. ^_^ 

inuficcrzy: Sess will be visiting his father later in the story. 

Blue demon: actually, I am halfway through with Liana's story and have started on Inu and Kagome's story. all on paper of course. the compy is giving me too many fits. ugh! 

....: thanks for the cookies! good luck with the storie. ^_^ 

Ras wants to thank everyone else that reviewed! ^_^ 

Jessica

Tigerose08

MageofDarkness

Smiley-chan 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

evil squeede 

Del-kaidin 

lere 

Cookie6

Tiranth 

Yume no Zencho 

TheTrueSilver 

Galandria the Vampire Queen 

ashley

Kamet

Third_ReInCaRnAtIoNCloverX 

Liza2

Naoko2

Chrysanthemum3

Silver Magiccraft 

dangerous beans 

LSR-7 

Erica 

Seiryuu Katsaragi 

inuflames

Blood Rose 077 

milacute04 

Akida 1 

Vegito044 

blulily07 


	32. chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 32: 

Rin hummed as she drove. They were not far from home. Sesshomaru had been quiet ever since they had left Kagome's. She smiled a little. "Sesshomaru?" 

The inu youkai did not take his gaze from the passing streetlights. "Yes, Rin?" 

"You have been quiet for a while. Is something wrong?" 

"No, there is nothing wrong." 

Rin inwardly sighed at his distance. Maybe it had something to do with the conversation at dinner. Something had been on her mind since then as well. "Sesshomaru....you never told me you are royalty. 

The inu youkai barely shrugged his shoulders. "I am of royal blood....." 

She chanced a question. "What are you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well....what status are you?" 

"I have no status." 

Rin sighed, shaking her head some while keeping her eyes on the road. "You do have status, Sess. You will be free soon, free to.... return to your homeland if you wish....free to leave...." 

Sesshomaru's turned his attention to her, some unknown emotion in his calm gaze. "Are you afraid I might leave you?" 

A small lump formed in her stomach as she tapped the steering wheel nervously. "I....well, maybe...a little...yes. Now that you have found your brother, you should return and claim what is rightfully yours. It would be selfish of me to make you stay with me. I love you, Sess. I will not stop you from going home or...... What I am trying to say is....if you want to find someone else....someone more like yourself........I will understand." 

Something warm touched her thigh. Rin glanced down to see Sesshomaru's hand. She did not want to look at him for fear of what she might see but glanced anyway with a half-hearted smile. It surprised her to no end to see a glimmer of reassurance. 

"I have no desire to find anyone else, Rin." 

Rin let out a silent breath, calming her anxious heart. She gave a nod. "So....are you going to tell me what you are? King, Sultan, Lord, Baron, or Knight?" 

He let out an amused _humph_. "If you must know, I was a prince." 

She smiled and shook her head. "Prince......You mean you _are_ a prince." 

As she glanced back at him, he gave a nod and shrug. "If that is what you wish me to be...then a prince is what I am." 

Frustration nudged at her patience. He could really be stubborn when he wanted to be. "Fine, _Prince_ _Sesshomaru_. Yes, that is what I will call you from now on. _Prince_ _Sesshomaru_." 

"You don't have to be that formal. Lord Sesshomaru will do." 

With a hard breath of aggravation, Rin narrowed her eyes at his amused tone. He was messing with her again. So she decided to play along. "Fine. _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_ it is. Will there be anything you need tonight, oh _Great_ _One_?" 

His voice hinted with growing mirth. "Yes, I do believe there is." 

"And what would that be?" she huffed. 

Rin glanced at him in feigned annoyance, noticing the inu youkai was slightly smirking while looking at her with a raised brow. 

"Your submission." 

The demand caught her off guard. She cleared her throat. "Submission?" 

"Complete." 

"And what If I refuse to honor Your Highness with this _submission_?" 

"Then I must teach you how to be submissive." 

Rin rolled her eyes. "Is this one of those dog demon things?" 

"You could say that. Yes, in a way, it is." 

She shook her head with a light laugh. "Uh huh...yea, right, sure. I'll be submissive. NOT!" 

For the first time she actually heard Sesshomaru laugh, a deep elegant chuckle. It was one of the most wonderful things she had ever heard. The sound was infectious and Rin couldn't help but laugh with him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rin unlocked the door to their home and entered the foyer. She reached for the light switch on the wall and turned on the light. While placing her purse and keys on the small table nearby, she heard Sesshomaru close and lock the front door behind her then place his weapons by the wall. 

She was about to turn to him to say something when two very strong arms picked her up. Rin looked up to see that hint of mischief for the second time that day. "Sess, what are you doing?" 

He started up the stairs. Without looking at her, he replied. "Carrying you." 

"I can see that. May I ask why?" 

Dark honeyed eyes danced with amusement. "So you cannot get away." 

"And why would I want to get away?" 

"From your first lesson in being submissive to this, Lord Sesshomaru." 

As he entered her dark bedroom, the faintest of smirks lit the corners of his mouth. Stopping at the side of the bed, he heavily tossed her on the mattress. She bounced with a giggle. His warm body crawled over her. Long strands of soft hair fell all around. "Sess? What....." 

Rin did not get to finish her question as his lips met hers. 

The warmth of the tender kiss left her. Deep words, smooth as silk, whispered between them. "I believe we did not get to finish what we started this morning. There will be no interruptions tonight. If that phone rings, ignore it." 

It was too dark to see his expression. She gave a slow nod. "Okay." 

Rin reached up through the soft strands of hair. With the tip of her finger, she touched his cheek then traced a light caress to his lips. He leaned into her touch, placing a small kiss in the palm of her hand. 

He leaned down. The tip of his nose touched hers. "I have thought of nothing but your touch since we left your sister's. Tonight, it will be only you and I. No one else exists. This world does not exist." 

Rin felt so many things at once, the beating of her heart, the delicate fluttering in her stomach, and that same aching tingle directly below the butterflies. 

Unaware, she licked her top lip, accidentally running the tip of her tongue across Sesshomaru's soft bottom one, drawing out a deep throaty but faint growl from the male above her. 

That one touch coupled with his feral growl sent a shiver through her body. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he did not. The rumbling in his chest lingered, a gentle vibration of murmured want. He did not move. His hesitation only excited her more. Their mouths were inches apart. Their breath mingled hotly, the taste of him only a moment away. 

Frozen by a sweet yearning, Rin rasped out a wanton plea. "Sess...please...kiss me again." 

He heard her plea, the vibration tapered to a lowered purr, the warmth of his tongue slid across the now highly sensitive skin of her heated lip. 

Rin returned his kiss fervently. Everything disappeared into the inviting darkness. All that she knew was the tender caresses of male she loved, sending her to a very sacred place. 

Far away, a distant ringing echoed, grasping for her attention. Rin smiled as she bared her neck to the sensation of a hot wet tongue trailing down her skin. The ringing went unheeded. It vanished from thought. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bright early morning sunlight peeped in between her closed eyelids. Rin groaned at the irritating invasion of light. She grumbled while pulling a pillow over her head. 

A hand slid up her thigh and under her nightgown. 

She slapped at it. 

It smacked her bottom. 

With her eyes still closed, Rin grabbed the pillow and chunked it at the male spooned up behind her. 

She smiled in victory when the hand left her behind, but her smile fell as a nuzzling nose began to tickle her neck. 

Despite her irritation and early morning grogginess, Rin squirmed with a rising giggle. "Sess, your nose is tickling me. Stop that." 

He desisted his movements, the warmth of his nose left her neck. His voice, deep with morning sleep, growled out in slight frustration. "As I have said before, this is unfair. You know very well that I have to obey every order you give me." 

She nodded with a smile while burying her nose in the pillow. "Yep, you do." 

Sesshomaru let out a grunt of displeasure but did not stop his antics. Rin soon found out his wandering hands had minds of their own. 

While trying her best to shoo his advances away, the phone rang. 

Rin sat up, wavering slightly and halfway opened her eyes. "The phone." 

Reaching over, Rin grabbed the receiver and at the same time batting the grasping hands of her bedmate. 

With some fumbling, she got the receiver to her ear. "Yea....uh...hello." 

"Rin, it's Kagome." 

"Hey sis." She scooted to the side of the bed, leaning away from the hand that nearly grazed her chest. 

"Sorry to wake you so early, Rin, but I have got to talk to you. It's important." 

Rin leaned back against the solid chest behind her. Two arms wrapped around her waist, one fingertip circling her navel as a chin warmed her left shoulder. 

"Sure, what time should Sesshomaru and I come over?" 

"No, Rin, only you. I want you to come to my house alone. I need to speak with only you." 

Something in Kagome's stern tone was starting to bother her. "Why can't I bring Sess? He can wait in the car if you want to talk to just me." 

Kagome's voice rose in slight exasperation. "No. This is something that I must tell you without the chance of Sesshomaru's youkai hearing picking it up. I am sorry but I need to speak with you in private." 

Sesshomaru went rigid in his hold of her. Rin could feel a vibration in his chest. She smoothed her hand over his thigh at her side. "Okay, Kagome. I'll be there. What time?" 

"As soon as you can get dressed, I want you to come over." 

Rin gave an unnecessary nod while the warmth of Sesshomaru's embrace slid from her waist and shoulder. "Alright, sis, I'll be there in a little bit." 

After hanging up the phone, Rin turned to see Sesshomaru lying on the bed, his head propped up by his right hand. He was watching her intently. "That was Kagome." 

He gave a slow nod. "I could hear her. She sounded....distressed." 

Rin swallowed. She had heard the same thing in her sister's tone. Something was wrong. 

Looking away from the intensity of his gaze, Rin got out of bed and went to her dresser. "I need to go to my sister's for a little while." 

She stopped at the dresser and looked back to the bed. Sesshomaru had turned and was still watching her but with a hint of worry. She bit her bottom lip. This would be the first time she would leave him alone. Rin did not want to leave him alone. Bad things happened when she left him for only a few minutes. What would happen if she left him for a few hours? 

Rin pushed the uneasy and unwarranted feeling from her mind. She was being ridiculous. With a calm and reassuring smile, she stepped over to the bed, bent down, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I promise, I won't be long." 

The male blinked at her with a faint smile of his own. "I will wait here for you." 

She straightened with a quirked brow. "In bed? You are going to wait for me in bed? Is there something you want when I get back?" 

His smile grew a tad. "Yes, there is." 

Rin shook her head. "You are relentless." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru gazed at Rin while she dressed, silently observing her delicate movements. It was nice to see her change clothes. He inwardly smirked at the thought of what they might do when she returned. 

After Rin had finished putting on a pretty peach skirt and white blouse, she gave him one last peck on the lips before leaving the bedroom. 

He stared after her departing shadow for several moments, his ears reaching for the sounds of her fading footsteps, the closing of the front door, and her car starting and rolling out of the driveway. 

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and closed his eyes, hoping he would not have to wait long. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A faint click woke him from the doze he had slipped into. 

The dog demon furrowed his brows. Had he fallen into a deep rest while Rin had been gone? He glanced at the clock on the night table. No. Rin had not been gone too long. Could she have forgotten something? He sat up in the bed and sniffed but detected nothing. The front door opened slowly. 

Sesshomaru slid off the bed, straightening the waistband of his sweats in the process. He had told Rin he would wait in bed for her, but pouncing on her when she least expected it sounded so much more fun. 

He moved stealthily to the door and sniffed again. The scent smelled like Rin, but in his excited haste, he inadvertently ignored the twang of age in its depth. 

Crouching, Sesshomaru peered around the door-frame and towards the banister. From his vantage point, he could only see the top part of the front door as it closed. 

Ducking his head back, he smirked and waited. Quiet, feminine steps strolled up the stairs. He thought it odd that Rin had yet to call for him but readied himself anyway for the jump. 

He was unprepared for the voice that whispered a short command. "Come here, Sesshomaru." 

Sesshomaru fell backwards, his behind hitting the wooden floor. That was not Rin's voice. 

The inu youkai slowly stood then stepped out of Rin's bedroom. He stopped a few feet short of the female standing at the top of the stairs. 

A vicious growl ripped from his throat. "You...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin knocked on Kagome's door. She would have gone right in, but for some unknown reason she was stalling. Kagome's voice had sounded so.....foreboding. 

Kagome opened the door. She was not smiling, a line of worry wrinkled her temple. "Come on in, Sis." 

She walked in and shut the door behind her. While following Kagome into the living room, she spoke to her sister with some concern. "Okay, Kagome, what is it? What did you need to tell me? You are worried about something, aren't you?" 

Kagome sat on the couch. Rin sat next to her. 

Letting out a deep breath, Kagome turned to her with a hard frown. "Rin, what I have to say will not be easy to take." 

The way Kagome was acting was starting to scare her. "What is it, Kagome? Just tell me." 

Reaching under the coffee table, Kagome pulled out a large leather-bound book. "This book is Kaede's." She opened the book with a dusty flip of pages. "Kaede came by last night to speak with me after seeing you and Sesshomaru in the marketplace." 

Kagome pointed to a picture on the page in front of them. "Look." 

Rin looked and blinked. "That's.....Sesshomaru's collar." 

With a nod, Kagome sat back and looked at her. "The book is in an ancient writing but Kaede told me last night about the restraint." 

A bad feeling began creeping up inside as she asked, "What did she tell you?" 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome swallowed before answering, "The choker around Sesshomaru's neck is a feeder restraint. It feeds off his demon energy, using it to control him. It was spelled to be eternal or last as long as Sesshomaru lived." 

Rin nodded. "That explains why his powers are absent." She gave Kagome a hard look. "But that is not all you have to tell me, is it?" 

Kagome laid a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, listen to me. There is a curse placed on Sesshomaru's restraint." She paused. 

"What kind of curse?" 

"Sesshomaru's restraint is cursed......anyone who takes his collar off will die a....'living death'." 

Everything went numb. "What do you mean?" 

Her sister swallowed again. "If you free Sesshomaru, you will die a 'living death'. 

Slow winding shock made her whole body feel like it was turning to stone. "What does 'living death' mean?" 

"Kaede believes it to mean your soul will be purged or taken in some way. Rin, you will surely die if that happens. Maybe not at first, the body can hold on for a little while but not for too long. If your spirit is taken, your body will slowly die within minutes." 

Realization hit Rin hard. For Sesshomaru to be set free....... 

...she would have to die. 

Raising one trembling hand up, she covered her mouth as her vision began to blur. "No....this.....this......this is not fair." 

Kagome reached for her but Rin flinched away and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the room and laid her forehead against the wall. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Scrunching her eyes shut, she let out gasps that soon wrenched into choking sobs. "Not fair.....not fair...." 

Her sister spoke with stern compassion directly behind her. "I know it is not fair, Rin, but sometimes things like this happen. Whoever placed the subjugation spell on Sesshomaru booby-trapped it. It must have been a dark miko with great power. She did not want him to be set free, and she made it so anyone who dared do such a thing would pay dearly. Hope is lost for him." 

Rin seized all the pain. Forcing it into a tight ball, she pushed it from her mind but was unable to remove it from her heart. "No, hope is not lost to him." 

"What are you saying, sis?" 

"I want to go through with the releasing spell." 

Kagome's voice rose in startled disbelief. "What?!!" 

"I said, I want to go through with the releasing spell. I made a promise, Kagome. I will free Sesshomaru." 

Fear edged its way into Kagome's tone. "You....Rin....you will die... You can't be serious. Why not let him stay the way he is? You and he can live with each other....." 

Agony crushed into anger. Rin turned to face her sister. "NO! He will not stay that way! I will not be able to live with myself if he stays the way he is! You don't know what it's like for him! It hurts him. That damned restraint hurts him!" She let out another sob as hot tears dripped from her cheeks. The anger fell to desperation as she cried imploringly to her sister. "Please, please....you must help me.....help me free him....." 

"Rin......I......" 

"Please....I am begging you. I have never begged you for anything in my life, Kagome. Please!" 

Kagome's eyes misted with unshed tears. "You really do love him, don't you." 

With defiant hope, Rin faintly smiled in her anguish. "Yes, I do." 

Looking away, Kagome gave a shaky nod. "Okay, I will help you free him." 

Rin let out a deep breath and sniffed. 

Kagome looked back at her. One tear fell from her right eye. "Sesshomaru may not approve of your decision." 

While walking over to the couch, Rin shook her head. "He will not know about this. I will not tell him and I want you to respect my wishes and not tell him as well." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sniffling, Kagome walked over to her sister who was sitting on the couch. She sat next to her younger sibling. Lightly, she reached around her shoulders and pulled Rin towards her. Rin let out a new string of tears, slumped into her embrace and cried on her shoulder. 

Unable to stop the painful tears from falling, Kagome rocked her sister in her arms while smoothing stray wet strands of hair from her face. "I love you, Rin." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru snarled. "What do you want, witch?" 

The young woman smirked while dusting some unseen dirt off her dress. She looked up and gestured to the outfit with an open hand. "Like it? Rin let me borrow it last year." 

"I care not." 

With a frown, she stepped closer, her energy sparking in waves as she approached. 

Sesshomaru took a step back, growling. 

One dainty finger touched her red smirking lips. "Stop." 

He froze. 

"Now, do not move from that spot, dog." 

She began circling him, looking his body up and down, her eyes taking in every detail of his bare upper chest. He really wished he had a shirt on right now. 

Smiling, she whispered, "I told you, didn't I? I told you I would make your life a living hell; and I always keep my promises." 

His hackles rose in alarm as the miko stopped directly behind him and began playing with his hair. "Rin will return soon." 

In a flat tone, she conceded. "Maybe, Maybe not, and perhaps we have a little while to get to know one another more intimately." 

"I do not wish to know you in any way, witch." 

Her slow steps went around his right side as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Dark eyes looked up as she halted in front of him. 

He glared while narrowing his vision. "I will not touch you. You cannot make me." 

"We will see, demon." She shook her head with a wistful smile while gazing at his features. "So alike......yet so different." 

Warm fingertips slid up his sides. 

She cooed. "Tell me, youkai, have you mated with my cousin?" 

Sesshomaru swallowed. "No." 

"Have you....touched her?" 

He looked away. 

Breath heated with a hint of cinnamon floated to his senses. "Tell me." 

"Yes." 

With a nod, her smile widened. "So, you entertain your master well?" 

He hated this woman. 

She tilted her head. "Cat got your tongue?" She shook her head once again. "So much alike, both so stubborn. Tell me how you please her." 

"I....touch her." 

The miko giggled. "What, can't get anymore graphic than that?" 

"No." 

She shrugged. "No matter. You will show me how you do it, soon." 

"I will not touch you in that manner, miko." 

Those warm fingertips traveled to his collar, tracing the smooth metal and deep-set engravings. "Either you do or you die. How do you think your poor master will react when she comes home to find her dog lover dead? She will think that collar of yours did you in. It will break her sweet gentle heart to pieces." 

"I hate you." 

"Make your choice, youkai, one private tryst with me or....your master dies of a broken heart." 

For a moment, he put aside his anger and disgust at this woman's threats. Rin loved him. If he died.....would her heart die as well? What he felt from Rin went beyond anything he had ever experienced. Her heart loved....him. It now beat for...only him. The grief his death would bring may kill her. 

Trying to squash the nausea, he relented with a hard swallow. 

Sesshomaru bowed his head, yielding to the female before him. "You win, miko. What do you wish of me?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

The midday sun felt warm on her face as Rin left her sister's house. It helped to dry some of the tears as she walked to her car and got in. Wiping at her eyes, Rin searched her purse for a tissue. For several minutes, she dried the tears that spilled. Finally, after a few moments, Rin got control. 

She knew she couldn't return home this way. Sesshomaru would know. He would know by her scent something was wrong, and by her tears. 

For a while, Rin sat in her car in Kagome's driveway trying to calm her hurting heart. The luxury of grief would have to be put aside. No, she could not let him find out. The sadness she felt would have to be buried deep down, so far that not even his keen nose could pick it up. 

Taking a deep breath, Rin closed her eyes and centered herself. Snatching all the pain, she hid it away, far from anyone else's reach to see. 

Opening her eyes, Rin suddenly found the world a different place. It felt colder, even with the brightness of the sun and the warmth of her car. 

Grabbing the keys, she started the engine and proceeded to drive back home. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

________________________________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

Another chapter finished! yes! hope all who read liked! Questions? comments? please review. Ras. 

Review responses: 

Inuflames: *hides behind computer chair* "eeps" 

Tsume Yamagata: wow! You actually missed Inuyasha to read my story? I am so flattered. 

....: woa! got gold this time! "ARG...love me gold! Arg. I be a jack sparrow fan.ARG." 

fluffy fan: Popcorn? hmmmm...yep that will do...^_^ 

sashlea: Well, I have made a continuance of Captured soul for fans who are desperate to know what happened to the characters in that story. I plan on a Kagome and Inu spin off too. 

LSR-7: Remember Sesshomaru's dream. 

hush: *ras jumps at a finger poking her in the side* "ouch" 

Jazz-chan: back up plan? mmmmm maybe. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: no real pocky for ras. frowns. can only have cyber sweets. RATS. 

Lunar Mirror: Ras accepts strawberry pocky! Weeeee! 

Yume no Zencho: I hadn't planned on it but may sqeeze some in there somewhere. 

Blue Demon: Torture? who me. Nahhhh! 

Tiranth: Kag and Inu will kinda have a hint of a relationship that may send KIkyo into hysterics. 

Vorsith: Can I join? Nahhh just jokin. hmmmm or am I? 

Many thanks to all the others that reviewed! Ras gives big smiles! 

AnimeKrzyIdiot 

Shadowfox-mea 

INUFLAMES 

Smiley-chan 

blulily07 

GreenMaster88

MageofDarkness 

Hino Rei666 

Blue Frost 

Naoko2

BloodRose077 

Galandria the Vampire Queen 

I am Shippoh the Fox Demon 

vegito044 

ladyofthedragons1 

The Random Queen 

Cookie 6 

Tatoosh 

Wakadori Ramen 

Del-kaiden 

inuficcrzy


	33. chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

A/N: I feel I must address Liana's story. I have not posted it as of yet. I am still mulling over the rating. I was wanting to make it PG-13 but I may make it R. I want to know your opinion on the matter. How many of you (my readers) want it R and how many want it PG-13? If it is Pg-13, it will have a short prolouge at the beginning explaining Captured Soul for those of you who have not read it. I would really like feedback on this folks. It will determine my rating. There will be no lemons in this story. If it is R it will be for violence and language maybe some nudity. Hope to see your votes, Ras. 

Okay, I feel I must address something else. This story may have a happy ending. I am sorta leaning that way. So all you readers please, please don't get too angry just yet. Drama makes for good reading. ^_^. 

A/A/N: I would like to sincerely thank autumnfire for beta-ing for me. (waves to autumnfire) "Thank You!" ^_^ 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 33 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The miko turned from him with a smile, heading for his room. "Come with me, Sesshomaru." 

He followed the woman to his room, halting behind her as she stopped by his bed. With her close proximity, he now could detect her base scent underneath the clothes that smelled so much like Rin. 

For some reason, his instincts were telling him something was different about her this time. She had expressed a desire for him to bed her but her scent told him otherwise. She did not smell like a female who wanted pleasure. Her actions and words were confusing him. This woman who had wanted to bed him and kill him before now wanted to do neither. What did she want? 

Her tone, sweet and low, purred as she turned and gestured to his bed. "Sit, Sesshomaru. I think we need to have a talk before engaging in any _activities_." 

He obeyed her order and sat down on the bed but looked away. 

She stepped in front of him. "Look at me, youkai." 

Reluctantly, he slowly switched his attention from the wall to her waist. 

"Look at my face." 

Again, he obeyed her demand and looked up to her calm and curious features, inwardly smirking at the large black bruise around her left eye almost hidden by makeup. 

She smiled with a tilt of her head while reaching both hands to his face. 

Warm palms cupped both his cheeks as she asked a very strange question. "Tell me, youkai, if I ordered you to enjoy my company, would you.....enjoy it?" 

He gritted his teeth, trying to curb his rage at the feeling of this woman's sickening touch. "Yes, it would be an order. I have to obey every order my master or my master's blood kin gives me." 

By her scent, she seemed quite pleased with his answer. "Tell me how you would enjoy it? Would you receive gratification from it?" 

Sesshomaru did not know what this woman was wanting. Why was she asking him such unnecessary questions? Why didn't she just get this over with? Relaxing his jaw, he replied, "Yes, I would like it if you ordered me to do so. I would have to. My body would respond to your every touch." A new emotion, something akin to apprehension began tugging at his insides. Suddenly, he wanted very much to leave this room and run from this female. What if she made him...want her while they were mating? The very thought made him want to vomit. 

Her smile widened as her warm hands left the heated skin of his face and fell to his collar. She gazed at his restraint in wonder. "That is most interesting." 

While her fingertips wisped along the collar's edge, she asked another very peculiar question. "Tell me, if I ordered you to make me your mate for life, could you?" 

His heart began to pound. "No." 

Her smile began to fall. "Tell me why not." 

The dog demon swallowed heavily, the feel of metal, warm against his throat. "The only way I could make you my life mate would be to mark you with my fang. I cannot do this. My collar does not allow me to intentionally hurt you or my owner." 

She frowned at his reply. "That poses some problems. Tell me, was the miko who subjugated you powerful?" 

He gave a single nod. "Yes." 

"Was she immortal?" 

"Yes." 

"I see." 

Her gaze went from his restraint to his hair. Absently, she picked up some of the strands and began rubbing them in-between her fingers. For the first time since he had met her, Sesshomaru detected the scent of sadness coming from the miko. 

The woman sighed heavily while lightly playing with his hair. "What I would give for it......to have him back with me." 

With a strained short laugh she shook her head slightly. "He didn't want me. Even after I gave him everything. I gave him everything and still...he left. Now, he avoids me..." 

She smiled wistfully and looked back at him. "I have changed my mind, youkai. I no longer wish for your services. I will leave now." 

With that last statement, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused dog demon sitting there with a raised brow. 

Sesshomaru stared at the doorway, his mind a blank as to what just happened. "Weird witch." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin took a deep breath while sitting in the car in her driveway. 

She swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the ache that haunted her heart. 

After she was sure it had diminished enough, Rin opened the door and got out of the car. 

"Rin?" 

Rin turned to see Sango and Miroku walking up the driveway. Miroku's car was parked halfway on her yard and on the street. She smiled at the approaching couple. "Hey guys, how's it going?" 

Sango rushed up and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "Rin! I was so worried when Kagome told me about Saturday night. I couldn't believe everything you went through!" Letting go, Sango stepped away from her but still lightly held on to Rin's hands. "I am so glad that you are okay." 

"We both are, Rin." Miroku walked up beside Sango with a relieved smile. "Kagome told us yesterday about what happened at the Banquet." 

Rin smiled at them both. "I am okay, you two. No need to get upset. Sesshomaru was there as was his half brother. They, along with Kagome's help were able to stop Naraku." 

Sango let go of her hands then grasped Miroku's right hand with her left one. "Rin, we are going to the park today. We have lots of food. Do you and Sesshomaru want to join us? It will be a nice picnic. We'll be having it by the lake." 

With a deep sigh, Rin almost declined the offer but then paused. Maybe a day in the park under the sunshine and shade would be a good idea after all. She was hungry and it was almost lunchtime. She hadn't had breakfast and she did not know if Sesshomaru had eaten yet or not. He might enjoy going as well. 

Smiling, Rin nodded. "Sure Sango, that sounds great. Come on into the house. I have to tell Sesshomaru. He may need to get ready." 

Miroku and Sango followed her to the front door. Rin unlocked it and went in, her friends trailing behind. 

The downstairs shower was running. 

"Sesshomaru must be taking a shower, Sango. You two can have a seat while I go ask him if he wants to go." 

Rin walked down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom door. Steam seeped out from the cracks. She knocked. "Sess, it's me, Rin." 

The door was pulled back instantly. She had no time to think as a strong hand pulled her into the steam-filled room. Rin squeaked. "Sess!" 

The dog demon wrapped two arms around her while shutting the door in the process. 

Unable to suppress her mirth, Rin giggled out a whisper as his very wet chest pressed against her back. "Sess! We have company!" 

A rough voice breathed against her ear. "So?" 

Rin squirmed in his hold. "So...we can't.....you will have to control your urges." 

"Oh, do I?" he smoothed out. 

She slapped at the hand that began traveling up to her chest. "Yes, you do." 

Sesshomaru let out an aggravated breath and let go. 

Rin backed up from him as much as she could in the small room. The steam was starting to clear. Looking him up and down, she thanked the stars he was wearing a towel. She didn't want Sango getting an eyeful. Actually, he needed a robe. The thought of Sango even looking at his chest irked her to some degree. 

Grabbing the large blue robe from the hook on the door, she handed it to Sesshomaru who was now quirking an eyebrow at her. "Here, put this on." 

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru smirked while taking the robe from her hand. "Afraid someone might see something?" 

Rin narrowed her eyes at his amusement. "Maybe." 

His smirk widened as he stuck his hands through the terry-cloth sleeves. "Jealous?" 

Letting out a grunt of irritation, she put her hands on her hips. "Your're barking up the wrong tree. I would never stoop so low as to become jealous." 

The dog demon lifted one finger and tapped the side of his nose. 

"OOoooooo....you..." Rin ground out. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rin sniffed haughtily. "No fair. That nose of yours doesn't play by the rules." 

He shrugged his shoulders a little while tying the belt to the robe. "Just not by human rules." 

Rin rolled her eyes then smiled. "Okay, okay, Sango and Miroku are going to the park for a picnic. They have asked us to come along. Do you want to go?" 

"Do you wish to go?" 

Rin gave a small nod. "Yes." 

"Then we shall go on this...picnic." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha sat in his hard, uncomfortable apartment chair while staring out the large window of his bedroom. He thrummed the clawed fingertips of his right hand on his right blue jean clad thigh while scratching in-between the buttons of his light blue shirt. 

Now that his assignment was over, he had nothing to do. He was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. 

It was a Monday and that made the day even more pathetic. Even though the bright sunshine brought every color in the world alive, he didn't feel alive. In fact, he felt dispirited about everything; 

Sesshomaru's undaunted egotistical attitude veiling the undeniable emotional change in personality, 

the mind blowing mystery over what really happened to his half brother for the last five hundred years, 

how his father would react to Sesshomaru's sudden comeback from the land of the dead, 

Kikyo's incessant irritating calls and visits, along with her constant begging to resume a relationship that he had had to end several months ago, 

her tears as she pounded on his door....... 

It was all very difficult to cope with ....and he felt his heart at times give way.... trying to comprehend the magnitude of emotions that seemed to invade his half demon side, the side that was always impervious to emotion of any kind. 

He was becoming disheartened, stressed and discouraged.... 

discouraged about everything.... 

everything except.... 

........"Kagome." The name whispered from his lips before he had even realized it. He found himself wondering about the young woman. Perhaps she did resemble Kikyo in appearance, but that is where the similarities ended. No single word could describe her. She was strong, intelligent, loyal, and.....kind... Yes, that is what it was. A calm sort of kindness shone from the incredible depths of her pool grey eyes. And her powers! It took his breath away just thinking about it, the way she had fought against Naraku, so powerful and confident, the alluring strength of a warrior maiden with the graceful refinement befitting a skilled priestess. 

Inuyasha smiled. She was beautiful too, with a beauty all her own. 

A knock at his door yanked Inuyasha out of his contemplation over the raven-haired female. 

"Yea?" 

The door swung open and a grinning Shippoh strolled in. "Hey Inuyasha! What's ya up to?" 

The hanyou leaned the chair back on its back legs, teetering back and forth. "Not a darn thing." 

"Bored?" 

Inuyasha smirked. The fox demon always did know his mood swings. "Yea." 

With a flip of his bushy reddish orange tail, Shippoh bounced hard on the bed, grinning at the ceiling. "Want to go out? Cruise the town square? See if we can find some lovely ladies?" 

Actually, Inuyasha already had a lovely lady on his mind. "Nah. I think I have something else in mind. I have to go see someone." 

Shippoh snickered, "Inuyasha, that someone wouldn't happen to be a young female miko, would it?" 

The hanyou let the chair fall forward as he sat upright. "Maybe." 

Sitting up with a widening smirk, Shippoh ribbed his long time friend. "Can I come?" 

Narrowing his eyes at the little prankster, Inuyasha shook his head. "Not on your life, buddy. The last time I let you around one of my dates, the girl ran off in terror when you transformed into a large pink ball and began biting on her head." 

"Aw come on, Inuyasha! It was just a little bite. I hardly slobbered at all." 

"Yea, and remember what she did when she calmed down and came back?" 

Shippoh gulped. "Uh....yea." The fox demon rubbed the base of his tail when a shock of the memory flashed across his green eyes. 

Inuyasha suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. His female companion had returned and given Shippoh a good hard tug on his tail. It was the first time he had ever seen a full grown fox youkai jump so high. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Early afternoon light shaded the spacious front yard. Inuyasha noticed how green the grass was as he pulled up in the driveway. 

He parked the car. For a few moments, he simply sat and stared at the two story house, trying to build up his courage. 

After taking long deep breaths, he calmed his pounding heart. Why on earth was he so nervous? 

Getting out of the car, he pulled the drivers seat forward then grabbed Tetsusaiga from the back seat before shutting the car door. Inuyasha didn't know why he took the sword everywhere. He just felt naked without it. While carrying his fang in his right hand, he strolled toward the house. 

Upon nearing the front entrance of Kagome's home, the half-demon noticed something quite strange, the door was slightly ajar. He stopped a few feet from the entrance and swiveled around, surveying the immediate area cautiously. His observations caught on Kagome's car. It was empty but the back door was wide open. 

The soft early summer wind brought him her scent, jasmine mixed with deep despair. What was going on? A small, quiet quivering voice whispered from inside the house. Concerned, Inuyasha quietly padded in up the front step and pushed on the door without sound, opening it wide enough for him to slip in. 

The living room looked the same as it had before. Silently, he closed the front door, making sure the click did not resound throughout the house. Gripping Tetsusaiga tighter in his now sweating fist, Inuyasha took one step forward then paused when those faint whispered words floated to his senses once more. He looked to his left, the voice was coming from the direction of a half open sliding wooden door. It was Kagome's. The dusty smell of ancient paper and aged bound leather drifted out of the room, almost overpowering every other smell in the house. 

Quietly, he stepped up to the door and listened. The faint whispered murmuring began to form choppy, slightly choked words. "Can't....can't let her do this. Got to be a way...." 

A loud thud echoed in the room, sounding as if someone had slammed a heavy object on the floor. "Got to be...another way.." 

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the door and looked into the room. There, sitting in the middle of the floor, was Kagome. Hundreds of old brown books were surrounding her. Many were open. Several scrolls were piled up next to a chair by the cold fireplace, most of their red ribbons ripped off. The young miko was hunched over a very large book in her blue jean lap, wiping at the corner of her eye while flipping through the yellowed pages. She sniffed once as the scent of tears lingered in the air and one small teardrop fell from her left eye and splattered on the cream color of her blouse. 

Desperation hit him next, an unyielding assault of despair to his now overly heightened senses. "Kagome?" 

As if she had been shocked, the young woman jumped then jerked her head in his direction. She seemed to relax when she realized it was he. "Inuyasha! You startled me..." 

She shook her head, turning her attention back to the book in her lap and began flipping through the pages once more. "What do you need?" 

Inuyasha stepped into the room. "What are.... you doing?" 

The young miko abruptly grabbed the book in her lap and pitched it across the room. It thudded against the nearby wall. She snatched up another book from the pile at her side and flung it open in her lap. 

What was wrong with her? Her frantic behavior was starting to bother him. Inuyasha slowly stepped closer and sat down next to her, laying Tetsusaiga on the wooden floor beside him. "Kagome." 

As her grey eyes darted back and forth over the yellowed pages, her strained words whispered hesitantly, almost as if she were talking more to herself than to him. "It's cursed. Sesshomaru's restraint is cursed. Anyone who...removes it....will ....I can't let her do it.... I can't allow my sister to do this....There has got to be....another way...." Her words tapered off into a silence filled with the rustling of brittle parchment. 

"Kagome...." Inuyasha reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. The reaction was immediate. The young woman stopped her frenzied scanning and shut her eyes tightly, her profile contorting in weary anguish. She sobbed once. Two tears dropped, splashing on the ancient paper of the old book in her grasp. "I can't find another releasing spell. I can't find another way. What am I going to do?" 

Inuyasha swallowed heavily as he grieved with her tears. He did not know what was going on, but he felt the need to reassure the young woman. "Kagome, it will be okay, I will be there. I will protect you and Rin. Nothing bad will happen while I am there." 

The young miko's features lightened as she sniffed once, opened her eyes and lifted her head to stare at the window on the other side of the room. "What did you say?" 

"Uh...I will be there?" 

Her eyes began to widen, a light of realization dawning in their depths. "No, the other part." 

"I will protect you?" 

A smile began at the corners of her reddened lips and traveled all the way up to sparkle in her clear grey eyes. 

She turned her head to look at him, the smile brightening every second. "Inuyasha, you are a genius!" Without warning, the captivating female grabbed both of his shoulders, pulled him forward, and gave him a hard quick kiss on the lips. "I love you! I simply love you!" 

The woman quickly let go of him, excitedly jumped up then ran to the wall of books on the other side of the room. 

Inuyasha sat there, staring, heat in his cheeks, gaping. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Sesshomaru buttoned his blue jeans then attached his weapons to his belt while standing in front of the dresser mirror. 

He proceeded to walk over to his bedroom door and open it. 

Rin was waiting there with a small smile. "Ready?" 

The inu youkai gave a curt nod. 

His future mate grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. 

The human male named Miroku and the female Rin called Sango were standing close together near the front door. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the couple turned to them. Sesshomaru trained a steel hard glare at the houshi. The human's smile fell into an apologetic grimace. 

Sango did not seem to notice the male's interactions as she smiled. "Are you two ready?" 

Rin nodded. "Yep" 

They followed the human couple out the door and to the shaded car. 

As Miroku got into the driver's side, Sango opened the door to the front passenger's side. 

Just as Sesshomaru was about to grab the handle to the back door, a small youkai cat, the one from before, stuck her small striped head out of the lowered car window and licked his hand. 

The dog demon frowned at the icky feel of feline saliva on his skin. "Rin." 

Rin giggled and reached for the small two-tailed youkai cat. "Isn't she so cute?!" 

Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh while watching Rin snuggle the little furball under her chin. Lucky snit. 

With the bushy feline cuddled in her arms, Rin opened the back door and slid across the back seat. Sesshomaru adjusted his weapons and followed, sitting close to Rin. 

During the ride, Rin laid her head on his shoulder. The little cat curled up in a fuzzy ball on Rin's lap, enjoying being rubbed and petted. 

The dog demon inhaled deeply, catching the scent he wanted so much to hold within his senses. Vanilla. Rin always carried that sweet fragrance. As he indulged in that delectable essence, Sesshomaru caught the tiniest hint of difference far deep within. It was small, almost undetectable, but he had noticed it just the same. The dark alien tint festered in the far reaches of her base scent. It brooded there, a splinter of despair hidden beneath a whirlpool of forced happiness mixed with a wave of that feeling Rin always had for him, the feeling she called love. 

His elegant brow furrowed slightly. Could he be imagining it? No. He did not think he was. He knew Rin too well. He knew her scent by heart. Something was definitely hidden underneath. The thought occurred to him that Rin might be intentionally keeping something from him. That idea became more plausible the more he reflected on it. What could Rin be deliberately hiding from him? What was it she deemed important enough to bury so deep inside that not even his sharp senses could detect without great effort? He briefly wondered if it had something to do with her and Kagome's _private_ conversation. 

The car stopped moving. Rin patted his hand. Reluctantly, he climbed out of the fog of thought to acknowledge the young female sitting beside him with a single blink. 

She smiled up at him. In that split second, he searched and found what he was looking for. Beyond the striking happiness of her smile, far beneath the clear brown pool of her spirit, but very close to her own heart.... There it was, as plain as the sunshine that now splashed across her face as she stepped out of the car. 

Sadness. 

Cold, quiet, dark and deceptively immense. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru followed Rin with slow, sure steps, the distance widening between them as she ran on ahead towards a very large body of water with waves of darkened blue. 

The two-tailed cat trailed along behind him, meowing in her demon tongue the same disturbance in Rin's scent he had detected as well. 

His future mate ran underneath a huge shade tree and stopped. Her smile reached out to the lapping water. 

A minute later, he halted near the trunk of the tree, standing quietly. 

Cool wind, bouncing off the never-ending waves, rustled the leaves above and whipped around them in a silence of whispers. 

Sesshomaru gazed at the lovely maiden who stood a few paces in front of him. Her peach skirt flapped lightly as the breeze played about her small form. Long dark brown hair danced merrily with the wind, fluttering against her back. Mentally resisting the urge to run his fingers through the silky strands, Sesshomaru remained motionless under the swaying shadows of the tree's shade. "Rin." 

The young woman turned around. A softened smile alighting in her calm features. "Yes, Love?" 

Her sweet smile stayed his wondering spirit. No, not now. The question could wait for another time, but at this moment, this beautifully hushed moment, they would enjoy just being here, together. 

Her brow furrowed slightly in a line of concern when he did not say anything further. She walked towards him, a smile rising from the look of concern. Bright brown eyes slowly looked him over as she approached, almost as if she were branding his image into memory. A warmth encircled his hand. He peered down at the now softly smiling female. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin turned from his gaze to see Sango and Miroku approaching. Miroku carried a large picnic basket and Sango held a large cooler by the handles. 

Sango set the cooler down under the shade of the tree and smiled. "I think this will be a good spot." 

Rin nodded as Miroku placed the basket down and spread the large yellow blanket over the green grass. "It's perfect." 

Tugging on Sesshomaru's hand, Rin grinned while pulling him down to sit next to her on the blanket. He complied, his features betraying nothing. Actually, Rin was getting used to Sesshomaru's new demeanor around other people. The dog demon became expressionless every time they met with anyone. His stance became rigid and tall, his gaze icy and distant. But for some reason, the change in personality around others did not bother Rin. She was getting used to it for she could feel his warmth from deep within the coolness of his golden gaze. 

His warmth for her. 

Rin inwardly sighed. 

Some day he would realize he loved her. 

Some day he would voice it out loud. 

Some day.... 

Kirara jumped into her lap, begging with her cute little mewls that she wanted the same attention she had gotten earlier in the car. 

While stroking the two-tailed cat, Rin looked over to Sango and Miroku who were stealing glances at each other as they both picked food and plates out of the basket. 

She switched her attention to the left and found Sesshomaru watching her intently. Rin smiled and mouthed silently. "Like what you see?" 

A flicker of mischief shimmered in the dark honeyed gaze as he gave an almost unnoticeable nod. 

. 

. .

. 

. 

. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Okay, another chappie finished. sorry for the delay. this was a long chap and it took a while. I bet all of you don't really hate Kikyo all that much now do ya, huh. Well, sorta, maybe? ^_^ Hope all who read liked. Ras. 

Review responses: 

kikimihori: Well, Rin is hiding it well, but not well enough as you saw in this chapter. 

rin incarnate: Sesshy son may show up in a side story. this one is all rin/sess. I was planning on 50 but I think it will be 40 to 45. You will just have to see about the ending. I am gearing towards a happy one though 

Tsume Yamagata: sorry I ruined ya b-day, hope this long chappie made up for it. 

foxyfire: No continuance. this is the original 

MageofDarkness: lol. dirt clod woman. lol 

Athar Luna: no Sess cannot save her if her soul gets purged. 

Kamet: he will show up in a side story. Probably in the middle of Inu and Kagome's story. 

Smiley-chan: like cookie. ^_^ 

Del-Kaiden: Yea, that sounds like a good scenerio. He he. 

Blue Demon: now, I cannot kill the female rat. 

miharu210: just have to wait and see. 

inuficcrzy: love snikerdoodles. 

Heino-Rei-666: thanks for the lollipop 

Ras wants to thank all the other's who reviewed! ^_^ 

Tiranth 

SP777

BloodRose077 

Inu Girl 

inuflames 

evil squeede 

Erica 

fluffy fan 

Crimson Demon 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

Shedemon of the squirrels 

Angrybee

hush 

Meikyuu Kanashimi 

TheTrueSilver 

cloverX

Galandria the Vampire Queen 

Lunar Mirror 

milacute04

Tenshi no Yami 

DarkMoonGoddess

Yume no Zencho 

Naive Cynic 

Noir12 

Sessy Da Fluffy One 

Shadow's Assassin 

fluffy killer 

Punky1 

Wakadori Ramen 

Cookie 6 

Naoko2 

AnimeKrazyIdiot

LSR-7 

ladyofthedragons1


	34. chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

________________________________________________________________ 

chapter 34 

__________________________________________________________________ 

The warmth of Rin's shoulder fell against his arm as she leaned against him, letting out a long breath and rubbing her stomach. "Whew, I'm stuffed. That was good, Sango" 

While giving Kirara a treat, Sango smiled. "Thank you, Rin." 

The human male, Miroku scooted closer to Sango then reached out to pet the youkai cat. Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of his other hand as it eased in behind Sango's back. 

Rin slipped further down, resting her head in his lap. He looked down to see her enjoying herself, eyes closed, smiling. Her giggle tinkled on the wind. "You make a nice pillow." 

He quirked a brow. "I have been called many things in my lifetime but I have never been referred to as a...pillow." 

Rin raised one hand to cover a deep yawn. 

As Sesshomaru let a faint smile grace his lips, the early evening wind whispered against his ear. Almost content to close his eyes and enjoy the serenity as well, he lazily ran his fingers through the softness of Rin's hair. 

A loud slap disturbed the quiet moment. Sesshomaru looked over to see a very irate Sango glaring at the human male who now sported a very large handprint on his left cheek. 

Rin shook her head with her eyes still closed. "When will you ever learn, Miroku?" 

Sango jumped up in a huff then stormed off in the direction of the children's playground. 

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the human male ran after her, spewing apologies for his wandering hand. 

He followed the quarreling couple until they disappeared into a stone structure resembling a small castle, which was obviously a playhouse for young ones. 

Distant giggles persuaded him to shift his attention to the playground adjacent the play-castle. About a dozen children were running, swinging, jumping and laughing with merriment. Smaller ones, toddlers, were digging in an open sandbox. 

Sesshomaru allowed a smile as he observed a small girl with golden curls run up to a little boy and plant a very sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek. 

The boy scrunched up his nose, his lips forming an 'ewww' while he tried to wipe the affectionate peck off with the back of his chubby hand. The little girl laughed, her pink lips glistening, then ran to the swings, the small boy chasing close behind. 

A long forgotten sadness emerged, a tormented memory from the past. His smile softened, fading somewhat. "Rin." 

Rin sighed out a sleepy reply. "Yes?" 

"Do you....wish to have....children?" 

A hint of despair laced her tone. "Yes, I would like to have children....someday." 

The silky threads of her long hair slipped between his fingers. The sadness pulled into ache, twisting into a deep tug of degradation. He looked down to Rin's dozing features. He had told himself he would spare Rin's innocence concerning the darker aspects of his past, but this was something Rin needed to know, had a right to know. He only hoped Rin would understand even if she decided he was not worthy to be her mate. "Rin, there is something I must tell you." 

Rin opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "What is it?" 

"I...cannot have....children." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha ducked an oncoming book that sailed over his head. It hit the sliding door behind him. "Hey!" 

The hanyou looked up only to widen his vision and duck again. "Kagome!?" 

The 'mad' woman was tossing books left and right off the shelves. "It's here, Inuyasha! I just have to find it!" 

Inuyasha jumped up from his sitting position, skillfully dodging yet another flying object, avoiding a good conk on the head by a wooden scroll. 

He stumbled through the piles of books, edging his way towards the crazy young woman. "Kagome, what are you doing?" 

Suddenly, the rain of books ceased. Kagome whirled around, a dark brown leather-bound book in her grasp. A bright red ribbon hung down the front cover. She smiled brightly in triumph. "I found it! I found it!" 

Inuyasha spoke in a slow tone as if talking to a child. "Okay...what did you find?" 

The young woman reached out, her warm hand grabbed his. She pulled him into the living room, close to the late afternoon sunlight shining through the window. 

She stopped, dropped his hand then held the dark brown book up between them. "This! This book is going to save my sister!" 

The hanyou quirked a dark brow. With a hesitant and skeptical tone, he flattened. "This book...." He pointed to it. "....is going...to save....your sister." 

Kagome lightly slapped his shoulder with a playful sternness. "Yes, silly. This is a book of ancient protection spells. It has the most powerful incantations known. In these pages in a spell that will protect my sister while she removes Sesshomaru's restraint!" 

Inuyasha raised both brows. "Oh...uh...okay." 

Her smiled widened into a full grin. "I will explain it on the way to Rin's." 

"Rin's?" 

"Yep." she nodded while heading for the front door. "I will explain it while you drive me to my sister's house." 

Scratching behind his ear, Inuyasha sighed while following the miko, a small smile playing on his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Those sweet brown eyes hardened with concerned confusion and worry. "What do you mean?" 

Sesshomaru looked away, averting his eyes, shifting his gaze to the rippling water of the small lake. For several minutes he drifted with the waves reflecting the late afternoon sunlight. The dappled splotches of light danced across the surface, a never-ending union of sun and water created by the endless wind. 

Rin sat up, her small warm hand grasped his. "Sess, what are you talking about?" 

He swallowed hard, the harsh reality of his impending confession weighing heavily on his thoughts. It would not be easy to explain. He wrenched his eyes away from the lake to stare at the green grass. "In my servitude, I have lain with many females. Some wanted a child produced from my services. They were not pleased when our couplings did not result in offspring." 

"Rin, I cannot have children......My first Mistress, my first owner. She was angry....She...removed...my ability to reproduce. She informed me that a slave was not permitted to sire a child and any spawn would be an abomination." 

A warm fingertip slid across his cheek. "You mean...you can't... How could she....?" 

He gave a nod, interrupting, "I no longer possess the ability to give a female a child. She explained that it was justified and necessary, youkai filth such as I did not deserve to procreate, a youkai slave is not worthy enough to have...children." 

His mind wandered with his voice, diminishing to a far off distance. "I remember...how long it lasted, how long it was until the pain went away." 

Rin climbed into his lap, shivering, as if she were chilled, seeking his warmth. Her voice faintly quivered. "It's okay. It's okay now." 

He closed his eyes while burying his nose in her soft hair, his voice muffled against the vanilla scented strands. "Do you still want...to be with me...even if I cannot....give you a child?" 

Warm arms encircled his waist. "I want no other, no other." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.Ras here, yes, I know short chapter. But it just came out that way. I did not have many suggestions about the continuance of Captured soul, whether it should be R or pg-13. so I am going to make it R but there will be no lemons in that story and only minimal violence and maybe some language. 

Review responses: Ras wants to thank all of you that gave such wonderful reviews. Unfortunately I am sick and am unable to respond to them right now. It might be a while before I update again, got to get over this mess. I may add responses later, when I feel a litte better. If you have a real pressing question just email me and I will try to answer it. Till next update, Ras. 


	35. chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

A/N: I am using plain text format. It may change my formatting a little. I apologize if the formatting does not seem as neat as it was before. It may be like that for the rest of the story. Sorry for the inconvience folks. another thing. about Sesshomaru's problem with not being able to sire children. I knew from the beginning that Sesshomaru could not have children. The miko who cursed him did not want other little demons running around so she did this to him. She did it magically if somewhat physically as well. That was the pain Sesshomaru was referring to. The next five chapters will be the releasing spell. I will try my best to update every tuesday from now on. till next chapter, Ras. 

AA/N: Addressing what Kagome thought of when Inuyahsa said he would protect her and Rin. Kagome thought of using a very powerful protection spell against spiritual curses, keep in mind spiritual curses against the soul, not physical ones, you will come to understand later on. 

Another side note: I as an author am writing a Pg-13 story here. I do not put vulgar cuss words (or try not to) in my work. I would appreciate it if a reviewer (I am not naming which one) would not cuss in their review. Other readers would see it. If you want to say something that bad about my writing, critisize it, go ahead and voice it in an email, not where my underage readers will see it. Thank you, Ras. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 35: coming to terms 

__________________________________________________________ 

Even though he was warm, Rin shivered. How could someone do that? How could someone be that cruel? That...that...evil? Now she knew who had crushed his spirit. It had been the witch who had cursed him, the dark miko that wanted him to live a life like this, wanted him to serve forever. She had been the one to break him. 

A knot welled up in her chest, a dark anger. Evil witch. Evil, evil witch. 

Rin, however, knew she would have the last say. After tomorrow, no more would he be a servant, no more would he be subjugated. He would be free. 

Deeply breathing the anger away, Rin allowed a small smile. Yes, he was going to be free. 

She only wished she could live to see it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inuyasha started his car and pulled out of the driveway, Kagome sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

He glanced at the young woman with a curious smile. "Okay, Kagome, tell me. What has you so excited? What is going on?" 

Kagome took a deep breath. "First, I must tell you why I was looking for another releasing spell, one that would not physically involve Rin." 

Inuyasha gave a nod as he stopped at a red light. "Go on." 

"Sesshomaru's restraint, the black choker around his neck, is cursed. Sort of....booby-trapped...in a way." 

He watched the traffic light. "How so?" 

"The dark miko who subjugated him put a curse on the collar. Whoever physically removed the restraint from his throat would be cursed with a living death." 

The light turned green. "Living death?" 

"Yes, whoever takes the choker from Sesshomaru's neck would die, their soul would be purged in some way. I don't know how though. Rin would be the one to remove the collar when we attempt the releasing spell. She would be the one to die." 

Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "What kind of person could have done such thing?" 

The young woman beside him sighed. "One that wanted Sesshomaru to remain a servant and punish anyone who dared to release him. If he were freed, in a way, that dark miko would be making Sesshomaru suffer as well. She knew that anyone who cared enough to release him.......Sesshomaru would care for them also." 

"She sounds sick in the head." 

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Hopefully, well more than likely, she is long dead. Right now all that matters is that I found a way to thwart the dark miko's plans." 

"How so?" 

Inuyasha heard the rustle of old parchment as Kagome opened the book to a certain page. He could not really see it while driving but he glanced at it anyway. 

She placed a fingertip at the top of a page. "In this book is a spell, the most powerful protection spell known. It is a spell that protects anyone who it is placed upon from being cursed. No matter how powerful the curse is, this spell will protect the person from it. It is as ancient as time and was said to be created by Midoriko. With this spell, I will be able to protect Rin while she removes the collar. The only thing is.....to make the spell stronger, a certain item must be present." 

He glanced at the young woman sitting next to him who was now eyeing him somewhat strangely. "What?" 

"Rin has to be wearing something when I place the protection spell on her." 

Inuyasha glanced at her again. She was looking at him intently. Something in her grey eyes were watching, trying to decide. It unnerved him. "What?" 

Kagome licked her lips and looked down at the book. With a decisive sigh she spoke hesitantly, "Rin...will have to wear.....the Shikon no Tama." 

Inuyasha nearly slammed on the brakes. He pulled the car to the side of the road. 

He sat there for several minutes before looking at the startled miko beside him. "You....have...the Shikon no Tama?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He did not want to let her go but he could hear Miroku and Sango returning, their footfalls coming closer. Gently, he motioned for Rin to sit beside him. She did, if somewhat reluctantly, giving him a small smile of understanding. 

Sango and Miroku stopped at the edge of the blanket holding hands. They seemed to have resolved their argument. 

Rin looked up at them. "Ready to go?" 

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yea." 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

During the ride home, all Rin wanted to do was sit by him, sit so close that she could imagine never leaving his side again. She wanted to be with him forever, but she knew that was not possible. No. Tommorrow she would give her life to set him free, and she would be giving it with no reluctance or qualms. She had made a promise to herself. That promise filled her heart with a strange, sad, happiness. 

Miroku and Sango dropped them off in her driveway. With a few goodbyes and a last parting wave, they left. 

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who was looking at her quite intently. 

She smiled a little. "What?" 

His nose rose a touch, as he peered down at her. Curiosity laced with concern hinted in his features. "Tell me, Rin. Tell me what I sense. For there is something deep inside. It almost escapes me but... I can feel it. What are you hiding from me?" 

Her bottom lip fell a little in a gape before she caught herself and blinked up at him. "I....I don't know what you mean." 

Rin looked away from the intensity of his gaze and began walking to her house. 

"Rin." 

She could hear his footsteps trailing hers up the walkway. Silently, she cursed that sharp demon nose while searching for the house-keys in her purse. 

As quick as she could, Rin unlocked the door and went in, walking up the stairs, hoping he would not pursue his sudden suspicion. 

"Rin. Talk to me." 

At the middle of the staircase, she turned around, startled by the gold gaze that watched her. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Tell me what I sense. Tell me what I know is there." 

------------------------------------------- 

The young miko gave a nod. "Yes, I have the Shikon no Tama." 

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. What he had searched for, what he had dreamed of attaining during most of his life was the infamous jewel of four souls. Now he had come across it and the woman sitting next to him had it in her possession. "Are you its keeper?" 

"Yes, I am." 

The hanyou shook his head, looking away to stare out the windshield. This was incredible. What he had finally given up to myth so many years ago now showed up in present reality. Somewhere deep down he knew fate had been planning this all along. He no longer wished to become full demon, but this sudden revelation brought out the temptation of desire for such a wish. "This is.... incredible. I have been searching most of my life for the Jewel of Four Souls." 

"Yes, many demons as well as men have been looking for it. That is why I was a little reluctant to admit that I have it." 

He looked back at the miko. "Then why did you tell me?" 

"One reason is because I had to. I promised you could be there when we removed the collar, you would have seen it then. Another reason is...." She averted her gaze away from him. "I believe I can trust you." 

Inuyasha did not know what to say. She trusted him with a secret knowledge that belonged only to the order of the miko. A new respect emerged for the woman who was fidgeting next to him. This young woman was powerful enough to keep the Shikon no Tama safe and hidden from demon senses. For the first time in a long time, a warm smile pulled 

at his lips. "Hey." 

Kagome looked back at him. 

"You can trust me. I will keep your secret." 

The young woman returned his smile. 

Inuyasha started the car, pulled out into the street, and continued the drive to Rin's house. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

She knew she couldn't tell him. No. If he knew, he would never allow her to keep her promise. "I..." 

Thankfully, the doorbell rang. 

"....will go answer the door." Rin stepped around Sesshomaru and down the stairs. 

She opened up the front door to see Kagome standing there, Inuyasha behind her. "Hi, Kagome, Inuyasha, what brings you here?" 

Kagome's smile reached all the way to her eyes. "Rin, I have some very good news." Her sister grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the hallway. "Come on, I need to speak with you in private." 

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru while Kagome dragged her along. "I'll be right back." 

Kagome tugged her out of the house, down the cobblestone pathways, all the way to the outer edge of the garden, far from the house. Stopping near the old oak, Kagome turned and enveloped her in a warm hug. Her tone was light with relief. "I found it Rin! I found a way!" 

Confused, Rin patted her sister's back. "Uh...what way?" 

With a light laugh, Kagome held her a little tighter. "I found a way to keep you safe while you remove Sesshomaru's collar." 

"What?" 

Leaning back, Kagome looked her directly in the eyes. "I have found a way to protect you while you remove Sesshomaru's restraint. I have found a spell that will keep you from being cursed. You will not die, Rin!" 

For several moments, Rin blinked at her sister before what she had said finally sunk in. Then a knowing smile began lifting her cheeks. Suddenly, she jumped, hugging her sister back. "Thank you, Kagome! Thank you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru watched Rin and Kagome until they disappeared down the hallway. He then looked calmly at his brother who was still standing in the front foyer stupidly gazing at the after-image of the young miko. 

Inuyasha blinked out of his daze, lifting his gaze to him. 

Without a word, Sesshomaru broke eye contact and turned, ascending the stairs to his room. 

"Sesshomaru." 

The inu youkai paused. 

Several moments passed, the only sound, the clock ticking in the kitchen. 

"I do not wish to babble with you, Inuyasha. If you do not have anything important to say, do not call my name." 

With that, Sesshomaru left, ascending the stairs, heading for his room, thankful to be leaving his half-brother's presence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha watched his older sibling ascend the stairs, enter a room, then close the door. 

He had wanted to speak to his half-brother, but frankly, he did not know what to say. Sesshomaru did not know he knew about the collar. Inuyasha wanted to talk to him, find out who had done this to him, find out who it was that had enslaved him, but he knew Sesshomaru's pride, which was growing ever stronger, would never allow that knowledge to be known. His brother who had been so proud, so confident, so strong, had been stripped of his dignity and worth. He know knew, deep inside, that the dark miko that had taken his half brother had ravaged his spirit and stolen his inner strength. Nothing else could have made his half-brother bend to being a ....a slave. That evil miko witch had....broken him. 

Inuyasha looked down to the polished wooden floor. He knew what he wanted. He wanted vengeance. He wanted retribution for his brother. He wanted to find who had done this to his older sibling and choke the very life from their body, end the existence of the sadistic dark miko. His right hand tightened into a fist as he held it out in front of him, letting his claw pierce the skin, firmly promising a blood oath. In a low whisper under his breath, he formed the words sealing that oath. "I promise brother, I will find who did this to you. I will find the witch and make her pay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome and Rin sat under the old oak tree, lazily watching the roped board swing creak back and forth in the breeze. They had just finished discussing the details of the removal spell and the protection spell. Rin sighed, smiling. Fate was finally shining on her and Sesshomaru. 

She looked over to Kagome who was holding her hand out, trying to catch a falling oak leaf. The green leaf fell into her hand. She began rubbing it between her fingers. 

Rin tilted her head, slightly smirking. "Kagome, are you and Inuyasha...?" 

"Are Inuyasha and I what?" 

"Are you and the hanyou...uh...getting close?" 

A pink hue tinted Kagome's cheeks. Rin had never seen her sister blush before. She found it quite sweet but incredibly tempting. A sudden mischievous notion sparked. She grinned. "I bet you have already kissed him." 

That pink hue reddened Kagome's entire face, all the way to the tip of her ears. She could tell her sister was trying not to sputter. "I....I..." 

Giggling, Rin held one hand over her stomach while pointing to her sister. "Ha! You have kissed him! It's written all over your face!" 

Huffing, Kagome stood, dusting her behind with her hands. "Rin, that is none of your business." She finished dusting and folded her arms over her chest while looking away toward the field beyond the garden. Offhandedly, she shrugged. "Well, it was just a little one." 

Rin leaned against the tree, smiling. "Where did you kiss him?" 

Kagome raised a brow, looking down at her. "That, sis, is none of your bees wax." She held out her hand. "Come on, we need to get back." 

Smiling, Rin nodded, taking her hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin stood at the front door waving goodbye as Inuyasha and Kagome drove off. 

Something very warm breathed close to her ear. "You smell different." 

Rin smiled, turned, and looked up at the male that had been standing behind her. "Really?" 

He bent forward, his eyes almost closing as the tip of his nose touched hers. The warm wisp of contact trailed across her cheek then down to her neck before nuzzling into her hair. His words, whispery deep but light in tone, warmed her skin. "The scent from earlier has departed." 

The tall youkai leaned back, gazing down at her. "Will you tell me now? Will you tell what was....upsetting you?" 

Rin smiled faintly. "It's so hard to keep anything from you." 

Reaching out, she grasped his hand and led him to the couch then sat down, tugging on his hand for him to sit down with her. Rin stared at the large hand that now lay between hers in her lap. Telling him outright about the curse would be a bad idea. If he knew about the curse attached to his restraint, he would never allow it to be removed even if Kagome had found a way to dodge it. He would consider it too great a risk for her to take. No. She would have to fugde over it a bit, tell him just enough, as close to the truth as she could possibly get without informing him of the curse. Building up her courage, Rin inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "Sess, this morning, Kagome informed me about her worries concerning the removal spell. She feared it was too great a gamble that I might get injured, so she was reluctant to carry it out." 

A warm finger touched under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his golden ones. "Is that why you were worried?" 

Rin swallowed and nodded. "I was worried that Kagome wouldn't help me." 

"What changed?" 

She smiled. "Kagome found a way to keep me from harm. She will be using a powerful protection spell that will shield me from anything dangerous that may arise." 

"A protection spell?" 

"Yes. Are you angry with me because I did not tell you?" 

He did not say anything for several moments, merely studied her face in silent reservation. Finally, he spoke, the softness of his words vibrating through her senses. "I am not angry with you, Rin. What I sensed bothered me deeply. I can feel more than smell your emotions. We are connected. I know this. I feel this. What you feel, I feel." 

Suddenly, her heart began pounding in her chest, thundering in her ears. It was almost as if he were saying that he...... 

Her thoughts scattered for he closed the distance in a breath, the warmth of his lips touched hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome glanced at the hanyou sitting next to her, driving quietly. He had been silent ever since they had left Rin's, sullen in a way. Maybe she could pull him out of his mood. She smiled. "So, uh, what brought you to my house today?" 

Inuyasha seemed to startle from his deep contemplations to acknowledge her question. "Huh? This morning? Well I... uh. was just..." 

Kagome inwardly grinned. Was he blushing? She glanced at his ears. They were twitching back and forth now, almost nervously. She remained fixated on them. How soft would they be? Did the fur smooth one way and crinkle in the opposite direction or were they soft all around, like a new-born kitten's? 

He must have caught her looking for he cleared his throat. "Yes, they're ears." 

Kagome hid her grin with her hand. "I'm sorry for staring." 

He glanced at her shrugging his shoulders a bit. "It's okay. I get a lot of strange looks. It's like no one has ever seen anyone with dog ears before." 

Kagome lowered her hand, smiling. "Well, most haven't. Youkai are rare around here. I think I know more youkai than eighty percent of the population. Hanyous are not as rare, but most look so human that nobody notices that they are half-youkai." 

The hanyou glanced at her again with a small smile. "Are you hungry?" 

Her stomach rumbled, answering his question. 

He switched lanes, heading toward the center of town. "I think that was my reply." 

Kagome shook her head. "I am so embarrassed." 

"Why, because your stomach decided to inform me how much you need food?" 

"It growled." 

"I can growl." 

Kagome willed her jaw not to drop. Was he flirting with her? "Uh...I kinda figured you could...since you are a...dog demon and all." 

He smirked, glancing at her again. "Want to hear me growl?" 

Now her jaw did drop, slightly agape before she caught herself, shutting her trap. He was flirting with her! Her heart sped up with an unexpected excitement. "I...uh..." 

Inuyasha laughed. "You don't have to tell me now. I can wait for you to decide if you can handle it or not." 

Trying her best to contain the feeling that wanted to explode from her chest, Kagome grinned back at him. "You would be surprised to see what I can handle." 

While pulling the car into the parking lot of the local grill and bar restaurant, he raised a dark brow. "Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe." 

He parked the car and turned off the engine then turned his complete attention to her. "Women like that word too much." 

"Maybe." 

The hanyou smiled brightly. "Be my date?" 

Kagome smiled. "Yes?" 

He gave her a playfully stern look. "Is that an affirmative reply?" 

She nodded. "Yes." 

He pointed at her. "Stay right there." 

Somewhat confused, Kagome watched the hanyou as he got out of the car and quickly walked to her door. He opened it and held out his hand. 

Kagome accepted his warm invitation, stepping out of the car. 

Together they walked, hand in hand, towards the restaurant. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Rasberries here, sorry for the long wait in updating. Next five chaps will be the releasing spell. 

review responses: 

OtakuSailorV 

sioned 

Gillian 

Rosemaryann Starcrest 

chibi miko of sessy wessy: I will try to find your story and read it. My reading has been limited these days but I plan on looking for it. ^_^ 

animeSESSHpunk 

Sessy the fluffy one: thanks for the biscuit: he makes an appearence in the story with Kagome and Inu 

Dark Sephy: Thank you for sending the pic to me. I don't know how it got lost. It is stored with my others. ^_^ 

Erica: his usual self 

Saiyagirl 

sal194: nope about five to seven more chaps to go. Ras. 

fuzzy

FluffysBijin05

LSR-7: I can't envision him as a grown up I saw that episode. lol cute 

blah-girl-bored2death

Fluffy

ashley

Heino-Rei-666: ty for the chicken soup. lol. it did the trick. ^_^

kikimihori: It may take more than that to get him back to normal, don't worry, I'll work on it. 

AnimeKrazyIdiot 

Miharu210 

Madame Arrow Foxfire

hush

pratz

shadowfire

Blue Demon

milacute04

atashi wa Yume

Kamet: yea, that would be cute but unfortunately five hundred years have past. He is an adult. looks like inu a little 

Galandria the Vampire Queen 

Wakadori Ramen: lol, not completely neutered, just a little magic and pain. 

Naoko2 

MageofDarkness 

The Random Queen: Sesshomaru was magically and physically marred by the first Miko so he could no longer have children. 

Noelle-Mystik 

evil squeede: yes, they are so tragic a couple, enigma. yep you are right, that she did. 

Athar Luna: yes, she was not to happy about that and that happened as a result. Glad I cheered you up with 33. ^_^ 

Kitsune Saiten 

Wethril: thank you for the compliment. I am poetic at heart and it comes out in my writing sometimes. 

LadyDragonRose 

mikomi 

Tatoosh: lol ate her, yes, he will show up. 

rin incarnate 

Smiley-chan: ty for the cookie! 

tate-wichippi 

Cookie6 

Lunar Mirror 

inuficcrzy 

Opaaru Tsuki: lol hamtaro. lol. thanks for the scrapebook. *ras grins while running off somewhere private to oogle it* 

Nighteyes 

Candy 

Rurikaneo 

Pori-Pori 

lauren: look on my favorites list and you may find some. part of my inspiration for this fic came from moonsilver's fics. 

FluffyLemonn: melting away? mmm I will try to check it out. ^_^ 

Jazz-chan: thanks for the imput jazz 

shinarainuyoukai: I haven't got a name yet. its on paper and waiting to be typed. I think I am getting lazy.lol 

bubble 

Inu Girl 

blulily07 

Kochou570 

mikimi 

Tranador 

Vorsith: lol, Jokatsu, lol 

Tamaza 

miss d 

... thanks for the penny 

porifra 

Deke777: uh, no need to get..uh...that excited...it's only a story. 

Tsume Yamagata 

Flame Dancer 077 

Noir12 

TheTrueSilver 

Del-kaiden: will consider a happy ending, sort of. 

ladyofthedragons1 . . . . . . . . 


	36. chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters 

____________________________________________________________

chapter 36: Small world 

__________________________________________________________________ 

While sliding into the booth across from Inuyasha, Kagome accepted the menu from the waiter who had shown them to their seats. She placed the plastic coated paper flat on the table in front of her, opened it, then began scanning the various dishes to choose from. 

The waiter politely asked what they would like to drink. 

"I'll have water, please." Kagome replied as she looked up from her menu. 

Inuyasha glanced up at the waiter. "Beer." 

The waiter gave a nod then left. 

Kagome went back to the list on the menu. "I think I will have the chefs salad." 

Inuyasha looked up from his menu. "Eating light?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. I need to. It will help me stay focused for tomorrow." 

"Yeah, Kagome, I was wanting to ask you about that." He queried, his tone becoming serious. 

"Yes, what about it?" 

"What do you think might happen when Rin removes Sesshomaru's collar?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I am not entirely sure. I am hoping the restraint will simply break under the releasing spell without any incident." 

His brow furrowed in concern. "But what can happen...what I mean is..what's the worst that can happen?" 

Letting out a solid breath, Kagome slid her menu to the side and folded her arms on the table's surface. "Honestly, the worst that could happen, even though highly unlikely, is that there would be a discharge of power when the restraint breaks. This discharge could be the result of how powerful the restraining spell is or from the pent up youkai energy the collar has absorbed over the past five hundred years. All that energy, at such a powerful release, would harm a human in its path." 

Inuyasha gave a solemn nod. "Rin would be the closest." 

Kagome conceded in earnest. "Correct. The escaping energy from such a blast would throw Rin back but I don't think it would be fatal. Rin would just get badly hurt. Since I am a miko, my inner strength will protect me. Sesshomaru is a full-blooded youkai. He has defenses, but Rin is merely human. The only safeguards I can give her are the Shikon no Tama and the protection spell against spiritual curses." 

"But you said the blast of energy is highly unlikely, right?" 

With a single nod, she replied. "The worst is purely speculation on my part. I had to think of all the possibilities before I informed Rin of the releasing spell. After Kaede told me what kind of restraint it was, I also had to think about the pent up energy that might be a factor and the curse associated with that particular restraint. I have witnessed as well as participated in a few other removals before. Nothing happened in those cases. Considering the safety measures I have taken, I think we are prepared for the worst, if that comes to pass." 

The hanyou closed his menu and slid it to the side. "You are very confident, Kagome." He smiled a little. "How long have you been a miko?" 

Kagome smiled. "I have been a miko for six years. I trained from age eight to fifteen with Kaede, my mentor and teacher. At fifteen, I completed my training and was given full miko status." 

His features lightened in surprise. "That sounds young." 

"Yes, I was the youngest fully trained miko in our history, but Kaede had much faith in me. She said I had the inner light and my powers were enhanced by my natural ability to easily control the magnitude of spiritual energy contained in my soul." 

Inuyasha folded his arms on the table's surface, leaning forward a touch, his tone, curious. "So, you have complete control over all your powers?" 

Kagome answered matter of factly, "Yes. If I didn't, we would not be able to remain in each other's presence for very long. If I were not fully trained, I could accidentally hurt you or purify you. An untrained miko, especially one that has vast inner power, could be a danger for a hanyou or a youkai." 

Gold eyes that had been watching intently now darkened, falling to the table between them. He seemed about to speak when the waiter approached with their drinks and asked for their order. 

Inuyasha blinked once before glancing at the male standing beside their table. "I'll have the ribeye steak, rare." 

Kagome told the waiter her order. 

After the waiter had left, Kagome sipped some of her water while watching Inuyasha pop the top off his bottle with one of his very sharp claws. That sullen hint in his expression had returned. "Inuyasha?" 

He took a drink before placing the bottle back on the table, eyeing the misty top while tracing the rim with the point of his forefinger nail. "Yea?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

With a halfhearted smile, he glanced at her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I guess I have a lot on my mind." His contemplation fell again to the bottle he held, tilting it back and forth. "All this with my half brother...along with...other things." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

He set the bottle upright. The dark honeyed gaze came up to lock with hers. "You resemble someone I know." 

"Really? Who?" 

His eyes searched for a moment before he replied. "A woman named Kikyo." 

At this, Kagome grimaced slightly. 

The hanyou furrowed his brow, obviously catching her reaction. His voice lowered, asking within a statement. "You know her...don't you, Kagome." 

Relinquishing a tired sigh, Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know Kikyo. She is my cousin." 

Inuyasha winced at her admission. "Do you...see her...often?" 

Kagome looked away, unconsciously seeking a diversion to the pain she saw within his question. "She was in town for about a week, staying at my house, but left early Sunday morning to go back home. I see her about once or twice a year." 

Unable to shake the somber feeling, Kagome masked her sudden unease, switching her gaze back to him. "How do you know her?" 

For some reason, she was inwardly hoping that Kikyo was not an old girlfriend or more importantly, a present one. 

Leaning back, Inuyasha grabbed his bottle and took another drink of his beer, then set the bottle back on the table with a sigh. "She is an old...acquaintance." 

She dared to ask, "Girlfriend?" 

For an instant, despair quivered in the amber depths before his gaze dropped to the tables surface. "Yes, we were in a relationship... that ended several months ago." 

Why her heart sunk at this knowledge, she did not know, but the odd feeling persuaded her to venture another personal question. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Immediately, she regretted the intimate query for his countenance drooped along with his furry white ears. 

He did not speak for several moments, a silent battle of reluctance seemingly hindering his reply. "In a way...yes." 

Leaning forward, he reached a clawed hand across the table, absently playing with the sugar packets. His tone became wistful, reflective. "I...cared for Kikyo...very much but...we were not meant...to be." 

Concern now plagued her heart. Kagome wanted to know why so much sorrow filled his soul, but she did not want to push him. Even now, he appeared to be closing in, withdrawing from her. 

Reaching out, she touched his hand, bringing him back. "Hey, I'm sorry, I was being nosey." 

His demeanor lightened with a faint smile. "You are easy to talk to." 

Heat warmed her cheeks, rendering her almost speechless under his sincerity. "I..uh..." 

Thankfully, the nervous moment was interrupted by the waiter bringing the food. After the waiter had left, Kagome reached for the salt, unintentionally brushing up against his hand which had been reaching for the same thing. Again, Kagome felt her face warm up as she withdrew her hand. She smiled shyly. "Uh, sorry." 

He grinned, pink tinting his cheeks as he picked up the shaker and handed it to her. "Here." 

Kagome accepted the salt. "Thanks." She used it then handed it back. This time, their fingers touched, sending a delicate shock up her arm, causing her to drop the shaker. "Ooops." 

Inuyasha laughed while picking up the fallen salt shaker. "Butterfingers." 

Giving the silver-haired hanyou a good-natured glare, Kagome proceeded to pick up her fork. "So, you work for the government?" 

While slicing into the meat on his plate, he shook his head. "Not exactly, I am a free-lance private investigator." 

Kagome watched Inuyasha sink his canines into a large piece of steak. "Free-lance?" 

Swallowing the bite, he replied. "I was fully trained by one of the government agencies in this country. My training centered on current methods of investigation. I worked for several years in the government before going out on my own. They call me back from time to time and request my help in certain cases involving dangerous youkai. Mostly I do private work such as finding lost information, items or missing people, human, hanyou, or youkai." 

"Do you enjoy your work?" 

"Yea, especially when I find lost children." 

After taking a bite of salad, Kagome thoughtfully chewed before drinking some of her water. Placing her glass back on the table, she asked, "Have you ever...not found a child?" 

He shook his head. "No, I have always been fortunate to get the assignment early enough and find the child before something bad happens to them." 

Kagome was impressed. "You must be very good." 

With a shrug, Inuyasha cut another piece of meat. "I try my best." 

Inwardly smiling at his modesty, Kagome let curiosity compel her to inquire about another subject. "Where are you from?" 

He answered before bringing the fork to his mouth. "I am from a country in the far east, a little island that is part of the eastern provinces, but it's been a while since I've been home." 

"Do you miss it?" 

"Sometimes. I was raised in what is called 'The Westernlands', basically the western part of the country. My father reigns over The West. He is the sovereign ruler, has been for the last fifteen hundred years. It is one of the most peaceful lands in the country. After the warring era, my father brought a new age of prosperity where human and youkai co-exist in harmony." 

Realization hit, unexpectedly bringing about a harsh cough as she tried to swallow her food. After clearing her throat with a drink of water, Kagome set the glass down and blinked at the hanyou sitting across from her. "So...that means...you are...a...prince?" She knew he was probably royalty from what her father had asked Sesshomaru at the family dinner but this was a little more than...royalty, the hanyou was a direct heir to a Lordship. 

Inuyasha seemed oblivious to her astonishment as he offhandedly shrugged. "Huh? Oh, Yea, I guess you could say my brother and I are.." He raised his hands, bending his index and middle fingers in a quotation gesture, emphasizing the word. "...Princes." 

Dropping his hands, he grabbed the beer, taking another drink. "Father has been trying to get me to claim the thronr so he can step down, but I have been dodging it. Too much responsibility. I like the way I am, free to help people and roam. Guess you could call me a 'free spirit'." 

He set the bottle down. "Now that my brother has been found, I'm off the hook. Sesshomaru can take over Father's position as Lord of the Westernlands. I think my brother is more suited to the role anyway. He always has been a pompous, self-important, arrogant..." 

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha tapered off. "Sesshomaru has changed, Inuyasha. You know this." 

Inuyasha sighed. "Yea...he has." With a grimace, he leaned back, dropping his fork. "I should have been able to find him, Kagome. Whatever it takes, I will protect him now. I have to... for Father." 

As Kagome listened to the old wound in Inuyasha's voice, a brief scene of Kikyo and Sesshomaru flashed through her thoughts. Kikyo, Inuyasha's old love, had tried to hurt Sesshomaru in more ways than one. Inuyasha did not know this. If he knew, would it cause him more pain? Yes. It would. Telling Inuyasha would do more harm than good. Plus, she had sent Kikyo packing, making sure her cousin could do no more harm to Sesshomaru. In a way, she had protected the inu youkai...for Inuyasha. 

It was getting gloomy at the table. Inuyasha appeared to be brooding, staring at his empty plate. 

With a soft smile, she reached over the table to him, nudging his arm. "Hey." 

Furry white dog ears swiveled in her direction before his eyes followed their lead. "Mmmm?" 

"Wanna go see a movie? My treat. How about something funny, a comedy?" 

The amber in his gaze softened as he smiled. "Hey, you're my date. I'll be paying the tab." 

Grinning, Kagome shook her head. "As you wish, Inuyasha." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An early summer breeze swung them back and forth as they lay cradled together within the soft cottony mesh of the hammock. It was evening and she had spent most of the late afternoon with housework while Sesshomaru strolled in the garden. Now she lay with him, eyes closed, listening to the tinkle of wind chimes and the hushed chirp of crickets which seemed to echo in lulling rhythm with the beat of his heart and the low whispers of his breathing. Every once in a while she could hear a distinct rumble in his chest. She smiled to herself wondering if he was snoring. To her, it kind of sounded like a low canine rumbling grunt, one a dog makes when you rub its stomach. Her smile edged into a playful sneaky grin as she began rubbing circles on his abdomen. Rin almost giggled when she heard the noise again, but the sound was short lived for it abruptly stopped. 

His voice, thick and somewhat drowsy, chided in a question. "Rin, what are you doing?" 

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle then replied with mock innocence. "Me? Whatever do you mean?" 

"You are...rubbing me. I can tell by your scent that you are...messing, as you call it." 

Rin continued the motion, her grin almost straining her cheeks. "Do you want me to stop?" 

From deep inside his chest, she heard him take in a long breath, the silence of a fathomed sigh. He remained quiet, not answering her question. Maybe he did like it, but Rin knew he would never admit it. So, she continued the simple motion but in a slow languid movement. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled closer. Soon, a late cool wind brushed along her thighs. Somewhere in her drowsy thoughts, Rin could sense night approaching. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun set, allowing shadow to creep into the garden surrounding them, but it was not a lonely darkness that invaded the serenity. No. Sunlight had faded to an enshrouding twilight, a starlit embrace, one that held them together under the twinkling pinpoints of light. He gazed up to the vastness of nights beauty as Rin's warm breath evened out. This had been the first place Rin had lied close to him. Sesshomaru allowed the faintest hint of a smile. She was so innocent, so pure. Her purity of heart had helped heal him, strengthen his spirit. It was a strength he had lost long ago to...._her_. 

Sesshomaru blinked once, veering away from the painful memory. In a way, he had beaten her, he had survived. No longer would that woman torture his memories, and after tomorrow, no longer would the witch's curse torment him. He would be free. 

The moon began to rise. Finding the night breeze too cool for the young woman in his arms, Sesshomaru slid out from under her and out of the hammock. While still asleep, Rin protested with a low whine. Gathering her sleeping form, he carried her to the house, up the metal steps of the balcony, and through the windowed door of her room. Gently, he laid her down on her bed. Instinctively, she reached for the pillow and hugged it close then fell into a deeper slumber. For a long moment, he watched her breathe, wanting very much to lie next to her, but he refrained. No. Tonight, he would sleep in his room, in his bed, alone. This would be the last night of his servitude. It was the end and Rin would not be a part of it. She was his beginning. Tomorrow, he would begin to live again, with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. She sat up groggily, looking around in a daze before she glanced at the time. The digital clock read eight a.m.. For several minutes, she sat there, thinking about what she needed to do. Inuyasha said he would be coming by at ten to pick her up. He had offered to take her to Rin's house this morning. After stumbling out of bed, Kagome headed out of her room and to the bathroom across the hallway. She needed a good hot shower. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The doorbell rang just as she had finished gathering everything that she would need and placing the items in a large leather bound bag. 

Kagome went to the front door then grasped the brass knob. She opened the door, ready to greet the expected visitor, but the 'good morning' stuck in her throat as she froze, startled by the sight on her doorstep. 

There Inuyasha stood, dressed in ancient attire, a bright red outer jacket and white inner shirt, along with billowy red pants. She shut her mouth, realizing she had been gaping. Early morning sunlight highlighted his silvery white hair. His gold eyes widened as he blinked back at her, looking her up and down. "Kagome?" 

Suddenly, she realized what he was staring at. Kagome shook out of her amazement, gesturing with her hand to what she was wearing. "These are ancient miko's robes. We wear them when we have important gatherings or when we perform sacred rites. I figured it would help me concentrate on my spiritual powers if I wore them." She smiled, blatantly looking him up and down. "What's your excuse?" 

At first, he seemed to have not heard the question but then blinked out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, uh..." He glanced down at what he was wearing before looking back. "....this is my fire rat robe. It protects me in several ways. I thought it would be a good idea to wear it. Just in case." 

Kagome raised a brow. "One thing is for sure. If we stop anywhere before we get to Rin's house, we will be getting quite a few weird looks." she waved for him to come inside. "Come on, I have some things that you can carry for me." 

Inuyasha followed her inside. She gestured to the items on the coffee table and couch, her large leather satchel and three heavy leather bound books. "This is it." 

He nodded once before grabbing everything and heading out to the car. 

Kagome shouldered her quiver and arrows, picked up her purse then walked out the door, locking it behind her. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

AH ha, so it begins! How many expected that? huh? I thought everyone needed a little peek into Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship. That's what I mainly wanted for this chap. Hope all who read were entertained. I know this may have been a little boring but I am building to the big event. See ya next update. Ras. 

Klara: SHe is immortal, she is not dead. 

Athar Luna: The shikon no tama will be part of the scenes concerning the removal of the collar. More may be said later in Inu and Kag's story. ^_^ 

Laura: Yes, Pandora is immortal. Kikyo is not her reincarnation. Pandora will show up under a different name in my Inu and Kag story. (gotta have an enemy) heh heh. 

inuficcrzy: I will try my best to help Sessy in that dept but I am not promising anything. You will have to wait for future chaps concerning most of your questions. ^_^. 

Candy: yep, I posted it. 

Taren: Sorry about the long updates. I write in my spare time and sometimes I have no spare time. I will try my best. Ras. 

evil squeede: I agree so much with that, too many things hindering their relationship. And I am sad to say I will do it to them myself in my writing. Pitiful, aint I. ^_^. 

Shedemon of the Squirrels: Inu may get to take her on. ^_- 

OtakuSailorV: Nah, it was not you. Just a lone reviewer using the *F* word a bit much. I don't mind slight swaring but what they did was a little excessive. 

Galandria the Vampire Queen :I am planning putting them together, but you never know. 

Angrybee: sorry about this chap then, it was a little heavy on the Kag/Inu stuff 

Yume no Zencho: I placed this story in modern times with a indentured Servant theme to it which is currently in the process of being voted out. 

I want to thank everyone else that reviewed. Your comments are most welcome. Thanks, Ras! ^_^ 

Darkess2 

Miharu210 

Tydepul 

Raditz: no, not the rusty spoon. 

cloverX 

Blue Demon 

Mistress Rin Rin 

Blurry 

White Tigress 

Caligo Origu 

milacute04 

Lightdestiny 

FluffyLemonn 

animeSESSHpunk 

Opaaru Tsuki 

BlackShadow1388 

Jazz-chan 

Madame Arrow Foxfire 

Lunar Mirror 

The-Lone-Lemon 

Ourania 

Noir12 

Elendil Star-Lover 

Vorsith 

The Random Queen 

pratz 

Tsume Yamagata 

myinuyasha04 

Smiley-chan 

LSR-7 

Wethril 


	37. chapter 38

A/N: Sorry folks for the long update. 

A/N: I would like to so sincerely thank my beta for helping me. autumnfire! you are the greatest! Thank you! ^_^. 

Happy holidays to all!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 37: What is Love? 

_____________________________________________________________ 

She was alone. Even in the waking from sleep, Rin knew Sesshomaru was not there. Her eyes fluttered open to midmorning light shining in from the window beside her bed. Blinking, she scanned the half crumpled covers for a moment, noting his absence. With growing concern, Rin sat up in bed and glanced at the clock which read a little past nine. Where could he be? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the hammock with him. Obviously, he had brought her here last night, but, why had he not slept with her? 

Rin slid out from under the blankets and off the bed. Silently, she padded out of her bedroom and down the hall. Upon nearing his room, Rin noticed his door was wide open. She slowed, tiptoeing until she reached the door facing. Curiously, Rin peeked around it. The first thing to catch her eye was white lace fluttering in the wind from the open window. The next thing to grab her attention was the figure standing close to the balcony door, dressed in the white flowing garment he had worn at the banquet and staring out the paned glass, expressionless. 

Rin stepped into the room. "Sess?" 

He did not answer, more so he did not seem to hear. 

She quietly eased over to stand beside him and looked up to vacant dazed amber eyes laced with mornings light. 

For several minutes those golden depths gazed past the windowed glass before he spoke. "Rin." 

Rin reached for his hand, grasped the warmth of it and lightly squeezed once. "Yes?" 

"You...Love me?" 

Within the question, Rin sensed a softness, a deep longing for something. She smiled. "Yes." 

The tall inu youkai slowly lowered his gaze to hers. He blinked once. "What is this...Love... that you speak of? I know it is a term of endearment to humans. I know that when you say it, it means you want to be my life mate....But I do not understand...what it is. Can you tell me...what Love is?" 

Rin looked away for a moment, blinking back the tiny bit of moisture that threatened to blur her vision. He was a demon after all. They did have different ways. He did not completely understand what she felt, that didn't mean he did not feel the same way. He loved her. She knew he did. He just didn't understand that what he felt was...Love. 

With an inward sigh, she smiled up to him. "Love is..." Rin paused, the defintion of something so...unexplainable... hindering her reply. She bit her lower lip. How could she describe a feeling that made her spirit float and her life complete? For a long moment, she searched her heart, grasping for the right words to give. Finally, Rin found them. "What I feel for you is called...Love. In human terms, Love is a gift, a presense, and an emotion. This presense overflows my spirit. This emotion moves my heart. This gift is only for you. What I feel is endless timeless and pure, beautiful sacred and real. I love you and only you." 

Rin placed his hand over her heart, his palm flat against her chest. "You are here...and always will be." 

He removed his hand from her heart, pulled her close, then embraced her in warmth. He whispered, faint yet determined, a delicate rumble from his chest. "This...emotion...I have for you...is...real...to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha scratched the back of his ear while driving. 

Something nudged his elbow. He glanced to see the young woman dressed in miko's robes quirking a brow. "If you keep doing that you are going to rub all the fur off the back of your ear." 

His cheeks warmed up. "Heh, bad habit. It started a few months ago." 

The young woman shook her head. "You probably do that when you get nervous. Are you nervous about the removal?" 

He swallowed while lowering his hand back to the steering wheel. "Not so much the removal as...Sess...I don't think he knows I know about his restraint. Or if he does think I know, he's not saying anything. Either way, he will not be happy about me being there." 

Kagome shrugged. "He will have to deal with it. We have to get it off of him. For some reason I feel it is imperitive we do it now. The last few times I was around him, I could feel a disturbance, as if the fabric of his demon energy was....unraveling. The spell on the restraint may be getting....wary. I know that sounds weird but with magic like this... anything is possible." 

With curious concern, Inuyasha glanced at the young miko. "You are highly sensitive to that sort of stuff, aren't you? You can feel...disturbances... in other demons...and...hanyous?" 

Kagome looked away. "Yea, I can sense things. Kaede told me not many other miko's can do that. She said I am one of the few with that talent." 

_Now_ he was becoming nervous. He had allowed Kagome to...roam in his spirit...What had she seen? Did she know what had happened between him and Kikyo? Inuyasha caught himself before his fingers reached for his ear again. Clearing his throat, he asked. "So...uh...have you...sensed any disturbances.. in me?" 

She looked back at him with a small smile. "I sensed things in you. Yes." 

"Like?" 

"Your human half transends your youkai half." 

"I pretty much figured that, Kagome. What else?" 

The young woman averted her attention away from him, past the windshield to the clouds above. "The spirit is as vast as the sky. It has...feelings coloring it. You have many colors." 

Now she was acting like a true miko, talking in riddles. It was somewhat irritating. "Awe, come on ,Kagome, don't pull that miko stuff on me. Tell me what you saw...please?" 

She sighed lightly. "Inuyasha, I sensed many emotions on your human half, some were bright and alive, a lone few were dark and burried. Several emotions have invaded your demon side, tainting it in a good way, but one black cloud of sadness overshadowed it all." 

Inuyasha gulped in astonishment. She had seen all of that in one brief touch? What would happen if they... 

His face heated up all the way to burn at the tips of his ears. What was he thinking!? Like they would be doing _that_ anytime soon. 

Then he remembered. They had kissed! Well, she had kissed him. It had been a brief chast peck of excitement, but...it had been a...kiss. It had been a nice kiss.... 

He mentally shook himself. He was getting off the subject. Kagome had kissed him, but nothing bad or weird had happened. When she had seen all that stuff, she had _purposely_ delved into his spirit with his permission. At that time he had felt her within. Therefore, he would feel it if she ventured there again. But Kagome wouldn't do that without asking and she was in complete control of her powers so...she would never do it accidentally. 

Inuyasha let out a silent breath of relief then glanced at the young miko who was now flipping through one of the old leather bound books she had brought. "You saw all that, huh?" 

She nodded. "Yep." 

"So, uh, what does your boyfriend think of you being a miko?" 

Kagome turned a page then offhandedly replied while scanning. "I don't have a boyfriend." 

At first, he mentally danced. 'Yes!' Then another thought struck him. Kagome was a fully trained miko. She may have been taught the old ways. He built up the courage to veil a question within a statement. "Uh, I guess you...being a miko and all...you can't really have...a boyfriend... or mate, huh." 

The young miko peered up from the book, her brows drawn together in question. "Huh? Well, no, I do not follow the old ways. I can have a boyfriend or mate if I choose. Purity is measured by the soul, not by the body or flesh anymore. If my soul remains pure, I can marry." 

Again, heat warmed his cheeks and face as he tried to act like it was just a normal conversation and he was just asking about the topic. "Uh, really? So, you have had...boyfriends?" 

She nodded. "I have dated some." 

"Did you ever think about getting mated?" 

"With one, sort of, but we were not right for each other." 

"If it's not too personal a question. Was he a youkai or hanyou?" 

"No. He was human." 

Inuyasha chanced another question. "Can you have a hanyou or youkai boyfriend or mate?" 

She smiled a little in curiosity, a faint tinge of pink highlighting her cheeks. "Yes." 

"Does that mean you would ,uh, have a hanyou boyfriend?" 

Her brows rose and her smile widened. "Perhaps." 

"Perhaps?" 

Kagome tilted her head a touch to the side, her wide smile slipped into the cutest smirk. "If one asked, I might consider agreeing to be his... girlfriend." 

Inuyasha smiled. "I'll remember that." Inwardly, he grinned wider, knowing exactly what he was going to do once all this with his half-brother was settled. He was going to ask the beautiful female sitting next to him to be his...girlfriend. Well, it was a first step after all. Maybe, Kagome would...say yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin backed up from Sesshoumaru with a small smile. "I need to get ready. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" 

The inu youkai seemed reluctant to let her go but released her from the embrace. He straightened and blinked once, his features were calm, almost void of emotion. "No." 

With a nod, Rin turned and left, heading for her room. She needed a shower. Kagome and Inuyasha were due in an hour and a half. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He had been so very quiet. It was beginning to worry her. For the past hour, he had stood in the garden, staring up to the cloudy sky. Rin watched him from the window above her sink as she dried some dishes. The wind danced about his tall form, whipping his silver hair which had dulled to a grayish blue under the absense of the sun. The sun had chosen to hide from them this morning. It had disappeared behind dark gray clouds leaving the feel of an approaching storm to hang in the air. 

A frown tugged at her lips. What could be going through his mind? He seemed to be separating himself from her, putting a distance between them. Was he worried? Probably. He had changed so much in the past week. His demeanor had... strengthened. The inu youkai she had met in the marketplace was not the same one she was watching now. No longer did he bow. No longer did he kneel at her feet. No longer did he cringe in fear. His stance radiated power and regal beauty. A part of her felt good that Sesshomaru had come out of that fog but another part of her felt..differently. Would he always be this reserved? Would he always be so...separate...from everyone? Obviously he was a loner at heart. Probably had been before he was subjugated. Maybe he would warm up after the collar was removed. Maybe and maybe not. At least he showed emotion around her. It was strange how when anyone else came around, his countenance went frigid and his features became unreadable. 

Rin sighed. 

The doorbell rang. 

She placed the dishtowel on the counter by the sink then left the kitchen, heading for the front door. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin opened the door to find Kagome in her miko robes, smiling, with Inuyasha standing behind her. Her sister was shouldering her bow and quiver of arrows. "Uh, sis, is all of this...necessary?" 

Kagome gave a nod. "Well, it may help, in case of an emergency." 

Rin shrugged, not really wanting to ask what kind of emergency they may run into. She was nervous enough. 

Backing up, Rin gestured for them to enter. "Come on in. Sess is in the garden, waiting." 

When Inuyasha followed Kagome into the foyer, Rin couldn't help but stare. 

The hanyou smiled sheepishly, his perky cat-like ears flattening against his head for a second. "Uh, heh, it's my fire rat robe, it's kinda old, about six hundred years old. It's for...protection." 

Rin smiled and shook her head. "I guess I am the only one not dressed for the occasion. You, Kagome and Sess all look like you have slipped through a hole in time while I am wearing blue jeans." 

Kagome turned to her. "Are you ready, Rin?" 

Rin let out a heavy anxious breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Rin stepped out the sliding glass door with Kagome and Inuyasha close behind, a solid gust of wind warmed her face and brushed against her clothes. She glanced up to the sky. The clouds were dark and swollen as if threatening to spill their heavy burden at any moment. They rolled with rising turbulance. 

A hint of thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Even though the clouds threatened with dark brooding rumbles, it did not feel like it was going to rain. It only seemed to be a whispering warning, the sweet wind from the very edge of a restrained storm. 

While they walked down the path that would take them to the center of her garden, Rin wondered why the weather had taken such an odd turn. 

Rin spotted Sesshomaru in the large cobblestone circle, motionles while rigidly staring at the surging sky. The wind thrashed about him, coursing over the billowy ivory that he wore and sifting through the silvery blue strands of his hair. 

She stepped up to the reserved inu youkai then stopped. "Sess? It's time." 

His gaze did not falter from the swelling chaos above. He spoke, his words cold and flat. "What is _he_ doing here?" 

Biting her bottom lip, Rin peered up to him apologetically. "He asked to come and Kagome agreed." 

A scowl of annoyance darkened his features for an instant. "Very well." The ice cold depths of gold fell from their steadfast watch of the stormy sky. The moment the icy gaze locked with hers, it secretly warmed. She gave him a questioning smile. "Ready?" 

He inclined his head forward a touch, an almost unnoticable nod. "Yes." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Okay, I can take it, tell me what ya think . Is the build up good or so so? My muse has taken a hike and my writing is a little on the slow side lately. Hopefully, I did a good job with this chap. Oh, another note. I do intend to finish this story. It is winding down now. It will have an end, a sort of end for Rin and Sess but certain aspects and the characters will continue on into the next installment. 

Now, concerning the attire, I just had to do it. Inu, Sess, and Kag are in historic garb. It makes for good scenes in my head. 

Hope all who read enjoyed. Ras. 

Blue Demon: Well, lets see. I am thinking chapter 45 will be the last chap somewhere between 45 and fifty. 

flare2: he he, yea, it did kinda make him dorky. lol. I just couldn't help it though, and it is for protection. 

BlueDreamer: I got to read chapter 2, wrote a review for that, but then I pushed the wrong button and it got ate. (shakes head) I am so freaky. anyway, love your writing style, very well done and imaginative. after I post this I will take another read, Ras. 

shedemonofthesquirrels: Yep, I kinda did have my reasons. The characters themselves had to be solid in their knowledge of what may or may not happen. Inu, himself, needed to know what was the worst that could happen. I just wrote that in. It melded with their conversation. 

Erica: thanks for the complement on the hammock scene. I intended for a little fluff before the storm. *ahem* 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Thanks madame. will check it out. ^_^ 

kijotenshi: well, to tell the truth, I am not a Kag/Sess Fan. I know how popular those fics are but I am a die hard Rin/Sess fan. I might could do one for an Alternate universe where Rin is small or does not exist. 

kitsune hugger: Forgive me kitsune. Life has me updating later. I am trying though. 

Klep: heh heh, surprises. 

animeSESSH punk: I had the idea to write this story when I read (Learning to Let go) by Icefyre. I wanted to take a slave fic on a different aspect. I wanted to show a submissive broken Sess and bring him back from that with Rin's love. That was my main theme and idea, the rest just sort of fell into the storyline. 

The Lone Lemon: dun dun dun...he he. maybe 

inuficcrzy: your welcome. ^_^ 

Angrybee: actually fire rats are in a lot of dungeon and dragons games. They shoot fire and usually reside in caves. You know their skin has to be resiliant to flame if all of their kin is running around spitting it out. lol. Maybe the youkai fire rat is rare, who knows. 

Galandria the Vampire Queen: ack, being strangled. *choke, cough, ack: rubs throat.* @_@. Happy holidays. ^_- 

Yume no Zencho: Their father will make an appearance. Yep, that would definitely stir some s**t up. lol. 

Wethril: I am so not good with character. I really don't know what Inu would say. In the anime he is somewhat stagnant on the sensitive side and a quite a cusser. He is matured now with a defined sense of self. I am trying my best to incorporate his younger personality in with this older version. Yes, give me the ideas, Ras likes readers insight and ideas. ^_^ 

Athar-Luna: Glad you liked the chap and it's romantic moments. Sometimes my poetic side does a happy dance and it actually comes out right. Inu should find out in their story. Its in the future to say. lol. I am trying my best to update, but my...muse is waning somewhat, I guess you could say my creative streak is dulled at the moment. I am hoping to pull out of it soon. 

evil squeede: yea, the secret between kikyo and inu will come out in the next story. Yea, I need more angst. don't worry, it's comin. 

I also want to thank everyone else that reviewed who did not ask a question. Arigato. ^_^ 

Nitte iz 

fluffy fan 

rice_baby 

tastywheat 

ellie 

Tiger_reborn 

nina 

Kawaii Youkai 

Deadly tears 

Sesshy Da Fluffy One 

Happy Hippi 

Fae Ring 

Silver Magiccraft 

Lady Inu 

Xianghua11 

Raditz 

SessRin2003 

Ivorytongue 

Smiley-chan 

Cookie6 

Darkess2 

tolkiengamegirl 

milacute04 

Lunar Mirror 

rin incarnate 

Vorsith 

AnimeKrazyIdiot 

FlameDancer077 

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix 

dangerous-beans 

NISAAsd 

Blurry 

OtakuSailorV 

SesshouSal 

FatLilBuddha 

LSR-7 


	38. chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

A/N: There will be switching of views placed at different times throughout the chapter. Some views will be overlaping scenes, remember and keep in mind. 

Ras. ^_^ 

____________________________________________ 

chapter 38: To kneel 

___________________________________________ 

Rin turned to Kagome who was crouching and taking items out of a large leather bag. "We are ready, Sis. Tell us what to do." 

Kagome glanced up from her crouched position. "Sesshomaru will have to kneel. You will have to stand in front of him." 

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, finding his amber gaze centered only on her. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze. Now it only played with his silvery bangs, brushing them across the blue crescent moon on his temple. 

Thunder echoed in the distance. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the inu youkai lowered to one knee then the other, never averting his eyes from hers. As he knelt on the cobblestones, his dark amber gaze embraced her, holding her to him, a turmoil of emotion within their depths that did not reach the expressionless mask of his features. 

This one lone action bothered Rin. For Sesshomaru to kneel like this pulled at her heart. He was such a proud creature, one that had been broken and made to serve. Now, the chains that held his spirit were broken and he was being made to kneel once more, but this time he was falling to his knees in the presence of his brother, the one person he never wanted....to see him... like this. 

Rin stepped forward until she was directly in front of him. They were almost eye level, his slightly lower. She gave him a little smile, hoping it would soften the situation as well as calm the slight nervous feeling rising in her stomach. "Okay, Kagome." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He knew Rin was worried about him but he needed to be alone for awhile. 

To think and....to feel. 

This...Love...Rin had for him. The human emotion. When he was younger, his father had told him demons did not feel the same as humans. Ties to mates were equally as strong, but humans possessed an emotion for their mate that was almost unattainable for a demon. His father had spoken earnestly, saying that humans, in a way, were stronger than demons in that respect. At the time, he had scoffed at his father's insight. The thought of humans being stronger than demons in any aspect was most absurd. 

But now, as he stood amidst the swirling wind and swaying flowers, he held on to this incredible feeling. The more he embraced it, the more it strengthened his spirit. He never wanted to let it go and somehow, deep down inside, he knew its presence would never leave him. 

If this presence, this...emotion... for Rin...was Love...then his father had been right. 

It was powerful... 

...and eternal. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

His senses suddenly honed. 

His brother was here. 

His brother. 

Sesshomaru could not stop the pull in his chest. 

So his brother was here. 

His brother...knew. 

He had suspected that Inuyasha might have been informed of his subjugation, but the blatant reality of actually realizing that fact was still a shock. 

His brother knew, and he did not want to see that knowledge in his brother's eyes. 

He did not want his brother to see him...this way. 

But as he was, still a servant, still a slave, he could not do anything about it. 

As he was... 

he was helpless. 

A silent sigh escaped him. He had to face this...shame. With this new strength he could do it. With Rin's love, he could stand up against it. This...presence...would give him...courage. 

Rin and Kagome were coming. 

It was coming, he could feel it. His freedom. 

Sesshomaru waited. Rin appeared with Kagome and Inuyasha following. The ancient smell of fire rat fur laced the drafts of restless wind. His half-brother was wearing his fire rat garment. Unbelievable. The hanyou had kept it all these years. 

Rin stopped beside him. "Sess, it's time." 

Sesshomaru could not help the irritation at seeing his brother. This irritation prompted a harsh response. "What is _he_ doing here?" 

Almost immediately, he regretted the sharpness of the question directed at his future mate for she peered up at him with deep brown pools, silently asking him not to be too angry while relating the reason for Inuyasha's presence. 

Kagome had agreed. 

Sesshomaru allowed a spurt of annoyance. "Very well." 

He switched his attention from the darkening clouds, lowering his gaze to Rin. 

His beautiful Rin smiled softly. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

Rin drew in a deep breath. "We are ready, Sis, tell us what to do." 

Kagome, who was taking items out of a leather satchel and placing them on the brown cobblestones, glanced up at Rin. "Sesshomaru will have to kneel. You will have to stand in front of him." 

Sesshomaru went rigid. He would have to...kneel..in front of...Inuyasha. 

Battling the humiliation, he consciously locked his eyes with Rin's brown ones. there, he held on. There, he found the strength. Slowly, he lowered to one knee then the other. This would be his last act of subjugation, the last time he would kneel before his master. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha followed Rin and Kagome through the house. Rin pushed the sliding glass door back then stepped out. Kagome trailed behind. He brought up the rear, stepping outside, closing the glass patio door in the process. 

A sudden gust of warm wind took them by surprise. Inuyasha saw Rin pause for a moment before continuing down the cobblestone pathway. 

Wind whistled through the trembling flowers and rustled the leaves in a large oak creaking in the distance. They came upon the tall regal stance of his half-brother. Sesshomaru was silently standing, gazing upward to the chaos of the approaching storm. He did not acknowledge their arrival but did talk to Rin: one sentence said it all. Yep, he had been right. Sesshomaru did not want him there. 

Rin gazed up at his half-brother apologetically, informing Sesshomaru why he was there. 

Sesshomaru had yet to look at him. Knowing how his brother was, he would probably not even glance his way unless there was a warranted reason. 

Kagome crouched and began pulling items out of the large leather satchel she had brought. On the rounded stones the miko placed a large wooden bowl, a clear glass vial containing what appeared to be water, and several small leather pouches. His sense of smell informed him the small pouches contained herbs. One item in particular caught his attention: a small wooden box, big enough to fit in the palm of his hand and covered with a demon seal. 

Rin asked her sister what they needed to do and Kagome replied by instructing Rin that Sesshomaru should kneel and that Rin needed to stand in front of him. 

Inuyasha tried to smell what Sesshomaru was feeling but the sporadic gusts of wind only gave him a hint. That one hint bore the whisper of shame coupled with determination, hope..and... 

another...emotion. 

This emotion? From Sesshomaru? Unless his sense of smell was deceiving him, this emotion could only be....love. 

Then, Inuyasha saw the one sight he thought he would never see in his entire life: 

Sesshomaru, the future Lord of the Westerlands, 

slowly lowering to his knees. 

His brother was kneeling before a weak human girl. 

Again, Kagome's movements caught his eye. He looked down at the miko crouching a few feet in front of him. She was now holding that small box. He focused intently as Kagome tore off the demon seal and opened it. Immediately, he felt the power: a wave of pure spiritual energy bursting forth, a thunderous ripple spreading outward, rushing over his spirit, tempting his demon instincts almost over the edge of reason. 

Inuyasha gulped, amazed at the feeling while Kagome picked up a pink jeweled ball. As she pulled it out, a long gold chain came with it, sparkling with bright bluish clear diamond shards. Every muscle in his body tensed when his demon side screamed to be heard. That demon part of him really wanted that ball, that pinkish jewel pulsing with eternal power, power that could make him a full demon. 

He closed his eyes and steadied himself, centering everything on his human side, knowing he could not let his demon half rise at a time like this. When he opened his eyes, Kagome was standing behind Rin, placing the Shikon no Tama around her sister's neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome straightened from her crouched position then stepped over to Rin who was standing in front of Sesshomaru. Delicately, she placed the Jewel of Four Souls around her sister's neck. "Rin, I will recite the protection prayer now. When I place my hands on your shoulders, I want you to think of something you love dearly. Hold on to that image and feeling." 

"Okay, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled and grasped Rin's warm shoulders. Strong words of power fell from her lips in a whispered chant. With every word, the Shikon no Tama glowed with power of purity. The glow brightened in intensity until it flashed a blinding blink of light. Kagome finished the prayer spell and backed up from Rin. 

Squatting, Kagome took each small leather pouch and, one by one, poured the powdered herbs in the large wooden bowl. Next, she picked up the glass vial of holy water and poured it over the crushed powdery green mixture. A woodsy fragrance, something akin to the scent of forest pine, sweetened the air. Kagome picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the ingredients until it was the consistency of watery pea soup. When she was sure the herbs were properly blended, Kagome walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru. Their eyes were locked on to each other in an unwavering gaze. 

Kagome cleared her throat. "Rin." 

Rin blinked, slowly switching her attention to her. "Yes, Kagome?" 

She smiled at her younger sister. "We need your blood now. Sesshomaru must brandish his claws so you can run your palms across them. After you do this, place your hands in the herbal mixture. Blend your blood in it with your fingers." 

Kagome addressed the kneeling dog demon. "Sesshomaru." 

The inu youkai's golden gaze remained fixed on Rin. "Yes." 

"If the collar chooses to punish you for Rin's wounds, you must try your best to remain upright so Rin can place her hands on the restraint. I know it might be hard, but you must try." 

Sesshomaru blinked once. "I understand." 

Giving a brief nod, Kagome backed up until she was about ten feet behind Rin. Inuyasha's steps moved closer in, not too far behind. After a long soul-centering breath, Kagome began. Ancient words floated on the wind. They came with ease. Each word left her lips saturated with power, power that came from the deepest and brightest part of her soul. 

In the middle of the ancient chant, Kagome called Rin's name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin swallowed heavily as Kagome walked behind her. She lowered her gaze, her attention falling on Sesshomaru's....claws.....Her eyes widened. They looked so...sharp. No longer did his fingernails appear as normal human blunt nails, but were now elongated to extremely pointed deadly tips. She raised her hands up, placing them directly under the lethal talons. While looking back at Sesshomaru, she heard Kagome begin. 

The words were foreign but somehow Rin knew their meaning in her heart. 

As Kagome continued the chant, the wind diminished and the thunder ebbed to a mere mumble among the slowing clouds. The air became alive with the faintest of glows, resembling the luminance from the full moon. The phosphorescent tint seemed to settle on everything around them, a ghostly blanket of magical snow. This blanket sprinkled whispery stars of light on Sesshomaru's hair, highlighting the bluish gray strands to a brilliant pearly silver. The twinkling sparkles bounced gently, reflecting in his amber depths before falling silently to the ground. 

Rin blinked out from the iridescent wonder just in time to hear Kagome call her name. 

Still locked within Sesshomaru's dark honeyed gaze, Rin sucked in a breath and braced herself. 

In one swift motion, she raked her palms across the sharp claws. 

Rin hissed and looked down. 

Bright red gashes, oozing blood, lined her palms. 

Gritting her teeth, Rin quickly kneeled and placed her hands in the herbal mixture. Instantly, the pain vanished. 

Immediately, she looked up to Sesshomaru. 

A few small drops of blood dripped from the tips of his claws, plopping to the stones by his knees, staining the white material he wore with tiny dots of scarlet. 

Darkening amber pools observed with guarded concern. 

He seemed not to be in any pain. 

Relief washed over her and she relaxed. Suddenly, Rin realized one of the reasons she had been so nervous. She had been scared the collar would hurt him. 

Utterly relieved, Rin began concentrating on the task at hand. The watery balm squished between her fingers as she blended her red blood into the dark green mix, creating a murky brownish gel which clung to the skin, coating her hands. The potent fragrance of forest herbs wafted up, filling her sense of smell. Kagome's chant rushed like the sound of the sea, amplifying in her mind, almost drowning out all other thought. 

Determined, Rin stood. 

Slowly, she reached out, focusing on the black metal restraint around Sesshomaru's neck. Just as her fingers nearly touched the shiny black metal, a strange feeling welled up inside, a protective light of sensation, giving her...strength. 

In one single instant, Rin grasped the restraint with both hands. The metal was cold and the feel, slippery. Her hands slid over the smooth surface as she struggled to acquire a secure hold. 

Rin fretted, the slickness hindering her efforts. She let out a whimper while trying harder, willing her fingers to find a solid grip. Finally, her hands molded around the choker: fingers in the space between his warm neck and the flat inner lining, palms against the outside surface, thumbs hooking the top edge. 

Now confident, Rin waited. 

Kagome had told her to wait for a vibration. Once it started, she was to pull outward as hard as she could with the intention to break it. 

Somewhat entranced by Kagome's rhythmic chanting, Rin slid her attention back up to the dark amber eyes and unreadable features mere inches from her nose. 

She gave a small smile, speaking without words, 'Don't worry, Love. I've got it.' 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. It took me a while but I finally got these upcoming scenes fixed in my mind. I guess this could be considered a cliffy. I know how much my readers love cliffys. *looks around sheepishly. "Heh heh" sweatdrops* Hope all who read enjoyed. 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 

Midoriko-sama: Your reviews brought a smile to my face. I am glad you noticed those scenes. Some scenes I put into the story are kinda like sleepers. their meaning comes on a little later when you think about it. The one with Inuyasha sealing a blood oath was meant to be a catalyst for Inu and Kags story. The one with Kag kissing Inu and being nochalant about it was meant as insight for InuYasha and his feelings. Almost everything I put in my writing has meaning. Hope you don't fail. Ras. ^_^ 

starmoon277: yes, Kag is in the story. ^_^ 

Arthar Luna: Muse has returned! yea! glad you liked! 

Fluffybijin05: all the details are in my head. I right some good scenes down when a very good one comes to mind. but all in all the majic of what happens happens when I sit down and type. 

KitKat07: WEEE..love kitkats!!! 

Shadow Silver Fang: they did not *do* it. they only messed around a little bit, kissing and stuff with no attire on. ahem... a showing of affection in a very sensual way. 

Darkess2: will get to it if I can Darkess. lol. got a lot to do around my house. ^_^ 

Erica: some brotherness coming up. promise 

inuficcrazy: mmmm..you got a vivid imagination there, inu, he he...it's possible...mmm 

Nina: yea, my writers block finally, finally ended. and now my muse is kicking full force. just got to find a time to type it all out. *sighs* 

NickNova: Oh I have seen that trailer! woo hoo. I am about to die I want to see that movie so bad. eeek! 

BluDreamer: lol half baked muffin. Hey..know what? I think my muffin fell...lol. 

Miharu02: how do you mean odd??? He is returning to his old self. that is all i can say. 

Hush the silent: uh, hush, are you perhaps related to....squish squish? lol my teenage girl has this...uh imaginary pal named squish squish. whenever something goes missing or there is a big mess, she says squish squish did it. weird.....lol squishings.... 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: I am so trying with the character development thing. I only hope i can pull off a good story along those lines. 

SP777: I kinda had a hard time with that one. There is no solid meaning for LOVE. Believe me...I have searched for it since I was little. 

snowecat: She will show up but I do not know what will happen with her just yet, got plots building in my head. 

Blue Frost: writers block is not very easy to contend with, I have to pull out of it from time to time. I never knew how bad it was for writers until i started writing, thats why I say my heart goes out to each and every one of them. I am trying my best not to get to fluffy with Kag and Inu yet. I am glad you like my approach. we will have to see how everything turns out. ^_^ 

Galandria the Vampire Queen: Yep, enjoyed them, hope you got what ya wanted for Xmas. lol. you will just have to wait and see. I will take your request into consideration 

Angel of Saturn1: Heh, sorry if i didn't email ya. I will next time. 

rice baby: Rin is not rich. lol. she makes a meager living by selling her paintings to other people. Actually, the child is almost broke. Paying for Fluffy and his clothes cleaned out her savings. Boy, will she have a fit when she realizes he is filthy rich along with that royal status. lol 

So many thanks to all others who reviewed!!!!! 

ellie 

tricia 

Blue Demon 

Chibi Kirara 

liberatedmysterygirl 

SilverMagiccraft 

anhimals 

Turnings Ander 

kikimihori 

girltype 

??????????????? 

Sessy Da Fluffy one 

myinuyasha04 

Dreaming one 

fluffy fan 

Kagome 122 

Nitte iz 

SessRin2003 

milacute04 

Breshcandra 

AnimePuppy 

Raditz 

Skiddy16 

FlameDancer077 

Holy-psychic-vulpix 

Anime-Crusader 

Takara: Lady of the Western Lands 

Wethril 

LSR7 

Inu Girl 

ShadowShapeShifter 

OtakuSailorV 

evilsqueede 

kijotenshi 

The-Lone-Lemon 

Smiley-chan 

dangerous-beans

Rin6 

IMproved Uber Rei Model 06 

flare2 

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha 

Yume no zencho 

Fae ring 


	39. chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

__________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 39: Shattered 

____________________________________________________________ 

Inuyasha glanced at the sky, noting the hesitation of the wind along with the now sluggish movement of the gray and white clouds. He switched his attention back to the ceremony. Kagome stood about five feet in front of him. What little wind remained decided to play with her hair, lifting and dropping some of the long shiny black strands, mussing the neatly tied white ribbon, causing the bow to lose its perfection. Yet, somehow, the way the white lace uncurled within the ebony locks, freeing some of those tied up strands....somehow, it...was...perfect. Suddenly, he had the intense desire to finish what the wind had started, to completely untie that slip of white lace, to free the rest and run his fingers through what he knew would be the softest hair he would ever touch. 

A strange tingle shook him from the heated thought. He blinked. The very air was turning...weird. Awed, Inuyasha watched in curious wonder. Tiny balls of soft light were falling, settling on everything: the colorful flowers, the green grass, the brown cobblestones, Rin, Sesshomaru ....and...Kagome. 

Kagome. 

Never had he seen such a wondrous sight. Head bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped together. The moon-tinted glow enshrouded her form. She looked like an...angel, a powerful, beautiful...ethereal being of purity. It took his breath away. 

The scent of fresh blood crashed into his senses, pulling him out of the heavenly daze. Rin's blood. He heard the young woman hiss in pain. Stepping to the side, Inuyasha peered around the chanting miko to make sure everything was alright. Rin was on her knees with her hands in the wooden bowl. She looked up to his brother. Relief calmed the wisps of wind. 

Her attention fell back to the wooden bowl, her hands working within at the hidden contents. A new scent, one he had never smelled before, rose and surrounded them. It was a combination of herbs, blood, and pure water but the mixture together made an unidentifiable scent. The pungent odor stung his nostrils. Not a bad smell just... a strange one. 

Rin rose from her kneeling position and reached out to the black choker around Sesshomaru's neck. She paused for an instant before suddenly taking it in both hands. For a moment, Rin struggled, a whimper escaping during the attempt. Finally, she gained a solid grip. 

Inuyasha tensed, ready, but for what, he did not know. All he knew was that his senses had sharpened. He had a gut feeling. A bad one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru wanted to look away, but he could not. He wanted to curl his claws up into his palms, hiding their sharpness, but he could not. Desperately, he wanted to stand and leave, preventing the inevitable, but he could not. Inside, he ached for what he knew was about to happen. He did not want her blood spilled. He did not want to hurt...Rin. 

Kagome called her name. "Rin." 

The sound carried, a painful disturbance cutting the building anxiety. 

Her flesh met the sharpness. 

The sickening scent of her blood pierced his senses. 

Brown eyes winced. 

He inwardly cringed, more so for her pain than the expected agony of punishment. 

Hissing, Rin dropped, her hands splashing into the bowl on the ground between them. 

Instantly, the scent of pain vanished. He let out a silent sigh. Rin looked up at him, worry creasing her features. She studied him for a moment before relaxing with relief. 

After blending her blood into the herbal mixture, Rin stood, attention fixed on his collar. Slowly, she reached out, paused, then grasped it in both hands. Sesshomaru could feel the warm tips of her fingers as they slipped around the metal. Her brow furrowed in anxious worry and she whimpered under her breath. Finally, her hands found the hold. Her brown eyes came to his once more. She smiled with reassurrance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome's chanting rose in pitch. Rin could feel the ascension of power nearly cresting. 

The wind began to whistle, howling, surging, circling and closing in. 

Suddenly, the vibrations began, tingling up her arm in earth moving waves, spreading throughout her entire body. 

Bracing herself, Rin pulled 

with all of her strength 

and every ounce of determination. 

Her intention... break that solid piece of metal, hopefully, into a thousand pieces. 

All time stopped. 

Rin felt... 

the metal within her hold.... 

crack. 

Blinding light sliced into her vision. Rin could not help it, she immediately shut her eyes at the painful intrusion. Yet she continued to pull with all her might. Deafening pulses began, blasting thumps, louder than a giants heartbeat. The tingles grew stronger in intensity. 

Rin grunted, pulling harder. 

Then... 

she felt... 

and heard... 

another resounding crack.. 

Followed by the grating screech of metal against metal. 

Rin tried to open her eyes but her vision was assaulted by light exploding with the forceful sting of white hot lightning. 

Suddenly, the metal in her hands.... 

became 

soft. 

It moved. 

At that exact moment Rin felt a horribly sharp pain in her left hand. 

Something precious began slipping away. 

Her mind fell into a void of darkness. 

She knew no more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha braced, crouching into a wary stance, his right hand hovering over Tetsusaiga's hilt. He knew brandishing Tetsusaiga out in the middle of a miko's ritual was not a good idea. The demon energy in his sword might disrupt the balance of purifying energy involved. Even so, he was going to be prepared...for anything. 

The wind had picked up again and it seemed to be rushing around his brother and Kagome's sister. 

Kagome remained chanting, her constant tone stringing along words he did not recognize as any known language, words that rung with an eerie feeling. 

A vibration began, a low but ascending pulse teasing the rim of his senses. 

Warily, he watched Rin and Sesshomaru. From his vantage point, he could see Rin begin pulling on the black choker around Sesshomaru's throat. 

The young woman grimaced while straining. He could see the small muscles in her arm twitch with exertion. 

Then, Inuyasha heard it. A crack, the sound of a small boulder splitting in half. White light shot forth, blinding. Squinting, he tried to keep his eyes on Rin and Sesshomaru by shading his vision with his sleeve, but to no avail, he had to close his eyes for the light could not be shaded. It poured forth, sticking to everything, illuminating everything into obscurity. Without his sight, Inuyasha swiveled his ears forward, straining to listen. If he could not see what was going on, at least he could hear what was going on. Unfortunately, using his ears was a futile gesture. A pulse began, a thump louder than a sea dragon's heartbeat. He laid his sensitive ears back, unable to cope with the thundered pounding. 

Even with his ears flattened, Inuyasha heard the next booming crack. While resisting the urge to cover his sensitive ears with his hands, he swallowed back a whimper that had lodged in his throat. The most horrendous sound grated, metal against metal, a sound a thousand times more offensive than the screech of nails against chalkboard. Was this suppose to be happening? Every nerve in his body now tensed in warning as his sixth sense screamed above the massive assault. Something very bad was coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru felt the vibration in his collar. He watched Rin's concerned features as she began to pull, the lines in her face creasing with determination. She strained. The moment her eyes chose to leave his and focus on the restraint, a resounding crack hit his hearing full force. This earsplitting crack was followed by a blinding white light. He closed his eyes, even his demon sight unable to withstand the onslaught. Sesshomaru wanted to see, to raise his claws up and hold her small body steady, giving her his strength, but something warned him not to, that it might interrupt, breaking Rin's concentration. The only comfort he had was Rin's body heat and life inches from his own. 

He could feel her straining, pulling. The vibrations became pulses, booming resounding thumps, the sound of a monstrous heartbeat loud enough to shatter the very air. Something warm began to drip from his ears, the coppery wetness of his own blood. 

Sesshomaru winced when the next crack came, his hearing already throbbing from the ascending deafening pulses. He gritted his teeth while tightening his hands into fists. That sound. That grating metallic sound scraped over his senses, shredding into his nerves. 

Then, the metal around his throat...softened. 

Something wiggled at the back of his neck. 

The emotion he knew all too well during his servitude bubbled up. 

Fear. 

He tried to open his eyes but was once again nearly blinded by the brightness. 

It did not matter, he was going to end this. Sesshomaru reached for Rin's grasp. The moment his fingers nearly touched the back of her hands, those hands slipped away, falling. He smelled...pain. 

Then.... 

A silent but powerful force crashed into his chest. 

The second the blast hit him, he reached for Rin, but...only grasped air as he was knocked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha took one step forward, protectively closer to Kagome. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried once more. He wanted to see damn it! 

Suddenly, a force hit, knocking him backwards. Inuyasha grunted out a ravaged growl as he tumbled head over heels and crashed into something wooden, splintering it to pieces, his head taking the brunt of the contact. All thought faded. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Okay folks here is chapter 39!!! woo hoo! yea!. I will do responses at the end of chapter 40 which will be out Saturday!~~~~~~~~~~ Hope all who read enjoyed!!!! 


	40. chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

_________________________________________ 

chapter 40 

_________________________________________ 

Something cold and wet plopped against his cheek. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to a sky scattered with dispersing clouds. Dabs of sunlight peeked through, casting yellowed rays between cottony puffs of gray and white. 

He blinked once as his mind slowly climbed out of the realm of darkness. By slow degrees, he sat up. Without thinking, he reached a hand toward the diminishing throb in his throat. The pads of his fingers touched...skin. 

He paused. 

In unbelieving slowness, he went further, placing his palm against the warmth of bare skin while gently rubbing. 

It was gone. 

The restraint was...gone. 

He was free. 

No longer was he a...servant. 

No longer was he a...slave. He was....free. 

For a moment, he sat in bewidered awe, vacantly staring, trying to comprehend the magnitude of what had just happened. 

The next thought ripped him from his muddled musings, clearing his head, causing his heart to jump then race. 

Rin. 

Straining, he forced his vision to clear as he looked up and around. 

His sight focused. 

The surroundings became detailed. 

Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. 

Kagome was lying on her side several feet beyond...Rin. 

Rin. 

He stared, nearly frozen. 

His heart...stopped. 

Unaware, he rasped out a whisper. "Rin...." 

Struggling to breathe, Sesshomaru moved toward her, crawling on hands and knees. Every second he moved closer, his heart pounded painfully. Rin was lying on her back, right hand over her chest, left arm stretched outward. She was not moving. 

"Rin?" 

She did not answer. 

Her face slowly came into view. Those beautiful brown eyes were closed. 

Sesshomaru crawled up next to her fallen form. Shaking, he reached one clawed hand to her resting features. Before his trembling fingertips touched, he paused. She was so still. 

He swallowed heavily. "Rin?" 

Desperately trying to keep his heart from exploding, he gazed across her motionless body. His observation ceased at her chest. It was not rising or falling. Rin was not breathing. 

Attempting to use his dulled senses, Sesshomaru leaned down, his nose inches from her lips which were fading in color. To his relief, he felt the faintest caress of breath against his cheek. He breathed in deeply, hoping to smell life, but the only scent he found was the stench of approaching death. Leaning down lower, he placed one ear against her chest. After several seconds, he heard one beat. 

Rin was dying. 

"No." 

Sesshomaru sat up, reached out and cupped her soft cheek in his palm. 

Withdrawing his hand, he stood while removing Tenseiga from its sheathe. 

Rin would not die. He would make sure of it. 

Sesshomaru stood with sword in hand, waiting for the harbingers of death to come and take her soul. He waited for several moments. They did not appear. 

Something akin to panic seized him. He bent down, dropping Tenseiga to clank on the rounded stones. Hovering over her body, he breathed in deeply once more, reaching out with his senses, desperate to feel her spirit, feel it beneath him. 

He felt nothing. 

Her soul...was...gone. 

Suppressing a whimper, he delicately reached under her shoulders, feeling the softness of her brown hair while securing a gentle hold. 

He lifted. 

Her head lolled back over his arm. At this, he could not restrain the agony any longer. Letting out a quiet sob, he pulled her limp body to him and leaned back to sit on the hard cold stones. Gathering her into his lap, he wrapped both arms around her departing warmth, embracing what little life remained, burying his nose in the soft vanilla sweetness of her hair. Wetness blurred his vision as he cradled his dying mate. "Forgive me...my love." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha blinked. It was dark. Above him he saw a shadowed ceiling. He blinked again and sat up, looking around. Splintered boards littered a wooden floor. Several shelves were lined with bottles of paint and stacks of canvases. Suddenly, his head began to spin as the acrid fumes of ink flared in his nostrils. Placing a hand on his throbbing head, he stood, swayed for a moment on his feet before staggering toward the hole in the wall in front of him, toward the light. 

Carefully, he stepped out of the garden shed and into a patch of sunlight. 

Focusing while his head cleared, Inuyasha looked up, searching. 

For a split second, he froze. About thirty feet in front of him, he saw Kagome. She was lying on her side, her long black hair splayed across the brown cobblestones. He searched further, his line of sight reaching to his brother. 

He was sitting. 

Rin was...in his lap, her small form almost hidden in the embrace. 

His brother was holding her body while rocking back and forth. 

Immediately, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, his heart racing. 

In an instant, he was at her side. "Kagome?" 

Cupping both warm cheeks in his clawed hands, he spoke louder. "Kagome!" 

The young woman under him sucked in a deep breath. A second later, her eyes fluttered open, their grey depths focused, finding him. "Inu...yasha?" 

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "You gave me a scare, Kagome." 

The young miko tried to sit up, her hand moving to her head as she moaned. "What...happened?" 

Placing one hand under her left elbow, he steadied the priestess. "I don't know. That's the weirdest thing I've ever been through." 

Her eyes widened in a sudden shock of realization. "Rin!" 

She tried to stand but Inuyasha grabbed both her arms. "Woa. Wait a sec. You could be badly hurt." 

Kagome pushed on his chest. "I'm fine. Now let me up." 

Reluctantly, Inuyasha gave in but still helped the young woman to her feet. 

Inuyasha turned with her in hand, the miko using his arm to lean on. 

The moment she saw Sesshomaru and Rin, her heartbeat quickened. "Rin?" Kagome tore away from him. He followed as she hurried with a slight limp toward her sister. 

Both of them stopped a few feet from the embracing couple. 

Never in his life had he seen Sesshomaru in such a state: barely rocking back and forth, stroking Rin's hair and whispering words too soft for even him to hear. Sesshomaru's head was bowed, his expression shaded, almost hidden by his silver bangs, but Inuyasha could see a line of wetness glisten across the red stripes. The wetness streaked to his chin where it formed a single drop that trembled to fall. 

Inuyasha spotted Tenseiga on the ground a few feet from them. 

Sesshomaru must have tried to use the healing sword. From what he could tell by the heartrending scene before him, Tenseiga had not worked. 

Kagome stepped forward, reaching out. "Rin?" 

In that exact moment, Inuyasha heard a very familiar sound: a low rumble coming from Sesshomaru. 

His brother had ceased rocking Rin and was now trembling. His upper lip curled up in a snarl, exposing one very sharp canine. 

Kagome took another step toward them. The rumble rose in pitch, edging into a feral growl of warning. 

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, pushing her back with his hand. "Stay away from him, Kagome. It's not safe." 

The young miko grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? I have got to see if Rin is okay!" 

Shaking his head, he backed up, taking Kagome with him. "It's not safe. Sesshomaru might hurt you." 

Inuyasha had seen something like this before. A long time ago, when his mother died, his father had become...unhinged...irrational. 

In this case, Sesshomaru was exhibiting the same behavior. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He was no match for his brother's powers. If his half-brother went nuts, he would be fighting a losing battle. 

Suddenly, fierce anger replaced the heavy scent of despair. 

His fears were confirmed when Sesshomaru eased Rin's form to the cobblestones and slowly stood. The dog demon turned to face them, one hand on Toukijin's hilt. Blood bled, swirling until the golden depths became a dark scarlet. Wildness darkened his features, a ferocity of madness. The inu youkai began to growl louder. He snarled as this madness centered on Kagome. "You did this. You knew this was going to happen. You killed my mate." 

Inuyasha moved directly in front of Kagome, shielding her while placing a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Brother...I will fight you if I have to..." 

A wicked sneer formed as his eyes narrowed. "You forget your place, Inuyasha. Your half-demon powers are pathetic compared to mine." 

Inuyasha backed up a step, dropping into a defensive stance. "You must resist this madness, brother. It's blinding you. It will prevail and make you do something you will regret later." 

"Idiot half-breed! What makes you think I am not in control? This miko tramp has stolen my mate from me and I am going to make her pay. If I must go through you to do it, then I will!" 

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The sword flamed out between them, radiating power. "I am warning you, Sesshomaru. Calm down!" 

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin from his belt. "I am calm, little brother. I have never been so calm." 

Now he was worried. While watching Sesshomaru closely, he slightly turned his head and spoke to the frightened miko behind him. "Kagome, move back. Now." 

His half-brother charged. "You cannot protect her, Inuyasha!" 

Their swords met with a ringing clang. For a moment, they strained against each other, pushing, weapons locked, grating steel against steel. Inuyasha snarled. "Brother! This is pointless! Fight it, Sesshomaru! Don't let it take over! Think! Kagome is Rin's sister! Rin loved her sister! Would you dishonor Rin's memory with this unjustified vengeance?!" 

The moment the words left his mouth, Inuyasha detected a hint of hesitation in Sesshomaru's deranged actions. Taking advantage of the lapse in madness, he implored, "Please...Sesshomaru...Please, brother. Don't let your grief drive you to hurt someone Rin loved." 

A light of realization dawned in the dark crimson depths, fading them back to icy gold once more. The crinkled feral lines in his features fell lax into dazed confusion. 

Their locked position relaxed. Sesshomaru lowered Toukijin. Bewilderment became despondency before an expressionless mask veiled all other emotion from view. 

Sesshomaru backed away, the tip of Toukijin scraping along the rounded stones as he staggered back to Rin. By her side, he fell to his knees, the vacancy in his eyes resting on the dying young woman's laid out form. 

Kagome's footfalls eased up behind him. "Inuyasha?" She stopped at his side, her attention fixed on her sister. The young miko took one step forward but hesitated. "Rin?" Inuyasha, still wary, took her left hand in his right and slowly guided her toward Rin. 

They stopped only a foot away. Cautiously, Kagome kneeled by Rin, reaching out. Inuyasha watched his half brother closely; guarding Kagome, ready to pull her out of his half-brother's reach should he decide to become violent. Yet, his instincts had settled for the time being, since no scent of madness remained. 

Kagome leaned down and laid her ear against Rin's chest. After a few moments, she raised her head up. "She has a heartbeat...but it is slowing." 

The miko moved a slightly shaking hand to Rin's face. "She is still breathing. I don't know....." 

Sesshomaru's flat tone cut Kagome off. "She is dying. Her soul is gone." 

At this, Kagome wilted, a knowing light coupled with self blame wavered in the depths of her steel grey eyes. Kagome had known. The young priestess face fell in despair as her eyes reddened. She sniffed while tears slipped down her cheeks. Taking in a quivered breath, the young miko swallowed and began to carefully scan Rin's body. Her eyes came to pause on Rin's left hand. Cautiously, she reached over and picked up Rin's wrist. With slow, careful movements, Kagome studied Rin's small hand. "She's been bitten." 

Inuyasha crouched next to Rin's head. "Bitten?" 

Kagome sniffed again and nodded while pointing to two holes crusted with blood on the back of her sister's hand. "She has been bitten by something. Whatever bit her took her soul. I can feel the dark energy around the wound." 

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Kagome, if we find whatever took her soul, can we...uh...put it back?" 

The young miko swallowed heavily, more tears fell, dripping to her jawline and slipping down her neck. "Yes...but...." She let out a choppy breath and glanced around. "...only if we find it....before...." Kagome trailed off as her glances ceased at Rin's neck. 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to suggest sniffing this soul stealer out when... 

...he paused.... 

darkness fell all around them, 

a shadow blotting out the sun, 

darker than an eclipse. 

His hackles rose as he looked up. 

"Oh....shi...." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. . 

_________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. *Peeps out from behind my virtual barrier, my protection against any virtual flying objects. Then ducks, nearly misses being buried by the mounds of stuff.* Heh, heh, I know, bad cliffy. Next out in a week folks. Duh duh duh. 

I have been officially dubbed Evil Ras by the fanfic community. *sigh* 

^_-. *shrugs* MUhahahahahaha!!!! 

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!! Ahem: I am dying in puppydog eyes here folks. 

Sashlea: no the shikon did not shatter~~~ 

xViOlEnTxToMbOyX: thank you for the complement xV ^_^ 

hush: Squish Squish is kin to the boogie man but doesn't look that bad. actually, I have never seen Squish Squish. He's invisable. And he lives in the closet. 

Kagura wind fairy: can't say kagura. ^_- 

Wethril: Single Spark? I have had writers block some. Its a killer. 

inuficcrzy: hey inu, most of your questions were answered here. lol 

Fyyrrose: yep. He needed to taken down a few notches. only. I think he is back to his old self again. 

snowcat: nah, she is not around this time. 

Athar Luna: yes, the cracks were the metal itself breaking, along with the metal grating. The thundering heartbeat you'll find out in next chappie. It hurt Sessy and Inu's ears because they are so sensitive. 

Blue Frost: thanks for the cookie! got it all figured out. don't worry. ^_^ 

Shadow Silver Fang: kikyo now has her sights on someone else. *eyes veer toward a certain dog eared hanyou* 

snow cat demon: actually it is spelled Kirara. It is pronounced Kilala since most Japanesse pronounce R's like L's. 

anhimals: I thought the suspence was good. lol 

Blue Demon: Wee Sod? 

Oriental Platypus: ever seen the movie: What About Bob? loved it. Hope ya get to feeling better 

Thankies to all the others that reviewed! evil squeede 

duck monkey 

Year of Resurrection Kitty 

The lone Lemon 

Midroiko sama 

Angel 81 

Moonlit Shadow 1 

Luvz inuyasha Hatez kikyo 

myinuyasha04 

Improved Uber Rei model 06 

Flame Dancer077 

dangerous-beans 

Galandria the Vampire Queen 

Turnings Ander 

rice-baby 

Lavender Valentine 

Wyltk 

tolkiengamegirl 

Killiara 

?????????? 

OtakuSailorV 

Angel81 

LSR-7 

Bomhammer 

Miharu210 

Smiley chan 

SessRin2003 

and Rin6 


	41. chapter 42

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

Warning, some bad language. (this is for fanfic.net warning not adultfanfic.net) 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 41: Old Enemy? New Enemy. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome the same instant Sesshomaru picked up Rin. The brothers jumped out of the way, evading the large green glob of poison that dropped to sizzle its way into the brown cobblestones. 

He ran, heart pounding, with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru, who was much faster than he, flashed past him, heading toward the far edge of the garden. 

Inuyasha caught up with his brother under the overhanging branches of a very old willow tree. With Kagome still in his arms, he turned to Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" 

Sesshomaru glared at the monster. "That...is the soul stealer." 

Ears twitching, Inuyasha looked in the direction of the towering creature. 

In the middle of Rin's garden it stood, almost three stories high. It resembled a gigantic black cobra, the fins fanning out from the sides of its head gave it more of a fish like appearance. Emerging sunlight reflected off its scales, flashing occasional splotches of bright light across the ground and trees. It silently stared in their direction, its cold jeweled eyes gleaming an emerald luster. That luster, radiating power, fixated on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got the distinct impression...it wanted....his brother. 

The snake held its head high, quietly observing them. The dark green shimmering gaze blinked once. It opened its mouth, revealing hundreds of long, needle sharp fangs and hissed out a piercing scream. The screech shredded the air in a wave of power, the breath of it hitting them like the gust from a storm's gale. Inuyasha yelped and flattened his ears against his head. In the direction of the house, glass shattered. 

The scream died. The giant closed its long pointed beak and cocked its head, waiting. 

"Inuyasha, put me down." 

He looked down to see Kagome staring at the monster. Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet. Her eyes did not waver, remaining fixed on the deadly threat. "I believe Sesshomaru is correct, Inuyasha. I can feel Rin's soul within it." Her worried features winced. "It also has the Shikon no Tama. That's why it's so big." 

Inuyasha glanced at the miko. "Can we kill it?" 

Kagome shook her head. "If you kill it, you will destroy Rin's spirit. Rin's soul gave it a life force to feed on, allowing it to birth into existence." 

Louder than he intended, Inuyasha barked. "What?! What are we supposed to do if we can't kill it!?" 

The young miko blinked, clearing the sheen of water that had begun to form in her steel grey depths. "I...I don't know. We must find some way to release her soul and then...find a way to destroy it...but...it has the Shikon No Tama...." 

She looked at Rin who was in Sesshomaru's arms. "...If you do not free Rin's spirit soon...her body will die. The soul, already stripped from her body, will not return to it. If her soul is freed and she is dead, it will leave this world and not return." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru knelt by the base of the old willow and laid Rin on the spongy moss. He straightened. "Inuyasha, I will lure it into the field. Guard Rin until I have done this. When it is in the field, I want you to keep it there until I can secure my weapons." 

His half brother's brows drew together in determination as he gave a hard nod once in understanding. "You got it." 

Sesshomaru glanced one final time at Rin before he took off. As he approached the soul stealer, it instantly shot at him. While skillfully dodging a razor sharp strike, he cracked his green energy whip. It bounced off the shiny black scales with not so much as a scratch. Keeping his eyes on the monstrous serpent, he retreated, floating toward the back of the garden, hoping it would follow. Those cold emerald eyes glowed brightly, watching every single move he made. The greenish gaze seemed to hold while the serpentine body swayed hypnotically from side to side. With a slow slither, it eased after him, taking the bait. 

As it followed, it screamed again, this time spewing a cloud of green poison at him. Sesshomaru moved to the side, avoiding it. He did not think the poisonous mist would do him harm, but he was not quite sure. This.... deadly poison matched his exactly, therefore, he reasoned, it may not harm him. He might be immune. This reasoning also had a downside: this creature might also be immune to his poison as well. 

Wanting to confirm his theory, Sesshomaru lifted his right hand and sprayed the soul stealer's head. Nothing happened. It did not even blink. 

He silently cursed while hovering backwards. A very small part of him was getting worried. 

As he neared the stream which bordered the edge of the field, Sesshomaru studied the trailing soul stealer closer. For some reason he could not fathom, this....monster....smelled familiar. Almost as if he had known it for...ages. Yes, there was definitely something about this deadly creature ...something strangely...intimate. The slithering snake had intelligence and horrendous power but one clear purpose glowered in the depths of flashing emerald green: The Soul Stealer wanted to kill him...and only him. 

Sesshomaru lured the serpent into the field. He stopped close to the tree line, the house now several hundred yards away. A blur of red flashed through the garden and into the tall golden stalks of broom sage. Inuyasha was coming. 

Suddenly, the swaying soul stealer lunged forward with demonic speed. Sesshomaru dodged the strike but was not quite fast enough as a long needle-sharp fang dug into his left arm, slicing it from shoulder to elbow. He hissed in rage and pain as poison seared into his veins. Blood spurted from the wound, dripping in rivlets down his forearm and to his wrist, staining the white sleeve a black crimson. Ignoring the overwhelming urge to hold his bleeding left arm with his right, Sesshomaru gritted his canines and growled. 

Scarlet coated his vision as he felt his body change. The surroundings became smaller. His giant white paws touched solid ground. He roared at the hissing serpent in a rage he hadn't felt for eons. This slithering abomination from that black miko's soul was going to die! 

Sesshomaru snarled and backed up, all four of his huge white paws digging into the soft earth. That last fleeting thought made him pause. black Miko...this...this...creature before him was.....it was.... 

At that exact moment the tip of its tail swung around from the back. Sesshomaru, in his demon form, did not see the attack coming. This resulted in the length of the enormous tail hitting him full force on his right haunch and across his side. Lightning shot through his body, burning elemental power into his insides, searing fire through his nervous system and over his flesh. 

He howled while falling on his left side. The earth shook with a thundering boom as his full demon form hit the ground. The sound pounded his senses and he yelped when his torn front leg took the brunt of the impact. 

Summoning the strength, Sesshomaru raised up and jumped away just as the cracking aura of the serpent's tail nearly hit him again. He skidded to a halt several hundred feet away and swerved to face the devil soul stealer again. From the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha land beside his blood soaked paw. 

The hanyou glared up at him and yelled. "Hey!!!! you were supposed to wait on me!!!! What are you doing??!! You haven't even put a dent in it!" 

As Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, it flared with power. "Go get your fangs, Sesshomaru! I'll keep it busy!" 

Sesshomaru switched his attention to warily watch the waiting serpent as he changed back. A moment later, he was standing by his half-brother, angrily glaring at the monster that avidly watched him with cold-blooded patience. "Keep him occupied, brother." 

With that, Sesshomaru sprinted toward the house to get his weapons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eyes of green ice followed Sesshomaru, blatantly ignoring him. Just as the black snake chose to slither after his brother, Inuyasha darted and blocked its path, effectively cutting it off, forcing it to pause. "You're my opponent now, lizard breath!!" 

For a split second, Inuyasha caught a glimmer of impatience in the far reaches of those deadly emerald depths. The black snake bared rows of needled fangs and screamed in annoyance. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and grunted. This was becoming irritating. He charged with Tetsusaiga held high, the fang glowing fiercely in raw demonic power. Inuyasha leapt skyward and came down hard, aiming for what he hoped was a soft underbelly, but when Tetsusaiga hit, it merely deflected off the reflective black scales and violently bounced back. Inuyasha flipped over backwards and slid to a stop as his boots dug into the soft earth. 

Still in a defensive stance and holding his fang, Inuyasha growled and cursed. Tetsusaiga had not even tarnished the shine on the fishy serpent's scales. A small part of him was beginning to worry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome sat on the cool moss with Rin's head in her lap. Delicately, she caressed the bangs from Rin's forehead. She smiled at her little sister as one of her tears dangled from her nose only to fall, splashing lightly on Rin's pale lips. "Momma always did say you were special, Rin." Kagome sniffed. "She told me I was special because of my heart and spirit but she always said you were special because you were born on the first day of spring." Gently, she touched Rin's cool lips and wiped the tear away. "Momma said you were the breath of new life." 

Letting out a quiet sob, she held Rin's hand and kissed the soft skin on the back. "Please fight for that breath, come back, please...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru picked up Toukijin. At his firm hold it flashed a bright dark hue of fusia which suddenly swirled back into the blade. After sliding Toukijin within his blue and yellow belt, he then hefted Tenseiga from the cobblestones. With a quick glance over to Kagome and Rin, he left the ground and flew toward the battle in the field. 

Blood now trickled freely down his arm and to his fingertips, scattering droplets into the air as he approached the battle taking place. He landed by Inuyasha, instantly gaining the full attention of the swaying black serpent. Thick green acid dripped from its protruding fangs, falling to sizzle on the brown sage between them. 

Inuyasha remained glaring at the threat before them. "Tetsusaiga can't even scratch it. The Shikon no Tama has given it too much power." 

Sesshomaru gripped Tenseiga's hilt. "We must set Rin's spirit free, brother." "Keep it distracted. I need to get close enough." 

With a hard grunt, Inuyasha charged the soul stealer. The second Sesshomaru saw the emerald glare switch to his half-brother. He zipped skyward, hoping he was fast enough to get past the serpent's senses. His hope was in vain for the soul stealer jerked his head to the side instantly and lashed out in a lightning quick strike. Jaws of solid steel snapped close, sliding into his right shoulder, piercing skin before sinking deeply into muscle. Sesshomaru let out a silent howl as a glob of black poison oozed into and over his flesh. His vision faded. Thoughts, words, not his own, entered his mind. "You know your fate, demon. Our Mistress never wanted you to be free. She gave me the sole duty to see to it. You will die now and with your death, the girl's death....and mine..." 

In the midst of the enshrouding darkness, a vision came, a vision of his...mate.. his dying mate. No. He would not allow this to happen. Rin did not deserve this. 

The jaws loosened and opened as the serpent let out a shockingly shrill and agonized scream. Sesshomaru felt his body fall then hit solid ground. 

With a cheek pressed into the dirt, Sesshomaru opened his eyes just in time to see Inuyasha dodge a venomous strike in mid air. Immediately he noticed one of the soul stealer's eyes was missing. The serpent thrashed and jerked furiously, striking at his half-brother in bleeding fury. 

Inwardly bracing against the pain, Sesshomaru slowly stood, silently thanking his brother for the first time in his life. Inuyasha had distracted the soul stealer and was now battling it several paces away from him. Tenseiga had never left his grip and he held the sword tightly while glaring at the snake's backside. The wound in his shoulder flared in intensity, throbbing harder with every beat of his now laboring heart. Sesshomaru grimaced as he lifted his father's fang. After a moment of gathering all the strength he could muster, he charged and bounded upward. 

Tenseiga pulsed in his grip, 

up his arm 

and into his body, 

urging him on. 

Sesshomaru descended. 

In one painful arc, he brought Tenseiga down on the soul stealer's head, penetrating the thick, black scales, slicing past them to the muscle and bone beneath. No mark was made and Sesshomaru knew there would not be one: clean, decisive, invisable. 

Flipping over, he sailed backwards, his feet alighting on the earth several yards away. Echoing screams hit the air in cutting waves. 

Sesshomaru looked up to see a bright orb of light ascend out of the soul stealer. It glowed brightly, mimicking a star's brilliance before shooting toward the house...and to Rin. 

He smirked. "You did not succeed....completely." 

Grimacing, he fell to one knee, groaning. The black poison in his shoulder was spreading. Tenseiga fell from his grip to land on the crushed sage. 

The darkness was pulling at him again. 

Sesshomaru struggled to stand...and to see. With great effort, he straightened as both arms now ached with agonizing torture. He guessed it was the black poison. It was seeping through muscle and blood, into his neck and across his back. Obviously, he was not immune to the thick, oozing, black venom. 

Through blurring vision, he watched Inuyasha fight. Actually, the hanyou was not doing that badly. In fact, his little brother seemed to be inflicting a good bit of damage. Yet, Sesshomaru could see that even Inuyasha's powerful attacks were not going to be enough. He observed, dismayed, when the Kaze no Kizu was batted and snuffed out with a simple slash of its tail. Seeing this, Sesshomaru knew it was only a matter of time. Soon, his brother would tire and the soul stealing serpent would finish the intended task: killing him. 

Longingly, he looked at the house and to the far-left edge of the garden, his gaze falling on the old willow that Kagome and Rin were lying under. Her soul had returned but would he be able to see her again before.... 

A light of hope dawned within his disheartened thoughts. "Kagome." They needed her. She could purify this thing and weaken it, enabling Inuyasha to kill it. 

Sesshomaru took one step in the direction of the house but stumbled; his right knee hit the ground. Halfway kneeling and panting, he stared at the old willow tree, wishing he had the strength to move and silently hoping Kagome would realize they needed her help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The willow's bark was rough against her back. While the sounds of distant battle darkened Kagome's thoughts, she held Rin close, her sister's head now resting on her chest. Despondently, Kagome began to hum a lullaby, one their momma used to sing to get them to sleep. She had forgotten the words, but the tune always seemed to give her peace. 

While humming, Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head, her chin touching the softness of Rin's hair. As the subtle vibrations of the ancient melody carried within them both, Kagome felt a soft but heavy pulse. She opened her eyes to see a very bright ball of light slowly descend and disappear into Rin's body. She smiled. "Welcome back, sis." 

Breathing a long sigh of relief, Kagome moved Rin to lie flat on the cool moss. While brushing a few strands of hair behind her sleeping sister's ear, she whispered, "I think they may need my help, sis. I will be back." 

Kagome ran toward the middle of Rin's garden to the spot where they had performed the removal. She stopped near a flower-bed full of daffodils and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. 

She gave one quick glance back at Rin before heading into battle. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

___________________________________________________________. . 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Hiya!!!! how was that action? more to come. and a few surprises. Thanks for reading and hope ya enjoyed. Ras~~~~~~~~ 

Review responses: I would like to thank all that reviewed! your reviews help me understand how well this story is going. ^_^ 

snow cat demon 

jbramx2 

SesshouSal 

lilMiko 

divided_angel 

Hioga_chan 

Year of Resurrection Kitty 

DumbAssPunk: lol at least you got something interesting to read in history class. I kind got bored in that class too. ^_^ 

FuffysBijin05 

Blue Demon 

Opaaru Tsuki: please don't haunt me. 

...: Hey, I like mangos. thanks. (eats mango) 

Rin6 

BluDreamer 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Ack fishes now, whats next? 

trivia 

Sessy Da Fluffy one 

Candy 

blah-girl-bored2death 

HentaiJane: hey girl where is the update for your inuyasha and Kagome fic? 

Draconic Ban-sidhea 

Chibi Kirara 

Flame Dancer077 

The True Silver 

tate-wichippi 

Elen Liste Alda: will see if I can email ya sometime. I love InuYasha and Sesshomaru too. lol 

KitKat07: that may be happening soon in my next fic. ^_- glad you got snow. no snow for MS. sigh 

??????????: eh, heh heh, sorry but your speculations are a little off track. ^_^.

Angel81 

Shadow Silver fang: your Q's were answered in this chap. ^_^ 

Turnings Ander 

Evil-Miyu: TY for the compliment. 

The Lone Lemon 

tolkiengamegirl 

snowcat 

dina: I think you may be thinking of (Bound) by another author who asked if she could write about the same idea. 

Yumi no Zencho 

Erica 

Aymeleh 

sashlea: the shikon no tama is inside the big bad soul stealer. 

Athar Luna: It has something to do with the restraint. that will be answered in the next chap. ^_^ 

Fyyrrose: Kikyo was threatening Sesshoumaru in that scene. She said if he did not obey and die, Rin would die of heart ache. 

hush: I just found out that squish squish is not kin to the boogie man, so says my daughter. *shrugs* but he does get my daughter into trouble a lot. lol 

anhimals 

cookie 6 

animeSESSHpunk: I like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the best. Can't stand kikyo 

inuficcrzy: Okay, Pandora is still alive somewhere. she is immortal. now, kikyo does not have soul stealers. she is alive. 

evil squeede: I am trying not to disappear. 

milacute04 

Miharu210

Smiley-chan 

Kagura the wind fairy 

myinuyasha04 

Silent Brat 

Galandria the vampire queen 

Midoriko-sama: that is scary. Barney, telletubies, bob the builder...shudders 

Sotsugyou: eeps, wow, lot of paper. 

shin

Rice baby 

Wakadori Ramen 

Otaku Sailor V 

Creller: Ty 

LSR-7 

Tatoosh 


	42. chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's charcaters. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 42: The beginning of the end. 

__________________________________________________________ 

The poison had spread too far. Sesshomaru knew this. He knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. With his hazing vision locked on the old willow, he sighed, the deep exhale trailing in a whimper, "Rin...." 

Forcibly, he tried to stand up from the knee that was now firmly rooted to the ground. Pain seared into his system, a quaking wave of molten fire. For a moment, he closed his eyes, blotting out the world and clanks of battle as if it would blot out this terrible agony from his body. He shuddered while the poison continued its assault on his burning insides. Only once in his entire life as a slave had he ever felt such pain before and that time was securely branded into his memory: The miko witch who had captured him...the one who had broken him with purifying fire... 

Using every ounce of strength and determination he had left, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and began to rise in painstakingly slow degrees, his sights still set on the old willow and his heart still beating in desperation to see his mate one last time. 

He moved a few steps before falling once again, groaning as he landed on hands and knees. "Rin....." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In mid run, Kagome assessed the situation in the field. From her approaching position, she could see the giant black soul stealer striking at Inuyasha's red and silver form as he jumped and dodged while slashing continuously with his sword. Running faster, Kagome scanned the battle ground. Upon reaching the edge of the field, she spotted Sesshomaru on his hands and knees. 

Kagome ran to him, falling to her knees at his side. His lowered features were hidden by shaded silvery bangs. He was trembling and his breath was labored. "Sesshomaru! Are you..?" 

Immediately, she smelled it: the putrid stink of venomous poison. It clung to the air around the dog demon, an invisable miasma radiating from the black and scarlet stains on his torn shoulder. Putting two and two together, Kagome knew the soul stealer had bitten Sesshomaru and injected him with this poisonous black venom. Obviously, the inu youkai could not fight against it for he was dying. His aura was fading. 

"Sesshomaru...." 

He lifted his head only a little at her call. Through quick, shallow breaths, he rasped. "Kagome..... Rin?" 

Leaning closer, Kagome tried to see his face. "She is okay...her soul has returned." 

At this reassurance, he gave one single, slow nod, his head lowering closer to the ground. "I...I am dying.." 

Kagome bit her bottom lip. There was nothing she could do for him. "Sesshomaru..." 

His deep rasp cut her off. "Weaken the soul stealer, Kagome. You have the power to do so. You are a miko....you can....weaken it." 

Swallowing hard, Kagome nodded. "I will try my best." 

"NO!" He coughed; the action seemed to shake his entire form. "NO! KILL IT! OR IT WILL KILL RIN!" 

Standing, Kagome gripped her bow and slid an arrow from the quiver. "Do not worry, Sesshomaru. I will not let that happen." With that promise, Kagome turned, notched an arrow, aimed, and shot. 

The arrow sliced the wind, shining brighter in intensity as it whistled toward the intended target. Her mark had been set and now it hit with precision. A brilliant blast of purifying power struck the swaying black soul stealer in the one eye it had left, effectively blinding the abomination. It screamed horribly, its head tossing left and right in raging pain. As the serpent shook its head, it backed farther into the tree line. Inuyasha followed, his sword clanging against the reflective black scales. 

Kagome grimaced. She had put a lot of power into that arrow. It was supposed to have completely destroyed the creature but her attack had only blinded it. 

Taking one last glance at the fallen inu youkai, she ran in the direction of battle several hundred feet away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin opened her eyes to see long green branches slightly wavering in the breeze. Rays of sunlight peeked through the dangling leaves, making her blink at the brightness. Groaning, she sat up. Placing a hand on her temple, she shook her head back and forth slowly. All thought was fuzzy. What happened? Rin forced her mind to clear and to remember. The last thing she could recollect was pulling at Sesshomaru's restraint; hearing and feeling it...crack. Then....pain...in her...hand. 

At that last memory, Rin raised her left hand and looked at it. Two very red holes marred the skin on the back. White pus oozed out the swollen marks which appeared similar to a snake bite. 

Swallowing, Rin looked up and around. Where was everyone? Her sight fell on what was left of her garden. Most of the flowers were crushed flat. Getting worried, Rin rose shakily to her feet and began walking to the place where they had been performing the removal. As she moved to the center of her garden, she glanced at what was left of her shed. One whole wall had been busted in. Worry changed to fear when she stopped and looked down to see a large sizzling hole in the cobblestones. 

A horrendous scream seized her attention. She turned in the direction of the field. What she saw towering several feet above the tree line nearly made her shriek: a gigantic snake of some sort was thrashing and striking about wildly. Rising fear blossomed into growing panic. Fast as she could in her weakened condition, Rin hurried toward the battle in the field. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha had seen Kagome enter the field and kneel by his half-brother, but at the moment, he was too busy entertaining the gigantic soul stealer to call out to her. As he sent wave afer wave of the Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha began to realize that his useless attacks were only keeping the scaly creature occupied. How long he could keep this up, he did not know. If Tetsusaiga had no effect then what could he do? Sesshomaru appeared to be in bad shape. No help there. 

A thought struck him as he landed and jumped upward once again. Kagome. Her power might help to destroy this thing. Glancing in mid swing, he spotted the miko rising from her kneeling position. From the corner of his eye, he saw her notch an arrow. That was it, time to get out of the line of fire. Knowing the blast was coming, Inuyasha darted out of the way just before the purifying streak flashed past him. He somersaulted backwards, landing on the earth several yards away. 

Upon alighting on the crushed field grass, he looked to see what damage the attack had inflicted. The brightness faded to reveal a screaming serpent with just both eyes missing. Kagome's arrow had not done much damage, but at least it was now completely blind. That could give them an advantage. He jumped into battle once more, hacking on the underbelly again and again. 

As the towering soul stealer backed up further and thrashed its head from side to side, he sensed Kagome's approach. Upon descent, he pushed off the snake's pointed beak to spring up and over, landing at Kagome's side. While breathing hard and staring at his scaly opponent, he heard the miko's firm tone. "My arrows are not very effective. Since it has the Shikon no Tama, it is too powerful. More than likely, it will heal itself soon. That blindness will not last much longer." 

Inuyasha glanced at the miko. Her hair had fallen loose. The coal black strands framed her determined features in wild abandon. "What can we do? Tetsusaiga has no effect either. We are fighting a losing battle. I don't know why, but it has not tried to kill me. It only seems to want to kill Sesshomaru." 

Kagome gave a serious nod. "It also wants to make sure Rin is dead. It is here for a reason, Inuyasha. I have a good idea what this thing is. It is part of the curse of the restraint. This...creature was designed for one purpose only: to kill Sesshomaru if he was ever freed and to kill the one who dared to free him. The miko who created this....abomination did so in order to make sure Sesshomaru never lived to see freedom." 

Anger rising, Inuyasha looked back at the screeching black serpent. His vision hardened into a furious glare. "On my honor, Kagome, and my father's, I will kill this soul stealer and I will avenge my brother. I think...we should combine our attacks. Only this time...I am going to try something different. Tetsusaiga will send out a blast greater than the Kaze no Kizu. It will center on the soul stealer's power, using its own energy against it. I want you to get behind me and shoot your arrow in the middle of my blast. Do you understand?" 

He glanced at the miko who gave a nod. "Yes, I understand." 

She then backed up, her sight still locked on the looming threat before them. 

Inuyasha braced into a defensive stance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin had sped up, her heart pounding with every step. One clear thought pushed all others from her mind as she neared the border of the field: Sesshomaru. 

When she reached the edge of sage, Rin paused. Her line of sight first went to the battle raging at the other end of the field, close to the tree line. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing side by side while the screaming snake-like giant thrashed about wildly. Her attention then slid down to find Sesshomaru's fallen form. He was on his hands and knees, nose inches from the ground, strands of silver stained with red draping over his shoulders, and he was... shaking. 

Letting out a whimpered gasp, Rin ran to him. She landed hard on her knees directly in front of his shaded features. "Sess?" 

He did not seem to hear her. Undaunted, Rin reached out to his cheek, repeating the plea, her voice quivering close to a choke. "Sess?" When her fingertips brushed his skin, his left clawed hand seized her wrist, holding it still. 

He had yet to look up. Swallowing hard, Rin reached out again with her left hand. "Love?" This time, when her fingers slid softly across his right cheek, he did not move. Cupping her palm on the warmth of his face, Rin bit her bottom lip, wanting more than anything in the world for him to look up...but he didn't. 

Glancing down, Rin's heart sped up. Thick, red, blood coated his right wrist and hand. The points of his claws were deeply buried in the dark earth for his grip was now solidly fisted in the ground. A blackness swirled within the pooling scarlet, a curling, deadly, blackness.... 

Rin looked up from the disturbing sight, fixing her desperate gaze on Sesshomaru's shadowed bangs. Even his blue crescent moon was partially hidden by the strands of silver. "Sess...please....look at me...please." 

Within the contact, she felt his entire body shudder once, as if he had heard her. The clawed grip on her wrist slipped. His head turned, his nose finding the center of her palm. Hot breath heated her fingers as his pained rasp vibrated through her skin and to her ears. "Rin..." 

Rin let out a worried sob. "Yes." 

Suddenly, his left shoulder lowered, and with it, the rest of his body. His left side hit the ground. Empty air replaced the warmth of Sesshomaru's cheek as he slid to the earth. Yet, she still could not see his face for the curtain of silver hair hiding his features from view. Needing to see that amber gaze, Rin leaned forward. Carefully, she touched his right shoulder, the one caked with blood, hoping to push him to his back. The second the tips of her fingers pressed against him, he yelped. Instantly, Rin jerked her hand back, afraid, her heart nearly breaking in fear for he was now whimpering. "Sess????" 

Too scared to touch him again, Rin could only watch in helpless agony as his body shook, a slight nearly imperceptible tremble of pain. "I'm here, Love. Please..." Her eyes were burning now with hot tears, the drops cooling as they dripped down her cheeks. "...please..." 

The whimper trailed off. He began moving. Rin hovered over him, her fingertips reaching to his face. Delicately, she pushed the silver strands away from his pale features as he rolled to his back. Taking great care, Rin smoothed her fingers over the skin of his face. Her voice cracking with her heart. "Sess...please open your eyes, please." 

She could have smiled when his dark lashes sluggishly opened, revealing a hazy darkened gold, but her smile faltered at the distance within the dazed amber. His honeyed gaze was not focused, life was slipping from it. Without realizing, Rin let out a soft, wailing sob. "Sesshomaru!!! No!!!" 

Through her blurred vision, she clung to the fading hint of life in his eyes. "See....me..." 

At her command, he blinked once, the amber...focused...to find...her. 

Now, Rin smiled in her pain. 

His lips parted, he spoke, the deep baritone rusted with dryness. "Rin..... don't....cry..." 

Rin shook her head. "Don't die on me...please...I need you..." 

He blinked again. "My....Love..." 

That amber gaze misted over. 

His eyes closed. 

Her heart broke. "Noooooooo..........!!!!!" 

Sobbing, Rin clenched her eyes shut and lowered her cheek to his. "Not...fair." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound: A wail, more painful than any he had ever heard, heart breaking sobs overriding the horrible hissing of the creature before them. Kagome had just positioned herself behind him and he was getting ready to attack when he heard it. For a second, he turned his head, looking in the direction of the agonizing wail. What he saw was Kagome's sister lying on his brother's body, her long brown hair hiding both of their profiles from view. Yet as he watched Rin's trembling form, he could see a faint pink bubbled aura surrounding them both. 

While his mind tried to figure out just what that aura was, Inuyasha noticed something....silence. He looked back at the monster serpent. The towering soul-stealer had ceased thrashing and hissing and it's long pointed beak was pointed in the direction of Rin and Sesshomaru...almost as if it....sensed....them. 

Alarm surfaced, giving a vivid warning. Even blinded, it could sense his half-brother...and Rin. Any second now it was going to attack them...he could feel it. 

As if reading his mind, the serpent began slithering toward his fallen brother and his intended mate. 

In that instant, Inuyasha knew he had to attack. 

With everything he had, Inuyasha raised his fang then sliced it forward, cutting the wind in a blast so powerful it tore the ground, quaked the earth, and left a deep crevice in its wake. 

When his sword came down, an arrow swished by his head, shining brighter than the core of a star, the intensity of power so great, it nearly knocked him to the side. 

He watched, partially awed, but somewhat wary of the outcome, as Kagome's arrow blistered the air, finding the center of his blast, twisting purifying power within his own blinding attack. Her white light filled the void within Tetsusaiga's cutting tunnel of demonic energy. 

It would be close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her tears wet his face as her cheek rested on his. All she could feel was the pain in her chest. All she could hear was the slow beat of his failing heart. How she could hear it, she did not know, but she listened. She listened to each slowing thump, the pauses ripping a piece of her away, beat by lingering beat. 

Yet, a strange feeling shook her in her grief. One so intense it made her hair prickle and her body tingle with caution. Sniffing, she raised up and turned her head. The earth shuddered, and with it, the air boomed. Rin's eyes widened as she saw something very big and very black approaching fast. 

As her lips parted to scream, a blast of blinding light hit the oncoming gigantic black serpent. The explosion smashed into the creature. Just before Rin closed her eyes at the intensity of the thundering blast, she saw the massive, towering body begin to fall as jagged shards of power sliced chunks into the air. Rin immediately covered Sesshomaru, burying her face in his neck right before a chaotic backlash of wind nearly pushed her over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha watched the soul sucker die. Pieces and chunks splattered the wind only to dissolve into masses of coal black sparkles. The surrounding air fogged over with a gray miasma. The last remnants of the scaly serpent burst in wave of black light, a final eruption of tainted energy. 

Yet, in that wave of black light, several beams of pinkish white shot upward and out, over the land. Above all of this, something round and black was spinning. The second all of the shooting lights faded, the spinning object fell into the clearing clouds of miasma. 

Kagome's sharp gasp prompted him to glance back. The miko was holding her hand over her mouth and shaking her head with wide eyes. 

Concerned, Inuyasha turned to the miko. "What? What is it?" 

The young woman did not answer, only shook her head in shock. 

More roughly than he intended, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Snap out of it, Kagome! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" 

Her widened gaze switched from the battle scene to him. She whispered, "The...Shikon..no..Tama...shattered." 

At first, surprise seized him. "WHAT?!" Then, common sense took hold. He grunted. "We can't worry about that now." 

Taking her hand, Inuyasha pulled her toward Sesshomaru and Rin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin peered up as all the commotion died to see the last pieces of the gigantic black snake flake off and disappear into a blackish gray mist. 

Then she saw several pinkish lights shoot off in several directions. A low hum above all this stole her attention, making her look even farther upward to see something black and round spinning in mid air. After the last pinkish white light vanished, the spinning object...fell into the fading mist. It was so close that Rin even heard the object thunk on the ground a few yards away. 

Not caring exactly what that object had been, Rin lowered her attention back to Sesshomaru. He was not moving but she could hear his heart. The slowing beat thumped in her mind like a diminishing echo. 

"Rin?" 

Rin looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha. The pain in their eyes revealing how truly hopeless the situation was. She reached out to her sister, imploring. "Kagome, please...please...help him. I know you can. You are a miko. You can save him." 

Kagome's steel grey gaze captured hers in remorse before falling to Sesshomaru in weighted sorrow. "I....cannot...help...him..." 

Unable to stop her tears, Rin cried. All strength drained away along with her hope as she eased her forehead to Sesshomaru's chest. "No...no...no..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The scene before him was too much to bear. Inuyasha looked down, eyes cast to the ground as he turned to the miko. Lifting his gaze to Kagome, he asked, "Kagome...are you sure there is nothing you can do?" 

The miko shook her head. "The only way to rid a demon of poison is to have two well trained mikos perform a purification exchange. One miko would have to purify the poison while another miko protects the victim. As it is, if I tried to purify the poison in Sesshomaru's blood, I would purify him along with it. It would be a quicker death than the poison." 

An idea struck him. "Kagome....what if...Rin helped you perform this...exchange?" 

Kagome looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean? Rin can't help me...she doesn't have any miko abilities." 

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. How could he explain what he suspected? "I think Rin does have those abilities, Kagome. I...saw something earlier. Rin formed a protective barrier around her and Sesshomaru. Only a miko can do that." 

At first, Kagome stared at him with unbelieving doubt, but slowly, growing realization lightened her features. The miko looked down at her sister. "Rin." 

Rin gazed up at them with eyes full of pain and tears. 

Kagome's frown was serious. "Will you take a chance to save his life?" 

Rin's eyes widened a touch as she stared at Kagome and gave one slow nod. "Yes." 

Dropping her bow and quiver, Kagome knelt by his fallen brother, holding Rin's gaze to her. "Listen very carefully, sis. I am going to try something, something that might save Sesshomaru. I will need your help. If we fail, he dies instantly. If we do not even try, he will die when the poison finally kills him. Are you willing to take that chance?" 

Kagome's sister bit her bottom lip, glanced down at Sesshomaru, then swallowed heavily. "Yes...if there is a chance we can save him..yes." 

Giving a firm nod, Kagome let out a long breath. "Then we shall begin." .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_____________________________________________________________.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiya everyone! Hope all of you enjoyed reading. To tell the truth I cried while writing it. I know, I'm so emotional. lol. My next two or three updates will be on my other story Hope out of Darkness that I have got to finish before winding up this one. For the next two weeks I will be concentrating on that one. This story only has three more chaps to go. I am so excited about finishing it. 

Reveiw responses: Yes everyone, I am better. Thanks to everybody for the wonderful reviews!!! 

snowecat: sorry cat, it is not Shi'an 

allflash: she may show up yet. later. he he. she is creepy. You are right about the collar. ^_^ 

Midoriko-sama: hey, I like the smurfs. La la la la la la la la la la..... 

sesshyfan167: I am working on HOOD now. SKK. I am going to do the whole thing and once and post in the next two weeks. I took way too long in not updating it. *sigh* 

Wakadori Ramen: don't worry, I like happy endings. ^_^ 

FluffyBijin05: The serpent is the restraint. It came alive after biting rin and stealing her soul. 

saccharineapple: This is an A/U alternate universe. Sesshy's and Inu's daddy is still alive. 

???????????: well, got sick and Life. I am trying to finish the puppy. ^_^ 

Tatoosh: Yep, you are correct: the soul stealer is the restraint. Uh, I will try not to do cliffy's anymore. *grins* 

Athar-Luna: I am glad you like the special points I try so hard to incorporte into the storyline. ^_^ 

Galandria the Vampire Queen: lol that would be a hoot, me writing for Inuyasha. ^_^ 

evil squeede: you are so right about Inu needing to fix things with Kikyo but the idiot promised his life to the clay woman. *shakes head* the boy is hopeless. 

Swunz: Sure, you can translate it into german. ^_^ 

drake220: lol, no it did not sound dirty. lol 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: eeek walrus of doom! yep, it was pandora's little monster 

sashlea: I am so sorry for the formatting. something happened with my html that I had to change. Either that or fanfic.net changed. I fixed it. 

Hush: sounds like gremlens. Heh, "Bright light! Bright light!" lol 

Shadow Silver Fang: Pandora is no where near Sess and Rin right now. You are right about the restraint changing into the soul stealer. ^_^ 

And thanks to everyone else that reviewed! Ras~~~~~ 

Yuen 

LSR-7 

Vorsith 

Year of Resurrection Kitty 

Smiley-chan 

Shiari1 

DumbAssPunk 

keeper-of-the-triforce 

myuka315 

Aithril the Elf-Maiden 

silverninja 

fluffy fan: lol forgiven 

eirivan 

desiree 

Shinigami-chan 

jdls 

SilverMyste 

OtakuSailorV 

drowning in your hate 

tolkiengamegirl 

SilentBrat 

BlueDemon 

Silver Magiccraft 

Byakko 

fluffy killer 

flare2 

The Lone Lemon 

Draconic Ban-sidhea 

Candy 

Klep 

Gracelyn 

Kagura wind fairy 

Skiddy16 

ramona 

ashley 

KougasMyMan 

myinuyasha04 

Flame Dancer077 

Mitsuki-kun 

Bomhammer 

milacute04 

Kashene 

divided angel: ty for the cookies. 

inuficcrzy 

Wethril 

Yume no Zencho . 


	43. chapter 43

Here is chapter 43. Just in time for the holiday. Happy Easter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

___________________________________________________ 

chapter 43: The real Sesshomaru 

____________________________________________________ 

Kagome glanced over Sesshomaru's battered form quickly, determining how fast she needed to proceed. His face was pale, his expression, one of peace: almost angelic if not for the streaks and splatters of blood on his skin. Her observation moved to his right shoulder, or what was left of it. The clothing was ripped, revealing gobs of shredded flesh pulsating with black poison mixed with dark red blood. The blackish, scarlet pus oozed from the gaping wound, spilling to the dark brown dirt. 

After looking over the inu youkai's wounds carefully, she directed her attention to Rin. "You must help me, Rin. You and I will have to perform a cleansing procedure. We must purify the poison from Sesshomaru's blood but you will have to help me do this. You will have to protect his body and spirit while I purify the poison in his bloodstream." 

Rin's watery brown eyes rounded with frightened worry. "But Kagome, how do I protect him? I don't understand." 

Kagome shook her head, trying to suppress her impatience. She was one of the youngest Mikos ever but she was no teacher, and yet she had to try to teach Rin in seconds what had taken her years to learn or Sesshomaru was going to die. "You must trust in me, Rin, and do everything I tell you to do without question. You are of my blood, sister. You have the power within you to save Sesshomaru's life. Believe in me and your inner strength and we can save him." 

For a brief instant, fear flashed in Rin's brown eyes before courage took hold. "I trust in you, Kagome. I can do this." 

With a firm smile, Kagome gave one nod. She pointed to Sesshomaru's head and shoulders. "Sit there and put his head in your lap." 

Rin moved over and carefully lifted Sesshomaru's head. Easing his head and shoulders up, she scooted her folded calves underneath before carefully laying his head in her lap. She then looked up expectantly. "Okay, Kagome, what do I do next?" 

"Now I want you to listen to me, Rin. Listen to every word I say because it will be extremely important." 

"I'm listening, Sis." 

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Rin, you will be Sesshomaru's protector. You will be using your inner strength, your inner power, bringing it out to protect Sesshomaru. You must protect him...from me. You must shield his body and spirit from my purifying energy. After you begin protecting him, I will start purifying the poison in his bloodstream. If you do not protect him from me, I will purify him along with the poison. Do you understand? Tell me you understand." 

Rin slowly nodded. "I understand. Tell me what to do." 

"You must place your left hand over his heart and your right hand on his forehead, directly on the crescent moon." 

Kagome watched as Rin carried out her order, placing her steady hands on Sesshomaru's chest and forehead. 

Leaning closer, Kagome held Rin's gaze. "What I am about to tell you is very important. I want you to clear your mind of everything except one thing. The only thought I want you to have is protecting Sesshomaru from me and my pinkish-white purifying energy. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

Kagome continued. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and reach for Sesshomaru with your spirit. Search for him. When you find his life force in the darkness....I want you to surround that life force and protect it with your spirit. Protect him with all of your heart and all of your love. Guard his life, his body, and his spirit...and don't let my energy touch it." 

Rin's brown eyes reflected a newfound strength. "I will find and protect him. I promise." She then bowed her head and closed her eyes. 

Kagome waited, watching Rin closely. At first, Rin's brows lowered in concentration then raised, her features relaxing as she fell into a searching trance. Kagome knew it would take a minute or two for Rin to find Sesshomaru's spirit. A pink glow around Rin's form would inform her that Rin had succeeded and was now protecting him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin closed her eyes and blotted out the world around her. At first there was only darkness from the absence of light but as she began to feel within that darkness, she could sense a tingle in her fingers, hands and arms. Soon, the darkness was no longer her own. No. Another's darkness had joined with hers: Sesshomaru's. Now she searched within the two, wandering, trying to find his spirit. For several minutes she ran, finding nothing but grayish black shadows dancing in waves of obsidian. All she could see was the blackness. No ground, no sky, and no walls of earth or wood in this endless void of eternal dark. 

Worried exasperation began pulling at her mind but Rin shoved it back. No she would not worry just yet. She knew she had to find him. She would find him. She had promised and if she could not succeed in protecting him, her heart would go with his. 

Taking new courage, Rin reached out further, her spirit rushing over the vast void in a fluid wave of searching power. 

Finally, a silvery white dot appeared on the horizon. Rin ran to it. The closer she came, the faster her heart thumped. It was him, she was sure of it. Upon approach, the outline of his form became more detailed: Long silver hair and billowy white clothes. 

As the distance between them grew shorter, Rin slowed. Merely twenty feet away, her light jog became a fast walk until she was now slowly walking toward him. As she approached, Rin realized something. Something about Sesshomaru was not the same as before. His clothes were similar but...different. Rin stopped only a few feet away. There was something unfamiliar about him. He stood quietly, not even acknowledging her presence, his profile staring off into the distant nothingness. 

Rin then took note of the strange new additions to his clothes. A very large white fluffy pelt of some kind adorned his right shoulder. On his chest and looping around his left arm...was some sort of metal...or stone with seemingly sharp spikes protruding from it. At his left side, sheathed within his blue and yellow belt, were his weapons. 

Somewhat cautiously, Rin eased around until she was standing only a few feet in front of him. His gaze had yet to blink, a continuous stare over her head and beyond. 

"Sesshomaru?" 

He slowly blinked once. 

"Sess?" 

The calmness of those dark amber eyes descended to her, yet he remained silent. 

Rin took one step forward. "Do...you...know me?" 

Down in the depths of his gaze, Rin saw a hint of recognition. He slowly blinked once again. 

With courage, Rin stepped forward once more, so close that she had to look up to his unreadable features. "I must protect you. Will you allow me to...protect you?" 

For a long moment, the silence bore no answer to her question as he continued to look at her with vacant reservation. Finally, after several moments, he gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "I...know...you. You are my...mate... Rin." 

Rin let out a long breath and smiled. "Yes. Will you let me..." She reached out and touched the cold metal armor. "...protect you?" 

His gaze moved down to her hand. "Protect me? I am a prince of the Westernlands, mate. I need no protection." His dark amber depths rose to capture her undivided attention. "But...I will allow it...only because it is you...Rin." 

Her fingertips left the cold metal as she reached up to lightly caress the dark red stripes on his left cheek. "I love you." 

Dropping her hand, Rin closed the distance between them, stepping forward for the last time, her arms wrapping around his waist, her right cheek resting on the softness of the white fur. "Hold on to me." 

Strong arms moved, rigidly at first, before warm palms slid around her waist, cupping her lower back before embracing fully, holding her to him, molding solidly to his body. 

Relaxing, Rin let it all go, pouring that feeling inside of her out, willing it to surround them both. Soon, a bright baby blue aura flashed across her vision. Within the baby blue, spirals of pink and white swirled in continual patterns of delicate light. Closing her eyes, Rin smiled. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome, waiting and watching Rin, gave Inuyasha a direct order. "Back up, Inuyasha, I don't want to take a chance on purifying you." 

Inuyasha's irritated gruff voice barked a tad. "Feh, don't worry about me. I'll be alright." 

Resisting the urge to turn her head and reprimand the hanyou, Kagome continued her vigilant watch. Several minutes later, a pinkish-blue aura began swirling around Rin. Kagome inwardly relaxed. Rin had done it. The pink mixed with blue meant Rin was protecting Sesshomaru's spirit and body at the same time. 

On her knees, Kagome leaned forward, reaching out, placing both palms flat against the gaping injury on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her fingers slid into the blackish oozing wound. The sticky cooling warmth coated her hands. 

Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She journeyed forward, searching. In the midst of her reaching, she could sense the toxic blackness pulsing with dark energy. It covered the walls of Sesshomaru's body and spirit, its acidic death eating away at tissue and life. Far away, Kagome could also sense her sister. She was with Sesshomaru, guarding him. 

Within the depths of the connection, Kagome sent out tendrils of her soul's energy. The pinkish white light curled into the darkness, heading for the deadly poison. 

One pure touch plopped like a raindrop on a water's surface. That one drop rippled outward instantly, purifying the deadly blackness in its wake. 

Kagome remained until she made sure every bit of poison had been taken care of. When her task was completed, she backed her spirit out of Sesshomaru's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha backed up a step after Kagome gave her warning but he stayed as close as possible, arms crossed, observing quietly. 

What probably happened in minutes seemed like hours to him. A bluish-pink aura surrounded Rin. Kagome leaned forward and placed both hands on his brother. Soon, Kagome was glowing too, and he could feel great power radiating off the young miko. With some caution, he backed up another step, just to be on the safe side. 

Kagome's pinkish white aura surrounded Sesshomaru completely, the brightest glow centering on the badly wounded shoulder. 

Finally, after several anxious moments, a blinding flash caused him to squint and hold his arm up to shade against the overly bright light. When the brightness died, he lowered his arm to find that Kagome's aura had faded and she was now sitting quietly, watching Rin. 

Seconds later, Rin's bluish-pink aura began to fade, then disappeared altogether right before her arms dropped and her body began to limply lean to the side. Kagome quickly moved to catch Rin, easing her form to the ground. 

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who stood and was now looking out across the damaged field. He stopped at her side. "Is everything okay now? Are they alright?" 

She half smiled. "Yes, they will be okay. The poison in Sesshomaru's body has been purified. Rin will be out for a few hours. She used a good bit of energy protecting him, something she wasn't used to doing. Her body is resting now. Sesshomaru will probably be out for a while too, considering how badly he was wounded. 

Her smile fell away. "The soul stealer has been destroyed, but now I have a very important job to do. As keeper of the Shikon no Tama, I am responsible for it. It has been shattered and now I must find the pieces." 

While looking over his brother and Rin, Inuyasha came to a decision. "You didn't shatter the Jewel all by yourself. It was partially my fault. I'll ...help you find the shards." 

The young miko glanced at him with a growing smile. "Your help is very appreciated." 

Inuyasha realized he liked Kagome's smile more than anything in the world. "Can you sense the pieces?" 

She nodded. "Yes. In fact, I know that it shattered into ten pieces, four of which are only a couple of miles away. The others are farther out, maybe fifty to one hundred miles from here in several different directions." 

With a small smirk, he asked. "So, when do we start?" 

Kagome glanced down at Sesshomaru and Rin. "First we have to get these two to the house and put them to bed. Sesshomaru, since he is a full demon, should be healed by tomorrow morning. Rin will sleep until then also. When they wake up in the morning, I will tell Rin we are going on a hunt for the shards and that we may not be back for a while. We can leave tomorrow sometime." 

"Should I pack?" 

"Yes. I will pack a few things tomorrow as well. It may take us a few weeks to find all the pieces." 

Suddenly, Inuyasha was beginning to like the idea of this hunt very much. It meant he would be spending the next few weeks with Kagome. He was about to ask about carrying Rin and Sesshomaru to the house when loud sirens began cutting the air, their piercing wails amplified before finally fading. Inuyasha glanced at the house when his ears picked up the sound of car doors opening and closing. "I've got to go tell the authorities about all of this. It's a good thing I was once a government agent. It sure does help them to believe me when I explain weird crap like this." 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "I will stay here with Rin and Sesshomaru while you go explain things." 

He gave a nod then hurried toward the house. 

Something was bothering Kagome. Once again, she turned and scanned the field, looking. That object, that spinning black object had fallen nearby. She had a good idea of what it was and she needed to find it. After taking one quick look at Rin and Sesshomaru, Kagome strolled toward the area where the soul stealer had fallen, searching every spot of ground as she went. Soon, she entered the large, open, black, extremely burnt circle of broom sage. All of the brown stalks were now a flattened smoldering charcoal. The smell wafting from the dispersing curls of smoke reminded her faintly of a sweetened sulfur, if there could be such a thing, an almost sickeningly sweet scent. As she studied every inch of the blackened ground, Kagome strained to see that one small shine hidden amongst the ashes. Coming to the very center of the circle, she saw that shine of metal and stopped. 

Carefully, she stepped closer, knelt and then reached out. Digging into the ashes with her fingers, she felt the heavy thickness, grasped it, and pulled. It came up easily, dislodging caked flakes of black and gray ashes that scattered on the wind as she picked it up. 

Kagome stood while dusting off the object in her hands. It was somewhat heavy, about five pounds at least. Her fingers glided over the ringed roundness, clearing away the ashes and dust, revealing the shiny black surface underneath. When it was cleaned enough, Kagome held the heavy black ring with both hands and lifted it up to eye level, turning it, studying it, searching for the inscriptions that had been on it before, yet the surface was now completely smooth. There was no ancient language etched into the metal. It was gone. It had been erased, just as Sesshomaru's bondage had been erased. This restraint no longer bore the eternal spell which bound Sesshomaru to servitude. The spell had been for him alone and now that it had been broken with the removal, the markings had vanished. 

The longer Kagome looked at the torturous subduing device in her hands, the more her stomach squirmed with an unfamiliar feeling, a feeling close to detestation, bordering on hate. This...collar had broken a very powerful inu youkai and tortured him for centuries. What purpose did that serve? It was a prison sentence, more than likely one without justifiable reasons. Whoever bound Sesshomaru had been more powerful than any miko, one whose magic survived over hundreds of years, never diminishing in their strength or power. It was enough knowledge to inflict a small amount of fear within her musings. Kagome seriously hoped the black miko was long gone, and hopefully, dead. Such a being was...very...deadly. 

Yet, Kagome knew she had beaten the ancient miko and her black magic, for this type of spell was definitely dark. It incorporated horrendous evil energy, reining it to insure that the spell would never fade in strength. The miko had used demon energy mixed with her own to seal Sesshomaru's fate. It was a combination of strange magic, but not unheard of. Only, it made her shiver to think that the woman had been so powerful as to have complete control over such great demon energy. 

Lowering the ring of metal, Kagome walked over to the ancient oak, not too far from where Rin and Sesshomaru lie. Carefully, she stepped around the protruding roots until she came upon a very deep hole, one big enough to place the heavy black ring in. With a little bit of shifting and digging, Kagome lodged the ring deeply into the hole then covered it with last Fall's leaves. Backing up a step, she bowed her head and recited an incantation that would keep the restraint hidden from any being's eyes for almost an eternity. When she was finished, Kagome strolled back to her sister, knowing no one would ever find that restraint. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

To Inuyasha's utmost annoyance, Kouga showed up in the middle of the police questioning. The first thing the idiot wolf did was bark at him, asking where Rin was, if she was hurt and why he had put her in so much danger. He couldn't get through to the stupid wolf that it had been Rin's decision to help remove Sesshomaru's restraint. She had known of the possible dangers and had agreed to go through with the removal anyway. 

Kouga, who was too exasperated to listen, barged past him to the house. He was calling for Rin as he dashed around the side of Rin's home, probably following the girl's scent. Inuyasha grimaced irritably at the wolf's retreating backside before turning to the officers and continuing with the details of what had happened. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

After the last police car pulled out of the driveway, Inuyasha went back to help Kagome. 

Nearing the border of the garden and field, Inuyasha saw Kagome and the wolf talking. Why such an innocent gesture made him so angry, he didn't know. Keeping his ire in check, Inuyasha walked up to the quietly talking couple. Kouga merely nodded when he stopped at Kagome's side. Kagome smiled at him. 

Her voice was strangely soft. "Inuyasha, Kouga has agreed to help carry Rin and Sesshomaru to the house." 

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "Like I need help from _him_." 

Kouga glared slightly. "What was that, Inu Kuro?" 

"What did you call me, you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha growled. 

Kagome's stern and very authoritative tone intervened. "Boys, now is not the time to be getting your dander up over such nonsense." She pointed to Inuyasha. "You _do_ need help carrying Sesshomaru. He needs to be carried carefully because of his wounds and Kouga can help you with that." She then pointed to the wolf who was standing there rigidly with both his arms crossed. "Kouga, I do not need your colorful speech or your hyper 'jump to conclusions' attitude right now. Help Inuyasha carry his brother and my sister to her room and lay them both on Rin's bed together. Got it?" 

Kouga flinched at Kagome's aggressive attitude before nodding. "For Rin, I will do as you ask, Kagome." 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kagome sat at Rin's kitchen table, staring out the window above the sink. The late afternoon sun was now peeking through the glass, painting the air with solid beams of warm sunlight. Specks of dust swirled within those beams. Before her mind wandered with those specks, Inuyasha came through the kitchen door and sat down, letting out a long breath. "We got them both settled, Kagome. I removed most of Sesshomaru's clothes but I didn't put Rin under the covers with him until you had a chance to undress her. Kouga just left. He said that since Rin was okay and sleeping well he would be back tomorrow to check on her." 

Sighing, Kagome gave a nod. "Thank you...for everything." She leaned back in her chair. "If it hadn't been for you...Sesshomaru and Rin would be dead right now." 

The hanyou smirked and his ears twitched. "How grateful are you?" 

She couldn't believe he was flirting with her again and right now of all times. They had just gone through one of the most dangerous experiences of their lives and he was flirting. He almost reminded her of Miroku. Kagome leaned forward and rested her chin on her fist, smiling slightly. "Hmmmm, let me see. Maybe grateful enough to ask you on a date. You know, to show how grateful I really am." 

Inuyasha's smirk rose to a full smile. "Now that sounds like a good idea. How about we go out to eat, just the two of us, right before we go shard hunting?" 

Tilting her head a tad, Kagome let out a small laugh. "It's a date, then." 

--------------------------------------------------- 

After Inuyasha had left, Kagome went upstairs. When she entered Rin's room, she looked at the bed. Rin was on her back, sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru was on the other side, under the covers, his long silver hair draped over the other side of the mattress. First, Kagome went to the dresser, pulled out one of Rin's nightgowns, then walked to the bed. With some effort, Kagome removed Rin's blue jeans and dirty blouse. The whole time she tended to the task, Rin did not wake. When she was finished changing her sister and pulling the flowered comforter over her body, Kagome left with all the soiled clothes, heading for the washroom. 

---------------------------------------------- 

It was dark enough now, she knew. It was near midnight and the lights had gone off in Rin's house around ten. Smirking to herself, she cautiously eased around the border of Rin's garden. Kagome should be fast asleep by now. Rin and Sesshomaru were out cold and would be until much much later, considering the inu youkai's wounds and Rin's so called sacrifice of energy. She silently humphed. She would never have gone _that_ far to save that dog demon's sorry tail. 

Finding the tree where Kagome had hidden what she wanted most, Kikyo bent down and began to search. Fortunately, she had seen where Kagome had hidden the restraint. If she had not, she would have never found it for the concealment spell. It would have stayed hidden for centuries. Anyone who did not even have an inkling it was there would have unconsciously avoided the secret hiding place. 

The moment her fingers touched a certain spot, a small shock made her jerk her hand back. 'Very clever, cousin, but not clever enough.' 

Kikyo quickly set about with a counter spell to Kagome's barrier. It took nearly an hour, and by the time she was finished, it was close to one o'clock in the morning. Smiling in thankful glee, Kikyo dug under the big root until her hands touched the rounded metal. She pulled the black circle out and stood, whispering to herself, "Now, Inuyasha, you will be mine...forever." .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I got depressed. The muse doesn't work when I'm down. But after I got better, I had to work on transferring CS to Mediaminor.org and that took awhile. I just about got everything squared away now. 

PS. I want to thank everyone who wrote their supportive take on fanfic.net's removal of chapter 19. I spoke to some people and they said, if anything, the chapter was PG. The only thing I can think of that happened is that someone got irate that Kikyo didn't get what she deserved in that chapter and reported it because they got mad about it. I know that some readers can get pretty angry about those type of things. I also found out that Fanfic.net does not personally check any reported chapters out. If they get a complaint about one, they just delete without even looking. It is all automated, no person behind the wheel. I find this unfair and it makes me very wary about putting up any more stories on this site. I don't want to get depressed again. I know I am a little sensitive about it, but it was my hard work they were messing with, work that was definitely within their guidelines. I have put chapter 19 back into my story now. Take a look if you haven't and tell me what you think. Don't know if i will continue here if fanfic removes it again. 

Ras~~~~ 

Review responses: I will try to do these as fast as possible since I got more typing to do on the last two chaps. 

Author-Luna: as always Luna, you put so well into words what I wanted the reader to feel and see. Thanks for giving me the insight on how my story is coming across and so glad you liked it. 

Midoriko sama: nooo not the little hamster. *eeeks* 

Cyhiraeth: Eventually, yes, I have it all in my head that they all connect. But sometimes, it comes out a little different than what I planned. 

hi yasha: thanks for translating. wow! germany. ^_^

Shedemon of the Squirrels: will try Shedemon. ^_^ 

fluffyfan: two more chaps

Sessy da: your welcome sessyda

sashlea:yep it was the collar evil squeede: Okay a hug you get...*Looks at Sesshy* "Yo, go to es's house and give her a hug." *Sess bows* "As you wish, my lady." 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Ty for the cookie! 

FluffysBijin05: ^_^. :) TY Inu gang and fB05 

lady of the moon: Your welcome. I will think about it, ales. 

nisaa_sd: heh,,,roller coaster. heh heh

Yume no Zencho: did you repost your stories on another site?

Er: dumb ass punk: uh, I have no idea punk 

crystalqueen: woa Sessy stripper and chocolate. I am feeling better already 

jennifer: I was surprised and elated that my writing pulled you into reading. It means I captured your imagination. Hope you contine to read many more stories. It's good for the soul. 

New Fan: *points up to authors note* thats whats wrong with them. 

treesburn: to tell the truth, knowing Sesshomarus nature, I would have to debate on buying him myself. He is awful...cold in the series. 

Hentai Jane: you got a way with words, Laura. ^_- 

ashley: lol means laughs out loud 

Many thanks to everyone else that reviewed. ^_^ 

Saccharineapple 

LuneTigre

milacute04

Juan-Lukas Molinar 

kawaii ish 

msanime1 

lady moon

spirit demon 

Kitty Kat Cattibrie393

sesshomaru stars

Hanyou-demoness

Mad-Mike

Lucrezia

sioned Kawaii-inu-InuTaishou

qeuss 

fairycake513

Galandria the Vampire Queen

dangerous-beans 

smiley-chan 

Opaaru Tsuki

midori318

Sessyda 

Miharu210 

Otakuyoukai

Reiku Toukijin

Gohansfav1

ash3

Angrybee

Bomhammer

Erica

charlieP214

keeper-of-the-triforce 

KougasMyMan 

Flame Dancer077 

migele inuficcrzy: ty tolkiengamegirl Yuki Shiari Melonaise BastBlack

fluffyfan 

Iku

rin/Sess

rin/shessh

Dark Phoenix

Youko Aiko The Lone Lemon 

Blue Demon 

Iku

Mystical_Resiliah_Drama Queen 

LSR-7 

Silver 

Aithril the Elf-Maiden 

Erica 

Mitsuki-kun 

Silent Brat 

Mystic Dragonsfire 

Wakadori Ramen 

migele 

Skiddy 16 

flare2 


	44. chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

chapter 44: A gift given

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to squint at the soft morning sunlight. With a low moan, she slowly lifted her hand and rubbed her face while breathing a deep yawn, sleepily noting the weak ache in her palm as she did so. The light soreness pulled her to fully wake, clearing her head. Memories of the day before suddenly dawned and she remembered...everything. Her breath caught and she sat up. "Sesshomaru."

The lowest whisper of a moan on her right caught her attention. What she saw made her entire being relax in relief. Lying there, eyes closed, peacefully sleeping, was the inu youkai she was in love with. The covers were up under his chin as if someone had tucked him in, and his silvery white hair was draped over the side of the bed. 

Carefully, she leaned toward him, smiling, and reached out, intent on pulling back the cover from under his chin. Rin really wanted to see... As she eased the covers back, she consciously, ever so slowly, eyed the bare skin from his chin 

to his neck 

to his collar bone 

and to his shoulder. 

There she stopped, seeing the large white bandage wrapped around his shoulder, arm, and upper chest. A tinge of worry crept into heart. It was an awfully large wrapping. Was he really okay? Looking back to his resting features, Rin studied his face to find that no pain darkened his slumber. 

Her worry died as she watched him slowly breathe in and out. His skin seemed to have a faint pale glow but the markings on his forehead and cheeks almost appeared to have gotten darker. 

Again, she looked at his neck, silently in awe that his restraint was no longer there. With gentle, soft movement, she smoothed her fingertips up over the covers, over the cotton bandages on his chest, and to the warmth of his bare neck. Lightly, the pads of her fingers caressed the exposed skin that she had never seen before. Rin touched and looked, feeling and thinking, wondering what it would feel like to touch that warm skin with her lips. Unconsciously, she licked her bottom lip, her heart thumping at the thought. Sighing, Rin smiled and whispered. "Sesshomaru?" 

He did not answer or make any sign of waking. 

For some reason, it did not alarm her so she called his name again, hoping to rouse him from his sleep. "Sess?" 

This time, she saw a flicker of movement from behind his closed eye-lids. After a long moment, his breathing changed and his head moved toward her some. Finally, his eyes slowly opened, and he blinked in sluggish motion. Rin smiled warmly. "Good morning." 

He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came, whispery and rough. "Rin." 

She tilted her head with light merriment. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" 

At that, he raised a brow but then slightly shook his head. The dull amber in his eyes spoke more than he could at the moment, telling her he found her humor somewhat amusing. He then blinked slowly as if falling back to sleep, yet he did not. Instead, he spoke, again his voice cracking with weariness. "Rin. I have not This...." He winced while shifting and Rin reached out in an effort to help. Leaning back on the pillows, he resumed. "....wound, these injuries are deep. It will take some time for me to heal. Maybe the rest of the day." 

Rin, sighing the cringe of worry away, smiled again. "I'm going to get up now but I will be near all day and checking up on you. Do you need anything?" 

His eyes closed. "No." 

Rin could tell he had gone back to sleep so she slipped out of bed, grabbed some clothes from the dresser, then went to take a shower. 

* * *

Kagome groaned while fixing her cup of coffee. The couch was large but it had not been kind to her last night and oddly enough, she kept having the strangest dreams: some of Kikyo and Inuyasha doing weird things together. Shaking off the fading memory, she sighed while sitting down at the kitchen table. A moment later, the door opened, and Rin, wearing a pretty white summer dress and a beautiful smile, walked in. 

"Good morning, Rin. How is Sesshomaru?" 

Rin grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and sat down next to her. "He's asleep. He said his injuries wouldn't be fully healed until tonight sometime." 

Kagome gave an understanding nod. "He was badly injured. It doesn't surprise me." 

After taking a drink, Rin set her orange juice down, her brows furrowing in question. "Kagome?" 

"Yeah?" 

Rin looked her in the eye. "What happened to Sesshomaru's...." 

Kagome finished for her. "Restraint." 

Rin rested her cheek in her left palm. "Yeah. Where did it go?" 

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I took care of it. You don't have to worry. The spell has been broken and it can no longer hurt Sesshomaru...ever again." 

By the satisfied light in Rin's eyes, Kagome knew Rin trusted her judgment in the matter. Smiling, Rin sighed and reached up to touch the flower behind her right ear. 

Kagome noticed the flower. "Rin. Where did you get that flower?" 

Rin looked up, coming out of her smiling daze. "Huh?" She then delicately pulled the flower from her hair and held it in her hands. "This is a flower that Sesshomaru gave me a few days ago. I think it's silk because it hasn't wilted and died." 

Kagome, hands shaking a little, reached out and delicately touched one of the petals. Her eyes widened. "Rin, this flower is not silk. It's alive." 

Rin looked from her to the flower in puzzlement. 

Trying to keep her excitement down, Kagome took both of Rin's hands in hers, cupping them while Rin cupped the flower. She regarded Rin seriously. "Rin, this flower is alive. Only one flower in the world can stay alive without water or food for a year after it's been picked. Only one flower has the spiritual energy to sustain life and live on its own for that long. Only one flower has the pure white, tear drop petals of angel's wings." 

Kagome smiled. "This is an Everness flower." 

"An Everness flower?" 

"Yes. Only one grows every five hundred years. It grows by itself and always in a different part of the world, usually where not a soul can see it. I have read about but have never seen one. Never thought I would see one. No one has seen one for over a thousand years." 

Rin looked at the flower in wonder. "Wow. I didn't know." She smiled softly and held it to her chest with a small shrug. "It is a gift." 

Kagome shook her head some. "It is more than a mere gift." 

Rin looked up. "What do you mean?" 

Letting out a calming breath, Kagome asserted herself. "That flower...has the spiritual and chemical properties to make a bonding elixir. Any miko can take that flower and make a liquid that will bind a human's soul to a youkai's. What that means is: I can make a liquid from the petals of that flower which will bind your soul to Sesshomaru's. You will age as he ages." 

Rin blinked, stunned. "You mean....I will age with him?" 

Kagome nodded.

* * *

Pure happiness flowed with her excitement as Rin realized exactly what Kagome meant. She could stay with Sesshomaru...for all of _his_ life. She would never grow old and leave him. She could be with him...always. Rin held out the flower. "How long will it take to make it?"

Kagome took the flower from her hand. "An hour." 

Astonished, Rin gaped. "Only an hour?" 

"Yep." 

Rin looked at the flower in her sister's hand. "What do I do with it when you are finished?" 

Kagome studied the petals for a moment then laid the flower on the table between them. "You must drink it right before Sesshomaru marks you as his mate." 

"What will it do to me?" 

"The elixir will prepare your soul and body to bind with Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru marks you, he will have to make sure he mixes his blood with yours at that exact moment. When that happens, the spiritual mixture will recognize Sesshomaru's blood and bind your soul to his." Kagome explained. 

Rin was amazed. "It sound's complicated." 

Kagome shook her head. "It's not really. All you do is drink it and then let Sesshomaru mark you. Just tell Sesshomaru before he marks you that it must be a blood shared mark." 

Rin gazed at the small white flower. It was delicate and beautiful, the most precious gift...and Sesshomaru had given it with his heart. Now, she could give him something back that was even more precious. "Thank you, sis. I'll do it."

* * *

Inuyasha, holding a black briefcase, stepped up to Rin's door and knocked. For a moment, he stood, waiting, his keen ears picking up footsteps within the house. After a moment, the door opened. Kagome, dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and dark blue blouse, smiled at him. "Hey. Come in."

Inuyasha stepped in while closing the door behind him, consciously noting the extremely sweet smell thick in the air, something like honey mixed with wild flowers. He followed Kagome into the living room. On the floor sat her belongings that he had helped carry from the day before: the large brown satchel and leather bound book. Kagome stopped by the couch just as Rin entered the living room behind him. 

Kagome's brows raised in expectation. "Ready to go?" 

Inuyasha set the briefcase on a small table by the couch. "Yeah. In a minute." He looked at Rin while gesturing to the black briefcase. "Rin, this is for Sesshomaru. Tell him that I can't go with him this time cause I got to help Kagome find the Jewel shards. When I finish with our quest, I'll visit Dad next month sometime." 

Rin's eyes widened a tad before falling to the briefcase. "Oh..your dad?" 

Inuyasha humphed with a smirk. "Yeah, Dad." He then walked over to Rin and wrapped both arms around her shoulders in a warm hug, secretly scrunching his nose up at the smell he knew so, so well: Sesshomaru's old, very familiar, very remembered scent. Yep. It was back. That's his brother's scent alright. He grinned. "He's our Dad now, sis. You'll like him. Trust me." 

He backed up from Rin, noting her pink cheeks and small smile as she nodded. 

He felt a pinch on his ear and turned to see Kagome with a hand on one hip. "We got to go, Inuyasha. The longer we wait the more of a possibility someone might find one of those shards and use it for no good." 

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's stuff. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Okay." 

* * *

After seeing Kagome and Inuyasha off, Rin walked into the house and into the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost 2:00. Her line of sight fell from the clock to the black briefcase on the end table.

* * *

Rin set the briefcase on her dresser then set the clear crystal bottle on the night stand. She gazed at the evening sun sparkling in the pure liquid for a long moment.

With a deep, happy sigh, she slowly moved her gaze to the soundly sleeping male on the bed. His outer glow was stronger, probably because he was almost healed. 

Rin eased onto the bed and moved along the blanket till she was next to him. Smiling, she reached over and smoothed a stray lock of silvery white from his cheek, revealing both Fuchsia stripes. "Sesshomaru." 

His eyes opened. Dark cloudy amber cleared to a warm gold. "Rin." 

Rin was glad his voice was strong now, not raspy like this morning. The deep baritone made her skin tingle. "Hi." 

He smiled a small smile. "Hi." 

She placed a hand on his warm chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Are you better now?" 

Sitting up some, he gave a single nod. "I am." 

Rin glanced at his neck. "It's gone now." 

Sesshomaru's hand slid out from under the blanket and moved to his throat. He held it there as his golden gaze lowered, his small smile fading in distant retrospect. "Yes....it is." 

That distance shadowed his features in looming sadness. Rin reached out, lightly took his hand, then held it in hers. It was a strange question to ask, but one that was on her mind. "Do you...miss it?" 

He blinked once, out of his daze and looked at her, giving her what he felt inside. "It was with me for so long...so many years...it became...a part of me. Even though it is gone and I am free...a piece of me is still...." 

Sesshomaru turned his head, looking away, a heavy wound weighing his spirit down. Rin could see it so plainly. Whether it was Sesshomaru's intention to show her or not, she could see that scar. It was one that was nearly five hundred years in the making, one that might always be with him. 

Rin reached out and touched his chin, turning his attention back to her. "Hey, I'm here. I will always be with you." She laid her head on his bandaged chest, his heartbeat in her ear, her breath, warm over his skin. "I love you." 

* * *

Sesshomaru caressed the long, soft brown strands of Rin's hair. She had given him so much: her home, her love, and even her life. Was he worthy of something so pure? Was he worthy of this beautiful female who gave him so much strength, who even now, gave his heart a reason to heal? Was he worthy of her...love?

He searched within, thinking, needing to know.... 

Yes, this feeling, he felt, was...Love... Rin loved him. Rin's heart belonged to him. 

And he.... 

Loved... 

Her. 

"I love you too, Rin."

* * *

Rin felt strong arms lift her into him, then warm lips on hers. The sweetest feeling whirled within, filling and completing her at the same time. Nothing in the world could compare with what she felt at his simple declaration.

'He loves me.' 

Their kiss deepened as his arms encircled her body, molding her against his warm chest in a gentle but firm embrace. Through parting breaths, she heard him whisper those words again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you." 

His lips slipped from hers and began a journey down her neck. Rin, caught up in the blissful haze, barely realized in time where his mouth was going until warm breath whispered a growl at the base of her neck. 

Rin froze. "Sess, stop." 

His hold tightened and he growled again. "Why?" 

"We have to wait." 

Rin felt his tongue lick her skin, and she heard his voice, deep with desire, moan against her neck. "Your body tells me otherwise." 

She pushed against his chest, straining until his hold eased up. Rin leaned back and locked a firm but loving hold to the impatience in his darkened amber. "I know what you want to do, but we must wait. There is something important I have to tell you." 

The smoldering want in his eyes did not die, but he gave a single nod. "What is it?" 

Rin, feeling the excitement in her chest, smiled knowingly, reached over to the night stand, grabbed the small crystal bottle, then leaned back and held it up between them. "Kagome made this for us." 

Sesshomaru looked at the bottle with guarded calm. "What is it?" 

Rin situated herself, crossing her legs and nestling in the covers, cradling the small bottle in her lap while readying herself to explain. "Remember that white flower you gave me?" 

The inu youkai slowly nodded once. "Yes." 

She held the bottle in both hands and turned it around with her fingers, letting the sunlight from the window sparkle through the crystal clearness. "Kagome said it was an Everness flower." 

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru watching her intently. 

"Was?" He asked, his tone carried a tinge of caution. 

Nodding, Rin bit her bottom lip. "Kagome used the petals from it to make this elixir." Again, she held it up. "That flower you gave me was very special. This elixir will bind us together." 

Seeing the growing but wary puzzlement in Sesshomaru's expression, Rin purposely relaxed in an effort to clearly explain. "If I drink this before you mark me with a shared blood marking, it will bind my soul to yours and I will age as you do. I will age with you. Not as a human ages but as a youkai ages." 

Sesshomaru slowly switched his attention to the bottle. "Kagome...made this from the flower I gave you?" 

Rin lowered the bottle to both hands once more. "Yes, she brewed it in the kitchen." 

"And it will...bind you to me?" 

Rin smiled with a nod. "Yes. It will allow us to stay together, for me to age as you do. Isn't that great?" 

Sesshomaru eyed the crystal bottle. "I..." His gaze fell away from the bottle and away from her. "I want to mark you. I want to make you my mate. This I know but..." 

His behavior was beginning to worry her. "What's the matter? Don't you want me to be with you...forever?" 

He did not look at her; his gaze moved to rest on the covers between them. "I have heard of this flower. I did not realize it was an Everness. This potion that Kagome has made will bond your soul to mine. You will belong to me. Is this what you really want, Rin?" His dark golden gaze rose to her. In it, Rin saw hope but reluctance, wanting but hesitation. "I must know, Rin, I must know that this is what your heart wants. It is a commitment of the highest degree. I do not know what will happen once it is rendered." 

"What do you mean?" 

He lifted his hand, his claws elongating as he raised them to her cheek. Rin, unafraid, watched with fascination. The sharp point of his forefinger barely touched her skin before he withdrew his hand and held it up between them. His voice softened but held a hint of warning. "Do you want to be as I am? What if this _elixir_ changes you? Do you wish to become a demon? A monster to some? My heart is dark. Yours is light. I do not wish to darken that light within you. I do not want my...darkness...to change your soul." 

Rin, for a long moment, held his gaze, holding to that troubled gold, slowly realizing how much he really loved her. He was willing to give up an eternity with her; commit to her, love her, but not change her in any way. He was worried his demon soul would damage hers. 

"Sesshomaru, I love you." Rin laid the bottle in her lap and tenderly took his clawed hand in both of hers, carefully caressing it. "I love what you are, what you are inside. My heart wants you, needs you, longs for you. Please, let me give you my heart. Let me give you my soul. I, Rin, willingly offer myself, everything I am, to you. I want to be with you...forever. I am willing to risk anything and everything for that chance."

* * *

Sesshomaru, longing within, gently held Rin's hand. Her brown eyes shimmered with so much need. In the reflection of the evening light he could see how much she loved him. She wanted this. Her heart wanted to be with him forever. Rin...wanted...him. Rin...loved...him.

He slowly nodded and looked down at the bottle in her lap. "I, Sesshomaru, accept your offer. My heart, My soul, will accept yours. If you wish to bind your soul to mine, I readily, with everything I am, with all of my love, consent to your gift." 

Rin smiled, nodded, and sighed while her entire being relaxed. She gathered the bottle, held it up, then uncorked the top. Immediately, the scent sweetened the air. His mouth watered with a desire to taste but Sesshomaru knew he had to mark Rin first. "This must be a shared blood marking, correct?" 

Holding the bottle, Rin looked at him. "Yes. Kagome said so." 

Sesshomaru gave a nod in understanding. "Very well." 

She smiled softly, breathed in deeply, brought the small crystal bottle to her lips, then drank the liquid.

Intently, he waited as she drank for any type of reaction. Rin lowered the crystal bottle, lightly licking her lips while doing so. Her brow raised in wonderment. "That was good, better than cheesecake."

With a small smile, Sesshomaru leaned forward, finally setting his instincts free. He wanted to mark his chosen mate and he was going to do it now. Intentionally, he bit his tongue, allowing blood to flow, hot and coppery into his mouth. Swallowing the excess, he growled. "Lie down." 

Rin looked up with wide eyes. His growl did not startle her but did get her attention, all of her attention for that fragrant smell, Rin's scent of wanting, wafted up, and banished him further towards his instinctual urges. His mouth watered even more, mixing with the blood. Using gentle force, he lightly grasped Rin's shoulders and pushed her to lie on her back. While moving with the motions to hover over his future mate, his long hair fell softly to lightly brush her left cheek. She stared up at him, flustered, with pink cheeks and quickened breathing. 

Then her gaze moved to his bandaged shoulder and worry tainted those brown depths. He touched her chin, switching her attention back to him. With more of a growl than intended, he whispered. "I am fine. Do not worry." 

Swallowing again, he looked at her neck. Not able to see all that he wanted, he growled low, losing some control. With demon quickness, he reached up and ripped the cloth away, exposing her neck, shoulders, and upper chest. Fascinated, he watched her chest rise and fall in heavy breaths. That scent became stronger and he knew what she wanted. Her excitement was not hard to miss. "What do you want, Rin?" 

She did not answer so he caught her gaze with his. Flushed and trembling, Rin licked her pink bottom lip. "I want you. Please?" 

Hearing Rin's consent, he lowered himself, the tip of his nose caressing across her cheek, down from her ear, then down her neck. When he tasted the softness of skin, he sighed hotly. "You have me." 

Licking once, just above her collar bone, he growled again, his whisper tingling across the delicate hollow of Rin's shoulder and mingling with the fathomed beats of her pulse. "You are mine." 

Everything in that one instant stopped and the world froze in an eternal heartbeat. The sharpness of his fangs easily sank into tender flesh and he had to hold back the craving need to go deeper. Rin let out something akin to a scream but more of a yelp. Hearing such a noise coming from his mate made him want to stop, but he knew he couldn't just yet. No. He had to finish the marking and make Rin his. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he tasted sweetness. Strangely, the coppery tinge had been nearly drowned out by a purity of heavenly honey. It was an incredible flavor, one that went beyond temptation; powerfully addicting, and it made him want more. Lured from reason, he sucked and drank, wanting to relish the divine nectar till it was all gone. Beneath him, he heard Rin gasp his name, felt her fingers trace his bare skin. But, all too soon, her touch fell, and in the back of his mind, he wondered. 

"Sesssss....Sesshomaruuu...." The words were drowsy and weak, shocking him back to reality. He unlatched his teeth from her now sluggish pulse. Swallowing hard, he raised up and looked at his mate. Her face was too pale and her eyes were closed, yet he could see her breathing. "Rin?" 

She did not move or make one sound. Becoming worried, he leaned down, placed an ear on her chest and listened. Thankfully, he heard Rin's heartbeat but it was low and somewhat slow. 

For a moment, his worry deepened and pain bubbled up in his heart. What had he done? Rin was human, not a demoness. She was frail: too weak in body to handle a full demon's marking. Even though he had been careful not to let the lusting rage take over... that taste... had nearly caused him to..... 

Sesshomaru raised up and licked the honeyed blood from his lips as he beheld his new mate. She was motionless and pale. Heart beating in heavy lumps, he touched his lips to her soft ones: their first kiss as mates. Her taste mingled with both of their life's blood and created a unique essence which calmed his thudding pulse. Ending the kiss, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling strangely tired. Ever so carefully, he lay down beside his new mate and gently moved her body to snuggle up against his; laying her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest. While caressing Rin's warming skin, wetness coated the darkness; it slipped from his closed eyes and down his cheek. Why such a thing was happening, he didn't know. The tears did not feel of sadness... only....different. 

That was his last thought before a peaceful sleep overtook him. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Hi all!!!! Yes I have finally come out of hiding to finish my stories. I thought it would be a good present for the holidays. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories. And I am sorry I have taken far too long in updating. Since all my reviews for chapter 43 were written so long ago, I will respond only to chapter 44's. Till next update, Ras


End file.
